The New Girl in Tokyo
by XxButterflyxAngelxLover
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I moved to Tokyo b/c of my mother. There I met the mews. Only to find out I am one and have known the creators most of my life. What will happen? Will I find love? Will we work together to defeat the enemy? IxM LxP PxT RxOCxOC
1. Prologue

_Hey! How ya doing?? I finished my "New Mew Generation" so I'm starting a new story!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

AGES: Ichigo- 15 Lettuce- 15 Ryou- 15 (for the story his age is the only age that doesn't change) Pudding- 10 Zakuro- 17 Mint- 15 Keiichiro- 23 Masaya- 15 Elizabeth Anderson (OC)- 15 Jake Rainsford- 15 (comes in later chapters) _(two years after beginning of Tokyo Mew Mew. Info from absolute anime. Com -no spaces- and TMM manga)_

COUPLES: Ichigo-Masaya Lettuce-Pie Pudding-Tart Ryou-OC-OC

RATING: Teen

GENRES: Drama/Romance

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

--: usually change in time or change in scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_**Prologue**_

My name- Elizabeth Anderson. I was born March twelfth. My features- layered brown hair to the middle of my back that was recently highlighted blonde, and hazel eyes that hid behind small glasses. I was slightly short for my age- being only five foot three at fifteen, about to be sixteen. My favorite colors- light purple and light blue. My favorite animals- any type of Butterfly and a white tiger. My favorite subject in school- English, although I loved to play the flute and sing as well for my school.

My past- my parents divorced when I was only about three. I've lived with my mother ever since. Of course there was the yearly summer visit to my dad's when school was over, but I never truly enjoyed staying with him. He was usually too busy with work.

My friends- five great ones: Tricia White, Brittany Cole, Kelsey Jackson, Lily Warriner and Jackalyn Rouse. We were rarely seen without at least one of the other girls.

But that was all when I lived in America. Now, I moved to Tokyo, Japan, as my mother got a job there. I was glad that my mother was half-Japanese, so I had learned the language when I was young. We had days when we would only speak in Japanese at home even. (My friends often had to tell me in school or on the phone to stop talking Japanese as they couldn't understand me...)

I had to leave my friends and pretty much my whole life when we moved. Sure, I had even considered going to live with my dad so that I didn't have to leave the States, or even with a friend. But my mom said no to both suggestions. She even said no to living with my grandparents! But I was okay with it after what seemed like a hundred tantrums and a couple days of not talking to my mother. Surprisingly, I became okay with it. I would be starting in tenth grade, so in Tokyo I would be just starting high school, or as they called it in Japan "secondary school."

I suppose I got lucky though. I knew some people that had to go to a different country that they didn't even understand the language. And also being a people-person and able to get good grades easily helped.

But that was all before I had met Ryou Shirogane, Keiichiro Akasaka and five mysterious girls...

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Sorry about the long notes on the top. Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	2. New Student, New Friend?

_Hey everyone! I'm gonna give you Chapter One too!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter One: New Student, New Friend?**

It had started off as a normal day. I had woken up at 6:30am as usual. School had only begun a week ago. It was September eighth already. I changed into a blue polo shirt and new denim mini skirt and brushed my hair, putting it in a high bun with a little fringe that my cousin had taught me how to do. After applying some light make-up and putting my glasses on, I headed downstairs.

"Good morning," my mother said as I entered the small kitchen

"Good morning," I said

Mother gave me breakfast and then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my watch- 7:15am. Still fifteen minutes before we would leave. I went back upstairs and got a necklace from Tricia. I put three bracelets on, as well as two rings- one from my grandfather and one from my mother.

"You ready Beth?" mother asked

"Yeah," I said, heading back downstairs

I put my black ballerina flats on and headed to our car.

I watched the usual scenery as we headed to my school. I had a surprisingly easy time fitting in my school in Tokyo- named Tokyo High School. I think I go to the only school in Tokyo, maybe even Japan, that you don't have to wear a school uniform.

"Bye mom. See ya after school." I said, stepping out of the car

"Bye sweetie. Love you," she said

"Love you too mom." I said as I shut the car door

I knew people would look at me strangely. They always did. I used to think it was because I was new, but when I had been asked out by five different guys, I knew it was for a different reason. I walked, my head high, my backpack hanging loosely at my shoulder, to the shoe lockers, quickly getting a pair of socks from my bag and putting on the school's shoes. That was one thing I knew wasn't different about this school and all the other schools in Japan. You always had to change your shoes.

"Ohayo Anderson-san!" a bubbly red-headed girl said, getting her shoes in her locker, which was next to mine

"Ohayo Momomiya-san." I said, knowing the girl's name instantly

Her name was Momomiya Ichigo. I had a few classes with her, and had grown to know that if I really needed someone to talk to, she would listen. We hadn't become really close friends, but I considered her a friend. She had a boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya. He apparently was on the Kendo team and one of the hottest boys in the school.

"Anderson-san, call me Momomiya-chan!" she said, putting her shoes on

"Alright Momomiya-chan," I said smiling, "Call me Anderson-chan then."

"Alright!" Ichigo said happily

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan." a boy said

Speaking of the devil. Aoyama Masaya. Tall, brown hair that was nearly black. Handsome. Ichigo was definitely lucky.

"Ohayo Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said happily

"Ohayo Anderson-san." Masaya said bowing

"Ohayo Aoyama-san." I said, bowing as well

"How are you this morning?" Masaya asked

"Very good. Thank you for asking." I said, smiling as I readjusted my backpack

"Ichigo-chan!" a girl with, oddly, dark green hair, wearing large coke-bottle type glasses, wearing a long green skirt and white tank top, said, walking over to Ichigo

"Ah, Lettuce-chan!" Ichigo said smiling

"Shirogane-san says that he wants us at the cafe right after school." the girl, who I recognized as Ichigo's friend, Midorikawa Lettuce, said

"Why?" Ichigo complained

"Meeting." Lettuce said

I could tell she wanted to say something more, but it was something I wasn't supposed to know. Oh well, if its not my business, I don't plan to be involved.

"I'll see you in class Momomiya-chan, Aoyama-san, Midorikawa-san," I said, bowing as I headed to my classroom

"Anderson-san!" a tall, black haired boy said, walking over

"Um, do I know you?" I said, trying not to sound rude

"Oh, sorry, my name's Kino Matoki," the boy said

"Ah, hello Kino-san," I said smiling

"So you moved from the United States? Are you part of the student exchange program?" the boy, Matoki, asked

"No, I moved here to Tokyo with my mom." I said, "And now...I think I'm actually glad that we moved. I mean, I haven't met that many new people, but I love Tokyo. Its so fun...its a lot different then the town I used to live in."

"That's good. You seem to fit in perfectly." Matoki said

"I suppose that's a good thing though." I said smiling

"That's for sure." Matoki said

I entered my classroom a minute later, and sat in my seat. Far row, right by the window. Middle seat. No one sat behind me, and Ichigo sat to my right. A boy named Aino Kei sat in front of me.

"Class, we have a new student in our class." the teacher, Mr. Kinomoto, said after doing attendance

I heard all the other students whisper and wonder if it was a girl or a boy.

"Please enter Shirogane-san." Mr. Kinomoto said

I saw Ichigo stiffen in her seat slightly as a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a pair of white pants and a black shirt entered the room. I heard girls squeal slightly and saw some boys glare at him.

"Introduce yourself please Shirogane-san." Mr. Kinomoto said

"Ohayo. My name is Shirogane Ryou. I'm fifteen and there's nothing else to say about myself." the boy said

"Alright, you may take a seat behind Anderson Elizabeth. Anderson-san, please raise your hand." Mr. Kinomoto said

I raised my hand and realized that something seemed familiar about this Ryou boy. No one in Japan really had blonde hair, so he probably wasn't from Japan originally. As Ryou passed me, I could see him smirk. I wasn't sure if it was towards me, or towards Ichigo, who's hands were now fists and she seemed to be angered slightly.

We quickly went onto Science, and it was quickly Physical Education time for me.

I changed in the locker room- wearing the school's uniform for class- a white t-shirt and blue shorts along with sneakers.

"Hey Anderson-chan!" Ichigo said as she stretched

"Hey Momomiya-chan." I said smiling, beginning my stretches beside her

Ryou walked out, wearing the school's uniform for gym class. I noticed Ichigo immediately started to get angry again.

"Something wrong Momomiya-chan?" I asked. I was determined in finding out why she got angered about Ryou being around and why he seemed so familiar to me.

"No." she said

I could tell she was lying. I had that knack. I could almost always tell when someone was lying- even if they were an actor or always lied. "Momomiya-chan, is it something about Shirogane-san? I can tell you're lying." I said

"How?" Ichigo said

"I don't know. I've always had the knack." I said smiling, "So what's the deal with him?"

"He's just a jerk that I know. I work at the same cafe with him. He actually owns it. And I have no idea why he even transferred to school. He's a genius." Ichigo said

"Oh," I said. I had no other words.

"Okay class, you need to get ready for races!" the teacher, Mr. Terada, said

Oh yeah. Track was always the first sport to do in Japan. Great. I didn't really care for track that much.

"Girls will go first. Then boys. The best racers will have another race against both genders afterwards." Mr. Terada instructed

The other girls and I got ready on the line. As soon as we heard the whistle blow, we ran.

I tried to keep my concentration and tried to keep my endurance up. But I was growing tried easily, and my mind kept drifting to Ryou. I had no idea why either.

Other girls started passing me. I had been one of the ones in first place, and now was towards the end. I heard girls wondering if I was okay. I could feel my face becoming pale. Suddenly, I knew I wasn't going to last the race. I knew something was wrong. I knew that today wasn't going to be a good day.

The ground came quickly and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I had no idea what was happening to me. Sure, I was never that good at track, but I never fainted or had anything like this happen to me before.

I heard the teacher asking me if I was alright, and saw other students gathering around me. But the one face that stood out was the face that was right by mine. Ryou's.

"Are you alright Anderson-san?" a deep voice asked. It was filled with concern. I wondered who it was as I drifted into sleep...

--

I opened my eyes. The light shining my eyes made me shut them immediately.

"Come on Anderson-chan, wake up..." I heard a soft voice said

I recognized it as Lettuce's. Why would she be around me? Where was I? I opened my eyes again and groaned, bringing my arm over my eyes to block the light from the light that was hanging above my head.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" I heard Ichigo said

I groaned as I removed my arm and turned towards the side. But where I thought I would see Ichigo and Lettuce, I saw Ryou, looking out the window. He seemed so out of it, like he was truly admiring the scenery.

I had unknowingly stood up and walked over to his side, observing the scenery as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly felt light headed again.

"You should get back in bed Anderson-san." the deep voice that I had heard before I fainted said. I knew then that it had to have been Ryou's. I looked around and there was no other male in the room.

"What...what happened?" I asked

"Sit in bed and we'll explain." Ryou said, taking his hand off my shoulder

I then realized how close I was standing to him, and blushed, walking and sitting back in bed, trying to avoid the bright light that was coming from above me. It was only giving me a headache. "Is there any way we can turn the lights down? Or maybe off? They're making my head hurt..." I said, and immediately realized I had said it in English, not Japanese. "Oh!-"

But before I could continue, Ryou seemed to understand and walked towards the light switch, turning it down. "How did you understand me? I spoke in English, not Japanese." I said, this time in Japanese so Ichigo and Lettuce would understand

"I was born in America and lived there until I was ten." Ryou said. But he didn't say it in Japanese, he said it in English.

"Why are you speaking English?" I asked. I was curious.

"You'll feel more comfortable speaking in English, won't you? And besides, we don't need Ichigo-san and Lettuce-chan listening." Ryou said

"Why not? Shouldn't they be a part of this conversation since they're in this room? Isn't it rude to ignore them?" I asked. Although it did feel good to be speaking in English. I only was able to speak English in, well, English class, and at home or if I was ever able to call one of my friends. I silently cursed that twelve-hour time difference.

"It doesn't matter." Ryou said, "But what does matter is that you fainted." His voice had been cold, and uncaring. But I swore I heard a hint of concern in that last statement.

"What's the big deal? I only fainted." I said. Sure, I had never fainted before, but that didn't matter... Did it?

"There's a reason why you fainted though. Have you had any strange dreams lately?" Ryou asked

I tried to recall any strange dreams. There was the usual dreams of me being back in America with my friends. Ah! Wait, last night's dream! I could barely remember it though...

"I think I had one last night...I barely remember it though." I said

"Come to Cafe Mew Mew today after school. I'll meet you at the gates and walk with you there." Ryou said

"But I have to tell my mom!" I said, surprised at the sudden suggestion, "And I barely know you!"

"You trust Ichigo-san and Lettuce-chan, right?" Ryou said

"Yes," I repeated, looking towards the two girls who seemed completely lost. They probably barely understood our conversation. They were probably only catching bits and pieces. Oh I was glad I wasn't them then. But I wasn't very happy to be me either.

"Then trust me. And you can call your mother from the cafe's phone." Ryou said

"Shirogane-san." I said. I had to get the question answered. I didn't care if it made things awkward or anything. I just needed an answer.

"What?" he said. His voice was cold and slightly annoyed.

"Why does it seem like I know you?" I asked

"You'll probably find out at the cafe tonight." he said. Damn it!

"Shirogane-san, why won't you tell me now?" I asked. Yes, I sounded like I was pleading, but I didn't care. I just wanted the damn answer!

"Because you don't need to know right now." Ryou said. Uh-oh, he seemed angry.

"Shirogane-san, calm down!" Lettuce said, seemingly hearing his anger

"I'll get the nurse." Ryou said. He had switched to Japanese. I was glad I was able to understand both languages fluently and switch between the two languages quickly. I guess that's what happens when for a few years you live with your grandparents that speak mainly Japanese.

"What were you and Shirogane talking about?" Ichigo asked

I took a mental note of how she didn't add any formalities. I would get her on that later. "Nothing for you to worry about." I said. Somehow I knew I shouldn't tell them about going to the cafe later today. For the same reason they were going probably...

"The nurse is going to check on you. You'll be going back to class." Ryou said in English, entering with the nurse

"Would you stop speaking in English?!" Ichigo said angrily, "You're shutting us out of the conversation and we're standing right HERE!"

"I told you Shirogane-san." I said in English. Sure, I was going against what I was saying, but it seemed fun to irate Ryou. Although I probably won't like it later on.

"I wouldn't be talking baka." he said in English.

"You did NOT just call me a baka?!" Ichigo said. She was clearly angered by the word.

"No, he called me one." I said

The nurse seemed completely confused. "Gomen sensei. Please, check what you need to." I said smiling

"Alright," she said

I began to glare at Ryou. I knew I would probably have hell to pay for all I was doing later, but I really didn't care. I wanted to know the answer to my question!

"You really should answer my question Shirogane-san." I said after the nurse said I could leave, giving me what appeared to be a pass, and had mine, Ryou's, Ichigo's and Lettuce's names on it

"No." Ryou said, "Get changed and we'll get to class."

"If you would leave I would get changed." I said, "I'm not some slut that will change in front of guys she just met today. Unless you were looking for a show," It was a good thing the girls couldn't understand us.

"I would rather not look at your ugly body any longer then I have to." Ryou said, and left the room

Oh how he was angering me now. I was supposed to be the one angering him! Not him angering me! Oh I wanted to just hurt him so badly...he called me ugly. Being a Pisces, I was sensitive. Yes, I admit, I can be overly sensitive sometimes. And had it been practically anyone, I would have been fine with them calling me ugly. But that Ryou...for some reason, it hurt that he thought of me as ugly.

"Anderson-san? Are you alright?" Lettuce asked, laying a hand on my shoulder

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I hastily whipped it away. "I'm fine. Just something he said hit me hard. Nothing to worry about though." I said, smiling at Lettuce

"What did he say? I'll gladly punch him! I've wanted to for the past two years..." Ichigo said

"Its nothing Momomiya-chan. If you don't mind, I'd really like some privacy so I can change." I said, getting up

"Oh right, sorry." Lettuce said, and she and Ichigo left

I tried not to let Ryou's words get to me. But they wouldn't leave my head. I looked towards the window after changing, and almost could have seen Ryou standing there. I shook my head and walked over. He hadn't let me look out before. It was a beautiful sight, and it was too bad that this wasn't the sight I saw in our normal class. I shook my head and walked towards the door, and silently opened it.

Ryou's fist hit my head hard. "What the hell?!" I said angrily in English

"Watch the language." Ryou said

"Why don't you watch it when you're about to knock?!" I said angrily. I knew I shouldn't be yelling at him. Especially in Japanese, since now Lettuce and Ichigo could understand. But I really didn't care. I was just so mad at him!

"Why don't you not take so long then?!" Ryou said in English. I knew the girls would definitely be confused. "Its not like its going to help you." he muttered

I was angry. No, not just angry. **Enraged**. "You are such a jackass!" I shouted in English. I knew that Ichigo and Lettuce wouldn't understand, but I didn't care. He understood and that was all that mattered to me. Hopefully he could finally see that what he was saying was actually hurting me.

I kept my head low as I started running towards the classroom. I knew I would have to wait for them in front of the classroom, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Ryou. But of course I couldn't. He sat right behind me in class. How I hated my life then.

"Anderson-chan!" I heard Ichigo yell. I looked behind me. Ichigo and Lettuce were jogging towards me, and Ryou...Ryou seemed to only be walking. As if he didn't care.

"What happened? Please tell us," Lettuce said

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?" Ichigo said

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah we are. But this is between me and Shirogane-baka," I said

"At least tell us what he said. Please? There has to be a reason why you're upset." Lettuce said, touching my shoulder

"He called me ugly when I got mad the first time and that tear fell." I said. I silently cursed myself for letting that tear fall too. "And then there he said that the time I was taking-which wasn't actually that long and I had done it just to look at the scenery that he was looking at before and stopped me from looking at-wouldn't make a difference anyways."

"That jerk!" Ichigo said, "He doesn't care about other people's feelings! You should just ignore him..."

"Yeah, I know." I said. I couldn't help but look back towards him again though. But he was no longer what seemed like yards. He was right behind me.

"Ah!" I said, jumping a few feet away

"Calm down." he said

"Why were you behind me?" I asked

"Because there was no other room." Ryou said shrugging, "Come on, we're almost to the classroom."

"Whatever," I said, and headed towards the classroom, trying to hide my embarrassed face. WHY did I have to jump in front of him?

We entered the classroom, and I immediately could hear people wondering why Ryou had been with us. Then I realized, _I_ didn't even know why he was with us. Thankfully the class we were in was Study Hall, and the next class would be lunch break. I could feel my stomach beginning to hurt because it was hungry.

About to write Ryou a note wondering why he was with us, I suddenly felt a tap on my side. I looked down, and saw Ryou's hand with a piece of paper.

_**Remember, today- gates- right after school.**_

_A few questions. One- why do I have to go? Two- why did you come to nurse's office with us? And the third one I'll ask later._

_**One- you have to find out about why you fainted and about that dream. Two- I came because you fainted and because SOMEONE had to carry your heavy body to the nurse's office. And three- what is your question?**_

_Why the hell are you such an inconsiderate JERK?_

I laid it angrily on his desk and asked Mr. Kinomoto if I could go to the bathroom. As I looked back at Ryou, I noticed Ichigo seemed to have been watching, along with Lettuce, who sat a couple seats in front of Ichigo. I glared at Ryou, and left the room after getting a pass.

I didn't know why I wanted to leave that room so badly. I just felt I needed to. I didn't know what irated me so much about Ryou and his behavior. Normally I could take insults fine. But when they came from him...I just couldn't handle them. Maybe it was because I was new. Maybe it was because I felt like I had known him before. Whatever the reason, I didn't like it.

After returning to classroom and sitting down, I immediately felt the note being jabbed into my side. I ignored it, but Ryou seemed insistent on me getting it. After not feeling it in my side again, I thought he had given up. Nope. He decided he was going to toss it right on my desk. Great. Now I could either stand up, disrupt class and throw it away; save it for later; or just open the damn thing now. I saw Ichigo look at me; confused. And so I opened it.

_**For reasons that you won't understand. I'm sorry.**_

_Apology NOT accepted. And what do you mean I won't understand?_

_**First- why won't you accept it? At least I'm apologizing! I DON'T apologize! And you wouldn't understand because of what happened.**_

_I won't accept it because I don't know if its true or not. How do I know you're not just doing it because you know others will be mad? (Yes, I'm not dumb. I know that other guys would gladly hurt you. Not to mention Momomiya-chan. Midorikawa-san seems too nice for that.) And you don't know what I've been through in my life so there's no way you can know if I would understand or not._

_**You just wouldn't understand. And fine- don't accept my apology.**_

The words he said seemed to have been the end of the note. So I pocketed the note, and went back to homework.

The bell rang for lunchtime. Oh thank goodness! I was shocked at how hungry I was!

"Yay! Fish!" Ichigo said happily as they brought the food into the classroom. Oh wow different Japanese schools were from American schools.

"Different, huh?" Ryou said

"Very much so. I've been going here for a couple weeks and its still so weird..." I said, completely forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Anderson-san!" Matoki said, walking over

"Oh, hi Kino-san." I said smiling

"Do you want to join me for lunch?" Matoki asked

"Sorry, she's eating lunch with me." Ryou said. I was shocked, and looked at him weirdly, as did Matoki

"Okay, maybe some other time." Matoki said, and left

"What the hell was that about?!" I seethed in English. Sure, I wasn't really going to have lunch with Matoki anyways, but he didn't have to make it sound like we were together!

"Would you rather be eating with him or alone?" Ryou asked

I noticed a slight pink tinge on his face as he stood up and went to the food.

"Anderson-san," Lettuce said, walking over to my desk

"Yes Midorikawa-san?" I asked smiling at her

"Why don't you eat lunch with Ichigo-chan and I?" Lettuce asked

"Sure," I said smiling, "Right now, I would take anything over either Kino-san- no offense to him- or Shirogane-san."

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked

"Kino-san asked me to eat lunch with him. No offense to him, but something just doesn't seem right about him. I just...its hard to explain." I said, and shook my head, "And Shirogane-san...well, on top of calling me ugly twice, he said I wouldn't understand why he was such an inconsiderate jerk and he tried to apologize although somehow I don't think its a real apology."

"Anderson-san, any apology from him is true." Lettuce said, looking at Ryou's back, "He seems really cold a lot, but he's actually very sweet and caring. He just...he's been through a lot his life." she shook her head, "The details I shouldn't go through since they're his business. But lets just say that there's a very good reason he's the way he is."

I stared at Ryou's back, completely transfixed. I wondered what had happened to him that would have made him the way he was. It had to have been something bad. Really bad.

My thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo bounded over, a plate full of fish in front of her. "You girls had better hurry before they run out!" she said, putting a piece of fish in her mouth

"You better watch it baka before we end up having to expand the desk and expand your cafe uniform." Ryou said, walking over

"Shirogane-san," I said, standing and looking him in the eyes

"What?" he said

"Can we talk after school?" I asked. I had to find out what had happened. Even if he would be mad at me, I had to find out.

"Yeah," Ryou said

I knew he meant we would talk as we walked. And surprisingly, I was okay with that. I moved out of his way so he could eat, and went with Lettuce to get something to eat. I could heard my stomach growl as we entered the line.

"Hungry?" Lettuce asked smiling

"Just a tad." I said, and we started laughing

_--_

_My chapters are very long just to warn you. And they normally are this long. Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	3. The Meeting at Cafe Mew Mew

_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting at Cafe Mew Mew**

The rest of the day seemed normal. I changed my shoes, and walked to the gates of the school, where I saw Ryou leaning against the wall.

"Finally," Ryou said

"Oh shut up. I just want to get this over with." I said, rolling my eyes, "And I just remembered my cell phone is in my bag."

I reached into my bag, and clicked the speed dial number for my mother's cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ mother said

"Hey mom," I said

"_What's up sweetie?"_ mother asked

"I'm going to go and hang out with some friends. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be home, but I'll try to be home by 7:00 for sure." I said. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her I was going to a cafe with a boy I had just met today.

"_Alright. See ya later,"_ mother said

"See ya later," I said, and we hung up, "So I've got some questions and you had better answer them."

"Whatever," Ryou said, putting his hands in his pockets

"You told me I wouldn't understand why you act the way you do. But you never know. I know that its none of my business really, but I still have a right to know. You say I should trust you. But I can't really trust you until I know more about you." I said, choosing my words carefully, "So please, tell me why."

Ryou was silent for a minute. I looked over at him, and saw his face downcast, his blonde bangs covering his facial expressions.

"Shirogane-san..." I said, putting a hand on his arm

I felt his arm stiffen. He was silent as he led me into the nearby park and sat on a bench, putting his head in his hands.

"I lived in America until I was ten. The reason I'm like this is because my parents were killed in a fire. My father was a scientist. I took over the experiment along with my friend, Akasaka Keiichiro." Ryou said, "You'll find out more about the experiment tonight."

"Oh my...I...I'm sorry Shirogane-san. I shouldn't have asked." I said

Involuntarily, I reached out to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me. I knew he wouldn't be happy about it, but I could tell that he was hurting, even if it had been five years ago, and that he just needed someone with him.

Ryou was stiff in my arms at first, and then seemed to relax. I knew I couldn't do much for him, but I wanted to at least do something...

"We should get to the cafe." Ryou said

Those words brought me back to reality. I was supposed to be mad at him, not consoling him!

"Shirogane-san?" I said as we started walking again

"First- no one finds out about what has-and will- happen this afternoon." Ryou said

"Of course." I said

"So what did you want to say?" Ryou asked

"That apology you gave me earlier today, is it still available?" I asked

"Yeah," he said after a pause

"Then I forgive you. And I'm sorry for how I've acted today." I said

"Its cool." Ryou said

A cute, pink cafe came into view. "Shirogane-san?" I asked

"Hm?" Ryou said

"How can you stand to work here? So much...pink...I can barely stand it..." I said

"I own the place. It was created in memory of my mother and as part of the experiment that you'll learn more about today." Ryou said, and opened the double doors

"Finally! There's boss-man!" an energetic, ten-year-old girl with blonde hair in four small braids, wearing a Chinese top, shorts, and slippers said as Ryou and I entered

"And I just began to drink my tea." a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair in two buns wearing a cute dress said, sipping tea

I noticed Ichigo and Lettuce were talking to a tall, twenty-three-year-old boy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing what almost looked like a tuxedo. A tall seventeen-year-old girl with long, lavender hair wearing fashionable clothes sat at the same table as the black-haired girl.

"Anderson-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked

"Girls, meet the newest member of the Tokyo Mew Mew team." Ryou said

"What?!" all of us said

"Ah, its a pleasure to meet you. Anderson Elizabeth, correct?" the twenty-three--year-old boy said, walking over to me, and taking my hand, kissing it, "My name is Akasaka Keiichiro. I hope Ryou has treated you well."

I blushed and recognized the boy's name. It was the person's name that took care of Ryou. "Shirogane-san, could you explain please?" I said

"Yes, please do Shirogane." Ichigo said. I could tell she was getting angry.

"Anderson-san, could you explain your strange dream to us?" Ryou said

I looked at him; confused. But somehow I knew I needed to and that it would help. "I was...floating. I don't remember much actually, so I'm sorry. But a...a butterfly flew towards me. But that's it...I think." I said, "I'm sorry, that's all I remember."

"That's all you need to remember." Ryou said, "Girls, this is Anderson Elizabeth. She's from America and is now infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?" I asked

"You've heard of Tokyo Mew Mew, right?" Ryou said. I nodded. "You're the newest member of Tokyo Mew Mew. You've been infused with the Blue Morpho Butterfly."

"This...this is part of your father's experiment, isn't it?" I whispered in English so only he would hear and understand

He nodded. "Let me see your neck." he said. I showed him my neck. "Girls- this is her mark." he pointed to something on my neck I obviously couldn't see. "Anderson-san. Your power hasn't activated yet, but it will soon. This is a power pendant. You'll use it when your power is activated. And you'll work here at Cafe Mew Mew from now on." He handed me a yellow pendant with strange designs on it. "Don't let it leave your sight."

"Alright." I said, "And you mind introducing them? Only know Momomiya-chan and Midorikawa-san. And Akasaka-san."

"Girls, all of you introduce yourselves and say what you're infused with." Ryou said

"Momomiya Ichigo. Iriomote Wild Cat."

"Midorikawa Lettuce. Finless Porpoise."

"Fong Pudding. Golden Lion Tamarin." the blonde said

"Aizawa Mint. Ultramarine Lorikeet." the black haired said

"Fujiwara Zakuro. Gray Wolf." the lavender haired said

"So is this it?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah." Ryou said, "Work is from right after school to 6:00 every night. You rotate who stays after to clean."

"Alright," I said

The others walked out, most of them looking me over.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Ryou asked me coldly

"Um, well, I only moved here a little over a month ago. So I don't really know Tokyo." I said, blushing from embarrassment

Keiichiro walked to the kitchen and Ryou walked towards the front doors. Were they going to make me roam Tokyo to get home?!

"Baka, you coming? I'll walk you home." Ryou said

"Oh! Thanks Shirogane-san," I said, jogging over to him, "But how do you know where I live?"

"Part of investigating for the mew project." Ryou said

"Oh," I said. I knew it had to mean something if Ryou would tell me what happened to his parents and most of what he had said. I wasn't going to go any deeper then I already had. "Shirogane-san,"

"What?" Ryou said

"Thanks for telling me all you did Shirogane-san. I know it means a lot." I said

"Don't mention it." he said, his voice cold

Had it come from anyone else I would have known it meant nothing. But somehow with Ryou I knew he meant it when he said that.

Ryou and I walked silently to my house. "Thank you Shirogane-san." I said, bowing

"Yeah, yeah. Remember- work until 6:00 and don't let your power pendant leave you." Ryou said

"Right. See ya tomorrow." I said

"Anderson-san." he said as I was at the door. I turned. "Don't let what has happened to me affect you. And don't feel sorry for me."

"All I can ever guarantee you is my best." I said, smiled and went inside

"Who was that sweetie?" mother asked

"A friend. His name is Shirogane Ryou." I thought I saw her eyes widen at that. "He offered me a job at this cafe called Cafe Mew Mew. I hope you don't mind, but I took it. Its after school until 6:00 and I'm rotating days to stay and clean with the other five workers."

"That's fine." mother said

--

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	4. Remembering The Past

_Hey everyone! Hope you like this story!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Three: Remembering The Past**

_A nine-year-old version of myself sat at a pond, her feet dangling in the water. A nine-year-old version of Ryou walked over._

"_Boo!" he said_

"_Ah!" the younger version said, nearly falling into the water, "Meanie Ryou! I almost fell in!"_

"_Sorry," Ryou said, taking his shoes off and sat beside her, his legs dangling in the water as well_

"_Its okay!" she said, and dipped her hand in the water, splashing Ryou_

"_Hey!" Ryou said, and splashed back_

_A full-on water splashing fight began. "Hey Ryou," she said, leaning back after they were done_

"_Yeah Bethie?" Ryou said, leaning back as well_

"_Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Bethie asked_

"_Of course Bethie!" Ryou said smiling_

_Bethie smiled and they made a pinkie promise._

--

My alarm went off. I shot up, and the one thing on my mind was the younger Ryou's smile. So sweet, so innocent, so...beautiful._ 'No Beth! You CAN'T think like this!'_ I thought, shaking my head

I got ready for school, changing into a purple t-shirt and jeans, and headed downstairs; doing the same thing I had done the day before.

"Anderson-chan!" Ichigo said as she got her shoes

"Hey Momomiya-chan." I said smiling

"How are you?" Ichigo asked

"Good, what about you?" I asked

"Pretty good." Ichigo said, "Oh! Remind me to ask Shirogane for the day off today- I'm supposed to have a date with Aoyama-kun."

"Why don't you ask him now, I think he's coming right now?" I said

Ichigo and I turned, and sure enough, a few feet away was Ryou, wearing a polo shirt and jeans._ 'Oh my...he is HOT!'_ I thought

"Yo," Ryou said, walking over and getting his shoes, which was located right by mine. Of course.

"Shirogane-san, can I talk to you in lunch?" I asked

"Whatever," Ryou said, putting his shoes on

"Shirogane! Can I have today off? I have a date with Aoyama-kun." Ichigo said

"Why should I let you?" Ryou asked

"Shirogane-san, just let her." I said. Something told me that there would be a fight if I didn't interrupt and something told me that she didn't get to go out with Masaya often.

"Whatever," Ryou said, "You'll take Anderson-san's cleaning shift tomorrow though."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ichigo said happily, and skipped- not walked, _skipped_- away

"Hold on- why are you making her take my shift tomorrow?" I asked

"Because I have a feeling about tomorrow night and I also think that you are going to want to talk to me more." Ryou said

"You're right. I remembered something last night that I'm not sure you remember." I said

"Depends on what you remember." Ryou said, and headed down the corridor

"Hey! Wait up!" I said, slipping my shoe on as I began to go after him

"What?" Ryou said

"I don't feel like walking alone today." I said, "Especially with some of the guys in the school."

"What? Afraid of getting asked out?" Ryou said sarcastically

"No. Afraid of getting jumped. I almost was on like the third day of school because I said no to a guy." I said. I thought I saw Ryou's fist tighten at that and his eyes go darker. "I fought them off though, and Momomiya-chan helped too. So did Aoyama-san."

"What about me?" Masaya said, walking over with Ichigo

Why is it he always showed up when I talked about him? "Oh, I was just telling Shirogane-san how you and Momomiya-chan helped me when I was jumped last week." I said smiling, "I owe you for that still."

"Its fine Anderson-chan. Its what friends do." Ichigo said smiling

"Thanks then," I said smiling

"Yo, baka, our classroom is right here." Ryou said. Apparently I had walked passed it.

"Oh," I said, blushing as we entered the room

"Good morning Anderson-san." Matoki said, walking over

I could see some girls glaring at me. I just realized that he was probably one of the most popular people in the school.

"Good morning Kino-san." I said smiling

"So what do you say to dinner tonight or tomorrow night with me?" Matoki asked

"Um, well, I can't." I said

"Why not?" Matoki asked, shocked slightly

"I just met you Kino-san. If you think I'm that easy to get, you've got something else coming to you." I said

"Hundreds of other girls would KILL to have a date with me! And you're turning me down?!" Matoki said angrily

"Yes. And if there are hundreds of other girls, you shouldn't have a problem getting a new date." I said, "Now if you would please move, I'd like to get to my seat."

"I'm not moving until you say you'll go on a date with me." Matoki said

"Look dude, she said she won't go out with you. So lay off her." Ryou said, stepping in between me and Matoki. Why had he suddenly gotten protective? He had done this yesterday too...

"Why should I? Its not like she's your girl." Matoki said, and then looked Ryou over. "Or did you just happen to do her before anyone else?"

I saw Ryou's backpack fall to the ground and right before his fist made contact with Matoki's face, I had grabbed it. "Shirogane-san, he's not worth your time. Leave it." I said, trying to lower his fist

"You're going to just let him talk about you like this?!" Ryou said angrily

"I only said he's not worth your time. I never said I was going to let him continue it." I said, looking into Ryou's eyes, and slowly bringing his hand down, "Thank you though."

"Whatever," Ryou said, glared at Matoki and went to his seat, pushing past Matoki

"Thanks baby," Matoki said, putting an arm around me

"I'm not your baby. I'm no one's baby." I said, pushing him off me, "So you better leave me the hell alone. I don't like jackasses like you and next time I'll LET someone hurt you."

"Yeah right." Matoki said, and leaned towards me

I had done something I had never done to anyone else before. I slapped him in the face. I was furious. He had insulted me, and he had insulted Ryou- who was an old friend of mine. He wasn't getting away with it. I was glad the teacher wasn't there yet though.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said forcefully, glaring at him as I started to shake slightly

Matoki just stared at me in shock. Finally, his head low, he walked away from me. I stood there, my hands shaking slightly, shocked at what I had done.

"Anderson-san? Anderson-san?" I could hear Ryou's voice said. "Yo baka,"

I snapped my head up at that. I could feel tears threatening to come. I wanted the old Ryou there now. The one that would have helped me. Not the new, cold one. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and a hand slip into mine, trying to steady it. It was Ryou's hand. I knew he'd probably be mad at me later, but I didn't care. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to cry. I could feel him stiffen slightly, and then relax and lay a hand on my back, rubbing it slightly. I could tell he wasn't used to this. After a minute, I took my head off his shoulder, stepped back slightly and rubbed my eyes.

"Thanks." I said, blushing as I smiled. "I, just, I didn't expect to slap him. I don't do that normally..."

"Its cool," Ryou said, and ruffled my hair, "He deserved it. I would have done it too. Come on, lets just sit down now."

"Right," I said, and sat down in my seat in front of him

A tall, black haired girl walked over to me. "Who do you think you are, slapping Kino-san?!" the girl said

"I think I've actually dignity and guts." I said, looking up at her and standing up

"Oh yeah? Are sure its not just so that you can have him for yourself later?" the girl said

"Why would she slap him if she wants him?!" Ryou said, standing beside me and saying exactly what I was going to say, "And if you want him so badly- why don't you just take him?!"

The girl seemed shocked that someone else would stand up for me. I was myself. I never expected Ryou to defend me. I looked towards Ichigo, and she seemed shocked as well. The girl, after flipping her hair with a "Humph!", walked away and sat at her own desk, glaring at me.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down as Ryou sat down as well

"Yeah," Ryou said

"I can't believe it." Ichigo said, staring wide-eyed at us. "You just stuck up for someone Shirogane!"

"And your point?" Ryou said, raising an eyebrow

"I just...I can't believe it. I never would have expected you to stick up for someone." Ichigo said

"Get over it Strawberry." Ryou said

"Whatever," Ichigo said

"Anderson-san!" Lettuce said, walking over

"Hi Midorikawa-san," I said smiling

"Are you alright?" Lettuce asked

"Yeah, don't worry." I said, and looked at Ryou out of the corner of my eye

"Are you sure?" Lettuce asked

"Yeah, don't worry." I said smiling

"Alright..." Lettuce said, and took her seat

The teacher soon came in and began attendance and we were quickly just waiting for the announcements to come on.

_Thanks for standing up to me this morning._

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

_Where do you want to eat lunch? We don't have to eat it here in the classroom, do we?_

_**No. It doesn't matter where we eat lunch. Why are we even eating lunch together in the first place?**_

_You'll find out. wink_

_**That doesn't sound good.**_

_Lets just say I remembered something important last night._

_**Ookk...whatever. Announcements are on.**_

I took that as a cue to shut up, and pocketed the note. Ryou might not remember about our past, but I didn't care. I was going to be friends with him again. And I was going to break that shell of his. No matter what.

--

The bell rang for lunch. "So where do you want to eat Shirogane-san?" I asked, turning to him as I put my books in my bag

"It doesn't matter." Ryou said

"Then why don't we go to the courtyard? Its really pretty out there." I said

"Whatever," Ryou said

We got our food, and headed towards the courtyard. We sat down under a tree, the wind blowing lightly. It was truly beautiful there.

"So what do you want?" Ryou asked

"Shirogane-san...I'm sorry," I said sadly, trying to find a good way of putting everything

"For what?" Ryou said, confused

"Last night...I had a dream. It was before your parents died." I said, choosing my words carefully, "When we were friends. Do you remember?"

Ryou was silent for a minute. He stared at me, and I thought he didn't remember. I looked at the ground, and suddenly felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I had tried to convince myself that morning that if he didn't remember, it was okay. But it still hurt like hell.

Suddenly, Ryou was kneeling beside me, his hand cupping my chin, bringing it up so that my hazel eyes were locked with his gorgeous blue eyes. Gorgeous?? No! I can't start liking him! "Would you stop crying? It just took me a minute to believe that you actually remember. I barely remember it as it is." he said

I stared at him in shock. Suddenly, and without warning, I hugged him and suddenly we were both on the ground, me on top of him. I blushed madly as our faces were only millimeters apart. I looked at his lips. I had never had this big of an urge to kiss a boy before...

"Would you get off of me Anderson-san?" Ryou said. I noticed his voice was slightly less colder then before, and a hint of amusement was in his eyes. But something else was in his eyes...was it...pain?

"S-sorry Shirogane-san." I said, blushing as I got off of him, "And don't call me Anderson-san. Call me Anderson-chan or Bethie like you used to."

"If I call you Bethie people will think we're together." Ryou said

I turned my face to hide the blush. "So?" I said, trying to remain calm

"After this morning do you really want people to think badly about you? Going out with someone you just met. Wasn't that exactly what you were against?" he said

"Yeah, but we've known each other before!" I said

"But everyone else doesn't know that." Ryou said

"Why...why do you care so much about what other people think?" I asked

"I don't. But I'd rather not have them talking bad about you Anderson-chan." Ryou said, looking towards the sky, "Not only were you one of my first- and only- friends, you're a mew. And you're therefore my responsibility since I created the mews."

Of course. The mews. I suddenly remembered that he used to talk about his dad's experiments a lot when we were younger. "Shirogane-san?" I asked

"What?" he said

"Can you tell me more about the mews?" I asked

"Yeah," he said, "The mews were created originally by my dad. But as you know, he died before he could perfect it or anything. I was lucky and had memorized his notes. So Keiichiro and I moved to Tokyo to complete it. A few years later, which is now only about two years ago, we perfected it. We infused Ichigo-san, Lettuce-chan, Mint-chan, Pudding-chan and Zakuro-chan with the DNA they told you last night. The other girls had to fight aliens last time. They defeated the leader, Deep Blue, who was actually Aoyama-san."

"Why was I infused then?" I asked after hearing the pause in his voice

"There's a new enemy. A new leader for the Aliens." Ryou said, "You've been infused because the girls can't do this one alone."

"Okay then," I said, and laid back, looking towards the sky, "Isn't it so beautiful?"

"Yeah, and your head is almost in my food." Ryou said

"So?" I said. I looked at his face. I could tell he almost smiled! Almost! Darn it.

"Just letting you know." Ryou said

We just sat and talked the rest of the period, mainly about things we remembered. When we went back to the classroom, I surprisingly felt very light and very happy.

--

_A little Ryou/Elizabeth! Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	5. First Day at Work And A Fight

_Hey, thanks for the alerts and review! Here's the next chapter!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Four: First Work Day and A Fight**

"Anderson-chan!" Ichigo said, walking over to my desk after I sat down, "Where were you in lunch?"

"In the courtyard with Shirogane-san." I said smiling

"What's the deal with you two?" Ichigo asked

I looked towards Ryou, and mouthed "Does she know about your parents?". He nodded and I looked back at Ichigo, who looked slightly confused, as I had mouthed it in English. "Before the fire we were really good friends." I said, "I didn't remember it until last night."

"Hold on-- you know what happened to his parents already?! I didn't find out for, like, six months and you just met him!" Ichigo said, shocked

"Well, I pretty much already knew." I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck

"Oh," Ichigo said, "Oh yeah! Thanks again for this morning and getting Shirogane to give me today off."

"No problem. But remember- you're cleaning tomorrow for me." I said smiling

"Yeah I know." Ichigo said sighing

--

I walked to my shoe locker. I had, maybe, two other boys ask me out today. It was beginning to irate me. "Ugh," I said as I put my outside shoes on

"What's up?" Ryou asked, putting his own shoes on

"Just annoyed. Two guys asked me out- again." I said

"Most girls would be glad." Ryou said

"Yeah, well, I'm not like most girls. You know that." I said

"So why not just say yes to one of them?" Ryou said, "That will get them off your back."

"Yeah, I'm _totally_ going to go out with a guy that I met maybe a week ago!" I said, rolling my eyes

"Well sorry for giving you a suggestion." Ryou said, rolling his eyes

"Oh be quiet." I said, hitting his arm lightly

"You made sure you could work, right?" Ryou said

"Yeah." I said, "Hey! Maybe you could eat with me and mom! I'm sure she'd love to see you again!"

"Maybe," Ryou said after a short pause

"Would you mind walking with me around Tokyo sometime? I'm still not comfortable walking alone here..." I asked

"I guess it would be okay." Ryou said, "We'll have to do it after work or on a Sunday."

"How about tomorrow after work and again Sunday after I go to church?" I suggested

"Sure," Ryou said after a pause

--

"Ah, welcome Anderson-san." Keiichiro said as we entered

"I'm going up to my room. Give her her uniform and have one of the girls show her her locker." Ryou said

"Of course." Keiichiro said as Ryou went up the stairs

"He's changed..." I found myself saying

"So you remember." Keiichiro said smiling

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't yesterday." I said smiling

"Its quite alright Anderson-san." Keiichiro said

"So, my uniform?" I said

"Yes. When Lettuce-chan arrives I'll have her show you the locker room. The others are usually here after her but I believe Zakuro-chan has the day off." Keiichiro said

"Momomiya-chan also has today off." I said

"Ah," Keiichiro said, and got a box with a light purple ribbon, "Here you are."

"Thank you." I said smiling

"Oh, you beat me here Anderson-san." Lettuce said entering the cafe's back door

"Yeah, Shirogane-san and I walked together." I said smiling

"Lettuce-chan, could you show Anderson-san her locker?" Keiichiro asked

"Of course Akasaka-kun." Lettuce said smiling

"Thank you." Keiichiro and I said

I followed Lettuce to the locker room, and she showed me a light purple locker with the name "Elizabeth" in gold letters.

"This is your locker." Lettuce said

"Thanks," I said, and put the box on the long bench in front of the lockers

"So Anderson-san," Lettuce said

"First- call me Anderson-chan." I said smiling

"Okay," Lettuce said, and then blushed, "So, um, what's with you and Shirogane-san?" I could tell she was uncomfortable asking the question but wanted to know.

"We were best friends when he lived in America." I said smiling, "I didn't remember until last night."

"Oh, okay." Lettuce said

"Why? Do you like him?" I asked

"Oh no! I used to though." Lettuce said blushing, "And then I met someone else." she sighed dreamily

"Who? You can tell me, we're friends." I said smiling

"He's actually one of the aliens we had to fight. His name is Pie." Lettuce said, her face red

"That's great though!" I said

"Yeah. We should probably change." Lettuce said

"Oh yeah." I said

I opened the box to see the uniform. The short skirt and top were both light purple. The top, skirt, socks and shoe laces were all light purple, there was a line of light blue on the skirt, the front bow and the cuffs of the top was light blue, and the headband had a wave of light purple on it. I wondered if Ryou remembered what my favorite colors were. Yes, they hadn't changed in five years. I quickly changed, and put my power pendant in my apron's pocket.

"You look great Anderson-chan!" Lettuce said as we exited the locker room

"Thanks Midorikawa-san. You do too." I said smiling

"Call me Midorikawa-chan or Lettuce-chan. Anything you want really." Lettuce said smiling. I wondered if she had had anything to make her hyper. She was never really like this in school.

"Thanks Lettuce-chan." I said, now grinning. I ignored my questions on her behavior.

"Start working on opening the cafe girls." Ryou said

"Right Shirogane-san." Lettuce said, and went up to the front dining area

"You still remembered; even after five years, didn't you?" I said

He only turned his head. But I could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Just get to work. Have you ever waitressed before?" he said

"Yeah. At my school's carnival. What do I say?" I asked

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew." Ryou said

I helped Lettuce take chairs down and get the cafe ready for opening.

"Anderson-san- you're so pretty!" the blonde I instantly recognized as Pudding said, running over and hugging my leg; already changed in her orange and yellow uniform

"Ah! Okay, you're _definitely_ infused with a monkey!" I said laughing

"Yep! And now you get to see all my tricks!" Pudding said energetically

"That should be great!" I said smiling

"Oh Anderson-san," Keiichiro said

"Yes Akasaka-san?" I said, turning to him

"Come back here please." Keiichiro said

"Alright." I said, and once Pudding let go, I went to the kitchen where Keiichiro was, "So what's up?"

"First- you look great." he smiled and I blushed slightly. "And you'll need to stay after so you can get a tour of the cafe. Either I or Ryou will take you. And finally, to warn you of what goes on around here: Lettuce-chan often drops plate, Pudding-chan does tricks, Mint-chan usually only drinks her tea, and Zakuro-chan, when she's here, sometimes scares the customers away. Ichigo-chan really is the only one that actually works. Although she and Ryou will get in fights sometimes." he explained

"Okay. Thanks," I said smiling

"Of course. And if you need anything, just call for me." Keiichiro said smiling

"Alright. Thanks again," I said

He wasn't kidding. Only an hour into work and I wanted to get out. Lettuce had dropped countless amounts of plates, Pudding had broke half that amount because of her tricks, and Mint hadn't moved from her table with her tea. I contained my anger for the rest of the shift though, and was quickly changed afterwards.

"Man if that's what Momomiya-chan usually has to go through I feel sorry for her." I said as I sat at a table, a piece of cake in front of me

"Who said you could have a piece of cake?" Ryou said, walking down the stairs. I could see in his eyes a hint of amusement although his eyes and voice were cold still

"Akasaka-san." I said smirking.

The next thing I knew he had taken the fork with cake from my hand and had ate it.

"Jerk," I said, glaring at him

"You ready for the tour?" he asked, giving me the fork back

"Can I finish this cake first?!" I said

"No," he said

"Shirogane-san! You have NO IDEA how tough today was for me!" I said, standing up angrily

"Oh really?" he said, arching an eyebrow

"Yes! I didn't even get to take a break!" I said

"Aw, you poor baby." he said sarcastically

I glared at him. He was really getting on my nerves again. And, damn it, WHY did I want to kiss him so badly?!

"Finish your cake." Ryou said, snapping me from my thoughts

I sat down and continued eating my cake, still glaring at him the whole time.

"Finally," Ryou said when I was done

"Oh shut up and give me the tour." I said, rolling my eyes as I quickly cleaned my dishes

--

"Thanks for the tour." I said as we entered the kitchen after the tour

"Yeah," Ryou said, and grabbed a jacket, "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to." I said blushing

"You said just earlier today you still weren't comfortable walking around alone." Ryou said

Damn it. Why did he have to remember that?! Oh well. "Whatever," I said, trying to hide my blush

"Come on," Ryou said, opening the back door

"Right, thanks." I said, and followed Ryou out

We walked silently over to my house. Thinking it wouldn't be that cold out when I walked home, I had left my jacket at my house. And of course, I had become cold. I shivered and began to blush as I saw Ryou look over at me.

"Still get cold easily like you used to, huh?" Ryou said

I only nodded as I looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. I suddenly felt something on my shoulders, and two sleeves were hanging by my arms. "What?" I said, and looked at Ryou, who now had no jacket on

"What does it look like?" Ryou said, "Put it on so you aren't cold anymore." I noticed a pink tinge on his cheeks. I wondered if it was because of the cold or if he was blushing.

"Thanks," I said, blushing as I put it on correctly. Damn it- it smelled like him!

"Yeah," he said

"So tomorrow after work we're just going to walk around Tokyo, right?" I asked

"Yeah," he said

"Would you say something other then "yeah" for once?!" I said, suddenly irated

"Yeah," he said, smirking

"Jerk," I said, glaring at him

"Of course. If I wasn't I wouldn't be me." Ryou said

_'You'd still be you...you'd just be the you you were before everything happened. You'd be the one that I know the best.'_ I thought sadly

"That me is gone." he said

"What? Did you read my mind?!" I said, gaping at him

"No, you voiced your thoughts out loud baka." Ryou said

"Oh," I said blushing

"Yeah," Ryou said

"You said that that you is gone...what do you mean?" I asked after a minute, trying to process his words

"The me that you knew when we were younger is gone." Ryou said, "I'm no longer that person."

"You could be if you really wanted to though Shirogane-san." I said, my voice quiet as we stopped in front of my house

"And I don't want to be that old me." Ryou said, starting to walk away

"Don't walk away, please Shirogane-san." I said, reaching and taking his hand

"The old me that you knew is gone Anderson-chan. I don't want to be that person again." Ryou said. His voice was colder then I had ever heard it. And it hurt. I wanted the old Ryou back. The one that would smile. The one that would make everything okay. The one that I cared about. The one I now knew I had fallen in love with- even if we were less then ten years old...A tear fell down my cheek unknowingly.

"Why not Shirogane-san? Why don't you want to be that person again?" I asked, trying to stop the tears and stop him from leaving. I was glad he hadn't resisted me at all. At least not yet.

"Because I don't deserve to be happy because my parents are dead." Ryou said

He started to walk away, slowly making my hand let go of his. I wasn't going to let him leave though. I wasn't going to give up. I went so I was in front of him and suddenly hugged him. "Do you honestly think that they would want you to be sad because they died?! I know that they would want you to be happy Shirogane-san." I said. Tears started to fall down my cheeks even harder.

I suddenly felt his hands on my shoulders. But it wasn't in a reassuring way. He pushed me off him, making me stumble back and fall to the ground, my hands instantly letting go of him and trying to make my fall hurt less. I landed on the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks again and Ryou walking away.

"Please no Ryou...please, come back." I sobbed

_--_

_I'm sorry for that cliff-hanger. You'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens between them! Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	6. Getting Together

_Hey everyone! Sorry its late...busy weekend and I had three tests in one day. Ugh. Here's the next chapter._

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Five: Getting Together**

I didn't know how long I was out there. But I knew it had started to rain. I heard people walk past me, wondering what had happened; staring at me. I knew I should stand up and go in the house. But I didn't want to. I wanted to just stay down there and hope that Ryou would come back to apologize. Do something that the old Ryou would have done.

After what seemed like hours I finally decided to get over it and stand up. I stood up weakly, my knees feeling like they were going to give up.

My mother immediately bombarded me with questions, such as "What happened? Why are you so late? Who's jacket is that?". Upon hearing the question about the jacket, I took it off and began to cry again. I had no idea why Ryou was affecting me like this. Was I...was I still in love with him? I thought hard. In all my relationships in America, I had only once truly felt like I was "in love". I had only cried once because a guy was like Ryou was towards me. Then I realized it- I truly was in love with Ryou Shirogane. Oh. Shit. More tears started to fall. My mother had now gotten a box of tissues and was rubbing my back as I sat in our living room, crying.

When I finally was done crying, I told her everything, well, everything except for the part of the mews. She told me that it was going to be okay, and that if he treated me like this, he wasn't worth it.

But something told me that I had to stay with him. That he needed me just as much as I needed him. Yes, I realized, I needed him. Needed him to joke around with; needed him to not only be the new Ryou- the Ryou that was going to stick up for me, even if it shocked others (I remembered Ichigo's reaction from that morning); the Ryou that was going to just sit and talk to me like we had done in lunch; the Ryou that would walk me home; the Ryou that would steal my cake. And I needed the old Ryou too. I needed the Ryou I knew I could go to when I needed help; the Ryou I knew I could always count on. **I needed him.**

More tears started as I realized that. All I did through most of the night was cry. Until I finally cried myself to sleep, telling my mother to still wake me up for school in the morning though.

--

My mother shook me awake. I opened my eyes, and was blinded by the sunlight coming in from the windows. I looked at my watch that was still on from the day before. 6:30. Good, she did wake me up. I was going to make Ryou see what he had done to me.

I thanked my mother and got changed into a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and didn't put any make-up on. I didn't care what I looked like that day. I just wanted to get the day over with. I knew if I missed school, not only would it be hell to catch up, it would mean that Ryou had affected me. And yes, he had affected me, but I didn't want him to know how badly he had affected me.

No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He had seen that enough already.

Mother drove me to school, and I could tell she was worried about me a lot. I didn't care, and left without saying much to her.

I went to my foot locker, and immediately noticed the concerned looks on everyone's faces. They could tell something had happened.

"Anderson-chan, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked

I could hear footsteps behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Ryou. "Ask the jackass there." I said, putting my shoes on and leaving; not even looking at Ryou

I could hear Ichigo talking to Ryou, mainly because she was nearly screaming at him.

"Anderson-chan?" Lettuce said, walking over to me as I headed to class

"Oh, hi Lettuce-chan." I said, smiling slightly

"Is something wrong?" she asked. At least _some_ people cared enough to make sure I was alright.

"Just something happened between me and Shirogane-san last night." I said

"Oh," Lettuce said. I could tell she wanted me to elaborate. But I didn't want to. At least not yet. "I'll tell you in lunch." I said simply. "Alright," she said smiling

We entered class together, and I immediately went to my seat; wanting to avoid everyone's questions and anything else. I heard someone come down my row, and looked up. It was Ryou. But he wasn't meeting my eyes, he was avoiding them. Looking everywhere but me. Good. He noticed what he had done. He better feel guilty.

"SHIROGANE I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Ichigo shouted angrily as she entered the room

"Shit," I heard Ryou curse as he sat down

"Aw poor baby." I said sarcastically in English, glaring at him

"Its your damn fault!" Ryou said, answering in English

"So what? You deserve whatever Momomiya-chan is going to give you!" I said angrily. I knew people wouldn't understand us unless they were excelled in English.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because of last night!" I said. I could feel tears starting to threaten to come as I stood up.

"What about last night?" he asked

"Oh I don't know- there's the fact that you were a total ass, the fact that you _pushed me to the ground _and that you didn't even care to make sure I was okay after you pushed me!" I said. I could feel a tear coming closer to the edge of my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to keep it back.

"You had no right to judge me last night! You had no right to talk about my parents like that! You had no right to say anything you said last night!" Ryou said

"NO RIGHT?! I was your best friend! I knew your parents maybe just as well as you did! They were like another set of parents to me! I had EVERY RIGHT to say what I did last night!" I said angrily

More tears threatened to come again. I had to keep them out. Ryou was silent in front of me. I looked in his eyes. I was able to read them easily, even if I could see he was trying to put a shield up. Pain. Anger. Sadness. So many emotions I couldn't read or understand.

I turned my head to avoid his gaze, and noticed that all the other students were looking at us. Some shocked, some confused. I looked at Ichigo and Lettuce. Both were confused.

I sighed and sat back down in my seat. I could feel Ryou's eyes still on me as I sat. A tear rolled down my cheek and I turned my head towards the window. I wouldn't let him see me cry. What he had said and done had hurt me. It had hurt me so badly....

I suddenly felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me up from my seat. It was Ryou. He dragged me out of the classroom, and although I didn't want to go with him, I didn't complain. I wasn't able to speak anymore. My voice hurt from the yelling we had done.

"Look Anderson-san-" Ryou said

"Just answer my questions." I said. He still gripped my arm. He let go and I leaned against the wall. He nodded and looked into my eyes. "Why don't you want to be the old you?"

"Like I said yesterday- I don't deserve to be happy." Ryou said

"Everyone deserves to be happy though Shirogane-san." I said, my eyes and voice softening as I saw his eyes become dark and clouded over slightly. I touched his arm, making him look at me again. "Don't hurt me for saying this, please. But you know that your parents would want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to be so mad and so cold."

"I...I know," he said softly, sighing

"Then why are you?" I asked

"Because I had to leave something really important to me behind five years ago." I barely heard him say

"What did you have to leave behind that was really important?" I asked

He didn't answer me. I noticed he was avoiding my eyes. I touched his face, making him look at me. "Please tell me Shirogane-san." I whispered.

I didn't know what was happening at first. But all of the sudden I felt Ryou's lips on mine. My eyes widened, and noticed that his were closed. I closed mine as well, and started to kiss him back. I could feel he was shocked, as he hesitated for a second, and then continued to kiss me.

We broke away, needing air. My breathing was heavy, and I could feel my face was beet red. Ryou cupped my cheek in his hand. "You," he whispered

"I kind of figured that." I whispered

"I...I'm sorry Bethie," Ryou said, his eyes downcast

"I am too. I went overboard this morning and last night." I said, "I should have just let you be."

"No," he said, "You did what you should have done. You helped me. I'm not going to guarantee anything, but I'll try to be like I used to be."

"So you'll actually smile?" I said

"Yeah," he said

He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but hug him tightly. He hugged me back, and I thought I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Shirogane-san," I said, laying my head on his shoulder

"Ryou," he said

"Huh?" I said, pulling back slightly

"Call me Ryou," he said

"Call me Bethie then." I said smiling

"We need to get back to class." Ryou said, releasing me slowly

"Right...Ryou-kun." I said, blushing as I let go of him

"You two got lucky. Kinomoto-sensei isn't hasn't come yet." Ichigo said as we entered and sat down

"Good." I said smiling. Man, I couldn't stop smiling!

"Why are you so happy?" Ichigo asked

"You might notice why later, but you'll find out in lunch for sure." I said, looking at Ryou

"O-kay?" Ichigo said

I then realized I hadn't asked Ryou what I wanted to ask him before he told me I could call him Ryou.

I suddenly felt my side being jabbed. _**What were you going to ask me?**_

_I was going to ask if what happened in the hall meant we were "together"?_

_**What do you think?**_

_Yes..._

_**We have a winner! Lol**_

_lol. Kinomoto-sensei is here._

Ryou must have kept the note, because I didn't get it back.

--

It was lunchtime. I still hadn't stopped smiling and Ichigo still hadn't figured out why.

"Spill now Anderson-chan!" Ichigo said

"Alright, alright!" I said laughing, and turned to Ryou, "You don't mind eating with them, do you Ryou-kun?"

"Uh, no, I guess not." Ryou said

"Great! Do you want to eat in the courtyard?" I asked

"Sure." Ichigo said, "I'll tell Aoyama-kun and Lettuce-chan."

"Alright Momomiya-chan." I said smiling

"Call me Ichigo-chan. I noticed you call Lettuce-chan that too." Ichigo said smiling

"Alright." I said, smiling even more

"Man you can't stop smiling today." Ryou said after she left and we were getting our books around

"I'd say I'm surprised you haven't smiled yet, but yeah..." I said, letting my sentence hang. I knew he'd know what I meant.

"Don't make me feel bad." Ryou said, rolling his eyes

"I wasn't trying to." I said

"Oh," Ryou said, and I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks

"Come on, lets just get some food and meet them at the courtyard." I said smiling, taking his hand

"Okay," Ryou said, and released my hand, only to hold it out

"What?" I said, confused

"Give me your backpack." he said

"Oh," I said, blushing as I handed him my backpack

We quickly went and got food, and left the room, heading to the courtyard. I knew people would start to wonder why we were so close, and why he was carrying my backpack. But frankly, I didn't care.

"Okay Anderson-chan, spill!" Ichigo said as soon as Ryou and I sat down with her, Lettuce and Masaya

"What are you talking about Ichigo-chan?" Masaya asked

"Anderson-chan hasn't been able to stop smiling ALL DAY and that was only AFTER she went into the hallway with Shirogane!" Ichigo said, pointing a finger and Ryou and I

"Well if you were smart baka you would've figured it out by now." Ryou said

"Eh, be nice Ryou-kun!" I said, "You promised- remember!"

"Damn," Ryou said, glaring at me slightly

"Hold on- did you just call him Ryou-kun?" Ichigo said

"And it looks like we have a clue!" Ryou said

"And Shirogane was carrying Anderson-chan's bag...he wasn't being cold during the breaks to her...." Ichigo said, and then snapped her fingers, "AH HA! You two are together!"

"And we have a winner!" I said, and I started laughing. I looked at Ryou. He was unable to contain the chuckle along with a small smile, "YES!"

"Huh?" Ichigo said, looking at me confused

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I said happily, jumping on Ryou happily. Okay, maybe I was little too happy he was smiling, but I didn't care! He was smiling again!

"Eh, Bethie-chan!" Ryou said, and started laughing

"Yay!" I said happily, hugging him tightly

"Eh, calm down Bethie-chan." Ryou said, "Yes, I smiled. Yes, I laughed. So calm down already!"

"Sorry, just really happy." I said grinning as I let go of him

"You just got lucky you didn't get any of my food on you." Ryou said

"Okay, what just happened?!" Ichigo said

"Oh, sorry." I said, rubbing my neck, "Lets see...where to start."

"Bethie-chan and I know each other from when I lived in America when I was young. And yesterday we ended up fighting because of the way I changed. This morning that was what we were screaming about in English. We got everything sorted out, and I promised I was going to be more like the old me." Ryou explained

"So you're actually going to be nice?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow

"Yes baka." Ryou said

"Eh," I said, poking him

"Sorry, yes Ichigo-san." Ryou said, sighing

"Awesome!" Ichigo said happily, "But do we want to know what happened when you two were in the hallway?"

That made me blush, Ryou blush and even made Lettuce blush. I could tell she wasn't used to intimate talks like that and was very shy.

"Ichigo-chan, that's their own business." Masaya said

"Ah, thank you Aoyama-san." I said, sighing.

Masaya only smiled at me. "Thanks for covering for Ichigo-chan last night too." Masaya said

"Hey, its no big deal. But I had no idea what you went through Ichigo-chan! That was hard last night..." I said

"Oh man! I forgot it was your first day yesterday! Oh, I shouldn't have gotten out of work..." Ichigo said

"She handled it fine, so relax Ichigo-chan." Ryou said

"Yeah, although I dropped a lot of plates...some of them almost hitting her..." Lettuce said

"Lettuce-chan, don't worry about it. I didn't get hurt and that's all that matters!" I said smiling

"Right," Lettuce said smiling

"Hopefully now the work load won't be as hard since there will be two of us that will actually be working." Ichigo said

"Yeah," I said smiling

"I actually don't have after school practice for a while now. Kendo season doesn't start for a few weeks." Masaya said

"Come to the cafe to get your uniform again." Ryou said sighing

"Thank you Shirogane-san." Masaya said

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou said, eating his food

"My question is why don't you work at all?" I asked

"I own it." Ryou said

"So? Doesn't Akasaka-san own half of it too?" I asked

Ryou looked at me. I could see shock and confusion in his eyes. I had merely been guessing at that. He had said it was part of the experiment, and so I just figured....

"Always were smart on guessing things like that." Ryou said smirking

"I hope I didn't hurt your-" I began

"Don't finish that sentence. You didn't." Ryou said

"Alright..." I said, "And you didn't answer my question- why don't you work at all?"

"Because you girls can handle it yourselves." Ryou said

I glared at him. "Don't lie." I said

"Alright, alright!" Ryou said, holding his hands up, "I just don't, okay?"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes at him

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	7. Lots of Drama at the Cafe

_Hey everyone, hope you liked that chapter! Here's the next chapter!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Six: Lots of Drama at the Cafe**

I waited for Ryou at our desks. He was surprisingly taking a long time.

"Sorry, my books were being annoying." he said, noticing my slightly annoyed face

"I kind of figured." I said

"Whatever," Ryou said

"Anderson-san!" Matoki said, running over as we exited the room

Did he not understand when I slapped him?! Or was he too stubborn for his own good? I groaned and turned around to face him. "What?" I said

"Go out with me." he said

"Did you not get the picture when I slapped you yesterday?!" I said, "I'm never going to go out with you! I _just_ met you!"

"Does that really make a difference?" Matoki said. He reached out and cupped my cheek. I was about to pull back but Ryou already had his wrist and had pushed him off me.

"Leave my girl alone." Ryou said angrily. I knew they were the wrong words instantly.

"Oh, so you won't go out with me but you'll go out with someone who you met two days ago?!" Matoki said

"We knew each other in America!" I said

Matoki was silent. "Leave." Ryou said, glaring at him. Matoki listened, and walked way, glaring at us.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a minute

"Yeah, what about you?" Ryou asked

"I'm fine. Lets just go to the cafe." I said, reaching for his hand

"Right." he said, and held his hand out again

"I can carry my own bag." I said

"Oh well, hand it over." Ryou said

I sighed and handed him my bag. When we went to put our shoes on, I put mine on and then held our bags while he put his on.

"Oh! Do you mind stopping at my house before we go around Tokyo?" I asked

"No. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight so you'll want to talk to your mother anyways." Ryou said

"You too! I'm sure she's missed you Ryou-kun." I said

"I won't be able to escape, will I?" Ryou said

"Nope," I said grinning

"Fine," Ryou said sighing

"Thanks." I said sighing

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou said

We walked silently to the cafe. I knew we were both just comfortable being with each other.

"You don't need anything from your bag, right?" Ryou said as we entered the cafe

"No, why?" I said

"It'll be in my room then." Ryou said, walking towards the stairs

"Why? It can stay in my locker," I said

"Don't worry, I won't look in it." Ryou said, rolling his eyes

"Fine. We just better not forget it later." I said sighing

"We won't Bethie-chan." Ryou said, and went upstairs

"'Bethie-chan?'" Keiichiro said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, hi Akasaka-san." I said smiling

"Its good to see you again Anderson-san." Keiichiro said, and then his voice dropped and his eyes softened, "And its going to be good to have the old Ryou back."

"I know Akasaka-san." I said smiling, "And you can stop calling me 'Anderson-san'. Call me Beth."

"Alright Beth-chan." Keiichiro said smiling, "Call me Keiichiro then."

"Okay Keiichiro-kun. I guess I better get changed." I said

"Beth-chan," I turned to face Keiichiro, "Thank you."

"Of course Keiichiro-kun." I said smiling, and went into the locker room

--

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" I said happily

It was the first customer of the day. And apparently, since I was the new-be, I got stuck with them.

And of course with my luck- guess who it was. Yes, that's right. None other then Kino Matoki.

"Ah, I get the most beautiful one." Matoki said smirking

"Let me take you to a table," I said through gritted teeth. I had to be a good waitress, no matter how much I despised the person.

"Alright," Matoki said

"So what do you want to drink?" I asked

"Coke," Matoki said

"Alright. I'll be right back with that." I said, and walked away, "Lettuce-chan," I noticed she wasn't working on anything at the moment

"Yes Anderson-chan?" Lettuce said

"Could you go and get Ryou-kun for me? He should be in his room." I said

"Sure," Lettuce said, going upstairs

"Thank you!" I said. I got a glass of Coke and took it out to Matoki, "Here you are. Do you know what you want?"

"What I want isn't on the menu." Matoki said

I was scared. His voice was cold and dark and I had a bad feeling about what he said.

I looked at him; confused. "Huh?" I said, "What do you-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence. Matoki had grabbed my by the shoulders and kissed me! After getting over the shock, I brought my hands up to push him off. But he was too strong, and I felt him pull me closer.

_'Damn it! Ryou-kun you better hurry and understand!'_ I thought

I felt Matoki be taken from me roughly, and nearly fell because of it. But someone wrapped an arm around my waist and I knew instantly it was Ryou. I curled myself into him, and let tears fall. I faintly heard him make Matoki leave, and then felt him wrap his other arm around me, making small circles on my back.

"Ryou-kun..." I choked out

"Sh, its okay. He's gone." he said. His voice was deep, and was soothing. My knees felt weak. Before I could fall because of that, though, I suddenly felt myself being lifted up.

"Eep!" I said, surprised. I opened my eyes. Ryou had one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders. He had a smirk on his face- undoubtedly from my "eep". I looked in his eyes. They showed anger, pain and sadness. I reached up and caressed his cheek, getting him to blush. I smiled. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to get him off me. I never wanted to kiss him. Please, understand that." I knew my voice sounded desperate, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to understand.

"I said before that it was okay." Ryou said

"Oh," I said, "your eyes though..."

"What about them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You might try to hide your emotions, but I can read you easily. You're angry, hurt and sad." I said. I then realized that we were in the middle of the dining area and everyone was staring at us. I immediately hid my face in his chest and felt and heard him chuckle. I felt him begin to walk and wondered where he was taking me. "Where are we going?"

"My room," Ryou said

"What?! I can walk Ryou-kun!" I said. I could feel my face become beet red. "And why are you taking me there?!"

"Because," he said, and entered the kitchen, "Back to work!" he bellowed

As he took me upstairs I knew people were talking. He set me down gently on the bed and sat beside me. "Ryou-kun..." I said, sitting up and moving so I sat beside him

"Do you think you're okay to work? Or would you rather go home?" Ryou asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, and leaned against him, "I'm so sorry Ryou-kun..."

"Bethie-chan, its fine. Its not your fault." Ryou said, taking my hand

"I know, but I still feel bad." I said

"Don't." Ryou said, squeezing my hand

"Alright...so why are we up here?" I asked

"I don't know really...I just brought you up here to make sure you were alright." Ryou said, "Are you sure you want to go back to work?"

"Yeah, its nothing to worry about Ryou-kun." I said smiling, "I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" Ryou said

"Yes, yes, now stop being a worry-wart. I'm fine," I said, waving my hand

"Alright..." Ryou said reluctantly

"Thanks Ryou-kun," I said, standing up

"Of course," Ryou said smiling

I couldn't help but grin. He had smiled again. I waved, and walked out of the room, trying to keep myself from doing a happy-dance.

"And what are you so happy about? You were only up there for a couple minutes." Mint said as I passed her table

"Oh, hello Aizawa-san. I didn't know you had entered." I said smiling, "I'm just happy that Ryou-kun forgave me."

"'Ryou-kun?!'" Mint said, spitting her tea out

"Yes, is something wrong with me calling my boyfriend that?" I asked

"Y-your boyfriend?! You just met, like, two days ago!" Mint said

"No, no. We knew each other when he lived in America." I said, "We were best friends when we were younger."

"Oh," Mint said, clearly embarrassed from the shock

"Anderson-chan! Look out!" Lettuce said

Lettuce was in mid-trip, and had dropped plates, making them come towards me and Mint. I quickly pushed Mint off her chair and fell to the ground along with her.

"What was that for?!" Mint said, standing up angrily and brushing herself off

"Are you alright?" I said, ignoring her question

"Why did you push me to the ground?! You got my uniform dirty!" Mint said

I could tell she was spoiled just from that comment. Great. "I'm sorry Aizawa-san. I was only trying to make sure that you weren't hurt." I said. All I could do was try not to get on her bad side. It was never good to get on a spoiled brat's bad side.

"You're going to pay for my uniform to be cleaned! I don't even see why you're on this team!" Mint said angrily

"Mint-chan apologize immediately!" Ryou said entering the room

"Why should I? She's the one that pushed me!" Mint said

"Because she was making sure you weren't hurt!" Ryou said

My wrist suddenly started hurting me. I then realized that Mint's tea cup had broken and shards were on the ground. Shards were also in my wrists. It hurt to move my left one.

"Shit," I cursed

I tried to get up. But it was a little difficult with my left wrist hurting, as I couldn't support myself and pull myself up at the same time.

"Um...Ryou-kun?" I said. Ryou was now glaring at Mint, who was intent on glaring back. She still hadn't said anything to him regarding his statement on why I had pushed her off.

"What's wrong?" Ryou said, turning to me instantly. "Did you hurt your ankle?"

All the other workers looked at us in shock. I could tell they weren't used to hearing the concern in Ryou's voice, let alone see him acting this way. "No, no. My wrist." I said, shaking my head

"And you still can't get up?" Ryou said. Great. New Ryou back. Apparently he noticed too.

"Yes! I can't support myself and pull myself up when I shards in my wrist!" I said, showing him my left wrist

He knelled in front of me and took my hand gently in his. He then released that wrist, and took the other one, standing and pulling me up as well.

"Thanks," I said, and tried to take a better look at my wrist

"We're going to go to the hospital." Ryou said, "You need to have a doctor make sure that that's okay."

"But-" I said

"You're coming with me." Ryou said forcefully

"Fine," I said sighing. I knew I wouldn't win.

"Anderson-onee-chan, are you okay?" Pudding said

My heart jumped at being called "onee-chan", which was big sister. I smiled at her. "Yeah, I've just hurt my wrist. I'll be fine though."

"Anderson-chan, I'm so sorry!" Lettuce said bowing

"Lettuce-chan, its okay. Its not your fault." I said smiling, "I was the one that probably hit the tea cup. Or else it was my fault for pushing Aizawa-san." I then turned to Mint, "I apologize for that Aizawa-san. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I was merely trying to make sure you were alright."

"Hai, hai." Mint said, waving it off, "Its fine."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ichigo said

"Yeah Ichigo-chan. Sorry to leave you with all the work for today." I said smiling

"For today? You probably aren't going to be working again for at least the rest of this week." Ryou said

"But Ryou-kun!" I said

"He's right Anderson-san. Its going to be best if you stay home with that wrist." Masaya said. Apparently he had already looked at my wrist. Crap.

"But-" I said

"Beth-chan, listen to them." Keiichiro said

"I'm sure its going to be fine!" I said. Great, all the boys were against me!

"But its best to be safe. You should take the rest of this week off Beth-chan." Keiichiro said

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win against ALL of them. "Fine," I said sighing

"Good, now lets go." Ryou said, taking my right hand

"Shirogane," the lavender haired girl that I instantly recognized as Zakuro said

"Hai Zakuro-chan?" Ryou said

"Be careful." Zakuro said, "And its good to see you smile."

Ryou rolled his eyes and led me out of the cafe.

"Ryou-kun," I said

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"Thanks," I said

"Of course," Ryou said smiling

"Actually Ryou-kun," I said, taking note of the blood coming off my hand

"Oh yeah, lets get you some towels." Ryou said, "You stay, I'll be just a minute."

"Alright," I said

Ryou ran back to the cafe and while he did I looked at my wrist. It didn't look too bad, but I knew it would hurt when they removed the teacup shards. I only hoped I wouldn't have to get stitches.

"Zakuro-chan is going to take us." Ryou said, walking over to me with Zakuro, towels in hand

"Thank you Fujiwara-san," I said, bowing

"Lets just hurry and get you to the hospital." Zakuro said

We got into Zakuro's car and she drove us to the hospital.

"We'll call when we're done." Ryou said as we got out

"Alright. Get better quickly." Zakuro said

"Thanks," I said, getting out of the car

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked as we entered the Emergency Room

"I dropped a teacup and some shards got in my wrist." I said, showing her my wrist

"A doctor will be with you in a minute." the receptionist said

"Thanks," Ryou said

"Of course," she said, sending him a flirtatious smile

Ryou rolled his eyes and led me to a chair. "Let me see it." he said

I showed him my wrist, and he took it gently. But he moved his hand and hit right near the cuts. I screamed and he immediately pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry!" he said, holding his hands in a surrendering position

"Its...okay," I said, giving him a small smile, "It just hurt a little. You can still look."

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked. Concern filled his voice as his eyes softened. I nodded. He took my hand gently and began to look at it. "I don't think you'll need stitches. Probably only some gauze." he said

"Hopefully," I said

"Anderson, Elizabeth-san?" a tall, thirty-year-old man said

"Hai," I said standing, "May he come with me?" I pointed to Ryou

"Yes. What is your name?" the doctor asked

"Shirogane Ryou," Ryou said bowing

"Shirogane? As in _the_ Shiroganes?! Your father was a scientist, correct?" the doctor said

"Hai," Ryou said. I noticed sadness and pain in his eyes and his voice had become cold. I held his hand with my good hand.

"He is known throughout all of Japan. I wasn't aware that he had come back after living in America." the doctor said

"Sir, can we please just get to my wrist?" I asked. I saw Ryou clench his other fist and he squeezed my hand lightly, causing me to squeeze his back. I know he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, right." he said, "I'm Dr. Asaki." Dr. Asaki led us down a hallway and into a small room. "So lets see your wrist." I held it out for him. "This had to have hurt." he said. "A little." I answered. "I'll be right back with a tray and tools to get those shards out."

"Will she need stitches?" Ryou asked

"Surprisingly not. She'll only need some gauze." Dr. Asaki said, and left

"Ryou-kun," I said

"Hm?" Ryou said

I patted the seat next to me. I could tell he still hurt from the doctor talking about his father. He sat next to me and I held his hand, laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said softly

"Its not your fault. And I should be over it anyways. It was five years ago." Ryou said

"You lost two people you loved deeply. It doesn't matter how long ago it was- its always going to hurt." I said

"Thanks," Ryou said, and leaned down and kissed my cheek

"Of course." I said, blushing

"How is your hand?" he asked

"Hurting a little still, but it should be fine." I said

"Alright, give me your wrist." Dr. Asaki said, entering with a rolling tray

He took the shards out of my wrist after cleaning the cuts. I nearly screamed, and squeezed Ryou's hand tightly. After removing the shards, Dr. Asaki quickly put gauze over the cuts. He took white first aid tape and put it over the gauze.

"Just change the gauze and tape whenever its bleeding too much." Dr. Asaki said

"Alright, thank you." I said, "Would it be alright if I worked with it?"

"I would wait a day or two." Dr. Asaki said

"Alright, thanks again." I said

"Of course," Dr. Asaki said

As soon as we left the hospital, I took my cell phone out of my apron pocket and handed it to Ryou.

"Thanks. Although I was thinking of just using a pay phone." Ryou said

"The cafe number isn't in there." I said

"Alright," Ryou said

A minute later, Ryou was off of the phone and had added the cafe's number into my cell phone. A few minutes later, Zakuro arrived and we quickly got in the car.

"Bethie-chan, you're gonna get changed and then we'll go to your house, talk to your mom and then go out, okay?" Ryou said

"Alright," I said sighing

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"No," I said

"Are you sure?" I had expected Ryou to be asking. But it was Zakuro.

"You speak English?" I said

"Yes, I'm a model. I know a lot of different languages. Too many to count actually." Zakuro said

"I thought you seemed familiar." I said smiling, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its okay. I'm a Japanese model. If I were American you would probably know." Zakuro said

"Actually probably not. I'm not one for trends." I said

"You sure don't act it sometimes." Ryou said

"I know." I said sighing, "The first day of school here in Tokyo I had the popular girls ask me to be a part of their group."

"Why did you say no?" Zakuro asked. I wondered how she knew I had turned them down.

"Because I don't care about popularity." I said, looking out of the window, "I just want to do good in school, have friends I know I can count on and go to a good college. I don't really care about being popular."

"At least I know I don't have to worry about dealing with another person like Mint-chan." Zakuro said

I did NOT expect that out of her. "You don't like Aizawa-san?" I said, shocked

"I don't mind her." Zakuro said, "I refused to join the group at first. I don't need other people. But...I've warmed up to the group. And sometimes I just can't stand Mint-chan's attitude."

"I don't know who really could." I muttered

"I know what you mean." Zakuro said. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw her smirking. "So what's the deal with your wrist?"

"I only have to have gauze on it. It just has to be changed when it gets too bloody. Hurt like crazy when the doctor took the pieces out." I said.

"When do you think you'll be able to work again?" Zakuro said

"Depends on when Ryou-kun, and Keiichiro-kun let me. And Aoyama-san since all three of you boys jumped on me today about it." I said, glaring at Ryou

"Hey!" Ryou said, "Probably not until next Wednesday to be on the safe side."

"What if there's a Kimera Anima attack?" Zakuro said, "And you haven't told the first of us mews exactly why she was infused."

"Yeah, there's going to be a meeting after work Saturday about it since everyone but Bethie-chan is going to be there." Ryou said

"I'll stop by then." I said

"But-" Ryou said

"Ryou-kun, I don't care what you say. I'm going to stop by. I'm a mew, and its my responsibility to be there whether you like it or not." I said

"Responsible. Good," Zakuro said, nodding her head slightly

"Fine," Ryou said sighing

"You haven't transformed yet, have you?" Zakuro said

"No," I said sadly

"I'm sure you will soon." Zakuro said

"Thanks Fujiwara-san." I said smiling

"Call me Zakuro-chan." Zakuro said

I was in shock. Ichigo and Lettuce had told me how cold Zakuro was. Okay, so it was mainly Ichigo that had told me....But I was still in shock. I never thought she would warm up to me that fast.

"You're a good kid. You deserve happiness and you'll fit in perfectly in the team as soon as you warm up to Mint-chan." Zakuro said, pulling into the cafe's parking lot

"Somehow after today I think that's going to take a long time." I said, groaning as I got out of the car after she turned the engine off, "And call me Beth-chan."

"It'll be fine." Zakuro said as she and Ryou got out

"Go and get changed and I'll get your things." Ryou said as we entered through the back

"Right," I said, and entered the cafe

"Anderson-onee-chan!" Pudding said

"Fong-san, call me Beth! You too Ichigo-chan, Lettuce-chan." I said smiling, laughing as I hugged the young monkey-girl, "Aoyama-san, you too. And Aizawa-san...if you want, you can too." I looked at the young girl, who sat at a table, drinking tea

"I would rather not." Mint said

"Why not?" Ichigo said, "She's part of the team."

"Just because she's part of the team doesn't mean I have to be friends with her." Mint said

"Mint-chan." Zakuro said, her voice slightly cold and annoyed

"Hai Zakuro-onee-sama?" Mint said, looking at her. I realized Zakuro had to be Mint's idol. Great.

"She saved you from getting hit with plates- taking some of your teacup in her wrist. You owe her- big. You need to give her what she deserves. And that's not only your friendship, but your respect." Zakuro said, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "She's got mine." With that, she walked out to the front of the cafe

All of us were in shock from what Zakuro had said. She seemed so different from what Ichigo had told me, and of what little Ryou had told me as well.

"Hai, I'm sorry Anderson-san." Mint said

"Its alright Aizawa-san, and that offer to call me Beth-chan is always up." I said smiling at the girl

"Thank you...Beth-chan." Mint said

"Of course Aizawa-san." I said smiling

"Mint-chan." her voice was a whisper and I barely heard her

"Hai Mint-chan." I said smiling

"Get changed Bethie-chan." Ryou said

"Right," I said, and went to the locker room

I quickly changed, and Ryou was downstairs with my bag in hand. "Girls, there's going to be an meeting Saturday after work." he said before opening the back door

"Come back and visit Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said happily, "And call me Pudding-chan!"

"I promise, I will!" I said happily, and left with Ryou

"It seems you've become friends with them all faster then I expected." Ryou said as we walked

"I was already kind of friends with Ichigo-chan and Lettuce-chan. And Pudding-chan is just all around nice and energetic and everything so it was easy to warm up to her." I said, "I never expected to warm up that quickly to Zakuro-chan or Mint-chan after what I've heard about Zakuro-chan and what happened with Mint-chan."

"I think everyone was surprised with Zakuro-san." Ryou said

"Yeah, I noticed." I said

--

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	8. Going Around Tokyo

_Hey everyone! Hope you're doing good today! Here's the next chapter!  
_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Seven: Going Around Tokyo**

Ryou and I walked the rest of the way quietly back to my house.

"Mom," I said, entering the house, practically dragging Ryou into the house as well

"Sweetie, what are you doing home already? Shouldn't you be at work?" mother asked, walking into the foyer

She looked like she was going to faint when she saw Ryou. "Sh-Shirogane Ryou?" she said, stammering. Never have I ever seen my mother stammer.

"Yes, its great to see you again Anderson-sama." Ryou said, bowing

"You look...you look just like your parents. A combination. Your mother's hair and face but your father's body." she said. I could tell she was almost going to cry.

"Its good to hear that." Ryou said. He smiled slightly at my mother. I was glad. He was really trying to open up, and I was happy.

"Beth told me how you've changed and what happened yesterday." mother said. Crap. She HAD to mention that. And I had almost forgotten that it had happened.

"Yeah, and its caused me to realize how stupid I am." Ryou said, "I hope you don't mind, but we're dating now."

"Why should I mind when your mother and I both thought that that was what was going to happen between you two?" mother said, smiling sweetly. Her smile then suddenly became a face of worry and horror slightly "Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I'm not offending you by talking about them..."

"Not at all surprisingly." Ryou said smiling again. I smiled again as well and held his hand. I was glad that I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why don't you get changed and take your bag up to your room before we leave?" Ryou said, looking at me

"Right!" I said smiling, and took my bag from him, heading upstairs

I could faintly hear their conversation. "Anderson-sama," Ryou said

"Please Shirogane-san, call me Anna-chan or just Anna." mother said. I could tell she was smiling.

"Alright, Anna-chan. Call me Ryou or Ryou-kun then." Ryou said, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take Bethie-chan out around Tokyo and to dinner."

"Of course I don't mind Ryou-kun." mother said. "And Ryou-kun..."

"Yes?" Ryou said

"I know you've perfected what your father lived for. I know about the project. I saw the mark on her neck." mother's voice was slightly dark and worried. "I ask you only one thing Ryou-kun."

"Anything for you Anna-chan. You were like another mother to me when I was younger." I never thought I would hear him say those words. I hid by the stairwell and tried to hear the rest of their conversation. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I wanted to know.

"I helped your father with his studies, as you know." mother said, "And I just...I ask that you protect Beth and make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"I'll protect her with my life. I won't let anything happen to her. I haven't let anything happen to any of the girls and I don't intend to let it happen now." Ryou said. His voice was slightly cold but I could tell he was serious. "I won't let anything hurt her. I made a mistake in hurting her and I won't make it again. I promise you Anna-chan."

I could tell my mother was going to cry. "Thank you Ryou-kun...thank you so much." mother said, "And I expect to see you for dinner at least once a week!"

I almost laughed at this comment and could hear Ryou chuckling a little as I walked down the stairs. "I won't be able to avoid it, will I?" he said

"No," both my mother and I said

"You heard us?" Ryou said

"Only when mother said about dinner." I lied. I knew he could probably tell I was lying and so could mother.

"Don't lie to us Beth." mother said

"I don't know why I even lied. I knew you guys would probably know." I said sighing, "I could hear everything. Especially about the mews."

"That's why she's working at Cafe Mew Mew." Ryou said

"Just be careful. And keep me in the loop. I helped create the mews with your father Ryou-kun..." mother said

"I know Anna-chan. That was why we saw you so often." Ryou said

"Right," mother said smiling

"Oh, mom, I won't be going to work for the rest of the week." I said. I wondered why she hadn't noticed it yet.

"Why not?" she asked

I held my left wrist up. She immediately gasped and ran to me, holding my hand gently. "What the hell happened?!" she said

"I was making sure that plates that one mew, Lettuce Midorikawa-chan- one of the girls I've told you about- didn't hit me or another mew- Mint Aizawa-chan. She was drinking tea like she usually only does, and the cup ended up breaking and I got cut pretty badly." I said, "I just have to change the gauze whenever its really bloody."

"Alright." mother said sighing, "Just be careful. And you better make sure she's careful with it Ryou-kun."

"I will Anna-chan." Ryou said chuckling, "Come on, we should be going Bethie-chan."

"Right, thanks a lot mom." I said, and hugged my mother

"And Ryou-kun," mother said

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"Every Sunday you're eating dinner with us." mother said, "Is Akasaka Keiichiro-san with you?"

"Yeah, he's my legal guardian actually." Ryou said

"Bring him with you too." mother said

"Alright," Ryou said smiling, and took my hand gently, "Come on, lets go Bethie-chan."

I blushed as we headed out of the house. It felt like I was back in New York, going out on my first date with any boy. I sighed, I missed my old friends dearly. If only there wasn't that twelve hour time difference. It was going to be only about 5:00 in the morning there.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"I just miss my friends in America." I said, smiling at him, "Its nothing though. I write them and e-mail them a lot, but sometimes...its just not enough. I wanna talk to them, hear their voices."

"And there's that twelve hour time difference, so its not like you can just call them now." Ryou said

"Yeah," I said, and looked at the sky, "But its gonna be fine. I am hoping to be able to fly out there during summer vacation so I can also visit my grandparents and my dad."

"Yeah," Ryou said

"What about you? Do you ever wish that you could go back to America?" I asked

"Why? There's nothing left there for me." Ryou said

"Oh..." I said

"When I was younger I would have wanted to. But I became involved with the mew project a lot." Ryou said

"Oh," I said, "Don't you want to find out what happened to the land you used to live on?"

"Kind of." Ryou said, "Do you still live in the same area?"

"No, mom and I moved." I said, "We lived in a small town called Bonita. And it was beautiful- just like the name translates to you in Spanish."

"What languages do you speak?" Ryou asked

"Japanese and English fluently obviously, Spanish pretty well, and a little bit of Chinese." I said

"Wow," Ryou said

"Yeah. I wanted to learn Chinese when I found out we would be moving here to Tokyo." I said, "I was completely against it at first, but then I wanted to."

"Okay," Ryou said

"And now I'm really glad I moved. I've met some really good friends. And I got to see you and Keiichiro-kun again." I said, smiling at him

"Yeah," Ryou said, "I'm glad I met the girls. Don't tell them I said that though. I mean, yeah, sometimes they're annoying, but its good to have met them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just hope I can get used to Mint-chan." I said, "Ichigo-chan and Lettuce-chan and I met during school, so I already know them kind of. They're awesome. And Pudding-chan, I just don't how anyone could not love her. I mean, she's so energetic and nice and everything its hard to believe anyone could hate her. And Zakuro-chan...I haven't really heard anything about her. Except that she is cold and everything. But she doesn't seem like that to me. I'm glad. She just...to me she seems like she mainly just wants to do work and doesn't really want to have fun. And Mint-chan...you've seen how I am towards her. I want to be friends, but I don't want her attitude. I don't like stuck-up brats that think that they can do whatever they want just because they're rich."

"Yeah, I remember you almost beat a girl up for that." Ryou said, smiling slightly

"Oh yeah!" I said laughing, "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want." Ryou said

"Can we go by some stores? I still have some money and I wanna get some new t-shirts. I have a lot of old ones that look like crap and have words in English so barely anyone would be able to understand it." I said, "Plus with some I might just get in trouble for what they say if the English teacher sees them...."

"Why? What do they say?" Ryou said

"Just some inappropriate stuff for school. I got in trouble for wearing them to school in America so I probably would get in trouble here too." I said, rubbing my neck

"Oh, okay." Ryou said, and we turned a corner, "So what kind of stores? Clothing?"

"Obviously." I said, rolling my eyes

"Alright then," Ryou said, "Do you have money?"

"Yeah, in America I had a job and got paid." I said, "I worked at an arcade in town."

"No wonder you're good with little kids that come to the cafe with their parents." Ryou said

"Yeah. I love little kids." I said smiling, "I used to babysit a lot."

"You seemed to really get a lot of money." Ryou said

"Well mom and I used to be really tight on money. And I wanna start saving for college already." I said

"Oh," Ryou said, "I'm sure you'll get a scholarship though. Do you plan to go to college in the U.S. or here in Japan?"

"I don't know." I said, "Depends on what colleges seem best. I've already started to look around here at the colleges."

"Why so early? You're only in your first year of secondary." Ryou said

"But in America that's my Sophomore year and I want to be prepared." I said

"Whatever," Ryou said

"What about you? Do you plan to go to college?" I asked

"I don't know. Depends really." Ryou said, "I don't know what will happen with the way school is right now. Its really boring to me, since I'm a genius. I don't really even have to be in school."

"Why are you then?" I asked

"The project. We had to make sure that you were perfect for it." Ryou said

"Can we not talk about that for once? That's all we talk about sometimes...and when we were younger you used to talk about it a lot." I said

"Sorry," Ryou said, squeezing my hand lightly

"Anderson-san!" Matoki said

"What Kino-san?!" I said. I was getting tired of seeing him almost everywhere I look.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Matoki said

"Why?" I said, raising an eyebrow, "We aren't friends or anything."

"I don't care." Matoki said

A tall, sixteen-year-old boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes walked over. He had a wonderful smile on, and his eyes seemed to twinkle when he saw me. He had a good build too. Okay, I'd admit it, even if I had a boyfriend- that was standing right next to me- he was cute. Very cute.

"Hi, I'm Anderson Elizabeth." I said smiling

"Reno Touya," the boy said smiling

"Its a pleasure to meet you." I said, releasing Ryou's hand and holding it out for him

"The pleasure is mine," the boy, Touya, said, kissing my hand

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot the Japanese way!" I said, blushing madly as I bowed, "I'm American. I often forget the Japanese ways."

"Its quite alright my dear." Touya said smiling as he bowed, "I figured when Matoki-kun said that you were beautiful and had hazel eyes and were actually from America. I must say, he underestimated your beauty."

"Thank you," I said, blushing

"I'm Shirogane Ryou, Bethie-chan's boyfriend." Ryou said, bowing angrily to Touya

"Ryou-kun, calm down." I said, laying a hand on his shoulder

"Its a pleasure to meet you as well Shirogane-san." Touya said bowing, "I hope that I did not offend you or Anderson-san."

"No, its fine." I said smiling, and took Ryou's hand again, giving it a light squeeze

"What happened to your hand Anderson-san?" Matoki asked, pointing to my bad hand

"Oh, I cut myself on a teacup trying to make sure one of my new friends and co-workers didn't get hurt." I said, "Its fine though."

"You should still be careful with it though." Touya said, "And I hope to see you again. My cousin and I have to be going. Do you go to the same school as him?"

"Yes. Tokyo High." I said

"I'll see you in school hopefully then." Touya said, bowed and walked away, Matoki following him

"Lets go," Ryou said, pulling my hand roughly and jerking my body to follow him

"Hey! Ryou-kun calm down!" I said, my arm hurting slightly from the sudden jerk, "That hurt..."

"What?" Ryou said

"You jerked my arm. It hurt." I said, rubbing my arm

"Sorry, I'm just..." Ryou said, his sentence trailing off

"Its okay. I know what you mean," I said smiling, and leaned my head on his arm, "Where are we going to go for dinner?"

"You'll see." Ryou said smiling slightly

"You aren't going to tell me, are you Ryou-kun?" I said

"Nope," Ryou said smirking

"Jerk," I said, pushing him slightly

"Yep," Ryou said, and released my hand, putting his hand over my shoulder

"Hey Ryou-kun," I said, blushing as he pulled me closer slightly

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"This might be uncomfortable to ask you, but have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked

"The only one I had was maybe for a week and she couldn't handle me being so cold after that." Ryou said

I realized then that he probably had never smiled until I came. I was both happy and saddened by that. He had hurt himself so much by doing that...he was hurting others too. Keiichiro...Ichigo...Lettuce, too. Maybe even Pudding, Zakuro and Mint.

"You should have smiled more." I said, "I don't mean to make you feel guilty by saying this, but you probably hurt a lot of people by not smiling. Keiichiro-kun, Ichigo-chan maybe, and Lettuce-chan. Maybe even Pudding-chan, Zakuro-chan and Mint-chan."

"I...I know." Ryou said sighing, "That's why I'm changing now. None of them told me, so I never thought about it. Keiichiro used to. And then I told him that I didn't want to be happy with my parents gone, and he never pressed on it again. He's...he's not only my legal guardian, he's my best friend and like a big brother to me."

"I'm hurt! My place as best friend has been taken!" I said, touching my chest as a joke

"No, it hasn't. You've only been moved up to girlfriend," Ryou said, kissing my head

"You act like you have had so many girlfriends Ryou-kun," I said, sighing dreamily as I laid my head on his shoulder, "Oh! Can we go to a bookstore? I wanna check out some books."

"Alright," Ryou said smiling, "Still a bookworm. I remember you used to bug your mom or Keiichiro to read to you."

"Yeah! Oh what did I used to call him when I was bugging him to read me...oh what was it?!" I said, trying to remember

"Kei I think it was..." Ryou said

"Oh yeah! I remember one time I wanted to be read to so badly I even called him Kei-kun!" I said, and smiled, "Man we used to have so much fun..."

"Yeah." Ryou said sighing, and suddenly stopped

"What's up?" I said, looking up at him

He just pointed towards the street. A large monster was in the street, and seemed to be attacking the buildings!

"That's a Kimera Anima." Ryou said. His voice was cold again.

"Call the others. I'll transform." I said, knowing what to do somehow.

"But your wrist!" Ryou said

"I'll risk it. I would rather have the city safe and my wrist hurt a little more then have the city destroyed just because of my wrist." I said, "I promise, I'll be fine. Just call the girls. I'll go to an ally to transform."

"Be careful," Ryou said, looking me in the eyes

"I promise." I said. I kissed his cheek and ran to a nearby ally.

I pulled my power pendant out from my pocket. Ryou was suddenly in front of me. "I need your phone." he said. A slight blush was evident on his cheeks.

"Here." I said, handing him my phone

"Thanks," he said. He kissed me quickly and then ran out of the ally.

Okay, time for action. I have to do this. Just believe. I took a deep breathe and held the power pendant tighter in my hands. Words suddenly came into my head and I found myself yelling them. "MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!"

I suddenly felt warmth radiate through my body. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I looked at myself. My hair was light purple with light blue highlights. My glasses were gone. I felt a choker on my neck, and my power pendant was there. I wore a light purple skirt that went to my mid-thigh, a light purple belly shirt without any sleeves, cupped sleeves on my arms were light purple with light blue trim. I wore light purple ballerina flats and elbow length purple gloves. I felt my back, as I suddenly felt pain there, and a pair of butterfly wings was on my back!

I ran out to the street, not knowing what to do as people were running around everywhere. I hoped the others would hurry....

"And who do we have here?" what looked to be an alien said. He had green hair that was tied in what seemed to be two pigtails and wore a strange outfit that I couldn't explain.

"Depends on who you are." I said. I had to stall until the others got here. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to try to find Ryou. I couldn't find him. I only hoped he was safe.

"You haven't heard of me and you're a mew? Most definitely new." the alien said, floating around me

"Kisshu stay away from her!" I recognized the voice. It was Ichigo.

I looked behind me, where five girls stood in a long line. A girl in pink was in the center. Her eyes were pink and her hair was sugar pink. She had on a torso-like top, large pink skirt to her knees, mountain boots, her cupped sleeves were pink with red trim, and she had small gloves. Cat ears were on her head and she had a cat tail that had a yellow bell with a red ribbon. I wondered if she was Ichigo, as I remembered her DNA was of an Iriomote Cat. To her left, was a girl in blue. Her hair was just like Mint's but blue. I knew from that that it was Mint. Her eyes were blue and she wore a short light blue dress, short boots and small gloves. Her cupped sleeves were light blue with blue trimmings. She had bird wings and a bird tail. On her other side was a girl in purple. Her hair was light purple and her eyes were blue. She wore a crop top, short shorts, long boots and wrist bands. Her cupped sleeves were light purple with blue trim. Wolf ears were on her head and had a wolf's tail as well. I wondered if it was Zakuro- remembering her DNA of a Gray Wolf. To Ichigo's right, was a girl in green. Her light green hair was in a long white ribbon, her eyes were green, and she wore a torso-like green top with a green bodysuit underneath, and boots. Antenna were on her head. I wondered if it was Lettuce because of how she looked shy and Lettuce's DNA was of a Finless Porpoise. To the other side of her was a young girl. Because of how young she seemed I knew it was Pudding. Her hair was the same and she had yellow eyes. She wore a jump-suit like uniform, had long socks with small Chinese style shoes, and small gloves. She had monkey ears and a monkey tail.

"And why is that my little Koneko?" the alien, Kisshu, said. That broke me out of my thoughts as he suddenly grabbed my waist

"Leave her alone Kisshu or you'll regret it." the purple girl said

"Let go of me Kisshu!" I said, pushing him off

"First, what's your name little Chouchou?" Kisshu said

"I'm not going to tell you!" I said angrily. I was angry. It was bad enough I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't need him groping me! I kicked him in the stomach, and it sent him flying into another building.

"Mew Pudding-chan and Mew Lettuce-chan, handle the Kimera Anima! The rest of us will take care of Kisshu!" the pink girl said

I was right. The one in yellow was Mew Pudding and the one in green was Mew Lettuce.

"I'm fine." I said, "Who are you though?"

"You already know us." the girl in blue said

"Mew Mint-chan!" the girl in pink said, "She knows us when we aren't transformed. Sorry Beth-chan. Ichigo. That's Mew Zakuro-chan."

"That's what I thought. I wanted to be sure though." I said. I knew my voice and eyes were cold. I could hear and feel it. I didn't want to scare them. "I want answers when this is done."

"You're dating the creator and you don't know anything?" Mew Zakuro said, raising an eyebrow

"I know the details behind the attacks, but not what happens during them." I said

"That hurt little Chouchou!" Kisshu said, flying back over to us

"Uh...Mew Ichigo-chan, girls?" Mew Lettuce said, "We need some help!"

"Leave Kisshu. He's nothing big. The Kimera Anima is the one that is damaging the city." I said, and my wings seemed to work on their own. They flew me over. "Hey you guys, need some help?"

"If you don't mind!" Mew Lettuce said

"Mew Beth at your service!" I said smiling. I closed my eyes, landing gracefully on the ground. I had to believe again. "BUTTERFLY STAFF!"

I opened my eyes, and in my hand was a large staff. It went to my chin and the handle was light purple. A light blue butterfly with a light purple ring around it was at the top.

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!" I yelled

I twirled the staff and then sent a blast of power towards the Kimera Anima. In bright purple lights, it was gone.

"Awesome! Mew Beth-onee-chan is great!" Mew Pudding said

"Thanks Mew Pudding-chan, now lets help Mew Ichigo-chan and the other two." I said smiling

But they seemed to be fine. Kisshu was no where to be seen. "You three okay?" I asked

"Yeah. What about you three?" Mew Ichigo asked

"Yeah! Mew Beth-onee-chan helped us!" Mew Pudding said

"We need to detransform and head back to the cafe." Mew Zakuro said

"Right." I said

We went back to the ally, and all detransformed.

"You'll get answers either Saturday at the meeting or tonight if you ask Shirogane." Zakuro said

"Right, thanks." I said, and they left

I exited the ally. I couldn't see Ryou. I looked at my watch- it was only 5:30. It was amazing all that had happened today. It was only Wednesday- and in one day I had gotten a boyfriend after crying over him and fighting with him; made him smile and promise to be nicer; cut myself with a teacup; tried to save someone; and also become a mew. Wow what a day.

"There you are," Ryou said, walking over to me, my cell phone in his hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about all that has happened today." I said smiling, taking my cell phone from him

"Yeah, a lot has happened." Ryou said, "You did good out there though. Good job."

"Thanks. I was a little scared at first. I'd never even really heard of Tokyo Mew Mew or everything that just happened until I first came here." I said, "So I had really no idea what to do. And ugh I really don't like that Kisshu guy."

"I don't know anyone that does really." Ryou said smirking, "He was after Ichigo-san for a while."

"Oh," I said, "But he caught me when I was mad. He was not only groping me pretty much- or at least looking at me and touching my waist- but I had no idea what I was doing so I was really mad. Thankfully Ichigo-chan and the others showed up."

"I saw." Ryou said, and I saw him clench his fist, "I should have-"

"No." I said, touching his fist, "You shouldn't have. You did what you should have done. You may be the creator, but you shouldn't fight." I didn't know exactly how to tell him, but I needed to. "If you were to get hurt...I just...lets just say that people had better stay away from me for a while. Especially the person that hurt you. I wouldn't forgive them. And I know that you would do the same thing, but I don't want you coming to the battles. I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this since you're the creator, but I would rather not have you hurt because of the Kimera Animas that I'm supposed to be destroying with the others. Or worse, trying to protect me. I wouldn't be okay. I wouldn't forgive myself for letting you get hurt or forgive the person that hurt you. Ryou-kun, I don't want you hurt."

Ryou looked in my eyes. I could see that he understood what I was saying. I knew he wanted to protest, but wouldn't. I knew he only wanted to protect me, but I didn't need it and I didn't need him hurt because of me.

He made me let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew he just wanted me to know that he didn't care what I said, he would protect me. He didn't have to say it. I could see it in his eyes and tell by his actions.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I loved him. I knew then that I truly loved him. I wouldn't let anything get between us and I wouldn't let him get hurt. No matter what. Even if I had to die. He was going to be safe, no matter what happened to me.

I could feel a tear run down my cheek, and hoped that Ryou hadn't felt it or know in any way about it. I didn't want him to worry. I wasn't going to tell him. Not yet at least. We only started dating today!

Ryou pulled back slightly. I wondered what he was doing at first. But he answered my question when he kissed me.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Come on; we should go to the stores." Ryou said softly

"Yeah," I said sighing

Ryou released me but kept one arm over my shoulder. We walked in silence. I knew we didn't need to say anything; it had all been said in our actions.

We passed a clothing store and in the window was cute outfits and a gorgeous dress. The dress was knee length light purple, spaghetti strap, V-neck, and had a small light blue ribbon beneath the breast.

"Come on," Ryou said, apparently seeing the dress and how I looked at it. "We'll go in the store and you can get them."

"Alright," I said smiling. I only hoped I had enough money.

We went inside the store and got a one-sleeved light purple t-shirt that had a small light blue butterfly by the single sleeve, a white mini skirt, and stiletto heels.

"Wow- 5,500 yen (50 dollars) for all this." I said, adding up the prices and estimating as we stood in front of the line of dresses. "Damn, I won't have enough for the dress too. I only have 8,800 yen and the dress in 4,400 yen."

"Why don't you get the dress instead then?" Ryou asked

"Because I have no where to wear it really." I said

"I'm actually holding a benefit at the cafe on Sunday. That's part of the meeting Saturday." Ryou said, "All the workers are invited."

"Okay, so one place." I said

"And school dances. Isn't it homecoming next week?" Ryou said

"I would rather just have this outfit then the dress." I said

"But you still want it, right?" Ryou said

"Yes," I said sighing. Where was he going with this?

"What size are you?" Ryou asked, going through the dresses

"Uh, eight. Why?" I said

"I'm getting it for you." Ryou said, getting a dress out

"What? No Ryou-kun!" I said, "I can't let you buy it!"

"Too bad. You'll have to deal with it." Ryou said

"But do you have the money?" I asked. I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Yeah. Remember how much my parents had? I inherited it all." Ryou said

"Oh," I said

"Now come on, lets pay for this." Ryou said

"Right," I said

We paid for the things and I noticed that the cashier was trying to flirt with Ryou, but he put his facade on and became slightly cold.

"Bookstore now?" Ryou said, taking my bags as we exited the store

"Yeah." I said smiling

As we walked to the bookstore, Ryou told me about different places and what places to stay away form and places that were okay. We went to the bookstore and I got a couple books.

"Ryou-kun," I said as we headed to a restaurant

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"When is the benefit on Sunday?" I asked. I had remembered that he, Keiichiro, my mother and I were going to eat lunch that day.

"Oh man that's right! The benefit isn't until 4:00. Its from 4:00 to 9:00." Ryou said

"Alright. I guess we won't be going around Tokyo then." I said

"Oh yeah," Ryou said

"Don't worry, its fine." I said smiling, "How about dinner at 1:00 and I'll go to the cafe with you and Keiichiro-kun and help you set up for the benefit."

"Alright," Ryou said

"So where are we going for diner?" I said

"You'll see." Ryou said smirking

"Oh come on Ryou-kun!" I said, tugging his arm

"No, you'll see in a minute." Ryou said

"Jerk," I said, crossing my arms

"Here we are." Ryou said

We stopped in front of a large restaurant. I looked at the name, and recognized it as one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo!

"No way Ryou-kun! That is too expensive!" I said

"Yes. The food is great. I want to treat you so come on Bethie-chan." Ryou said

Once again I knew I couldn't change his mine. I sighed. "Fine," I said

"Good girl." Ryou said

We talked while we waited for our dinner and while we ate.

"Oh you weren't kidding Ryou-kun! The food _was_ delicious!" I said as we exited the restaurant, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Ryou said smiling, "Now come on, lets get you home and make sure we don't need to change your gauze."

"Alright. Thanks so much Ryou-kun," I said, wrapping my arms around his arm

"No problem. You can stop thanking me." Ryou said

"I can't help it Ryou-kun." I said

"Whatever," Ryou said, rolling his eyes

We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house.

"Mom, we're back." I said as we entered the house

"Oh, hi!" mother said, "I take it you went out to dinner."

"Yeah," I said smiling

"What did you get?" mother said, taking note of the bags in Ryou's hands

"Some books, a cute top, a white mini, stiletto heels and a dress." I said

"Were you able to afford all of that?" mother said, raising an eyebrow

"I bought the dress." Ryou said, a blush evident on his cheeks, "There's a benefit from 4-9:00 Sunday night at the cafe. I hope both of you can come."

"I'm going to. I wanna help them set up for it after dinner. Is that okay mom?" I asked

"Yeah." mother said smiling, "I'll come too."

"Great. Its to help the cafe some. And some of the donations are also going to Endangered Species." Ryou said smiling

"Of course," mother said, laughing

"Lets check your wrist. I should get back to the cafe too." Ryou said, looking at the clock. 7:00 already.

"Oh yeah..." I said

I took the bags from Ryou and quickly put them in my room. I came back down, a First Aid Kit in hand. I had a feeling that even if it wasn't that bad Ryou was going to change it anyways. "Alright," I said

We went into the kitchen, and I sat at the table, Ryou sitting beside me. I was surprised at how gentle his hands were when he took the gauze and tape off and when he applied new ones as well as putting some anti-bacterial ointment to be on the safe side. I smiled as he finished and put everything back in the kit. "Thanks Ryou-kun." I said

"Of course," Ryou said smiling, "I'll see ya in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," I said

Ryou kissed me lightly and walked out of the house.

"So- tell me what happened!" mother said energetically

That was the good thing about my mother's and my relationship- we were like best friends. Having spent more time with my mother then nearly any one, I grew to depend on her mainly. She was like my best friend and I knew that no matter what happened she would understand. I knew that she was always going to be with me and that she would support me.

I told her everything that had happened today, and was glad that I didn't have to keep the part of being a mew to her.

_--_

_So the Aliens come in and Beth transforms. Hope you liked it! Please review!  
_

_-Butterfly_


	9. Hearing From USA and Try Outs

_Hey everyone! Hope its going well! Here's the next chapter!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or 'I Am' by Hilary Duff.**

**Chapter Eight: Hearing From America; Choir and Band Try-Outs**

I woke up the next morning. Thursday. Gosh yesterday was a long day. I changed into the outfit, grabbed a light jacket and headed downstairs.

The morning was normal, and I quickly was at my foot locker changing my shoes.

"Ohayo Beth-chan!" Ichigo said happily, walking over with Masaya

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-san." I said smiling

"Anderson-san, we're friends, aren't we?" Masaya said, "Aoyama-kun."

"Anderson-chan then." I said smiling

"That's a really cute outfit. Where did you get it?" Ichigo asked

"Oh, when Ryou-kun and I walked around Tokyo yesterday I bought it. You should see this dress he bought me..." I said

"He bought you a dress?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that Strawberry?" Ryou said, walking over

"Ohayo Shirogane-san." Masaya said

"Ohayo," Ryou said

"Morning," I said smiling

"It looks great on you." Ryou said smiling, and kissed my cheek, "Good morning."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the actual Shirogane Ryou?!" Ichigo said, pointing a finger at Ryou

I nearly laughed. "Ichigo-chan, this is still Ryou-kun. This is how he is when he's actually being sweet. This is how he was when we were younger. When we were in America..." I said. I knew I didn't have to say anymore. Hopefully she would understand.

"Oh," Ichigo said, "I think I'm going to like this though..."

"You will, don't worry." I said smiling, "Oh, and I'm sorry about leaving you with all the work the rest of this week. I'll be back to work next week, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Masaya said

"Yes. No matter what you boys say I'm going to work." I said, noticing Ryou's look that was pointed at me, "And you know I'm as stubborn as you are Ryou-kun."

"Oh yeah." Ryou said, and Lettuce walked over, "Oh, hi Lettuce-chan."

"Ohayo everyone." Lettuce said bowing

"Ohayo," we all said

"We should get to class." Masaya said

"Right," I said

Ryou put his arm over my shoulder and took my bag. My life seemed so perfect then, like nothing could go wrong. I had my friends around me, and my boyfriend beside me.

That was before I felt my cell phone go off in my pocket and saw it was a text from one my best friends.

_Beth, its Lily. We have a problem. Not only is Jake looking for you, Trish is in the hospital. Something happened with her step-mom. I don't mean to worry you in Japan, but I wanted you to know. Call me Sat. anytime. Lylas ~lilyangel~_

"No," I said, stopping in my tracks

"What's up?" Ichigo said. They all turned around and looked at me, worried.

"In America...its a text from one of my best friends, Lily. My other best friend Tricia apparently is in the hospital because something happened with her step-mother." I said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "No...no no NO!"

I could feel more tears fall down my cheeks as I put my head in my hands and felt Ryou hug me. I couldn't help my best friend. We had been through so much...been best friends since I had moved in fifth grade....

"Sh, sh, come on Bethie-chan, its okay." Ryou said, rubbing my back

The tears stopped a minute later. I felt like an idiot, crying in the middle of a hallway.

"Are you okay Beth-chan?" Ichigo asked, laying a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah. I'll be in class in a minute. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said, smiling slightly at them, "Thanks though. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright...." Lettuce said, and she, Ichigo and Masaya left.

"I'm sure its going to be fine." Ryou said, laying a hand on my shoulder, "Hurry back to class. I'd rather not be worried all class period."

"You'll know how I feel at least." I said, laughing bitterly, "I just...I wish that there was something that I could do...if only I was still in the states...at least I'd be able to talk to them more..."

"I know Bethie-chan." Ryou said

He kissed my forehead and walked into the classroom. I walked silently to the bathroom, my backpack lazily on my shoulder.

"Come on mom, pick up." I said, holding my phone to my ear as I looked at my make-up

"_Hello?"_ mother's voice said

"Mom. We've got a problem in Bonita." I said. I had to hurry, class started soon, "I've gotta make this quick though, okay?"

"_What's up sweetie?"_ mother asked

"I got a text from Lily. I'll send it to you later. Apparently Trish is in the hospital." I said, "I don't know any details yet. I'm gonna text her today during class and call her probably tonight at 7:00. She'll be up by then and then I'll call her again Saturday."

"_Alright. I'll call her now actually if you'd like."_ mother said. Thank goodness she always understood me and was always there.

"Thanks mom," I said sighing, "I've gotta go though. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Alright."_ mother said, _"I'm sure everything will be alright Beth, so don't worry so much."_

"I'll try not to mom. Bye, I love you." I said

"_I love you too, bye."_ mother said, and hung up

I walked into the classroom, and Ryou stood up. I looked at him, slightly confused. I then saw him open his arms slightly and I walked to my seat, setting my books down and hugging him. He knew I just needed support then.

"Thanks," I said, drinking in his scent

"Yeah," Ryou said, "I'll take you out again tonight, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Ryou-kun." I said, smiling as I pulled away from him slightly

"No problem," Ryou said smiling

The teacher began to call attendance, and I began to send the text from Lily to my mother. Thankfully the teacher wasn't able to see me use it, although it didn't really matter since as long as we weren't in actual class we could use them.

_Just talked to Lily. Tricia is alright. She just fainted. Or at least that's what she told me. Lily says hi and to call her later today or tomorrow. -mom_

Phew. Tricia was okay. One stress factor out of my life. Another problem though. Jake. Ugh. WHY did he have to be looking for me? Jake Rainsford. Ex-boyfriend. Hot. Most popular boy at school. Athletic. Intelligent. First love. First kiss. Dated seven months and then he broke up with me. First heartbreak. How was I supposed to tell Ryou my ex-boyfriend that I was in love with was looking for me? And WHY was he looking for me in the first place?

_Lily, why is Jake looking for me? ~butterflyangel~_

I waited for her text to come back. Thank goodness for text messaging.

_He told me he just wanted to talk and see how you were doing. But I think he wants you back. I told him you were in Japan and I think he almost fainted....~lilyangel~_

_Yeah well that's not his only problem. ~butterflyangel~_

_What do you mean? ~lilyangel~_

_New boyfriend. Total hottie. Old friend from USA actually. I'll tell more in e-mail. ~butterflyangel~_

_Go girl! He treat you good? ~lilyangel~_

_He's already bought me a dress, hugged me like five times after I heard about Trish and so much more....HELL YES! Lol ~butterflyangel~_

_Its good to know you're finally over Jake. ~lilyangel~_

_You know me Lily. I still think about him sometimes, but he...he hurt me really badly. You saw how I was. And I'm not going back to him. Ryou-kun is really nice and everything. ~butterflyangel~_

_Yeah I know. Aren't you in class? ~lilyangel~_

_Yeah. But its homeroom and we can use our phones as long as we aren't in actual class. ~butterflyangel~_

_Lucky. Hey, could I give Jake your number? I mean...he seemed like he was pretty desperate. Beth, you should have seen him! I feel bad.... ~lilyangel~_

_Lily! Don't tell me! You'll make ME feel bad! And you better not be falling for him. ~butterflyangel~  
_

_Hell no. I just feel bad that he's still in love with you and you're there. I guess its also b/c I know that if you were here and you were single you'd probably go out with him.... ~lilyangel~_

_Exactly. So stop making me feel guilty! ~butterflyangel~_

_Alright, alright! I gotta go. Too much homework.... ~lilyangel~_

_Practice was rough too I take it? ~butterflyangel~_

_Yeah. Too rough. I got home and nearly fainted. So now I really have to go and do this work. Lylas ttyl. ~lilyangel~_

_lylas ttyl miss you. I guess you can give Jake my number. ~butterflyangel~_

I sighed and could tell Ryou probably heard me. I felt a note being jabbed in my side.

_**What's up?**_

_Tricia is okay. I've been texting Lily._

_**I could tell. What's up?**_

_Nothing. Just...ex-boyfriend is looking for me. You won't mind if he gets my number, will you?_

_**Tell me about him first.**_

_He was really nice. I was in love with him and he was my first kiss. We dated for seven months. I only want to be friends with him though obviously since I'm dating you._

_**Okay. I guess its okay. You don't still have feelings for him, do you?**_

_I believe in the saying "When you love someone that person is a part of you forever." he's always going to have a spot in my heart. But you can easily go over him. *wink* lol_

_**Okay then. Announcements are gonna be on.**_

I turned my head slightly and nodded at him. Ichigo looked at him strangely, and I smiled at her and mouthed "Everything is good!" happily. She smiled and gave me a small thumbs-up.

Lunchtime quickly came and I felt like I was in a better mood then I had been in a while. Ichigo, Masaya, Lettuce, Ryou and I all went and sat under a large oak tree in the courtyard of the school.

"Man I'm glad Tricia is okay!" I said happily

"Hello everyone," Touya said walking over

"Oh, hello Reno-san." I said smiling, "These are Momomiya Ichigo-chan, Aoyama Masaya-kun and Midorikawa Lettuce-chan."

"Hello," Touya said bowing, "Do you mind if I sit with you all?"

We all shook our heads and Touya took a seat on my other side. I immediately noticed Ryou's eyes darken and saw him clench his fists. I touched his arm lightly and smiled. He seemed to understand and relaxed a little.

"So who are you?" Ichigo asked

"Reno Touya," Touya said, "I ran into Anderson-san and Shirogane-san in Tokyo yesterday. My cousin Matoki-kun introduced me."

"As in Kino Matoki-san?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow

"Hai (Yes)," Touya said, eating his food

I immediately could tell what Ichigo was thinking- Matoki HAD to be up to something. And sadly, I felt it too.

We spent the whole period talking about what we were interested in and things like that.

"Hey Anderson-san!" Touya said. I was walking to my locker before my next class could start. No one was with me, I had Band and none of them had that.

"Oh, hi Reno-san." I said smiling, "What's up?"

"What do you have now?" Touya asked

"Band, what about you?" I asked

"I've got Band too! Is it okay if I walk with you?" Touya asked

"Yeah, let me just take care of something." I said, and dropped a binder in and shut my locker, "Alright."

"So there's this party this Saturday night at my place. What do you say to coming?" Touya asked

"Can I bring some friends?" I asked. I wasn't about to go to a party without my friends.

"Depends on who." Touya said

"Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-kun, Lettuce-chan and Ryou-kun." I said

"Yeah, I guess." Touya said

"Thanks! I might be there. I need your address so I can get to it." I said

"Alright. I'll give it to you after Band. What do you have next?" Touya asked

"English." I said

"That should be easy for you." Touya said smiling

"I should hope so." I said laughing

"Here we are." Touya said, and opened the door for me

"Thank you," I said smiling

"Anderson-san!" the teacher, Mrs. Aki, said

"Yes Aki-sensei?" I said, walking over

"I was wondering if you'd like to try out for the flute solo and also try out for the school Choir?" Mrs. Aki said

"I'd love to! How did you know I sang?" I asked

"Its in your school record and I've also heard you when you come to class." Mrs. Aki said

"Oh, thank you very much! When are the try-outs?" I asked

"Both are today after school. You can do the flute solo right before or right after you sing. The auditions don't actually start until 4:00, but I thought you might want to go first since you didn't even know. I keep meaning to tell you, but always forget." Mrs. Aki said

"Sure. I'd love to!" I said, and then I looked at my wrist. I cursed in English.

"Is something the matter?" Mrs. Aki asked

"No, I just...I hurt my wrist yesterday at work. I can still play though- I promise you that." I said

"Alright..." Mrs. Aki said

It was a good thing Ryou wasn't in class with me. Because if he were to find out I was playing my flute...lets just say I probably wouldn't be going out with him tonight. Unfortunately, he'd find out anyways since I'm going to have to tell him so that I can go to the try-outs. Great. And I am _so_ not about to lie to him.

"What happened to you wrist Anderson-san?" a classmate, Miyako Kamiya, asked

"I just hurt it at work yesterday. I'll be fine though." I said smiling

"You better be." another classmate, Mauro Akizuki, said

"Huh?" I said, slightly confused

"I don't mean anything against us other flute girls, but hell girl, you're the best." Mauro said

"Th-thank you Akizuki-san." I said, blushing. It was true that I excelled in playing my flute. My Freshman year in America I was first flute, even above the seniors.

Band was quickly over, and my wrist hurt slightly afterwards. At least next class was English and I could mainly just relax.

I walked to my locker, grabbing my English binder. I looked at my wrist. Shit. It was starting to bleed through. I couldn't let Ryou see. He would kill me for sure!

"Crap," I said

"Something wrong Beth-chan?" Ichigo asked, walking over

"I just...did something stupid." I said, shaking my head as I shut my locker, wincing as I moved everything to my left side to do so

"You did something to your wrist, didn't you?" Ichigo said

"Yeah," I said, "I played my flute. Its nothing big, but even so...if Ryou-kun finds out he'll surely be mad at me." I sighed.

"Do you have the gauze and tape stuff in your bag?" Ichigo asked, pointing to my backpack

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I then got her idea. "Will you help me Ichigo-chan? Please!"

"That's why I suggested it." Ichigo said smiling, "I don't really like lying...but we do it anyways, so might as well try to trick Shirogane!"

"Right. He's going to end up finding out anyways. I have to try out for a solo right after school for my flute and then for the school Choir." I said, "So I don't even know why I'm not going to tell him now."

"Because then he won't let you try out." Ichigo said

"After he hears that I'm trying out he won't let me." I said, "Whatever, lets just go to bathroom to do this."

"Right," Ichigo said

I quickly got the gauze and tape changed, and the bleeding had stopped. We made it to class just in time.

"Why are you two almost late?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow as I sat down, breathing slightly heavily

"I'll tell you later." I said

Class began and I felt a note being jabbed in my side. Great. He wanted to find out _now_ and we both barely had to pay attention since we had lived in America!

_**Why were you late?**_

_Had to change my gauze. I have two try-outs today after school._

_**For what?? And why did you have to change your gauze??**_

_Band. I played my flute, okay? It didn't hurt until I was done. I can't just not play my flute Ryou-kun! I'm the best flute player in the Band- I got told that by a SENIOR! And on top of that, I haven't let it hurt me before. And its fine, really! The try outs are for my flute for a solo and for the school Choir. And if you don't let me go, then you're going to have me angry at you. I love playing my flute and you can't stop me._

_**You know how I feel. You shouldn't have done that.**_

_I know, but I couldn't help it Ryou-kun!_

_**I know. That's why I'm not as mad. I'm coming to the try outs with you though.**_

_I figured._

Ryou must have known we needed to pay attention because I didn't get the note back. And it was a good thing because I could tell the teacher was eying us carefully.

"Anderson-san, Shirogane-san, stay after class." she said

"Hai sensei (Yes teacher)," we said in unison. Crap, caught!

"You know exactly why you are asked to stay after." the teacher said after class

"Yes, and its my fault sensei." Ryou said

"Its both our faults. I wrote back. And he was only making sure my wrist was okay because I had hurt it yesterday at work." I said. I wasn't going to let him take all the blame.

"I'm not mad at you, as you both barely have to pay attention since you've both lived in America. But I do wish that you two would not pass notes from now on." she said

"We won't, I promise." I said smiling

She gave us a pass and we left the classroom, heading to our normal classroom for our last class.

"Hand over your bags." Ryou said, holding his hand out

"What?" I said, confused

"Hand over your bags. After Band I'm not letting you use that arm at all." Ryou said

I sighed. "Fine," I said. I knew it was another one of the moments when I couldn't change his mind.

--

Ryou and I exited the room. He had my bags once again, still not letting me use my left hand.

"I'm telling you Ryou-kun, I can carry my own bags!" I said

"I don't care. I'll be outside waiting for you, okay?" Ryou said as we walked towards the doors that I knew the try-outs would be taking place in

"Wish me luck." I said. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Luck," he said, and kissed me lightly before I entered the room.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards where I stored my flute and got it out. I noticed that there were three teachers there.

"Hello, I apologize if I am late." I said, bowing as I put my flute together

"No, you're right on time Anderson-san." Mrs. Aki said

"Thank you," I said, "What is it you would like for me to do? I'd rather play my flute first then sing if you don't mind."

"It is up to you." a teacher said

"And you will be playing the music that is in front of you. You will be playing the solo and sight reading as well." Mrs. Aki said

"Alright," I said

I looked at the music. This was easy material. I figured my keys quickly, and before I started I did my scale. Perfect. In tone and everything. I took a deep breathe and started playing.

I finished quickly, and immediately noticed the shocked expressions on all the teachers' faces. I could barely hear them whisper.

"Well Anderson-san, we can't tell you for certain because there are other flute players trying out, but I can almost guarantee you the solo." Mrs. Aki said, "You seem to really put your soul into it."

"Yes, I love playing the flute. My grandfather taught me when I was very young and I immediately fell in love with it." I said smiling, and put my flute away gently. It was a gift my grandfather had given me for my fifteenth birthday. I was always very gentle with it and never let anyone else play it.

"And now you will sing for us, right?" the third teacher said

"Yeah," I said, "Can I warm up first?"

"Sure," Mrs. Aki said

I quickly did a small scale, and looked at their faces- once again they seemed shocked.

"You will be singing any song you wish, if you know it by memory, and then you'll need to sight read for us again." Mrs. Aki said

I thought for a minute of what song to sing. And then it hit me. One of my favorites that my friends and I would always sing together.

"I hope you don't mind, its American. I don't know many Japanese songs yet." I said

"Its fine," a teacher said smiling

"Its called 'I Am' by Hilary Duff." I said smiling

"_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
I'm powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
I'm haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
I'm powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
I'm powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am"

I closed my eyes as I sang and let my heart take over the song. I opened my eyes when I was done and saw the expressions of the teachers- all shocked and happy.

"She's in!" one teacher said

"That's for sure!" Mrs. Aki said, "Anderson Elizabeth-san, welcome to the school Choir!"

"Wow...question, what exactly does that mean?" I asked

"We have practice every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday before school. There are different events we sing for and sometimes we even enter competitions." one teacher said, "Practice is right in this room."

"Alright, thank you." I said bowing, and left the room

I exited the room and immediately felt someone's arms around me. "Ryou-kun!" I said laughing; knowing exactly who it would be.

"You didn't even need luck." Ryou said, letting go of me and draping an arm over my shoulder, "So where to tonight?"

"I don't know actually." I said, "How about we do like we did yesterday? Walking around and then out to dinner?"

"Sure," Ryou said

"We'll stop at my house first. If you want you can leave your bag at my house until we get back. Or we could just go to the cafe..." I said

"Lets just go to the cafe so you can see everyone and then walk around so you're comfortable around there." Ryou said

"Okay," I said, "Oh! I have Choir practice every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday morning."

"Alright," Ryou said

"You're a little late sweetie," mother said as I entered with Ryou

"I have a reason for that though." I said smiling

"What happened?" mother asked

"I had try outs for the flute solo in Band and for Choir. I'm in the Choir now." I said, grinning

"That's fantastic sweetie!" mother said happily, hugging me, "Oh! Hi Ryou-kun!"

"Hi Anna-chan." Ryou said smiling slightly, "Yeah, she played her flute even though she shouldn't have." he glared at me slightly

"Hey! My hand is fine!" I said, holding my hand up for him to see

"Oh yeah? Why can I see blood then?" Ryou said

"From earlier today!" I said

"Yeah, when you yet again played your flute when you shouldn't have." Ryou said

"He has you there Beth. You shouldn't have played." mother said

"Mom- you know I'm not going to let a little thing like this stop me from playing my flute." I said

"I know, but maybe you should." mother said quietly

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "We just came to drop my stuff off. We're going to go out again today."

"Alright," mother said. I could tell she wasn't happy with the way I had responded. I didn't care though.

"Did you talk to Lily or anyone?" I asked

"I already told you what Lily told me. Did you get any thing else from her?" mother asked

"Nope." I said, and went into my room, "The only thing she told me was that Jake was looking for me."

"Jake? As in Jake Rainsford? The one you dated for seven months?" mother said, shocked

"Yep." I said, walking downstairs, "I'll see ya in a while. I'll be back before 7:00."

"Alright, be careful." mother said

"I will be," I said, rolling my eyes as I left the house with Ryou

I put my hands in my pockets. I had suddenly gotten in a really bad mood. And I wasn't exactly sure why. I think it was because I was beginning to remember more about Jake. I sighed as I walked down, Ryou walking beside me, his own hands in his pockets.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Just thinking, that's all." I said, looking towards the sky

"About what?" he asked. He apparently didn't want to give up.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ryou-kun." I said

"You're thinking about Jake then, aren't you?" Ryou said quietly

I whipped my head over to him. Damn he could read me easily! "How could you tell?" I asked quietly

"Because you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about." Ryou said. I noticed he was blushing slightly, "You'll normally tell me anything. Even if it has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"True," I said, and smiled at him, "Yeah. I was remembering how I first realized I liked him."

"How was that?" Ryou asked

"You don't mind me talking about him?" I said, a little surprised.

"Should I?" Ryou said, "He's your ex, yeah, but you're here in Japan and he's in America. And then there's also the fact that I know you won't break up with me. I should hope not at least." he blushed

"I won't." I said, and wrapped my arms around one of his, laying my head on his shoulder, "And if you don't mind me telling you about him, I'd love to. It would help me actually."

"Alright then, tell me." Ryou said

As we walked I told him about how I first started liking Jake. It had been Olympia Day at school, and we had spent the whole day together.

"He seems cool." Ryou said

"Yeah, I'm sure you two would be friends if you were in America or he was here." I said

"Okay," Ryou said

I suddenly felt my phone going off. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the number. It seemed familiar but I didn't know it. "The number is so familiar..." I said. Then it hit me. It was Jake's number. I still remembered it, but it was way in the back of my head. "Its 4:00 in the morning there! Why is he texting me?"

_Beth, hey, how's it going? Its Jake btw. Sorry if this is really sudden and you feel uncomfortable. I just...I wanted to see how you were doing. Text me back if you want or e-mail me. Hopefully you still have it. ~i've made mistakes~_

"Who is it?" Ryou asked

"Jake," I said

"Its like 4:00 in the morning there though." Ryou said

"Yeah, I know." I said

_Its 4:00 in the morning there, shouldn't you be asleep? ~butterflyangel~_

_You know me. I can never seem to get to sleep. I'm glad you're talking to me. ~i've made mistakes~_

_  
Yeah, well, you should probably at least TRY to sleep. Text me later tho, okay? ~butterflyangel~_

_Alright. I'm really glad you're willing to talk to me Beth. ~i've made mistakes~_

_Yeah well it won't last long if you don't go to sleep. Night. ~butterflyangel~_

_Lol. Night. ~i've made mistakes~_

I closed my eyes and sighed. I pocketed my phone and looked at Ryou. "I'm sorry," I said

"For what? As long as you're only friends with him I'm okay with it." Ryou said

"I know...I still feel bad though..." I said

"Well don't. What did he have to say anyways?" Ryou asked

"First he said: "Beth, hey, how's it going? Its Jake by the way. Sorry if this is really sudden and you feel uncomfortable. I just...I wanted to see how you were doing. Text me back if you want or e-mail me. Hopefully you still have it." And then I told him he should be asleep by now since its 4:00 in the morning. But he can't normally sleep anyways. He goes "You know me. I can never seem to get to sleep. I'm glad you're talking to me." I told him he should at least try to sleep and to text me later. I really do want to be friends with him still. He said "Alright. I'm really glad you're willing to talk to me Beth." And I said that it won't last long if he doesn't get to sleep and he just said laugh out loud- lol- night." I said, looking through the texts

"Were you two friends before you went out?" Ryou asked

"Yeah. He dated two of my best friends and then me. I was the- as my friends and I would say- "The biggest loser" for going out with him for seven months. One friend went out with him for five months and the other went out with him for two weeks." I said

"Oh," Ryou said, "He seems pretty popular."

"One of the most popular boys at my school. He was the most popular boy of the now-Sophomore class." I said, "He was smart, funny, practically perfect."

"Did he ever try to...ya know?" Ryou said, blushing

"No! He was always a gentleman and respected me and other women. Well, besides his mother. I got him to respect her actually though." I said

"Good," Ryou said sighing

"Yeah." I said

"I take it you were the most popular girl of the Sophomore class?" Ryou asked

"Yeah. I was captain of the Gymnastics team and Cheer-leading Squad, first flute, part of the Select Chorus, and part of the National Junior Honor Society." I said

"Wow." Ryou said, "No wonder you're so popular at the school."

"I don't consider myself popular here." I said, shaking my head, "Here. I'm just a hot girl that all the guys want to have so they can bed me. But I'm not going to let them. Not only am I Christian- thou shalt not commit adultery- but I have a great boyfriend." I looked at him blushing

"Ah," Ryou said

"Yeah. My friends and I were practically inseparable." I said, "It was really nice in America. But I'm glad I moved here to Tokyo."

"Me too," Ryou said

"Oh, hello," Keiichiro said as we entered the cafe

"Hi Keiichiro-kun," I said smiling

"Hey, we're here to drop my stuff off and then walking around and out to dinner." Ryou said

"Alright," Keiichiro said smiling, "So how was your day Beth-chan?"

"Really good actually! I'm part of the school's Choir now and I might be playing the solo for the flute!"

"You didn't play your flute with that hand, did you Beth-chan?" Keiichiro said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh come on Kei-kun, I've already been lectured by mother AND Ryou-kun! Not you too!" I groaned

"Kei-kun?" Mint said from her table, "I thought you were dating Shirogane."

"I am, I hope you don't mind calling you that sometimes Keiichiro-kun." I said, "I just remembered today that I used to call you that."

"Its fine Beth-chan." Keiichiro said smiling, "You used to do it whenever you really wanted something. Like being read to."

"Yeah," I said laughing

"So are you and your mother coming to the benefit Sunday?" Keiichiro asked

"Yeah. You're coming to eat lunch with us, aren't you?" I asked, "And then I'll leave with you guys to help set up." I said

"Alright," Keiichiro said

"Lets go," Ryou said, putting a hand on my lower back

"Right," I said smiling

Of course I couldn't leave without seeing Pudding though! Just as I was about to leave with Ryou, I felt the young girl grab onto my leg, stopping me from leaving.

"Pudding-chan!" I said laughing

"Sure, leave without even saying hello to anyone except Akasaka-kun." Ichigo said, rolling her eyes

"Of course, I'm sorry." I said laughing, "Hi everyone."

"Are you leaving?" Pudding asked

"Yeah I'm gonna go around town with Ryou-kun. I'm sure we'll have desert here later, right Ryou-kun?" I asked. I sent him "the look" saying he had better say yes.

"Sure, I guess." Ryou said sighing

"Yay!" Pudding said happily, "Have fun with boss man Beth-onee-chan!"

"I will, bye you guys!" I said smiling, and left with Ryou

"I swear, its amazing how well you fit in with them." Ryou said. I could see humor and slight disbelief in his eyes.

"I think you've said that like ten times Ryou-kun." I said smiling

"And your point?" Ryou said smirking

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes

Ryou once again draped his arm over my shoulder. We walked around, talking and were heading back to the cafe for dessert.

"Hi! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" Pudding said as we entered

"Remind me again as to why we aren't entering from the back?" Ryou muttered as Pudding led us to a table

"Because this is more fun," I said smiling

"Whatever," Ryou said rolling his eyes as he sat down

I looked around the cafe after we ordered. I was beginning to get used to the pink in the cafe.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Ryou said

"No, I'll be fine Ryou-kun." I said

"No, I'm going to walk you home." Ryou said

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"No, I'm just thinking." I said

"About what?"

"Everything."

"As in...?"

"School, mews, my friends."

"Oh,"

"Today's the eleventh, isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"A cousin's birthday is Saturday. And a friend's birthday was two days ago. I guess its good I already sent presents and called over the weekend."

"I guess so."

"We have gym tomorrow, don't we?"

"Yeah. You better not faint this time." he smirked

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "At least this time you'll actually care." I muttered

"What do you mean by that?" He seemed slightly shock and hurt

"You heard me?" I said, surprised

"Yeah. So what did you mean?" Ryou said

"Nothing. Just...last time I fainted, you didn't really care." I said. I avoided his eyes.

I felt Ryou's hand on mine, and the other hand came to my chin, making me look at him. "I'm sorry," he said

"Its okay," I said smiling

Pudding came back with what we had ordered. After eating, Ryou and I left.

"Oh! Saturday night there's a party that Reno-san invited me to." I said

"Okay," Ryou said

"You wanna come with me? I asked if I could bring you, Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-kun and Lettuce-chan." I said

"Um, yeah, I guess." Ryou said shrugging, "I'll tell Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-san and Lettuce-chan."

"Alright, thanks Ryou-kun." I said smiling

"Yep." Ryou said

Ryou dropped me off at the house and kissed me lightly before I entered the house.

"So how was it?" mother asked

"Good." I said smiling

I went upstairs to my room and turned my laptop on along with my television.

_Ten new e-mails!_

Oh great. And of course five story reviews. One from Lily, Tricia, Kelsey, Brittany and.........who is--oh wait! Jake!

_Hey Beth, Lily here! What's up? Totally bored here. You told me you'd tell me more about your boyfriend Ryou! So spill!_

I replied back and then looked at Tricia's. It had been to reassure me she was okay, and to bug me about Ryou. Apparently Lily had told them all because Kelsey and Brittany also mentioned it. My heart racing, I opened the one from Jake.

_Hey Beth, what's up? Hope you realized it was Jake. Its about 7:00 in the morning here. I finally got to sleep at, like, 4:30. lol. The whole school misses you. And I mean _the whole school_! Even _seniors_ are looking for you._

_Well, I should go. My mom will be leaving soon, so that means I'm gonna have to leave soon._

_Ttyl,_

_Jake_

I smiled and re-read it.

_Hey Jake;_

_Beth obviously. Everything is good here. I got a job at a cafe here actually. Its been good, but the, like, first or second day I ended up trying to help one of the workers and cut my hand pretty badly. Luckily I didn't need stitches._

_And of course, me being me, played my flute and made it bleed. But I might be getting the flute solo for Band! _And_ I'm in the school choir too._

_So everything has been good. I met an old friend named Ryou Shirogane who lived in America. He's really nice. And you actually have more in common with him then you would think. He's my boyfriend now. But I guess you know that since Lily has probably told you. I swear, she's told like _everyone_! Lol._

_Nothing else has really happened. I better go._

_Oh! You said that everyone misses me. Um, does...does that include you?_

_Better go._

_~Beth_

_--_

_So we learn a little more about Elizabeth's past. Hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry the chapter's so long!_

_Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel for your review!_

_-Butterfly_


	10. He's the foreign exchange student!

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Nine: He's the New Foreign Exchange Student?!**

"Ohayo Beth-chan!" Ichigo said as we were at our foot lockers the next day

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan! Did Ryou-kun tell you about the party?" I asked smiling

"Yeah. I asked my parents and they said I could." Ichigo said smiling

"Awesome!" I said happily

"Ohayo Anderson-chan." Masaya said

"Ohayo Aoyama-kun." I said smiling

"Beth-chan!" Lettuce said, running over

"What's up Lettuce-chan?" I asked

"New student again." Lettuce said, "He's from America too."

"Really?" I said, excited. Maybe I knew him!

"Yeah. He's in our homeroom too." Lettuce said smiling

"Cool! I just hope I know them..." I said

"Morning," Ryou said

"Guess what!" I said

"What?" Ryou said

"There's a new student from America!" I said

"Great," Ryou said. I could hear sarcasm in his voice as he put his shoes on.

"Is something wrong Ryou-kun?" I asked

"Just didn't sleep well." Ryou said, and kissed my cheek, "Sorry."

"Its okay. You just worried me." I said, hugging him

"Alright," Ryou said, and draped an arm over my shoulder

"So any other information Lettuce-chan? Like a name or school?" I asked

"No," Lettuce said

"Alright," I said

"Ah! There you are Anderson-san!" Mr. Kinomoto said as we entered

"What's up Kinomoto-sensei?" I asked, bowing

"You're needed in the office." Mr. Kinomoto said

"Any idea as to why?" I asked

"The new student that will be coming to our homeroom that's from America." Mr. Kinomoto said

"Oh, okay." I said, I turned to Ryou and the others, "Hopefully I'll be right back."

"I'll get your things if you aren't." Ryou said, holding his hand out for my bag

"No, its okay Ryou-kun." I said smiling, and left the room

I wondered who it could be as I walked down to the office. I was glad that I had been given a tour and a map when I first came here and when I came to get my schedule for school. I now knew the school very easily.

"Hi, I'm Anderson Elizabeth. I was asked to come down here." I said after I heard a "Come in" after knocking on the door

"Ah, hello Anderson-san." the secretary said, "This is the new student- Rainsford Jake."

A tall, fifteen-year-old boy with short brown hair and stunning brown eyes turned around to face me. He wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket and black pants.

Oh. Shit. I heard my backpack fall to the ground and could tell I had a high possibility of fainting.

"Beth?" Jake said

I gripped onto the secretary's desk and kept myself up. "I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. Why did he have to be back? "Why...why are you here?"

"Part of the foreign exchange program." he said, "I guess its a good thing you taught me Japanese." he smiled slightly

"Yeah...can I...can I see your schedule?" I asked, holding my other hand out

"Yeah," Jake said, handing me a white slip of paper, "Are you okay though Beth? You don't look good."

"I'm fine," I said, scanning his paper

"You're not okay." Jake said, tilting my head up

"Don't," I said, whipping my head from his reach. I could feel tears coming, "Lets just get to class. You can come with me all day. We have all day together."

"Just like old times, huh?" he said

"Yeah, I guess." I said, and we left the office after I picked my bag up

"So what happened to your wrist?" he asked, pointing to my wrist

"I was helping a worker at the cafe I work at and cut my hand. I told you in an e-mail." I said

"Oh. I haven't checked it since I sent you that one yesterday." he said. He yawned.

"You shouldn't have come to school until next week. You will have a hell of a time in school with not being used to the time zone." I said

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it. Mother wanted me in school A.S.A.P." Jake said rolling his eyes

"Of course," I said, smiling slightly, "Here's our room. Like I said- you can just follow me around today. The foot lockers are at the front. Your locker is about five down from mine. I guess you got lucky. And don't worry. I'll help you with the Japanese and English." I opened the door, "Stay out here for a minute."

"Ah, hello Anderson-san." Mr. Kinomoto said

"Hello again Kinomoto-sensei. The new student, Rainsford Jake-san, is outside waiting." I said bowing

"Alright, Rainsford-san, you may enter." Mr. Kinomoto said as I sat down

"Thank you Kinomoto-sensei." Jake said, entering and bowing. Good, he remembered everything I had taught him while we were together. If he hadn't...then he would be in trouble. Big trouble.

I looked around at everyone's reactions. Guys glared at him slightly, and girls were staring at him dreamily. Of course. He _was_ one of the hottest guys in the school in Bonita.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself before you sit down?" Mr. Kinomoto said

"Well, my name is Rainsford Jake. I am here for the foreign exchange student program." he said, bowing again, "There isn't much to say about myself."

"You may take a seat in front of Anderson-san. Anderson-san-" Mr. Kinomoto said

"No need to Kinomoto-sensei." both of us said in unison. Jake gave me a small smile as he sat in front of me. I knew Ryou would want answers as soon as we got the chance. So would Ichigo and the others too probably.

--

It was gym. I had changed already and was in the field stretching beside Ichigo. She had been bugging me about telling her about Jake, and I had told her that I would explain in lunch.

"Hey," Ryou said, walking over. Jake was a few steps behind him.

"Hi boys," I said smiling

"So what are we doing?" Jake asked, stretching on one side of me

"Track. Always first in Japanese schools." I said

"Ah," Jake said

"Yeah- remember to try not to faint today." Ryou said smirking

"I'll try not to. But at least I know that you'll care." I said, smirking as well

"Hey! So not fair!" Ryou said, slightly shocked

"So fair." I said and stood up

"Huh?" Jake said

I bent backwards and did a bridge, my face near his. "Earlier this week in gym I fainted after running a little. That was actually how Ryou-kun and I met. We ended up fighting in the nurse's room. It got Lettuce-chan and Ichigo-chan confused too because we were arguing in English." I said

"You have to admit that was funny though." Ryou said

I brought my legs up so I would do a flip to stand up. "Yep. Man it feels good to do something like that." I said, stretching my arms

"Doesn't the school have a Gymnastics team or Cheer-leading squad?" Jake said

"They do, but I haven't been able to join. Cheer-leading already started but since I'm new I don't really want to do that yet and Gymnastics season isn't until the winter." I said

"Oh yeah..." Jake said

"What, do you cheer-lead and do gymnastics?" Lettuce asked

"Yeah. I was captain of both in America." I said, bringing my leg up and holding it in place, "Hence why I'm doing different stretches then most people are doing."

"Oh yeah..." Ichigo said

"Okay everyone! 100 meter dashes! Girls first then boys!" the teacher said

The other girls and I got into five rows, each with a certain amount of people. I was in the second group, and the first group had already gone.

"Alright. First- Anderson-san, are you going to be okay to run?" the teacher said

"Yes sensei," I said, rolling my eyes. I saw both Jake and Ryou looking at me. Time to prove to them what I can really do. I knew I had been able to run before, but I didn't feel like it or trying to impress anyone. Now, I was pumped to run. I had been on the track team one year and didn't like it after that year.

The starting whistle brought me out of my thoughts and I sprinted down the track.

The teacher stared wide-eyed at me. The other girls at least weren't that far behind me.

"Ten point five seconds! New school record for the girls!" the teacher said

I sighed and sat down in the grass. "Still haven't beat the top for your personal though." Jake said, walking over

"I know. Ten seconds flat. At least I'm only point five seconds away." I said smiling

"You were holding back earlier, weren't you?" Ryou said, walking over as well

"No, I just wasn't in the mood to run. I was on the track team for one year but then I didn't want to play anymore because I wanted to be more focused on Gymnastics." I said, looking up at the two boys, "My personal best at the 100 meter dash was ten seconds flat."

"Wow," Ryou said, and held a hand out for me

"No, its okay. I'd rather just lay down for now." I said

"You aren't going to faint or anything, are you?" Ryou said

"No, don't worry." I said laughing, "I just feel like relaxing for now."

"Okay," Ryou said, and sat beside me, "I'll walk you home today, okay?"

"Alright. We aren't going out, are we?" I asked

"Not unless you want to." Ryou said

"Nah, lets just stay at home today." I said

"Alright," Ryou said

The boys soon had to go and the closet time that even came near mine was Jake's ten point nine seconds. We always were the best runners at the school.

"Still the best," Jake said walking over to me

"Yep." I said smiling, and we went to the locker rooms

--

I put my books into my backpack. Jake and Ryou were both waiting for me. I looked up and noticed Ryou was glaring at Jake.

"Ryou-kun, relax already!" I said, "I'll explain in lunch!"

"Alright," Ryou said sighing, and as soon as I was about to pick up my backpack, he grabbed it from the ground, "Hey!" I said "You know I'm carrying it Bethie-chan." he said

I sighed and followed him out. He took his other arm and draped it over my shoulder like usual. I noticed Jake seemed a little uncomfortable on my other side. "Rainsford-san, its okay to be uncomfortable." I said. He seemed shocked that I was saying that.

"Why call me Rainsford-san?" he asked

"We're in Japan now." I said, as if that answered it.

"Alright then Anderson-san." he said. I noticed he seemed angered.

"Okay, you calling me that is too weird!" I said, laughing, "Fine- you win. Beth and Jake." I smiled

"I knew that would probably win it. You always hated it when I called you that." he said smirking, "And it doesn't sound right."

"At least not coming from you." I said laughing

"Yeah," Jake said

I felt Ryou's hand tighten slightly on my shoulder and I put my hand over it. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry," I whispered

He kissed my head and I knew it meant that it was okay. I smiled and we entered the courtyard. "Okay! Explain Beth-chan!" Ichigo said as soon as we walked over

"Alright, alright. Calm down Ichigo-chan!" I said laughing, "Everyone, this is the new student Rainsford Jake-kun. Jake-kun, these are my friends- Momomiya Ichigo-chan, Aoyama Masaya-kun, Midorikawa Lettuce-chan, and my boyfriend, Shirogane Ryou-kun."

"Its nice to meet you Rainsford-san." Masaya said

"Why is it that name sounds familiar Bethie-chan?" Ryou asked

"Because I told you about him yesterday. He's my ex-boyfriend and a friend." I said smiling

The whole area went quiet. And it wasn't a good quiet. It was uncomfortable. I could tell that Ryou nearly wanted to kill him. Ryou stood up and walked away.

"Ryou-kun!" I said, standing up and following him

I grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him back to me. But he was stronger then me and made me release him. "Let go," he seethed

"Ryou-kun, would you just listen to me?" I said, taking his hand

"What are you going to say?" Ryou said, "Did you know he was going to be moving?"

"How was I supposed to know? I just started talking to him again yesterday!" I said, "And do you seriously think that I would do anything with him when I've got you?" my voice was a whisper and I was blushing when I said it

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Ryou said, squeezing my hand, "I'm just...not comfortable with him being around you so much." I noticed he was blushing slightly

"I know Ryou-kun." I said, and stepped closer to him, "But there's nothing we can do about it. I've got all day with him."

"Great." Ryou said sarcastically

"Just don't hurt him," I said quietly, looking into his blue eyes

"I won't." Ryou said

I smiled and let go of his hand, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and then tilted my head up to face his. He gently kissed me and then we went back to the group. I knew I was going to be asked what happened.

"Beth-chan, are you okay?" Lettuce asked

"Yeah Lettuce-chan, don't worry." I said smiling, holding Ryou's hand loosely

"I'd like to be able to eat." he whispered

"Oh," I whispered, blushing as I released his hand

--

I shut my locker. Jake was only a few away from me and I had just dropped my binder off. It was time for Band now.

"Hey Anderson-san." Touya said, walking over

"Hi Reno-san." I said smiling, and walked over to Jake, "Ready Jake-kun?"

"Yeah," Jake said

"Reno-san, this is Rainsford Jake-kun. He's a foreign exchange student from America. Jake-kun, this is Reno Touya-san." I said, "He plays in the Band as well."

"Oh," Jake said, "Pleasure,"

"Yeah," Touya said

The glare I saw on Touya's face didn't go unnoticed. I wondered why he would have glared and just put it in the back of my mind. "Oh! Ryou-kun and Ichigo-chan are going to the party Saturday. I forgot to ask my mom last night though." I said

"Its okay." Touya said smiling, "Just so I know before Saturday. Gotta make sure a pretty lady like you can definitely get it."

I rolled my eyes and Jake was suddenly on the other side of me; between Touya and I.

"Do you have a problem?" Touya said

"No, I would just rather not have you hitting on a girl that has a boyfriend." Jake said, glaring at him

Jake held my hand loosely. I knew he meant for it to comfort me, but it wasn't doing that. I released his hand and hugged myself. He looked over at me and I shook my head. I was barely ready when he suddenly showed up at my school. I wasn't ready for him to hold my hand like that. Even if we were only friends. The pain was still there, but I was getting over it quickly. Quicker then I thought was possible. And it was all thanks to Ryou. Ryou...I sighed as I thought of him. I wondered when I was going to tell him I loved him. It probably wasn't going to be for a while though.

"Anderson-san!" Mrs. Aki said as soon as I entered

"Yes Aki-sensei?" I said, bowing, "Oh- this is Rainsford Jake-kun. He plays the saxophone."

"Do you have one?" Mrs. Aki asked

"Its at home at the moment Aki-sensei. I plan to bring it in tomorrow." Jake said bowing

"Alright, go and sit down for now." Mrs. Aki said

"Thank you," Jake said, and bowed

"So is there something you want to speak to me about Aki-sensei?" I asked. I figured what it was about. Choir and Band.

"Yes- you've got the solo!" Mrs. Aki said

"Yes!" I said happily. I couldn't contain myself. I jumped up and down and saw others looking at me strangely and saw Mrs. Aki giggling. "So, um, anything else?"

"Yes, we forgot to tell you when exactly Choir practice would be in the morning." Mrs. Aki said, "You have to be at the school in this room at 7:00 every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday morning."

"Alright, thank you very much Aki-sensei." I said smiling, and went over to my flute

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake and Mrs. Aki said, both watching me

"Getting my flute out...?" I said, confused

"I noticed yesterday you were bleeding after playing. You're not playing until its better. The concert isn't for a few months, so it will be fine that you don't play now." Mrs. Aki said

"And Shirogane-san wouldn't be happy if I let you play your flute. And you already know how I feel when you play your flute when something like this happens." Jake said

"Fine, fine." I said, rolling my eyes as I sat down

"Why aren't you getting your flute Anderson-san?" Mauro asked

"Aki-sensei says I can't play because of my wrist." I said angrily, "Although I could do fine. I've done perfectly with a sprained wrist before. A cut hand is nothing to me."

"At least this way you'll get healed faster." Miyako said

"Yeah, I know. But it still bugs me. At least she could make me go to a Study Hall or something so I'm not itching to play so badly...." I said, eying my flute case near me

"I know how it is." Mauro said, "So what were you so happy about?"

"I got the flute solo." I said grinning

"Awesome!" Mauro said, holding her hand up

I high fived it. I was feeling more and more like I belonged in Tokyo. Band went by quickly, and I was always itching to just reach over and put my flute together.

I glared at Jake as we headed to the next class. "What?" he said

"You just HAD to agree with Aki-sensei, didn't you?" I said

"Yes! Would you rather be playing and hurt?" he said

"YES! You know how I am Jake-kun!" I said, "I wanted to play so badly. I FINALLY get a solo and I can't play it for at least a week. Maybe even more."

"I know that. But would you rather have Shirogane-san mad at me?" Jake said

"He wouldn't be mad at YOU, he'd be mad at ME!" I said. I was letting my anger get to me. "Look, lets just not talk about this. I'm getting angry at you and I shouldn't be. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I should have at least told you I was part of the program. I know that's part of this Beth-chan." Jake said quietly

"Jake-kun..." I said, looking at him. We were in front of the classroom. "We'll talk about it after school. Meet me at East Park at 4:00. Its not hard to find and you should be comfortable enough to find it."

"Alright..." Jake said, and followed me into the room

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"I'll tell you when we walk home, okay?" I said

"I'm holding you to that." Ryou said smirking

"Alright," I said laughing, and sat down

--

I was at my foot locker. Jake had said he was going to walk home alone. I let him, and was at my locker now waiting for Ryou to put his shoes on.

"Okay- so why did you seem mad in English?" Ryou asked as we walked after he put his shoes on

"Aki-sensei wouldn't let me play my flute today even though I got the solo. And Jake-kun agreed with her." I said, "I was just mad because all period I was itching to play and I really wanted to work on that solo."

"Oh," Ryou said, "You're really passionate about music, aren't you?"

"My grandfather taught me how to appreciate music. He was the Japanese one." I said, "With my parents being divorced, he was more of a father to me then a grandfather."

"Oh," Ryou said, "I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess." I said shrugging

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"No, just thinking." I said smiling

"About Rainsford-san being here." Ryou said

"I still don't understand how you can read me so well Ryou-kun." I said smiling, "I nearly...I nearly fainted when I saw him this morning. I didn't think it would ever be him."

"Do you...do you want him here?" Ryou asked

"I'm not sure." I said after a minute, "I mean, yeah, its nice to have an old friend from America here...but its Jake-kun. My ex-boyfriend and someone that means a lot to me. I just...its hard."

"Yeah, I know." Ryou said, and draped an arm over my shoulder, "Just know that I'm willing to listen, alright?"

"I know Ryou-kun," I said, sighing as I leaned against him slightly, "I just don't know how much I'll tell you with it being my ex-boyfriend."

"And I respect that. Just so long as you still know you can talk to me and I don't want you to keep anything from me." Ryou said

"Just so long as you promise you won't keep anything from me." I said

"I won't." Ryou said smiling

"Alright," I said smiling

Ryou dropped me off, and like he did every time, he kissed me lightly.

"Mom," I said, entering the house

"Yeah?" mother said

"Guess who is part of the foreign exchange student program." I said, entering the living room

"Who?" she asked, putting her book down

"Jake." I said

"Oh no." she said, her eyes wide

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to him at East Park at 4:00. I...I nearly fainted when I found out it was him and then I also got mad at him because he didn't let me play my flute during Band today because of my wrist." I said, "I really didn't expect this..."

"I know sweetie." mother said. She sat beside me and started stroking my hair, instantly calming me, "But its just another obstacle in life that you're going to have to face. And I'm sure, just like everything else, you'll pass it perfectly."

"Thanks mom," I said smiling

"Of course sweetie," mother said smiling

--

I stood underneath a large oak tree. It was right near the entrance to the park, and I knew Jake would spot me easily. I leaned against the tree. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to talk to Jake about...but I had to get some things off my chest.

"Hey," Jake said, suddenly in front of the large tree

"Hi," I said

"What's up?" he asked. He came and stood in front of me

"I'm not exactly sure really." I said. I put my head low, letting my hair cover my eyes. I didn't want him to see my expressions while we talked.

"Look, about Band...I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want you hurt even more." Jake said

"I know. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. I'm sorry." I said

"Its okay, you know that." Jake said smiling

"Yeah," I said smiling slightly

A short silence came over us. I had no idea why I had even asked him to meet me here. He broke the silence though. "I should have told you I was part of the exchange program. I just...I didn't think we'd be in the same school or anything." he said, "And I didn't...I didn't think you would have a boyfriend. I was hoping...I was hoping..."

I could tell he was struggling with his words. I looked up, and he was fidgeting and I could tell he was trying hard not to just hold me and make me look at him. "You were hoping what Jake-kun?" I asked

"I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend again." Jake said, "I...I've missed you Beth. And I'm...I'm still in love with you."

_--_

_Uh-oh...what will happen? Please review!_

_Thank you to: Ryou's Worst Nightmare for your review!_

_-Butterfly_


	11. Running to Ryou and an Attack

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Ten: Running to Ryou and an Attack**

I sucked in a breath. Why did he have to say that? I just...I couldn't handle it. I really didn't want to reject him either.

So instead of facing it like I should have...I ran. I didn't hear Jake following me and knew that he probably wouldn't. More things had happened in this last week then I had ever expected or ever wanted.

I suddenly fell to the ground. And looked up to find out where I was. And guess where? None other then in front of Cafe Mew Mew.

Okay, now I get to face Ryou. I get to tell him that I just went to have a talk with Jake- that might I add he never knew about- and found out that he's still in love with me and wants me back. No problem, right? Oh yeah. There's that little fact that Ryou also has that slightly bad temper and that cold exterior every-so-often.

I pulled myself together and opened the back door to the cafe.

"Beth-chan? What are you doing here? Why are your eyes red?" Ichigo asked. I didn't feel like answering her questions or anyone else's for that matter.

"Kei-kun, where's Ryou-kun? Is he in his room?" I asked

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Keiichiro asked

"Kind of. I just...something happened I really didn't expect or want. First room on the right, right?" I said

"Yeah." Keiichiro said, "But be careful. He didn't seem in a very good mood earlier. Do you know why?"

"Probably the same reason why he's going to be in a worse mood." I said

"You aren't going up there until you explain to us what happened." Mint said

"You really want to know Mint-chan?!" I said angrily, "I ended up having my ex-boyfriend that I loved deeply come to my own school and have _all day _with me! And then, he ends up trying to help me in Band because of my wrist! AND he meets me at a park- which was actually mainly my fault- and tells me that he's still in love with me! Anyone else want to know what happened?"

"Beth-onee-chan..." Pudding said

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said, and sprinted up the stairs. I couldn't see Pudding's face again. The sadness from me lashing out...it was just too much.

I knocked on the door loudly. "Would you hold on?!" I heard Ryou's voice say angrily

"No I won't Ryou-kun!" I said

Tears were coming down my cheeks again and my knees suddenly felt weak. Nothing was around to support me, and I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bethie-chan?" Ryou said

I looked up at him, tears blurring my visions. "I...I'm sorry Ryou-kun." I said

"Come on," Ryou said

He picked me up bridal-style gently and put me on his bed, his arms still around me. "What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" he said, rubbing small circles on my arms

"I...I met with Jake-kun." I said. I had to break it to him softly.

"Why are you telling me this then?" Ryou asked

"Because of what we talked about and what he told me." I said

"What did he tell you then?" Ryou asked, he pushed my head so it was on his shoulder

"He...he told me that he missed me and he's still in love with me." I said, "He was hoping...hoping I would be his girlfriend again."

Ryou suddenly stopped rubbing the circles on my arms and was suddenly very rigid. I felt more tears coming. I was scared of what he was going to do now.

He started rubbing my arms again and kissed my head. I looked up at him, tears threatening to come. His eyes were slightly glassy, and held sadness and understanding in them.

"Please...tell me what you think. I'm scared Ryou-kun," I said, laying my head on his shoulder again

"I think that its okay. I just...I want to know that you won't break up with me for him." Ryou said

"I won't." I said, "I promise. I don't plan on going back to him."

"Good," Ryou said, and kissed my head again

I wrapped my arms around him and willed myself to stop crying. "I should have told you I was meeting him." I said

"Its okay," Ryou said, "He didn't kiss you or anything, did he?"

"No," I said, laughing a little as I looked up at him

"Good," Ryou said smiling

"I love your smile Ryou-kun," I said, and started blushing

Ryou blushed slightly and then leaned in towards me. Knowing what he was going to do I closed my eyes and leaned towards him as well. We kissed and then just sat there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes and breathing deeply.

"I'll walk you home now." Ryou said

"I'll be fine Ryou-kun. I would rather walk alone anyways." I said smiling as I stood up

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked

"Yeah, don't worry." I said smiling. I kissed his cheek lightly before I left his room

"Beth-onee-chan?" Pudding asked timidly as I walked down the stairs

"Pudding-chan! I'm sorry about how I yelled earlier." I said, kneeling so I was the little girl's height, "I just haven't had the best day."

"Its okay! Are you okay now?" Pudding asked happily

"I'm fine now." I said smiling, and hugged the little girl

"But are we?" a deep voice said

I turned around and there stood Jake. "Jake-kun? How did you get back here?" I asked. I tried to calm my heart.

"Momomiya-san let me in." Jake said

"Sorry Beth-chan," Ichigo said, her head bowed slightly

"Its okay Ichigo-chan." I said smiling, "Everything is fine. But I think we still need to talk Jake-kun."

"Okay." Jake said, "Walk you home?"

"Walk to the park." I said, shaking my head

"Alright," Jake said, and we left the cafe, "So what's up?"

"I'm sorry about just running off. I just...I didn't want to face everything and I didn't want to hurt you either." I said, looking towards the sky

"I know. I knew you would have needed to think and probably see Shirogane-san so I just let you be. And then I remembered you said something about Cafe Mew Mew and came to check the place out and Momomiya-san let me in to talk to you." Jake said

"Yeah, I wanted to let Ryou-kun know what happened." I said, "And I'm really sorry Jake-kun."

"Its okay. I shouldn't even had said anything." Jake said, "But ya know how it feels good to get things off your chest."

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said smiling, "And its okay. I just...I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you too. I mean, you're always going to have a special part in my heart, but right now...right now Ryou-kun is the one I love. If you had talked to me before Ryou-kun and I got together and you had come before we probably could be together."

"Just a tad too slow then, huh?" Jake said smirking

"Just a little." I said laughing

"I'm sorry, I can't help but say that I've missed you a lot Beth-chan." Jake said, blushing as he put his hands in his pockets

"Its okay Jake-kun. I just...right now I only want to be friends with you. And I missed you a lot too. I miss everyone in the states right now. At least you can go back in the summer. I can only go back over breaks and week long ones are useless because of the plane rides and the time differences." I said, looking towards the sky again

"You seem to enjoy looking at the sky Anderson-san." Touya said walking over

"Oh, hi Reno-san." I said, "And yeah, it always seems to calm me down."

"What? Haven't had a good day?" Touya said

"It hasn't been the best of days." I said smiling

"Oh? You would have thought having an old friend from America would make it a good day." Touya said

"We...were more then just friends." I said

"Oh? Does that mean you two are together again?" Touya said

"No. I'm still with Ryou-kun and I will be with Ryou-kun for a while." I said, clenching my fists

"Beth-chan..." Jake said, laying a hand on my shoulder

"I'll see you both in school tomorrow." I said, shaking my head and leaving

I could hear their conversation as I left unfortunately.

"You still love her." Touya said

"Yeah," Jake said. I knew he was looking straight at me.

"You've got a lot of competition then. A lot of guys like her." Touya said

"I know. It was that way in America." Jake said

"Do you want her back?" Touya said

"As long as she's happy I'm okay." Jake said

"Well, how about you come to my party this Saturday?" Touya said, "Plenty of hot girls- that could possibly make her jealous- and its gonna be fun. She should be coming."

"Alright, give me your address." Jake said

I took a deep breathe and started jogging home. "Hey mom!" I said as I jogged in the house

"Hey sweetie. How was it with Jake?" mother asked

"Not too good." I said, and sat in the living room with her

"Why not?" mother asked

"He told me he missed me a lot and is still in love with me." I said, "So I ran and went to the cafe and talked to Ryou-kun. Everything is okay now though."

"Okay," mother said sighing

"Yeah. Oh! There's this party Saturday that a classmate is throwing and has invited me, Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-kun, Lettuce-chan and Ryou-kun to. Can I go?" I asked

"Yeah. Just don't be out too late." mother said

"I won't. I'm gonna go for a jog for a while. Hopefully clear my mind." I said standing

"Alright." mother said

I grabbed my I-pod from my room and left the house. Thanks to Ryou, I was comfortable jogging around Tokyo. It had been something I had done in America; especially when I needed to clear my head.

I turned a corner, heading towards the park that had a walkway through it for people to run, jog and ride bikes.

But as soon as I did, a large Kimera Anima appeared!

"Shit," I cursed, running behind a tree and grabbing my phone. I went through my contacts and found 'Cafe Mew Mew'

"_Hello, Cafe Mew Mew."_ Keiichiro said

"Keiichiro-kun- Kimera Anima at the East Park! Send the girls!" I said, and hung up. I knew he would be mad a little, but understand. It just wouldn't be good if Ryou found out I hung up after saying that and then entered battle alone. Oh well.

"MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!" I yelled

The warmth I had felt when I first transformed radiated throughout my body again. After I opened my eyes after closing them I was transformed. Hair light purple with light blue highlights. No more glasses. Choker on with my power pendant attached. Light purple skirt to my mid-thigh. Light purple belly shirt. Cupped sleeves. Ballerina flats, gloves and to finish it off- butterfly wings!

"Ah, hello little Chouchou." Kisshu said appearing

"Hello Kisshu," I said

"So, ready to fight by yourself?" Kisshu said

"Of course." I said. I had no idea when I had become so confident. "BUTTERFLY STAFF!"

"That will have no affect on me." Kisshu said

"Whoever said I was going after you?" I said, glaring at him, "RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!"

Aiming my attack at the Kimera Anima, it was destroyed almost instantly! Kisshu looked at me, shocked.

"I'm smarter then you think Kisshu." I said, twirling my staff, "I know my attacks won't affect you. At least not by themselves. I know you'd only dodge. So why waste my energy?"

"My, my, a cocky little angel, aren't you?" Kisshu said, flying so he was in front of me

"I'm not really an angel but thanks for the compliment." I said, and struck my scepter in his side, "Next time you might not want to get so close to me though Kisshu. I do fight back."

"Being feisty only makes me want you more." Kisshu said, holding his side as he was sent a few feet away

"Try and get me. You'll never win." I said

"Oh yeah?" Kisshu said, and flew in front of me again

"Of course. I'm not alone." I said smirking

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" I heard Mew Ichigo yell from a few feet away

I had heard them coming and had Kisshu at the perfect angle that Mew Ichigo's attack would hit him head on as long as he wasn't expecting it. And he wasn't. He flew a good few feet, and hit a tree.

"Where's the Kimera Anima?" Mew Lettuce asked

"Defeated already." I said, "Right now I'm just trying not to kill this one. You didn't tell Ryou-kun about this, did you?"

"He said to tell you that he'll see you afterwards." Mew Mint said

"Crap." I said, hitting my head, "I'm dead."

"Why?" Mew Lettuce asked

"Because I fought a Kimera Anima on my own in only my second battle, had a bad day and then I also hung up right after I told Keiichiro-kun." I said

Suddenly I felt Kisshu grab me from behind, making me instantly release my staff. It fell to the ground with a clank and I felt cold metal against my neck. He had a dagger at my throat.

"What...do you want from me?" I asked. I tried not to move too much so the dagger didn't cut me.

"There's a lot I want from you." he said into my ear

"Something not perverted." I said, rolling my eyes

As soon as my eyes were all the way to the right I caught sight of Ryou. Oh I am so dead either way.

I suddenly was on the ground. I looked up and saw that Mew Zakuro had Kisshu pinned; his arms behind him.

"Leave her alone." she seethed into his ear. "Or else we will make you pay."

"Whatever," Kisshu said, and disappeared

"We'll be at the cafe." Mew Mint said

"Right," I said

I went towards the area Ryou was. I detransformed after I knew I was safely hidden in the trees.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." he said. He leaned against a tree. I stood in front of him and hugged him.

"I know. But if I hadn't, what do you think could have happened? This place could have been destroyed. I'll do anything for Earth." I said

"Yeah, well, you got lucky Ichigo-chan and the others got there in time." Ryou said, wrapping his arms around me

"Not really. I was doing fine on my own. But it definitely helped when he had gotten me." I said

"Yeah," Ryou said

"I should get home and tell mom and just relax." I said, "Its been a long day."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Ryou said smirking, "Saturday night is that party, right?"

"Yeah, mom says I can go. Are you going to come?" I asked

"I guess," Ryou said, "And Sunday is that benefit don't forget."

"I know," I said rolling my eyes, "I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Ryou said

He kissed me lightly and we went our separate ways- him to the cafe, and me home.

As soon as I entered the house I told my mom what had happened with the Kimera Anima. I went to the bathroom to make sure you couldn't see that I had the dagger against my neck and you couldn't.

--

_So lots has happened...Beth tells Ryou she won't break up with him._

_Please review! Thank you to **Ryou's Worst Nightmare** for your review like always!_

_-Butterfly_


	12. Confessing, Arguing and an Anniversary

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Eleven: Confessing, Arguing and an Anniversary**

I sighed as I put my school shoes on. Saturday. I had already gone to Choir practice and it had gone well. Tonight was the party at Touya's house. Ugh. Too much. I groaned.

"What you groaning about today?" Jake asked

"Too much going on. Had to wake up early for Choir practice and a party tonight to go to." I said

"You've done more in one day." Jake said as he put his own shoes on

"Oh well." I said shrugging

"Ohayo," Ichigo said, walking over

"Something wrong Ichigo-chan?" I asked

"Shirogane won't give me tonight off so that I can go out with Aoyama-kun before the party." Ichigo said sighing

"I think I can convince him. Its time I went to work anyways." I said

"But your wrist!" Ichigo said

"Its fine- it didn't bleed at all yesterday after the--thing at the park." I said, quickly remembering that Jake was there, "And I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked

"Yeah, don't worry." I said, twirling my wrist, "It happened Wednesday, so I'm fine."

"Oh yeah- you always were a fast healer." Jake said, "See ya in class."

"See ya," Ichigo and I said

"Waiting for Aoyama-kun?" I asked, noticing how she was just standing there

"Yeah. I'm guessing you're waiting for Shirogane?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah." I said smiling, "I'm surprised he didn't yell at me or anything yesterday."

"Yeah. He seemed fine when he got the cafe." Ichigo said, "Its good to see him smile though."

"Yeah. You should have known him when we younger. I swear, he was only smiles back then." I said smiling

"Who?" Ryou asked, walking over

"You," I said smiling, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said, kissing my cheek

"Shirogane- why won't you give me the day off?" Ichigo said. I could tell she was getting angry.

"Because no one else will work." Ryou said

"I will." I said

"No-" Ryou said

"Ryou-kun, I'll be fine." I said sighing, "And anyways- you could always work."

"I work!" Ryou said

"On what? The experiment?" I said

"That's the whole reason the cafe was created!" Ryou said

"For others that work there its something different though." I said. I could tell my eyes were clouding over and my voice was softer.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. I looked out of the corner of my eyes at him- he wasn't even looking at me.

"For others working there its not about the mews. I can tell that sometimes they rarely think about the mews when they're there." I said. I looked at the ground. "Pudding-chan for instance- she's so happy she _can't_ be thinking about the mews. Its probably a way to support herself and her siblings. For Lettuce-chan its probably to get more confidence and make friends. And Ichigo-chan and I...its for making more friends and growing stronger as a person and as a team. The whole world doesn't revolve around the mews Ryou-kun. I don't mean to hurt you by saying this, but you need to learn that."

I walked away sadly. My head was high, yes, but I knew I was going to pay for what I said later. Most likely by getting a note jabbed into my side or something all first period. Ugh.

"You okay?" Jake asked as I entered the room and sat down

"Just great." I said sighing, looking out the windows

"Troubles with Shirogane-san?" Jake said

"I hate how you can read me easily still." I said, glaring slightly at him

"What happened?" Jake asked, leaning against Ichigo's desk

"Nothing you need to worry about Jake-kun. Its just something about the cafe we work at together." I said sighing

"Well, you know I'll listen." Jake said. He squeezed my shoulder gently and walked over to his seat.

His hand was quickly replaced with someone else's. I looked up and saw it was Ryou's. His eyes showed no emotions and neither did any of his actions. I saw his eyes going towards the door. Great. So he won't say anything, but he'll tell me with his eyes?

"Tell me with your voice to go and I will." I said, looking back at the window

"Come on," he said, his grip tightening slightly

"Let go of me and I will." I said

"Just come on." Ryou said. He dropped his backpack off on his desk and walked out of the room. I followed silently behind him. I knew Ichigo, Lettuce and Masaya- who had all entered just as I was talking back to him- would want answers. "I'll tell you later." I said as I walked out of the room, "So what is it Ryou-kun?"

"The experiment...it was...it was my dad's life." Ryou said. I knew he was having trouble talking about all this.

"I know," I said, laying a hand on his shoulder. We were in the hallway, and he was leaning against the wall, his face towards the floor. "But that doesn't mean you should make it your's Ryou-kun. Your parents...they would be proud of you no matter what you did. They would understand and love you no matter. And so will Keiichiro-kun. He's going to be proud of you no matter what and he'll always understand and love you. Ryou-kun..."

He looked up at me. "What?" he said

"I'm always going to be proud of you too." I said, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I might be a bitch at times, but I'll always try to understand and no matter what, I'll care for you." I just...I didn't have the confidence to tell him I love him. Not yet at least.

Ryou wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Will you...will you only care about me?" he whispered

I knew I had to say it. I knew what he was getting at. "No Ryou-kun." I whispered, laying my head in the crook of his neck, "I won't just care about you. I'll always...I'll always-"

I couldn't tell him what I was going to say as a bell rang. It signaled that everyone must be in their classes. Normally I didn't even notice it.

"Tell me in lunch, okay?" Ryou said, pulling back

"Okay." I said. I knew my face was red. I was almost going to tell him. And now I had to wait until lunch to tell him!

_Why are you so red? What happened with Shirogane?_ Ichigo passed me a note as Mr. Kinomoto did attendance

I looked to make sure Ryou wasn't reading over my shoulder and started writing. _We're okay now. We just needed to talk. I realized that I love him and did when I was younger and I was about to tell him because of what we were talking about at our foot lockers, and I was saying that his parents and Keiichiro-kun would always be proud of him and always understand and love him. I told him I would always be proud of him and try to understand and that I would always care for him. But I think he knew I meant more and asked and then the bell rang so I have to tell him in lunch now._ I made sure Ryou wasn't looking behind me and then folded the paper, passing it to Ichigo.

_Oh wow. Awesome! Good luck with that. I wish I could tell you if he loved you or not, but we aren't that close and I can't read him. He always has that barrier up._

_Yeah I know. It seems to be disappearing though. I don't know if you've realized it or not, but I've been around him so much and know him so well that I can read him easily._

_I've noticed. But if you want my opinion, I think he does. He wouldn't change for just anyone. He didn't even change for Akasaka-kun. Akasaka-kun told me that he used to try to get Shirogane to change but he never listened to him. And I used to try to get him to change, but I never could. I really think he loves you Beth-chan._

_Thanks. Its good to know that someone thinks so. I hope he does. If he doesn't...man I'll make a fool of myself._

_Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine._

I was about to reply when Ryou poked my side. He gave me a note. _**Enough passing with Ichigo-chan. Announcements are gonna be on in a minute.**_

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. But sure enough, as soon as I pocketed both notes, the announcements came on.

--

Band class. Jake, Touya and I had walked together. I guess it was going to be a daily routine from now on. "Aki-sensei," I said, walking over to the teacher

"Ah! Anderson-san. I was just thinking about you." Mrs. Aki said smiling

"I was hoping you'd let me play my flute today. My wrist is feeling fine and it looks and feels much better today." I said smiling

"Well," Mrs. Aki said sighing

"Aki-sensei- you GOTTA let her play today!" Miyako said, walking over, "We're already missing half of our flutes because the seniors are gone!"

That would explain why Mauro wasn't in class. "Alright," Mrs. Aki said sighing, "But if it starts bleeding or hurting at any time you stop and tell me, okay Anderson-san?"

"I promise." I said grinning, and turned to Miyako, "Thank you Kamiya-san!"

"No problem. We seriously need you back playing the flute anyways. You're the main reason we're able to tell if something is right or wrong with us. You play the notes perfectly and-" Miyako said

"Don't. I don't need praise. I play my flute because I love to and its something that brought my grandfather and I really close." I said, and we walked over to my flute, "My parents divorced when I was very young. And my mother and I lived with my grandparents until I was ten. So my grandfather was more of a father to me then anything."

"Wow..." Miyako said, "But why tell me?"

"We're friends, aren't we Kamiya-san?" I asked, "If I got the wrong impression, then I'm sorry."

"No! No! That's great! I'd love to be friends with you! I'm just...its a little strange you'd choose me. I'm more of a Band geek then anything. And you...you're popular." Miyako said

"Here I'm not popular. I'm just a girl that guys think are hot. I'm more Band geek then you are probably. When I was in America, yeah, I was popular. But this isn't popular." I said, shaking my head and smiling, "I define popularity as being someone that everyone loves and wants to be friends with because they're nice. Not someone who everyone wants to be friends with just to be popular and who all the guys think are hot."

"You always did think that." Jake said, leaning by my flute, "Aki-sensei letting you play today?"

"Yeah. We're missing seniors so I get to play." I said, and quickly put my flute together. I closed my eyes and quickly played my scale. Perfect.

"Always were good." Jake said, and walked away

"Did you two know each other in America?" Miyako asked

"Yeah. He's actually my ex-boyfriend." I said, "But we're only friends now."

"Does he...does he want to be more then just friends?" Miyako asked

"You're really observant." I said smiling as we walked over to our section, "Yeah. He does. But I've got Ryou-kun, so I'm not going to be back with him anytime soon. If we were back in America or I didn't have a boyfriend, yeah, I'd probably be back with him. But that's not the way fate is right now and its not the way I feel."

"The way you talk about him and act around him...did you love him?" Miyako asked

"I'm surprised at how observant you are. Yeah, I loved him." I said smiling, "He was my first love. And I'll always love him. You know that saying 'Once you love someone, that person is a part of you forever?' I believe it very strongly."

"Ah," Miyako said, and we sat down

--

Lunch. Ryou had grabbed my backpack, and said he'd meet me at the courtyard after I got my lunch. I swallowed hard. I wasn't feeling so well and I was nervous.

"You'll be okay." Ichigo said, laying a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly

"Is something wrong?" Masaya asked, walking over to Ichigo

"I just have to do something that I'm a little afraid to do. Hopefully I'll see you guys some time later. I have to find Ryou-kun somewhere in the courtyard." I said smiling as I took my tray of food, "Talk to you guys later."

"Bye," Ichigo said, and I walked away

I walked nervously down the halls, trying to find the best way to tell him. I wasn't sure exactly how to say it. When Jake and I had been going out, he was the first one to say it. And after that...it was easy for me to tell him I loved him.

"Hey," Jake said, suddenly appearing beside me

"Hi," I said

"Something wrong?" Jake asked

"No, its nothing to worry about." I said, shaking my head

"Are you sure?" Jake asked

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just nervous...." I said

"Why? Did something happen between you and Shirogane-san?" Jake asked

"A little, but you don't have to worry about it." I said smiling, "Thanks for caring though Jake-kun. I gotta go and talk to him. But thanks a lot. I know I can always talk to you."

"And you know I'll always listen. Even if it hurts me, no matter what I'll be there for you Beth-chan." Jake said, laying a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks so much Jake-kun." I said. I smiled at him and went out to the courtyard. I had spotted Ryou. He leaned against an oak tree that was a ways away from where we normally sat. "Hi Ryou-kun." I said smiling as I walked over to him

"Hey," Ryou said

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked. I wasn't ready to bring the topic up yet. I sat down in front of him, my legs crossed.

"No," Ryou said

"Are you...are you still mad at me?" I asked, looking up at him

"Should I be?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't like to keep promises for long." I said. He was probably going to get mad at me for that comment.

"Yeah," Ryou said

Okay, that was it. Something was definitely up with him. I stood up and stood in front of him. I was going to look him in the eyes but his head was done and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Okay, what the _hell_ is wrong with you today Ryou-kun?" I said angrily, putting one hand on my hip and the other I used to tilt his head up

He grabbed my wrist forcefully and made me let go of his chin. I looked in his eyes. They seemed sad, and disturbed slightly.

"Think about today's date and you might know." he seethed

He then released my hand roughly and brushed past me. Today's date? Today's date...September thirteenth. What was so special about--oh shit! No! How could I forget?! I smacked myself on the forehead and turned towards where Ryou had ran off to. He was still in sight.

"Ryou-kun!" I shouted. I started to run after him. But he didn't seem to hear me. That or he was ignoring me. How could I have forgotten this date? Five years ago.... "Ryou-kun!" I shouted again

"Beth-chan, is something wrong?" Lettuce said

"I just have to find Ryou-kun, and fast." I said

"What happened? Did he reject you or something?" Ichigo asked

"I didn't even get to tell him. Look, I'll tell you guys later if I get the chance." I said, "Damn it I can't believe how stupid I am!" I said as I ran towards Ryou again.

"Beth-chan?" Jake asked

"Look Jake-kun, I really can't talk right now. I have to talk to Ryou-kun really badly." I said. I was almost losing sight of Ryou.

"Alright, just be careful." Jake said

I nodded and weaved my way through the slightly crowded hallway. Ryou was still walking away. That's it. No more fooling around. Time to use those years of cheer-leading. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted

Just as I wanted, the crowd seemed to split. Of course the only one that didn't move was none other then Ryou. "Of course." I said, rolling my eyes, "Thanks!" I said, running towards Ryou

The crowd just seemed to look at me strangely as I ran towards Ryou. He was walking towards the side doors. Was he going to leave the school? Okay, time to put that year of track into work. Your grandfather didn't have to run around the house five times for nothing Beth. I started sprinting even faster as Ryou's figure seemed to get smaller. I was surprised that I wasn't out of breath or anything. Looks like the Butterfly DNA was helping me a little.

"Ryou-kun!" I said

He opened the door and as it shut, I was just a foot away from the door. Oh if I wasn't in trouble for forgetting I would so be mad at him.

I pulled open the door and started to chase after Ryou again. It didn't help that today- of all days- I seemed unable to run in the school's shoes. Ugh! Stupid school shoes....

Ryou paused in front of a large tree. It seemed to be a cherry tree. I wondered how it would look in the spring when it bloomed. I shook the thought off and finally just sprinted over to him. "Did you just ignore me or didn't you hear me?" I said, breathing heavily as I put my hands on my knees in front of him

"Oh, were you calling me? I don't think I heard you." Ryou said

"If I wasn't in trouble with you I would so be mad at you." I said, glaring at him. And then I noticed his eyes. He had put the barrier up. No! "Ryou-kun..."

"I don't need your sympathy." Ryou said

"Then would you at least listen to me?!" I said angrily. I fell to the ground, unable to keep myself up any longer. I didn't care if my clothes-which might I add were bought just last week- got dirty. I just wanted my sweet Ryou back. I suddenly felt a tear roll down my cheeks and wiped it off. Why did Ryou and I have to go through all this? "Why?"

"Why what?" Ryou asked

"Why are we like this? We keep fighting..." I said

Ryou was silent. I looked up and noticed that he was now looking down at me. His barrier had broken. Thank goodness. I was able to read him again. Pain. Tiredness. Hurt. Admiration. Sadness. And...love? Was it...love that was in his eyes? Crap. I had completely forgotten what it was we were going to talk about in the first place.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," I said, laying my head on him, "I just...I'm tired of fighting with you." I swallowed, "What I wanted to tell you this morning was that...I...I love you Ryou-kun." my face was red and my heart was beating quickly

I felt Ryou's arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. I barely heard the sound from his lips. "I love you too Bethie-chan."

I brought my head up so I was looking into his eyes. "Really?" I asked

His answer was kissing me. "Yes." he said, "And they say that everything is going to be worth it. So all this fighting...will eventually be worth it."

"I hope so," I said smiling, "And you have no idea how sorry I am about forgetting Ryou-kun."

"Its okay," Ryou said

"No, its not. I shouldn't have forgotten. My mother is always gloomy today and I totally forgot today mainly because of what happened this morning and everything that has been going on." I said, "I really shouldn't have said that about the cafe though."

"Bethie-chan, its fine. You had every right." Ryou said, "And its not like you can help that you forgot."

"I can't help but-" I said

I was silenced as Ryou kissed me again. "Lets just go and eat. You're probably hungry." Ryou said

"Actually not very. I lost my appetite after I started running after you, worried that we won't be together anymore." I said as we released each other

He draped an arm over my shoulder, "There's no way I'm breaking up with you Bethie-chan." he whispered into my ear

"Same here." I said smiling

I couldn't stop smiling as we walked through the halls, going back to where we had been. My food was still there, and in perfect condition. I quickly ate it, and we only had a few minutes left. While Ryou took care of my tray (although I protested greatly) I went over to where the others were sitting.

"Okay- explain!" Ichigo said

"The reason why I ran was because Ryou-kun and I got in a fight because I forgot something." I said

"What's so big that you would get in a fight about forgetting something?" Jake asked

Ryou walked over to us and sat beside me. "Can we tell him the complete past?" I asked

"I guess," Ryou said sighing

"Ryou-kun and I know each other from when I was really young. Before I moved to Bonita when I was ten." I said, looking at Jake, "And on this exact date five years ago...a fire burned his house down and killed his parents. He and his friend Akasaka Keiichiro-kun are the only ones alive still. I had forgotten that it had been five years ago."

"Wow..." Jake said

"I don't want your pity." Ryou said, looking into Jake's eyes. I looked in them, and there was sadness and pity.

"So did you tell him?" Ichigo asked

"Yep." I said smiling

"So what did he say?" Ichigo asked

"Lets just say you'll see me smiling the rest of the day." I said

"AH!" Ichigo squealed

"Oh baka!" Ryou said, holding his ears

"Ryou-kun!" I said, hitting him lightly

"What? I think she blew my eardrum!" Ryou said

"Yeah but you don't have to call her a baka!" I said, crossing my arms

"Right," Ryou said, and draped an arm over my shoulder, "Sorry Ichigo-chan." he said

"Whoa- did you just get him to apologize to me?!" Ichigo said

"And I know an easy way for him to make it up to you too," I said smirking

"Oh no," Ryou groaned, "What do I have to do?"

"Just let me cover for her tonight so she can go out with Aoyama-kun." I said

Ryou glared at me slightly and I only smiled sweetly. If all else fails, play the girlfriend card. "Fine," he said sighing

"Thanks," I said, kissing his cheek

"Yeah, yeah- you owe me though." Ryou said

"I owe you a lot for today." I whispered

"Don't go there." He said

"Why did you even come to school today if that had happened Shirogane-san? You could have stayed home..." Lettuce said. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"I just couldn't." Ryou said

"Yeah, and he knows I'd be at the cafe in a heart beat." I said

"Yeah, I remember you were at my house whenever I was sick right after school." Jake said

"Yep," I said smiling

--

Ryou slung both his backpack and mine over his shoulder as we exited the classroom. Final period had ended and it was now time to go home.

"Do you mind skipping going to your house?" Ryou asked

"No, its okay if we go straight to the cafe." I said

"Okay." Ryou said

I held our backpacks as he put his shoes on. I couldn't help but feel happy all day today. I had been asked a lot why I was so happy.

"Hey Beth-chan- I just got an idea!" Ichigo said, walking up to me with Masaya

"What's up?" I asked

"Do you think we could get ready at one of our houses tonight for the party and maybe even spend the night?" Ichigo asked

"Sure. Do you have text messaging on your cell phone?" I asked

"Yeah, here's my number." Ichigo said

"Great- here's mine. I'll text you when I ask my mom." I said smiling, handing her my number after writing it on a sheet of paper

"Alright. My parents might want to meet you first. My dad is really overprotective." Ichigo said

"Alright," I said smiling, "Why don't we just see if it can be at your house? We can just get ready at my house after work if you'll meet me at the cafe and then go to the party and over to your house? That way my mom can meet you."

"Sure," Ichigo said smiling

"Great." I said smiling, and we went our separate ways

"You'll stop working as soon as your wrist starts hurting or bleeding, right?" Ryou said

"Yes Ryou-kun," I said, rolling my eyes

"And you'll tell me, right?" Ryou said

"Would you stop worrying? My wrist feels fine- it didn't even start bleeding after I played my flute in Band." I said

"Whatever," Ryou said

"Hi Keiichiro-kun." I said smiling as we entered

"Your bag will be up in my room." Ryou said

"Alright," I said

He kissed my cheek and walked up the stairs. "I'm surprised." Keiichiro said

"What?" I asked

"Well one that you're here. And two the way Ryou is acting." Keiichiro said

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even remember what today was until we started arguing in lunch and he became emotionless and I asked him why he was so cold today and he said "Think about today's date and you might know." I had completely forgotten." I said

"He's been a little happier now-a-days." Keiichiro said, looking towards the stairs, "He's not always yelling at Ichigo-chan for being late or something."

"That's good. I should probably get changed and get the cafe ready." I said

I went into the locker room and quickly changed. Before I pocketed my power pendant, I kissed it lightly, silently thanking it for getting Ryou and I together. I went out to the dining room, and started taking the chairs down.

"Hey Keiichiro-kun?" I asked. He entered the dining hall.

"Yeah?" Keiichiro asked

"Who is cleaning tonight?" I asked. I remembered I was supposed to do it Wednesday.

"Zakuro-chan I believe." Keiichiro asked, "Why?"

"Just wondering. I was supposed to do it Wednesday, so yeah..." I said

"Ah," Keiichiro said, "Would you like some help?"

"No, its fine, I've got it." I said

But as I brought a chair down, I seemed to twist my wrist in the wrong way, and ended up making the chair fall. "Shit," I cursed. "Kei-kun, PLEASE don't tell Ryou-kun." I said. I could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Please answer quickly Keiichiro.

"Just promise to be more careful." Keiichiro said sighing after a moment

"Thanks," I said smiling gratefully at him

"What happened?" Ryou asked, entering the dining room

"I just didn't have a good grip on the chair and it fell. Its okay though." I said smiling

"Liar." Ryou said, walking over to me. He took my left wrist in his hand gently, "You got lucky it didn't start bleeding. Be more careful."

"Yes sir," I said sighing

"I'll help you today." Ryou said

"Okay." I said smiling

He released my wrist and all three of us started taking chairs down and getting the dining room ready. Just as we finished Lettuce entered changed. "Oh," she said

"Yeah, we got it Lettuce-chan." I said smiling

"Alright..." Lettuce said

"You're used to doing all of that by yourself, aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah. Normally I can barely get everything done before its actually time for it to be opened." Lettuce said

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." I said smiling, "And if you ever need help with anything, just call me, okay?"

"I think she needs your number for that." Ryou said

"Oh yeah!" I said, and got a piece of paper. I wrote my number down five times. Lettuce. Pudding. Mint. Zakuro. Ryou. "Here's my number." I said, giving Ryou and Lettuce each one

"Why write it five times?" Ryou asked

"You two, Pudding-chan, Zakuro-chan and Mint-chan." I said

"Oh," Lettuce said

"Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said happily. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Pudding-chan!" I said laughing

"What are you doing here?" Pudding asked

"I'm filling in for Ichigo-chan." I said smiling, "I can't let all of you have the fun!"

"Right! Now it'll be even more fun!" Pudding said

"Oh, you're here." Mint said, entering with Zakuro

"Hi Mint-chan, Zakuro-chan." I said smiling

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Zakuro asked, raising an eyebrow

"My wrist is fine." I said, and shot a look at the boys

"Are you sure?" Lettuce asked

"Yeah, don't worry." I said smiling

"Alright," Lettuce said

"Oh, are you coming to the party tonight?" I asked

"No, I've got a lot to do tonight." Lettuce said

"Alright," I said

During one of my breaks I called my mother and asked if I could spend the night at Ichigo's house after the party. She said that it was okay as long as she met Ichigo. I told her that Ichigo was going to get ready at my house and so we were going to the party together. So she said okay and I called Ichigo. Her parents had said that it was okay and that we needed to be home before midnight. We hung up, and I quickly gave Mint, Pudding and Zakuro my phone number. Before I knew it, it was 6:00 and the cafe was closed.

"Hey!" Ichigo said, walking in through the back with Masaya

"Hey," I said. I had changed already and was waiting for Ryou to come down with my bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I've got my stuff already." Ichigo said smiling

"If you want we can use my make-up that I have at my house." I said, "I'm gonna want to shower and everything before we leave though."

"That's fine." Ichigo said

"Oh, and my mother knows about the mews, so there's no need to really worry about that." I said

"What?!" Mint said

"My mother helped Ryou-kun's parents with the experiment. That's how we got to know each other actually." I said

"Oh," they all said

"Alright, lets go." Ryou said, walking down the stairs

"You still aren't going to let me take my bags, are you?" I said

"Nope," Ryou said smirking. He draped his arm over my shoulder and Ichigo, Masaya, Ryou and I left after saying bye to everyone.

"So what do you want to do if we get separated or something?" Ichigo asked

"Just don't worry really. Meet at the front door at 11:00?" I said

"Sure," Ichigo said

"And watch what you drink- people most likely WILL try to spike your drink." I said

"Alright," Ichigo said

"We'll pick you girls up here at 8:00, okay?" Masaya said

"Alright." we said smiling

"See ya," Ryou said, kissing me lightly

"See ya," I said. Ichigo and Masaya hugged and then the boys left while Ichigo and I went inside.

"Hi, you must be Momomiya Ichigo-san." mother said as we entered

"Yeah, its a pleasure to meet you Anderson-sama. Thanks for letting me come over and Beth-chan spend the night." Ichigo said bowing

"Its no problem." mother said bowing and smiling

"I'm gonna shower." I said as we went upstairs

"Alright," mother said

"So what are you going to wear?" Ichigo asked

"Probably the new outfit I got when I went out with Ryou-kun on Wednesday." I said, getting those clothes out

"Cool." Ichigo said

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No...I'm just nervous." Ichigo said

"First party?" I said, getting make-up out and setting it on my vanity

"Yeah." Ichigo said sighing

"Don't worry, you'll have fun." I said smiling

"You've been to one before?" Ichigo asked

"In America, hell yeah. I usually went to one at least once a month. I was one of the most popular girls in my school. The most popular girl in my class." I said

"Wow. Do you ever wish you could go back to that life? Like wish you had never moved?" Ichigo asked

"Before I meet you all and Ryou-kun again yeah." I said, "But now I'm glad we moved."

"That's good." Ichigo said smiling

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said

I quickly took my shower, and put on a light purple robe. I quickly blow dried my hair and Ichigo changed into her clothes- which was a pink skirt that went to her knees and a white camisole. It looked good on her. She put on a pair of pink flip-flops and quickly did her make-up.

After I blow-dried my hair I quickly straightened it and put it in a half-ponytail. I put some light make-up on and put my clothes on. Grabbing my heels, I looked at the time. 7:30. Damn I took a long time.

"At least there's only half-an-hour left. And I still have to pack for tonight." I said. I grabbed a duffel bag and grabbed clothes for tonight and tomorrow, quickly throwing them in there. "We're gonna have to stop by here after the party, okay?"

"That's fine." Ichigo said

"Alright." I said as I threw other things in my bag.

--

_Hope you liked it! The party is the next chapter! Thank you to: **Ryou's Worst Nightmare** for your review! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	13. The Party and Thinking Things Through

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Party and Thinking Things Through**

We went downstairs after I got everything packed and I threw it on the ground by the foyer. "So you're one of the mews as well?" mother asked

"Yeah, infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat." Ichigo answered smiling

"Its good to know that Ryou-kun decided to follow in his father's footsteps." mother said sighing

"Except at times I think he's let it take him over." I said, sitting across from her

"What do you mean?" mother asked

"Its nothing." I said, shaking my head, "Its nothing to worry about."

"Alright..." mother said, and I saw her bite her lip

"Oh, I'll be sure to be home by 1:00 tomorrow for dinner." I said, suddenly remembering dinner

"Okay." mother said

_Knock...knock..._

"That would be the boys. We'll be back probably about 11:00 to get my things but then we'll be right out going to her house." I said

"Alright." mother said

I kissed my mother's cheek and hugged her and went to the door. But I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about tonight as I put my shoes on. "Hey," Masaya and Ryou said as I opened the door

"Hey," we said

"You look great," Masaya said

"Thanks," Ichigo said, blushing slightly

"You look really good," Ryou said. I noticed he was having a little trouble saying it and was blushing.

"Thanks," I said smiling, "You look good too." He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

We walked silently to the address Touya had given us. You could hear the music from outside and could see the lights on. It seemed to be almost like a mansion. "This is almost as big as Mint-chan's mansion!" Ichigo stated

"Be careful." Ryou said, wrapping an arm around my waist, "I have a bad feeling." he muttered

"Good I'm not the only one feeling it." I said

"Alright." Ryou said

"Names please." the person at the door said

"Anderson Elizabeth, Shirogane Ryou, Aoyama Masaya and Momomiya Ichigo." I said

"Go on in." the person said, "And Anderson-san, Master Touya wishes for you up on the third floor. Alone."

"Thank you," I said, and we entered the house

"Are you going to go up there?" Ryou asked. He seemed really worried about me going up there.

"I'll be fine Ryou-kun, I promise." I said, "I took self-defense lessons when I was little and I promise I'll find you immediately if something does happen."

"Just please be careful." Ryou said

"I will be, I promise." I said. I kissed him lightly and headed towards a set of stairs.

I headed up the stairs, trying not to look at couples making-out. I finally reached the third floor and started walking around, not sure where Touya would want to meet me. "Ah, there you are Anderson-san." Touya said, leaning against a wall beside a door

"I was told you wanted me up here." I said, walking over to him

"Yeah, why don't you come in here with me?" Touya asked, opening the door beside him

"What do you want Reno-san?" I asked, walking into the room with him

"Do you want a drink?" Touya asked

"No, I'm okay." I said. I leaned against the door that he had shut behind me, which probably wasn't very wise to do. "So what do you want Reno-san? Because if you didn't really even want me then I'm going to go back and find Ryou-kun."

"I thought you two were in a fight. You were running after him in lunch." Touya said

"And everything is fine now." I said

"How do you feel towards Rainsford-san?" Touya asked

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"So you still love him." Touya said

"I never said that." I said

"But you didn't answer my question." Touya said, "That implies that you still love him."

"He was my first love and we only broke up about five months ago! Of course I'm still in love with him!" I said angrily, "And why don't you learn to mind your own fucking business?!"

"Anything that happens in my school is my business my dear." Touya said

"I don't even know why I'm still here with you." I said shaking my head and turning towards the door, "I'll see ya later maybe Reno-san."

"Oh no you don't." he said.

Grabbing my wrist I was suddenly flung onto the bed that was in the middle of the bed. Oh shit. "You're lucky I'm not like my cousin." Touya said

Phew. "What do you mean?" I asked

"Matoki-kun would have been on top of you by now." Touya said

I went to the edge of the bed. "Reno-san..." I said

"I'm sorry Anderson-san." Touya said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Matoki-kun...wanted me to make you go out with him." Touya said

"Well he can try as much as he wants, but I'm not going out with him." I said as I stood up, "Is there something else Reno-san?"

"I just...I want you to know that I want to protect you- especially from my cousin." Touya said and he looked in my eyes, "You're a wonderful girl. I think I started to like you from the beginning, but I know you're happy, and I can't get you."

"That's really sweet." I said, and I kissed his cheek and hugged him, "Thank you. But I can handle myself no matter what your cousin brings at me."

"What if I told you he planned on hurting Shirogane-san then?" Touya said

"Ryou-kun can handle himself and I'm around him a lot of the time." I said smiling, "Don't worry. We can handle ourselves. But thank you. I know you mean well. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course." Touya said smiling

"Great. Now is there anything else you need?" I asked

"No, but promise me you'll be careful Anderson-san." Touya said, laying a hand on my shoulder

"I promise. And call me Anderson-chan." I said smiling

"Reno-kun then." Touya said smiling

I walked out of the room and sighed, leaning against the wall. "Something wrong?" Jake asked, suddenly appearing in front of me; leaning on the wall across from me

"No." I said

"Is it something involving Shirogane-san?" Jake asked

"A little." I said

Jake walked over and leaned against the wall beside me. "What do you mean?" he asked

"Apparently Kino Matoki-san is willing to do anything to get me to go out with him." I said, "It scares me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's talked to me about you a lot." Jake said

"Really?" I said, turning to face him

"Yeah. But I haven't told him much." Jake said, "I'm not about to let anyone hurt you Beth-chan. You know that."

With that, he walked away. I knew that something was bothering him. The only question was- what? "Jake-kun!" I said, quickly running towards him. Why did I have to wear stilettos? I can't really run in them.

"What?" Jake asked

"What's bothering you?" I asked

"Lets talk in a room." Jake said

"Alright," I said, and followed him into a room, "So what's bothering you?"

"You know, sometimes I hate how we can read each other so easily Beth-chan." Jake said, sitting on the bed

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said as I sat beside him, "So what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I just...I really don't think I should be telling you this." Jake said

"What do you mean? You can tell me anything Jake-kun." I said, laying a hand on his shoulder

"Not this," Jake said

"Why not?" I asked, "Jake-kun, please, just tell me."

"I shouldn't." Jake said standing

"Jake Andrew Rainsford you will sit back down and tell me immediately!" I said angrily as I stood up. I never was able to handle it when he didn't tell me something.

"Why the hell should you care anymore Elizabeth Grace Anderson?!" Jake said angrily, "Its not like I'm your boyfriend again!"

"But you're still my friend and I want to know!" I said angrily. He had no idea how much this was hurting me. I could feel tears threatening to come.

"Sometimes you can't get what you want! I know that!" Jake said

"And you think I don't know that? I wanted to stay in America before I moved to Tokyo!" I said, "You have no idea how much I wanted you back after your broke up with me!"

"I don't know?! Do you know how many days I saw you sad or crying and wanted to just hold you and get you back? Do you know how many days I couldn't sleep because I was too busy thinking of you?!"

"Oh really? Then why the hell didn't you just ask me back out?!"

"Because I couldn't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because my mother said that if I were to be with you she would disown me!" Jake said

I was silent. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and saw that Jake was crying as well. I didn't know what came over me. I had no idea why we had started to scream. At least only a few people would understand if they could hear us since we were nearly screaming in English. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started to cry even harder. He wrapped his arms around me too and I felt him lay his head on my shoulder and could hear him cry.

I don't know how long we were crying. I don't really care either. It felt good to be back in his arms again. "I'm sorry," he said once we were done crying and just standing there

"Its okay," I said, "I was crying too."

"I know...but I hate seeing you crying. Especially if its my fault." Jake said. He took his head from my shoulder and put it on my head.

"I just...I can't believe your mother said that." I said, "She never seemed that mean when I was around."

"That's the thing. She never acted like that around you. But when you were gone...lets just say that there was reason I was wearing jackets in the summer." Jake said

"She wasn't--?!" I said, shocked

"She was." he said, nodding

"Why don't you file reports?!" I asked, shocked

"And be away from you? Never." he whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how much that would hurt me."

"I think I do." I whispered

The door that Jake had shut as we entered opened. Jake and I immediately released each other and looked at the door. It was Touya. "Okay, good, its you." I said sighing as I sat down on the bed

"Is something wrong?" Touya asked

"No, we were just talking and arguing a little." Jake said, "Its nothing to worry about Reno-san."

"Alright, just be careful." Touya said, and shut the door

"Beth-chan..." Jake said, sitting beside me

"Yeah?" I said. My heart was beginning to race from how close he was to me. I knew now we were closer then we ever were when we were in America.

"I'm sorry about breaking up with you and everything I've ever done to you." Jake said

"Its okay." I said smiling, "We should go back to the party."

"Right." Jake said standing

He offered his hand to me and I took it and we went downstairs. "Beth-chan!" Ichigo said, walking over to me

"Hey Ichigo-chan. Is something wrong?" I asked

"Shirogane is in a fight." Ichigo said, "I've been looking for you for like five minutes."

"Where?!" I said shocked

"The very back." Ichigo said

"Damn it Ryou-kun." I said angrily. I looked at Jake and he nodded, following me to the back. It felt good to have him by my side again. I just hoped that I wasn't starting to fall for him again.

Shouting could be heard from the very back. I grabbed Jake's hand and weaved through the crowd. In the very front of the crowd was Ryou and Matoki fighting. "STOP IT!" I shouted, releasing Jake's hand and walking to the fight

Both boys froze in their places. "Bethie-chan..." Ryou said

"Anderson-san..." Matoki said

"Ryou-kun, out of the house- we'll talk in a minute." I said

"Right," Ryou said. He looked at me apologetically as he left and glared at Matoki.

"What the hell happened Kino-san?!" I said angrily

"You're speaking in English." Jake said

"Thanks." I said, and transferred to Japanese, "Okay, what the hell happened Kino-san?"

"Anderson-san, you're an angel. I want you to be mine and mine alone." Matoki said, walking over to me

"I'm never gonna be yours. Especially if you hurt my boyfriend." I said angrily, "Get out of my sight. I never want to see you hurting any of my friends or else you'll be getting it from me. And trust me, that isn't good."

"No it isn't. Especially when if she gets into a fight I do too." Jake said, laying a hand on my shoulder, "So you better not touch any of them because both of us might hate to fight, but we'll kick your ass to the moon and back."

"What? Are you cheating on Shirogane-san with him? Wow, I guess you really are a slut." Matoki said

Jake suddenly had him by the collar. "She's my ex-girlfriend and if you EVER talk to her or about her like that again I won't hesitate to hurt you." I barely heard him whisper

"Yes sir," Matoki said

Jake let go of Matoki and started talking in English. "Go and talk to Shirogane-san. I'll find Aoyama-san and Momomiya-san and tell them to meet you out front in a little while." he said, walking over to me

"Thank you Jake-kun." I said sighing

"Just hurry." Jake said

I nodded and the crowd split for us. As Jake went to find Ichigo and Masaya, I walked out to the front. Ryou leaned against the wall; almost blending in with the darkness. "Why?" I asked, surprising him slightly

"He started talking about my parents and then went onto you. I didn't start fighting until he called you a slut." he said, standing straight, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay Ryou-kun." I said smiling, hugging him

"What did Reno-san want?" Ryou asked, hugging me back

"He wanted to warn me about Kino-san. Its weird though. He tells me Kino-san wants me but Kino-san is saying I'm a slut." I said

"What?!" Jake said, appearing with Ichigo and Masaya

"Kino-san called her a slut. That was the min reason I started fighting." Ryou said

"He's dead." Jake said

"Don't Jake-kun!" I said, getting out of Ryou's hold and going after him

"You know how I feel. Especially when someone calls you a slut or anything bad." Jake said

"Yeah, I do know. But that still doesn't mean you should hurt him." I said

"Whatever. Lets all just leave." Jake said

"Do you two have a problem with it?" I asked, looking at Ichigo and Masaya

"No, its fine." Masaya said

"Its fine." Ichigo agreed

"We gotta go to my house to get my stuff." I said

"Okay." they said

We started walking. Ichigo and Masaya were in the very front, holding hands. Ryou and I were in the very back; Ryou's arm over my shoulder. Jake walked in between us. "Ryou-kun?" I whispered

"Hm?" Ryou muttered

"Can we invite Jake-kun to the benefit?" I whispered

"If you really want." Ryou whispered shrugging

I only nodded my head. "Yo Rainsford-san." Ryou said

Jake turned his head slightly to show he was paying attention. "Benefit at the cafe 4-9:00 tomorrow. You're invited." Ryou said

"Formal?" he asked

"Yeah." Ryou said

"I'll be there." Jake said

"Alright." Ryou said

We were silent as we walked the rest of the way. "You all can come in with me." I said as I opened the door

"Oh, hello everyone. You weren't there long. Only an hour." mother said

"Someone," I looked at Ryou, "decided to get in a fight."

"Oh dear! Why Ryou-kun?" mother asked. It was then she noticed the other two boys. As she saw Jake I thought I saw her face pale and her fist clench.

"Aoyama Masaya. Its a pleasure to meet you Anderson-sama." Masaya said bowing. He seemed to bring mother out of her little world.

"Thank you. You too Aoyama-san." mother said bowing

"Its good to see you again Anderson-sama. I apologize for coming suddenly." Jake said bowing

"Its fine Rainsford-san. Its good to see you again as well." mother said bowing

"I'll be home by noon." I said, picking up my bag

"Be careful." mother said hugging me

I knew she could tell I was most likely struggling with my feelings. And it was true. Crying with Jake had brought back a lot of memories. We left, and Ryou took my bag. "We'll walk you two to Ichigo-chan's house." Masaya said

"Alright, thanks." I said

I thought the whole way to Ichigo's house. I kept remembering times Jake and I had together. This wasn't good. "See ya tomorrow 1:30 at your house." Ryou said, handing me my bag

"I know, thanks." I said, taking my bag

He hugged me tightly. "I love you." he whispered in my ear

"I love you too." I said, and kissed him lightly

Ichigo and Masaya hugged. I smiled at Jake and waved as he left with the other two once we went inside the house. "Mom! Dad!" Ichigo said

"You're home earlier then we expected." a woman that looked almost exactly like Ichigo but with shorter hair said walking in with a tall man with short black hair, "Hi, you must Anderson Elizabeth-san. Ichigo had told us a lot about you. I'm Sakura and this is Shintaro."

"Its my pleasure to meet you. Thank you for letting me spend the night Momomiya-samas." I said bowing, "Excuse me if I'm incorrect with things. My honorifics are slightly weak."

"Its quite alright. Call me Sakura." Sakura, the woman, said smiling

"Thank you Sakura-sama." I said smiling

"Are you part of the foreign exchange student program?" Shintaro, the man, asked

"No, my mother got a job in Tokyo. I'm a quarter Japanese so it was easy for me to adjust." I said smiling, "Many people ask me that actually Momomiya-sama."

"Call me Shintaro." he said smiling

"Thank you Shintaro-sama." I said smiling

"Come on, lets go to my room." Ichigo said

"Alright." I said

Ichigo's room was just about completely pink. Oh gosh. "Man you like pink." I said, setting my bag on her pink bed

"Yep! Its my favorite color!" she said energetically

"Is it okay if I get changed into my pajamas?" I asked

"Yeah let me give you a tour." she said

Ichigo gave me a tour and afterwards I quickly changed and was back in Ichigo's room. I walked over to her windowsill, looking out to the sky. "Ichigo-chan?"

"Yeah Beth-chan?" she said. She was laying on her bed facing me.

"I need your advice." I said looking at her

"I'll give you the best I can give you." she said smiling

"Okay, well, I'm in love with Ryou-kun." I said, sitting beside her, "The only thing is I think I'm falling for Jake-kun again too. At the party before the fight we were talking. And the actual reason he broke up with me was because his mother threatened to disown him if he continued going out with me. And apparently he really wanted me back and he's still in love with me. And I'm always going to be in love with him- I believe in that saying "Once you love someone that person is a part of you forever." So I really don't know what to do. Should I tell Ryou-kun what I'm feeling? Should I just break up with Ryou-kun until I know my feelings? What do you think I should do?"

"Well, um..." she said. She put her finger on her chin. Suddenly her mother appeared on the bed as well. "You know what I think you should do?" Sakura said, scaring me.

"What?" I asked, quickly getting over my shock

"I think you should just go with what your heart says. That's what will lead you." Sakura said

"That's the thing- I'm trying to but it seems to enjoy getting confused between the two boys!" I said. I groaned and grabbed a pillow and hit my head with it.

"Well...who has been on your mind more since you got here?" Sakura asked

"Its been about even now." I said sighing, "That's the whole problem! I always analyze everything so this feeling is driving me insane and making me wonder if I really do love Ryou-kun!"

"Hold on Beth-chan- you said that one day Shirogane made you cry almost all night, right?" Ichigo said

"Yeah. That was the day that I figured out I was really in love with him." I said

"Well, did you ever have that happen with Rainsford-san?" Ichigo asked

"Only twice. Once when we were together and then when we broke up." I said, "That was the way I figured out I loved him."

"Okay." Ichigo said, "Close your eyes."

"I don't-" I said

"Just do it." Sakura said. Apparently she knew what Ichigo was getting at.

"Fine," I said sighing

"Take a deep breathe." Ichigo said

I did as she said. "Now who do you see in your mind?" Sakura asked

Blue eyes looked at me. "Ryou-kun." I whispered

"There's your answer on who you should be with." Sakura said smiling

"Thanks." I said sighing

Sakura left and Ichigo and I stayed up until midnight talking. Finally, we both feel asleep. My cell phone went off at 8:00 and I wanted to hurt the person for whatever they were disturbing my good sleep for. I opened my cell phone. Okay scratch that. Not going to hurt. It was Tricia. "Tricia!" I said happily

"_Hey Angel!"_ Tricia said

"What's up? Why were you in the hospital? And no more bull! I know Lily lied when she told my mom you only hit your head." I said. I saw Ichigo stir, "Hold on, let me go somewhere else."

"_Why? Where are you?"_ Tricia asked

"At a new friend's house. Her name is Ichigo Momomiya." I said

"_That's cool." _Tricia said

"Oh and I have news to tell you when you get done telling me what happened." I said

"_Sue and I got in a fight and she hit me. She made me hit the side of the cupboard with my head."_ Tricia said

"Oh man I would love to hurt her right now." I said, clenching my fist

"_Calm down Angel, I know you would." _Tricia said laughing

"Man I miss you Trish." I said, sliding down the wall

"_I know. We all miss you too. You won't believe who-" _Tricia said

"I know. Jake-kun is here in Tokyo." I said, interrupting her

"_Jake-kun?"_ Tricia said. I could tell she was confused.

"Jake Rainsford. Sorry, slightly stuck in Japanese honorifics." I said, shaking my head, "Yeah, and get ready to listen for a while because I've got a lot to say."

"_I'm all ears as usual."_ Tricia said

"First off- I met an old friend from America. I knew him before I moved to Bonita and met you all. His name is Ryou Shirogane. When we were young he was my best friend and I was his. He was so sweet and everything. And then his house was burned down and his parents were killed." I heard Tricia suck a breath in. "Yeah, and he moved to Tokyo with his guardian Keiichiro Akasaka. He transferred to my school just this week. We ended up talking and getting caught up and we got in an argument. But I found out that I fell in love with him. So we ended up dating. And we still are right now.

"And that isn't even half of it Trish. Jake-kun shows up. And me being the only American here besides Ryou-kun; I was sent to the office to pick up the foreign exchange student that is American. And I nearly fainted when I saw who it was. Jake. And we have ALL day together. But we ended up trying to get caught up, and we met at the park because we ended up in a slight argument because I had hurt my wrist at this cafe I'm working at along with Ryou-kun and he and the teacher didn't want me to play my flute even though I could still play it perfectly. And so we met at the park and he told me that he's still in love with me and that if I wasn't with Ryou-kun he was hoping we could get back together!"

"_What did you say?" _she said

"I ran actually and went to find Ryou-kun. I really am still in love with Jake-kun. You know how I feel about the quote "Once you love someone that person is apart of you forever." Well yesterday there was this party that Ryou-kun, me, Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-kun- Ichigo-chan's boyfriend- and Jake-kun went to. Well, Jake-kun and I got to talking and we both ended up crying. You won't believe the actual reason why he broke up with me!"

"_What?"_ she said

"His mother threatened to disown him if he continued to date me." I said, "And you know I have that knack for telling when someone is lying. He wasn't. He told me last night at the party and we both ended up crying and I just started remembering and it got me really confused and I'm still really confused but I know I'm staying with Ryou-kun for now."

"_Wow. I'm glad I'm not you, no offense."_ Tricia said

"Yeah, and add on top of that, working at a cafe with a girl that I saved but didn't even seem to care, school work, and having a guy liking you and yet calling you a slut. Oh yeah, Ryou-kun ended up fighting that guy too because of that." I said

"_Wow. I have no idea what to say. The only thing is that I know how you feel towards Jake, because you know I've felt that towards someone before, and that you should stay with this Ryou-kun guy for a while before you go back to Jake if you go back to him." _Tricia said

"Yeah, I know." I said sighing, "So what's been up in your life?"

"_Nothing. Kyle and I are still together. But nothing has really happened."_ Tricia said, _"The only thing is that everyone is missing you like crazy."_

"Yeah, Jake was telling me about that. Saying that even _seniors_ were missing me." I said smiling

"_They are! I swear, I've had like twenty people come up to me asking for you number and your address and your e-mail too!" _Tricia said, _"Lily and the others have gotten even more too!"_

"Wow." I said laughing, "Hey, I should go. I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm having dinner with Ryou-kun, Keiichiro-kun and my mother later today and then I'm going to a benefit with them as well."

"_Have fun with that."_ Tricia said

"Yeah, so, I'll talk to you later. Miss you lots and still love you like a sis." I said

"_Yeah, talk to you later, miss you lots and will ALWAYS love you like a sis."_ Tricia said

"Bye," I said

"_Bye,"_ Tricia said

I closed my phone, hanging up on Tricia and could feel tears falling down my cheeks. I sighed and dried my tears. Now was no time for tears or missing people. I stood up and reentered Ichigo's room. "Mm...what was that about?" Ichigo asked sleepily

"Just a friend in America. You can go back to sleep if you want." I said

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked

"8:30." I said, looking at the pink clock

"Okay. What do you want to do this morning?" Ichigo asked

"I was thinking of just walking around." I said

"Sure. That sounds nice." Ichigo said, "Let me get ready."

"Alright," I said, "I've got to get ready too."

--

Ichigo and I walked through the park. "Sorry it wasn't the best sleep-over ever." Ichigo said

"Its okay Ichigo-chan." I said smiling

"Okay." Ichigo said smiling

My phone went off. It was a text from a number I didn't know. _I see you._

"What the hell?!" I said, looking around me. I didn't see anyone I knew. _Who the hell is this?!_

"What's up Beth-chan?" Ichigo asked

"Someone text messaged me saying they see me and I don't know who." I said

My phone went off again. _Turn around._

I turned around and saw Ryou standing behind me, a smirk on his face. "You scared me Ryou-kun!" I said

"And your point?" Ryou said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh shut up." I said, rolling my eyes, "So you got a cell phone?"

"Yeah," Ryou said, "You two don't mind if I walk with you, do you?"

"I obviously don't care." I said

"Its fine with me as long as you two don't make-out in front of me." Ichigo said

"We won't," I said blushing

"So what's been up with you two?" Ryou asked

"Nothing," Ichigo said

"Tricia called me this morning." I said

"Cool. Is she the one that was put in the hospital?" Ryou asked

"Yeah," I said

"Okay then." Ryou said

--

Ryou had walked with us to the market. After getting some things, Ryou went back to the cafe and Ichigo and I went to her house. "I think I'm just going to go home. Its already 11:00." I said

"Wow. We were out for two hours. That's okay. I'll see you later at the benefit, right?" Ichigo said

"Of course. See ya." I said

I picked up my bag and made sure I had everything and then left. I thought about the previous night's events as I walked home. Walking and running had always helped me clear my mind. Gymnastics did too, but I didn't know anywhere I could do a routine.

I walked past an open field. The perfect place for a floor routine. And if I stayed away from the side walk or anything too hard, I would be in perfect shape.

I started jogging home. "Hey mom!" I said

"Hey sweetie. How was the party?" mother asked

I knew she knew I had told her last night by the look in her eyes. I could tell she knew something more had happened at the party. So I told her what had happened at the party and at Ichigo's house.

"I think you're doing the right thing Beth." mother said

"Thanks. I passed this open field that is perfect for a Gymnastics floor routine. I'm going to go there for an hour, okay?" I said

"Alright. Be careful." mother said. She always has supported my love for Gymnastics. And for anything else really.

"Thanks mom." I said smiling and ran out of the house; throwing my hair in a low ponytail

--

_Hope you like this chapter! Sorry its really long....Thanks to **Ryou's Worst Nightmare** for your review! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	14. Gymnastics and the Benefit

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Gymnastics and the Benefit**

I ran to the field. Perfect. The only people around where the people in the street. No one to worry about hurting. I smiled as I began to stretch. When I was in America I would go to the local gym- which had an indoor area for Gymnastics- almost everyday. The school was even nice enough to let me use the school's gym every-so-often so long as I took care of everything. I always did- because otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to use it for anything non-school related.

I finished my stretches and stood up. Time for a couple hand-stands and cartwheels and then it was time for some routines.

As I got into a hand-stand I began thinking again about America. The school was always good to me. Nearly every teacher in the whole school asked me why they hadn't seen me during the day if I was absent. And all of it _not_ because of my place as the Cheer-leading captain, but as my place as the Gymnastics captain. All teachers understood and respected me. Most girls, when given popularity, would have abused it and tried to run the school. Many of the older girls did that. I had been given the nickname 'Angel' in my old school because I was, as some have told me, like an angel. I would stop fights and always maintained a ninety-three to a ninety-seven average. I never was a bitch, or at least if I was I had a good reason to be.

I flipped over to begin a cartwheel. I could probably do the Gymnastics moves in my sleep. It was never a problem to do them.

But back to my nickname 'Angel.' Some even called me that because of my voice and my flute playing. I had been given a solo in almost every song. Many people believed me to be perfect.

But I was far from perfect. I sometimes barely understood my Math homework. I get words mixed up in Japanese and English. I can barely hit certain high notes. I can't go too high on my flute sometimes. I can't really dance. I have so many things that I'm not good at. And then there's the fact that no one is perfect except for God.

I sighed and brought my hands up. Time to do a routine. As my Phys. Ed. teacher and my grandfather would both say: "Start easy and work your way up to the harder stuff."

I sighed as I finished my routine and looked around me. No one was around me. Good. Now to pump it up and do the routine I had only been able to master once and that was right before I had come to Japan.

It had been a while since I had even _tried_ this routine. And every time I could never do the ending. The double-double, which is a double back salto with two twists, was always my problem, which was the final move before I did a back handspring to end it and do a stuck landing.

My specialty had always been floor, but I could easily do anything else. I sighed as I brought my hands up; ready to begin my routine. The music I had used at the final meet for this routine played in my head.

I had gotten through most of my routine and was at the final part. I could feel my heart racing even more as I concentrated on the moves. Double-double...LANDED! I did the back handspring and stuck the landing and jumped up and down. I had done it! Even after about five months I could do it! YES!

I could hear clapping from around me. I turned around and noticed I had a large crowd around me. "That was amazing!" I could hear people say

A woman about thirty walked over to me. "My name is Ario Chiharu. What is your name?" the woman asked bowing

"Anderson Elizabeth. I moved to Tokyo about a month ago from America." I said bowing, "What can I do for you?"

"Join the Tokyo City Gymnastics Team- also known as TCGT." the woman, Chiharu, said

"I'm sorry Ario-sama, but I can't accept that." I said shaking my head

"Why not?" Chiharu asked

"I'm in my first year of Secondary. I have a lot of work to do. I'm in the school Band and Choir. I work at a cafe. I don't have the time for Gymnastics any longer." I said sadly, "I would love to, as Gymnastics as always been a passion of mine, but I just can't."

"Sure you can." Ryou said suddenly appearing beside me

"Ryou-kun?" I said

"You deserve to be on the team. It will mainly depend on when practices will be and everything." Ryou said

"Practices will be Monday through Saturdays from 6:00 to 7:30 at night. Sundays it will be from noon to 2:00 in the afternoon." Chiharu said

"It would be right after your shift at the cafe. You would have to talk to your mom with the time, but I'm sure you could do all that." Ryou said

"You have more confidence in me then I do." I said

"What do you mean? Didn't you do this when you were in America with being a Cheer-leader and the Gymnastics captain?" Ryou said

"Well, yeah..." I said

"Here's my card. There are only five girls that are allowed on this team. We've been missing one for a long time. Please, take to your parents and tell me as soon as you can." Chiharu said handing me a card

"I'll try. Thanks." I said smiling as I took the card. We bowed and she left. "Okay Ryou-kun WHY did you do that?!"

"Its like I said- you deserve it. I just saw you do that routine." Ryou said, "It was amazing."

"Thanks." I said blushing, "When I was in America I had only been able to master that move once and that was at my final meet. And that was about five months ago."

"Wow." Ryou said

"Yeah." I said smiling, "Come on, lets go to my house. I take it you came to pick me up to go home?"

"Yeah," Ryou said

"Lets go then." I said and pulled my phone out

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked

"Text messaging everyone to tell them that I mastered it again." I said

"Who is everyone?" Ryou asked

"Jake-kun, Lily, Tricia, Kelsey, Jackie and Brittany." I said

"Rainsford-san?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. He was always supporting me with my Gymnastics and he's still my friend." I said smiling

"Alright." Ryou said

My phone went off after I was done sending everyone a text. It was from Jake. _Awesome Angel! I'm glad. I gotta go. Meet you at the benefit. Save me a dance, okay? ~i've made mistakes~_

I started laughing at that a little. He was still my friend, no matter what happened, and he always told me to save a dance when we were together. And even if he was busy, he still sent me a message back. "What?" Ryou asked

"Just Jake-kun's reply. You don't mind if I save him a dance, do you?" I asked

"Not as long as nothing happens and I still dance with you." Ryou said

"Of course." I said smiling. I was happy again. And I wasn't sure if it was because I had landed the Gymnastics routine, if Ryou was with me, or if it was just talking to Jake. "Hey Ryou-kun," I said. I was suddenly getting a bad feeling as I thought about the benefit.

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"I have a bad feeling about the benefit." I said

"I know. I have the same feeling. I'm sure everything will be fine though." Ryou said. He held my hand as if to tell me it was alright.

"Thanks," I said smiling, "Come on, lets hurry home."

"Right." Ryou said. He smiled at me and we started walking faster home.

--

"Hey mom!" I said happily as I entered the house

"What's up honey? Okay, you did find her Ryou-kun." mother said

"Yep." Ryou said

"Guess what mom!" I said happily. Okay, I was hyper and that wasn't too good.

"What?" mother said

"I did that Gymnastics routine I had only been able to do _once_ in America and was able to land it PERFECTLY!" I said grinning "And on top of that, a woman named Ario Chiharu-sama from the Tokyo City Gymnastics Team- TCGT- saw and said that I should join their team. Only _five_ _girls_ can join their team."

"Wow. That's awesome Angel!" mother said smiling and hugged me, "Are you going to? When are practices?"

"They're Monday to Saturday from 6:00 to 7:30 at night and Sundays from noon to 2:00." I said, "I'm not sure if I should do it. I really want to, but I just don't know...I mean, I have the mews, the cafe, school, Choir and Band as well."

"You did more when you were in America. You can do it." mother said smiling, "So go for it. We'll just eat dinner late."

"Thank you so much mom." I said happily, hugging her. Then I noticed Keiichiro stood behind her. "Oh! I'm sorry Kei-kun!" I went over and hugged him

"Its alright Beth-chan. So what's this routine you mastered?" Keiichiro asked chuckling

"Its really hard. I only mastered it once in America and that was at my last Gymnastics meet five months ago." I said, "So I'm really happy I was able to master it."

"I see that." Keiichiro said smiling

"Hey Bethie-chan," Ryou said

I looked at him. His eyes held a look that I knew meant I was probably in trouble. But for what?...And then it hit me. No wrist guards. Which mean nothing to protect my wrist. Oh crap. I immediately looked down at my wrist. The gauze didn't seem to have any blood on it. I looked up at him and he was looking at my wrist as well. I slowly unraveled the gauze and the tape. The cuts were still unopened.

I sighed and smiled, holding it up for him to see. "You got lucky." he said glaring lightly at me

"I know." I said smiling, "Trust me, I'll be more careful next time. I was just really happy to be doing Gymnastics again I didn't think of getting a guard for my wrist. Although those mainly are used for the parallel bars and other things."

"Whatever," Ryou said rolling his eyes

"You're very serious about Gymnastics, aren't you Beth-chan?" Keiichiro asked

"My grandfather taught me it and made it my passion. It brought us close. He was always like a father to me since my parents are divorced." I said smiling

"He's going to be coming here for Christmas in December." mother said

"Awesome!" I said happily, "And I have a question mom."

"What's up?" mother asked

"Do you think that in the summer I could go and stay with grandma and grandpa for a while so I can see everyone? Or maybe even stay at a friend's?" I asked

"You'll have to talk to them." mother said after a minute

"Thanks mom!" I said happily, hugging her

"Come on, lets eat." mother said

--

Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting downstairs with my mother while I had gone upstairs to get my dress and other things I would need for the benefit. I sighed as I picked up a heart locket. It was a locket Jake had gotten me for my birthday. I hadn't worn it since I was dating him. Five months. It didn't seem like it had been that long ago.

"Come on Bethie-chan, we don't have much time!" Ryou said from downstairs

"Oh hold on!" I shouted back down at him. I grabbed the necklace and put it in my pocket. I grabbed everything else and headed downstairs. "Alright, lets go."

"I'll see you there, okay?" mother said

"Alright, thanks mom." I said. I hugged her and kissed her cheek and left the house with Ryou and Keiichiro.

We headed to the cafe in silence. Ryou was holding my hand with one hand, and the other one held my bag with my make-up and other things I needed (hair drier, face cleaner, etc...). In Keiichiro's arms was my dress. Such gentlemen....

"Beth-onee-chan!" I heard someone say happily

I smiled hearing the happiness in the voice and the usual hyper-ness. Pudding! "Pudding-chan!" I said happily, letting go of Ryou's hand and getting on one knee to hug the young girl. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the cafe to help get everything ready!" Pudding said

"Awesome! We are too!" I said happily, "Come on, we'll go together."

"Alright!" Pudding said happily

We walked to the cafe, now talking to Pudding energetically. We entered the cafe, and immediately got to work. Ryou took my dress from Keiichiro and headed upstairs to his room to put them up there. I followed Keiichiro into the kitchen and we began to cook food for the others to eat while Ryou and Pudding began to take down the chairs and line the tables across the sides of the cafe for Ryou, Keiichiro and I to take downstairs later. We weren't going to have Pudding carrying them. She might be energetic, but she's not that strong.

"I would have Pudding-chan help here in the kitchen but the last time I did that we ended up with a fire." Keiichiro said

"Good idea then." I said smiling and laughing a little

"And I know Ryou wouldn't want to cook. Although he is a good cook." Keiichiro said

"Of course, you probably taught him." I said, "I still remember how good your food was when we were younger and I've taken pieces during my breaks." I blushed as I said that

"I've noticed. I wondered who kept taking them." Keiichiro said laughing

"Yeah." I said laughing

--

Keiichiro and I had finished taking care of the food and were taking the tables along with Ryou downstairs into the lab. I sighed as I rolled my shoulders. I was surprised the boys were allowing me to help with my wrist.

I suddenly felt someone laying their hands on my shoulders and rubbing them. I looked behind me and saw Ryou. "Oh, hey Ryou-kun." I said

"That make your shoulders feel any better?" he asked stopping the massage

"Yeah. Thanks," I said smiling

"Come on, there's still more to do." Ryou said

"Right." I said

--

Everything was done. It was 3:00. That gave me an hour to do everything I needed. I should just be able to make it. "Hey, I'm gonna be upstairs getting ready if you need me. I'll most likely be taking the bathroom. You do have two, right?" I said

"Yeah," Ryou said

"Alright. I'll be down in probably another hour." I said

"Alright." Ryou and Keiichiro said

Pudding had gone home to get ready and then to bring her siblings back to the cafe. I wondered how they would be. I didn't even know their names. Oh man I better find that out before they show up.

I quickly showered, blow-dried my hair and got into my dress. I put on the stiletto heels with the outfit. I did my make-up and let my hair down. I got my watch and my bracelets out from my bag. It was now 3:45 and I didn't know what I was missing but I knew I was missing something.

I reached into my jeans pockets and felt the necklace. _That_ was what I was missing. My necklace. I fingered it as I looked at it. It still shined brightly. I never used to take it off, and when I did, it was only for a shower or to clean it. I smiled and put it around my neck. I wondered what Ryou and Jake were both going to think when they saw it. Mainly Jake. I don't even know if he knows I still have this necklace. Even if we've broken up, it still means a lot to me.

I took my cell phone out and turned it off. I wasn't going to be answering it for the next five hours. Hopefully nothing too big would happen. And anyways, anyone that would talk to me was either asleep or would be at the cafe already.

I took all my things and exited the bathroom. I walked down the hall and knocked on Ryou's door as it was shut. "Hold on," Ryou said

A minute later he opened the door. He wore a white tuxedo, but his bow tie wasn't tied. I giggled as he seemed to gape at me. "Hey, can I put my things in your room?" I asked

"Yeah." he said and let me in. He stood in front of the mirror and tried to do his bow tie.

"Can't do a bow tie?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I set my things on his bed and walked over to him

"Why does that matter?" Ryou asked

"Because I can help you." I said. I pulled him away from the mirror gently and took his hands off the bow tie. I had done this for Jake whenever we needed to go somewhere formal with either family. In the seven months we were together, we had been to a lot of places together and some would even say that we were like a married couple. We had gotten so close to the other's family that we would even call the other mother 'mom' since neither one of us lived with our dad. I had never met his dad and he had never met mine. I thought about all this as I tied Ryou's tie. I finished and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," he said. I noticed he was blushing slightly.

"Its okay to be embarrassed about things like that." I said smiling, "Now come on, we've got to go downstairs."

"Right," Ryou said, but wrapped his arms around my waist

He kissed me gently and just held me for a second. "You look great in that dress." he whispered as he released me

"Thanks." I said blushing, "You look great too."

"Thanks." Ryou said

He shut the door behind us and we went downstairs. "Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said

"Hi Pudding-chan!" I said happily as I walked over to the girl. Four little boys and one little girl all stood around her. The boys seemed to be about eight and the girl seemed to be about six. "And who are all of these cute little people?" I asked as I knelled in front of them

"There's are my brothers- Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, and Honcha. And this is my little sister Heicha." Pudding said smiling

"Hi Beth-onee-chan!" they all chorused in unison

"Its great to meet you all." I said smiling

"Come on, we have to go and greet guests Bethie-chan." Ryou said laying a hand on my shoulder

"Oh, okay." I said standing, "But why do I have to greet them to?"

"Because you're my date." Ryou said putting his arm around my waist

"Alright," I said smiling

People started coming in a few minutes later. Ryou, Keiichiro and I all introduced ourselves to them. "Beth-chan!" Lettuce said walking over

"Hi Lettuce-chan!" I said happily, and then a guest came from the front, "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!"

"And who are you young lady?" the woman said. Once again another stuck up rich person.

"I'm Anderson Elizabeth. I'm Ryou-kun's date tonight." I said. Ryou had gone to get us some drinks and I was trying to hold my own while Keiichiro had also left. It almost seemed overwhelming with the amount of people coming.

"Finally that boy got himself a girlfriend. He's been so cold." I barely heard the woman mutter

"Well, I hope you have a good time." I said smiling, and the woman walked away

"Are you doing this all by yourself?" Lettuce asked

"Ryou-kun and Keiichiro-kun went to get drinks I think. I just hope they hurry." I said. Thankfully right now there was very few people coming at a time.

"Hey," Ryou said walking over to me with a cup of something to drink

"Thank you!" I said taking the drink and drinking it quickly

"You're thirsty." Ryou said raising an eyebrow

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with all the people." I said

"Then go. You don't have to welcome guests with me and Keiichiro." Ryou said

"Next time tell me that." I said sighing, "I'm going to be at a table sitting."

"Alright," Ryou said and kissed my cheek before I walked away with Lettuce

"So Lettuce-chan, have you seen any cute guys you like yet?" I asked

I then got a good luck at Lettuce's dress. It was a light green and seemed to flow naturally on her body. A ribbon was on the top and it was sleeveless. She had gloves on and they reached her elbows. Her hair was let down and she didn't wear her glasses. She looked beautiful. "Well actually yes." she said blushing

"That's great." I said smiling and we sat down at a table, "You look great tonight by the way. That dress is beautiful."

"Thanks. You do too." Lettuce said

"Yeah, Ryou-kun actually bought me this dress." I said, playing with the edge of the dress

"Wow. That was nice of him." Lettuce said smiling

"Yep. So why don't you ask the guy to dance?" I asked

"Oh no! I'm too nervous!" Lettuce said, her face beet red

"Point out the guy to me." I said

She pointed to a guy with short black hair and blue eyes. "I'll be right back." I said and stood up

I walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. I was able to remember his name from when he had entered. "Um, Almena Ryu-san, right?" I said as he turned around

"Yes, may I help you? Anderson Elizabeth-san, right?" he said

"Yes." I said smiling, "I have a friend here that I would like you to meet and possibly ask to dance. She seems to really like you."

"And who is it?" Ryu asked

"She's sitting over at that table. She's in the light green dress." I said

Ryu looked behind me and I noticed his eyes seemed to soften when he saw her. I smiled. He walked over to her and I followed a few steps behind him. "Excuse me, miss?" Ryu asked

"Yes?" Lettuce said nervously

"I was wondering if you would have this dance?" Ryu asked holding his hand out for her

"Um, sure." Lettuce said. She smiled at me and mouthed 'Thank you' as she walked past me with Ryu.

"Still match maker for your friends." someone said from behind me

I turned around and saw Jake. He wore a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and he looked great. You could see the muscles he had. "Of course," I said smiling

I noticed his eyes looked at me up and down. Finally, they rested where the necklace lay. "You...you still have it." he whispered. I could barely hear him say it.

"Yeah, I've always kept it." I said smiling, "We might be done, but I always treasure it. You know I believe in that saying 'Once you love someone that person is a part of you forever.'" I touched the locket gently. "And no matter what happens, its going to mean a lot to me."

"Same here." he said. He pulled out of his tuxedo pocket his wallet and out of his wallet a small piece of paper. He held the paper out for me to see. It was a drawing I had drawn when we were going on our sixth month. It was of one of our favorite things that we had in common- dragons. I smiled and gently took the picture from him. It was still in perfect condition.

"I never would have thought you would keep this." I said, laughing slightly as I handed him the paper back. "I would have expected you to keep something else."

"I've kept everything you've given me Beth-chan." Jake said smiling

"That's good to know." I said smiling, "I've kept just about everything."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked

"Lets just say that I decided I was going to rip the papers we had." I said smiling, rubbing my neck. I could feel my face getting red. "And I almost got rid of this necklace and some other things. But I kept it. I had it right above the trash can but I didn't have the heart to throw it away. I ended up falling to my knees and crying. Lily was with me that night."

"I'm sorry." Jake said. His eyes clouded over slightly.

"Its okay Jake-kun." I said smiling as I laid a hand on his arm, "You look great by the way."

"You look even better." Jake said smiling

"Thanks." I said blushing

"Beth-chan! Rainsford-san!" Ichigo said walking over with Masaya

She wore a long red halter dress and white gloves. Masaya wore a black tuxedo. "Hi," Masaya said

"Hey! Did you see Lettuce-chan?" I asked

"Yeah! She's actually dancing!" Ichigo said happily

"Yeah. I had to play welcoming and remembered the guy's name and got them to dance actually." I said smiling

"Good!" Ichigo said happily

"Ichigo-chan, lets dance." Masaya said

"Alright." Ichigo said happily

"Be careful with her Aoyama-kun, I think she's a tad too happy." I said laughing

"I will be." Masaya said laughing

"So where _is_ Shirogane-san?" Jake asked

"Playing host. He's greeting everyone at the door. I was for a while. And then he told me I didn't have to anymore." I said smiling

"Oh, okay." Jake said

I started to fiddle with my necklace as I sat down. Jake sat beside me. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked

"Of course not," I said smiling

"Something on your mind? You always play with your necklace when your thinking about something." Jake said

"Its nothing Jake-kun, don't worry." I said smiling

"Are you sure? You know that you can talk to me about anything." Jake said

"I know Jake-kun. I've always known that." I said smiling. I could feel my own expression softening.

"Alright," Jake said smiling

I _was_ thinking about something though. But I wasn't about to tell him. I was still debating about my feelings, but I wasn't going to tell him because I know he would feel guilty. "Its about me then, isn't it?" Jake said softly

"What?" I said turning to face him completely

"The only reason you used to never tell me something was because it had something to do with me." Jake said, "So it has something to do with me."

"I really hate how you know me so well." I said glaring at him lightly

"I feel the same way- you're just like it with me." Jake said smiling

"True." I said laughing

"Beth-chan?" Jake said after a minute of silence

"Yeah?" I said

"Do you think I could call you Angel-chan?" Jake said

"Sure." I said smiling

"Great." Jake said smiling

The songs changed and Ryou went up on stage. He stood in front of the microphone and his voice filled the whole cafe. "Welcome everyone to the cafe's benefit. This benefit is in honor of its two year anniversary and also in honor of the Endangered Species. If you are going to donate here to the cafe, some of your money is going to go to helping Endangered Species." he said, "Now, please, continue to dance and have fun." He ended with a smile and I could tell people were surprised.

"Two years...wow." Jake said

"Yeah, I know." I said

Ryou walked over. "Hello Rainsford-san," he said. There was no emotion in his voice at all. But I suppose that was a good thing so I didn't have to hear him being mad or anything at him.

"Hello Shirogane-san." Jake said

"Sure, forget about me." I said, throwing my hands up

"Fine- would you mind if I made it up with a dance?" Ryou said turning to me and smiling

"Fine," I said sighing and smiling, "I'm warning you. I'm not very good."

I could hear Jake snort and whisper "Yeah right." I nearly laughed and took Ryou's open hand, walking onto the dance floor with him.

"This song is dedicated to all the workers at the cafe. So all of you grab a partner and dance." the maestro said

I looked around and saw that all the other workers had a partner. I smiled and started dancing with Ryou. "Aren't good my butt." he said after a minute

"Its been a while, okay?" I said blushing

"Sure," he said rolling his eyes

"Jerk," I whispered

"Yep." he said smiling

He pulled me closer and we danced in silence, looking into each other's eyes. As we danced I remembered the times Jake and I had danced together. In Jake's arms I had always felt safe; loved. With Ryou...I felt...I wasn't even sure. It didn't feel anything like what it felt like to be in Jake's arms.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Something wrong?" he asked

"No." I said, and smelled in his scent. He smelled like vanilla. Very nice.

We danced for a while longer and the song ended and we went back to the table. "So Rainsford-san, see any girls you'd like to dance with?" Ryou asked. I could tell he was now starting to be friends with him and not be mean.

"Only one." Jake said. I saw his eyes shift to me. Damn it.

"Ryou-kun, would you get me a drink?" I asked as I saw his eyes become cold

"Sure," Ryou said standing

"Don't say stuff like that please Jake-kun!" I said. I really didn't want Ryou and I to have a bad relationship.

"Why not? Its only the truth." Jake said shrugging

"But I have a boyfriend and he's the one you said it in front of!" I said

"What? Its not like you actually love him." Jake said

I was silent as I looked at him, my mouth wide. I loved Ryou. Did it not look it?!

"Angel-chan, you might think you love him, but I know you well enough to know that you don't really love him. I'm not just saying this because of my position with you. I'm saying this because I know what you're going through. You're confused about if you love him and if you want to go back to me." Jake said. He was looking directly in my eyes now. "And just because you cried over him, doesn't mean that you truly love him."

With that, he stood up and walked away. Man, WHY did he have to say things like that?! Now he's got me even more confused. "Something wrong?" mother asked walking over

"Just my usual." I said, hitting my head on the table

"What now?" mother asked sitting beside me

"Jake-kun thinks that I'm not in love with Ryou-kun. Apparently I don't really love him in his eyes. He said he wasn't saying it because of how it is between us, its because he knows what I'm going through." I said sighing, "He said that just because I cried over him doesn't mean I'm truly in love with him."

"Well, that's his own opinion. What matters isn't what he thinks, its what _you_ think and feel." mother said

"I know, but...I've been really confused lately about everything." I said sadly

"I know Beth, I know." mother said. She put her hand on my back and started rubbing my back. "But you know everything will be okay eventually."

"I know that mom, but the thing is...I'm in love with Ryou-kun, but I'm also in love with Jake-kun still. And I really don't want to break up with Ryou-kun so I can go back out with Jake-kun. But Ryou-kun and I are fighting almost everyday about _something_. And Jake-kun and I never really fought." I said

"Each relationship is different sweetie, and you have to take each one for what it is. You never know, maybe Ryou-kun is the one for you. And maybe he's not. But you have to let time tell you." mother said

"I know mom." I said sighing

"Well, I'm going to go and get something to eat. Where is Ryou-kun anyways?" mother said

"Getting me a drink. Jake-kun said that there was only one person he wanted to dance with and looked at me and I saw Ryou-kun's eyes got cold so I asked him to get me a drink." I said

"Oh, okay." mother said and stood up and left

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting all alone?" a tall, seventeen-year-old boy with short red hair and brown eyes said suddenly appearing in front of me

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come back." I said. I was tired of guys trying to flirt with me.

"So you better stay away from her." Ryou said suddenly appearing behind the boy

"Alright, whatever." the boy said, and walked away

"Thanks." I said, and took the drink from him as he sat down

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked

"Just tired of guys trying to flirt with me." I said sighing

"Do you want to dance again?" Ryou asked

"No offense, but not really." I said

"Its fine." Ryou said smiling

"Thanks." I said and finished the drink, "I think I'm going to join the TCGT."

"That's good." Ryou said, "Like I said- you deserve it."

"Thanks." I said smiling, and Jake walked over, "Hey Jake-kun."

"Hey," Jake said, and sat down

"Something bothering you?" I asked, hearing him sigh

"My usual." Jake said

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, sipping my drink

"Yeah. Not like you can do anything about it." Jake said

Okay, well, there is something but I just won't do it. "Sorry," I whispered. I really didn't feel like fighting with the guys anymore. "Oh! I had told you I did that Gymnastics routine, right Jake-kun?"

"Yeah- congrats on that again." Jake said

"Thanks again. And guess what?" I said

"What?" Jake said

"A person from the Tokyo City Gymnastics Team- TCGT- came and asked me to join their team. Only _five girls _are allowed to join their team." I said smiling

"Awesome! Are you going to?" Jake asked

"I think so. I just won't be getting home at all until like 7:45 every night except for Sundays. So my life will be even more stressful." I said

"You'll do fine. You've had more on your plate and still done perfectly." Jake said smiling

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling

The song changed and Jake stood up. "I do believe you promised me a dance Angel-chan." Jake said

"Do you mind Ryou-kun?" I asked

"No, go ahead." he said

I kissed his cheek and hugged him. In my head I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help it. I have always kept my promises. And this was one of them. "I'm sorry," Jake said as we started dancing

"For what?" I asked

"Everything. Ever since I got here I've been a complete jerk to you and have been trying to get you to be with me again or at least like me again. I haven't really considered your feelings..." he said

The song started to slow down and I found myself stepping closer to him. "Its okay Jake-kun. You know I get confused easily. And you can't help what you want or who you want. We can't control our emotions as much as some people would like to think. We can't help what we feel towards some people." I said

I felt his arm tighten around my waist and he pulled me even closer to him. "I know. But I still can't help but be sorry. I keep trying to get you to break up with Shirogane-san and I shouldn't be. I should at least be hoping you'll be happy. Even if it is without me." he said

But am I really happier without him? Haven't I become happier every time he's called me or anything? Oh my head is starting to hurt. Too much thinking. "You're thinking too much Angel-chan." he said chuckling

"I hate how you read me so easily sometimes." I said glaring at him lightly

"I know." he said and took his right hand from my left one, putting it on my waist. I knew what he wanted and I put my arm around his neck. It felt good to be back in his arms. "Jake-kun..." I said

"Hm?" he said. I could feel his chest moving as he said this. I laid my head on his chest.

"Do you think that if you had asked me out before I moved we would be together right now?" I asked

"To be honest, no." Jake said, "I didn't even want to be apart this last year, remember? I was hesitant to learn Japanese at first along with its customs. Then you said that it would be best in case I were to meet your family on your mother's side and that you would be really happy if I had done it. And so I did. Angel-chan, anything I did last year was for you. You have no idea how happy I was with you or how much you changed me or anything."

"I think I do because it was the same way for me. Anything I did last year was for you Jake-kun." I said

"I can't believe I was so stupid..." Jake whispered. It was so low that even with how close I was to him I could barely hear him.

"I can't believe I was so stupid as to not try to get you back..." I said just as quietly

"We've both been pretty stupid." Jake said

"Would you go back and redo anything that has happened?" I asked

"The only thing I would want to redo would be letting you go." he whispered in my ear

At that the song ended and he pulled away from me. I could feel tears coming from my eyes and just wanted to get out of here. I stepped back and started towards the bathroom. I wouldn't let any of them see me cry. Especially any of the boys.

I made sure no one else was in the bathroom and leaned against the sink, finally letting the tears roll down my cheeks. I no longer cared if I was crying over the boy I had promised myself I wouldn't cry over five months ago. I no longer cared how my make-up looked. I no longer cared about anything but getting over the pain I was feeling. I wanted him back, and yet...I wasn't going to take him back. Why? Because I didn't want to lose Ryou.

The door opened and I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I looked at who it was. Ryou....I got out of his hold, shook my head and walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't face him. Not after what I had talked to Jake about.

I walked out the back of the cafe, shutting and locking the door behind myself. I didn't want anyone to disturb me. I felt the light breeze whipping my hair around me and sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"Something troubling you Chouchou?" Kisshu said suddenly appearing

"What my problems are are none of your concern Kisshu." I said glaring at the alien, "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"You should know." Kisshu said, flying so he was directly in front of me

"You better not hurt the people inside." I said. I suddenly remembered that my power pendant was inside. Shit. Ryou was so going to kill me.

"Oh, but what fun would that be?" Kisshu said

Before I could say anything else, he had teleported away. And as soon as I headed to the back door, I remembered I had locked the door. Crap. Oh Ryou is so going to kill me. I ran towards the front of the cafe, and as soon as I opened the doors, I heard screams and people started running out. "BETHIE-CHAN!" I heard someone yell. Ryou. I had been pushed through the running people and was now actually on the ground.

"RYOU-KUN!" I shouted

Within seconds he was in front of me and had his arms around me, lifting me up and taking me so I wouldn't be hurt any more. "Next time don't run off." Ryou said

"Well sorry for being confused." I muttered. "And you're so going to kill me after I tell you this."

"I already grabbed your pendant." he said, revealing my power pendant

"Thanks Ryou-kun." I said. I kissed his cheek. "MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!" I shouted

Feeling the familiar warmth around me, I headed towards the front of the cafe again. People seemed to realize I was a mew and moved to the sides as I entered the cafe, my scepter already in hand. "I thought I told you not to hurt anyone Kisshu." I said darkly as I saw someone on the ground

"Ah, but you might be glad I hurt this one." Kisshu said

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"Mew Beth-chan..." Mew Lettuce said. She was kneeling beside the person. The back of the figure looked way too familiar for my liking....

"Oh please tell me its not him!" I said. My scepter fell to the ground as I ran towards the body. It was who I dreaded it to be. Jake. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and stood up, glaring at Kisshu. "You're going to pay for hurting him."

"I thought you would have been happy to have him hurt little Chouchou. One boy trouble out of the way." Kisshu said

"Girls- you handle the Kimera Anima. Kisshu is mine." I said, and suddenly my scepter was in my hands once again, "He hurt Jake-kun and he's going to pay for it."

"Oh really? And how do you think you're going to do that?" Kisshu said, "You know that I can easily dodge any attack you send at me."

"Yes, I'm not as stupid as you think I am Kisshu." I said glaring at him even harder

"Oh really?" Kisshu said. He flew so he was once again directly in front of me

"Yes." I whispered angrily

I swung my scepter, but he dodged it and I swung my leg up, hitting him as he tried to dodge it. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting him." I said as I began to fight him, using my scepter to distract him as I fought with my feet and hands

"And why do you care so much? He's your _ex_-boyfriend. You shouldn't feel anything for him since you're with someone else." Kisshu said

"I know that very well. But we can't help who we care for and who we love." I said

"Yeah right." Kisshu said

My energy wasn't going as fast as I expected it to as I fought him. He seemed to be getting weaker quickly though.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the Kimera Anima being destroyed. Kisshu looked at it being destroyed fully and I took it to my advantage.

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!" I yelled

The attack hit him head on and close-range. He was sent to the other side of the cafe, and immediately teleported away.

I ran over to Jake, immediately detransforming. "Jake-kun..." I whispered. I moved hair out of his face. He seemed to be fine, just knocked unconscious. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Ryou standing there. "Lets get him up to my room." he said softly. I knew he didn't really care that Jake was hurt, but he knew _I_ did. And I had a feeling he had heard everything that Kisshu and I had said.

"Right," I said. I gently placed my hands under Jake until I felt Ryou's hands on top of mine underneath Jake. He shook his head and I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

It was then I noticed that my mother wasn't there anymore. "Where's mom?" I asked as I opened his bedroom door for him

"I'm not sure. She probably headed home. I'll let you take care of him and I'll call her, okay?" Ryou said, laying him gently on the bed

"Ryou-kun," I said, stopping him from leaving

He turned to me. "Hm?" he said

"I'm sorry." I said and fell to my knees as they were suddenly very weak.

"For what?" He asked. He hadn't moved from his spot though.

"I feel like I'm cheating on you..." I said. Tears began to fall from my eyes steadily. "I'm still in love with him but I love you too. I just...I don't know. I don't want to leave you to go back to him but I want to be back with him."

Ryou was silent in front of me. I knew he didn't know what to say. If anyone were to say that to me I wouldn't know what to say either. I didn't want to sound like I was breaking up with him but he needed to know that I was confused.

I heard him kneel in front of me. "Bethie-chan..." he said. His voice was so quiet I could barely hear him. I looked up at him with tear stained eyes. I knew I looked like crap and I didn't care. "You're going to be happier with him. Be with him." he said

With that being said, he stood up and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_--_

_Uh-oh....Please don't kill me if you don't like what Ryou's doing! Lol. Hope you liked it! You'll have to wait until next week to find out what Beth does about this. He-he I'm evil, I know. =) lol. Review please and thank you to **Ryou's Worst Nightmare** for your review!_

_-Butterfly_


	15. Revealing the Truth And Making Decisions

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Revealing the Truth and Making Decisions**

Tears ran steadily down my cheeks as the words he said processed in my head. Ryou was now gone. After a while I heard stirring from the bed. I tired to stop my tears but they wouldn't stop. "What?" Jake said, clearing confused

Although I couldn't see, I knew what he was doing. He was sitting up and looking around. I heard sheets rustling. Now he was going to try to walk over to me and see what was wrong. My hands were taken from my face and he took my glasses off. He set them on the floor gently and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. "Tell me when you're ready." he whispered along with words of comfort

What seemed like a long time later my tears stopped. "Jake-kun..." I whispered. My voice was raspy and rough.

"Are you okay? What happened? Or are you not willing to tell me?" he asked

"I'm fine now and willing to tell you." I said and took a deep breath as I looked up at him "Ryou-kun...broke up with me. I told him I was confused about you two and he just said I'd be happier with you and for me to be with you."

Jake was silent for a moment. "Angel-chan, what is it you really want? To be with Shirogane-san or to be with me?"

"I'm not sure..." I said

"Then why don't you think it over and then if you want me more we'll be together." Jake said

I loved how he was so understanding. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Jake-kun." I whispered

"Anything for you Angel-chan." he said

I pulled back slightly from him and he did as well. He looked into my eyes and he started bringing his face closer to mine. He closed his eyes and so did I. As he kissed me I finally realized how much we loved each other and had missed each other. We pulled back and he put his forehead against mine. "I'll walk you home. Get changed and I'll talk to Shirogane-san." Jake said

"Um, okay..." I said

We stood up and he left and I shut the door behind him. I leaned against the door. I already mostly knew what to do. But I wanted to make sure Ryou would be okay. As I changed I could hear the two boys- Ryou and Jake- talking in the hallway.

"You're okay." Ryou's voice was short and to the point

"Yeah. But are you really willing to give up Angel-chan to me?" Jake said

"She told you." Comment, not a question.

"Yes. Please answer my question."

"Yes. What I thought is love I don't think is. You deserve her, and she truly loves you." he said, "But promise me some things Rainsford-san."

"Alright."

"You'll take care of her no matter what."

I knew he was probably rolling his eyes. "Of course."

"And promise me you'll accept it if she tells you some things and when she explains everything that happened tonight."

I knew he was probably confused. "Alright." he said

I quickly put my jeans on and put everything away. I opened the door and both boys stood there. "Um...Ryou-kun?" I said

"Yeah?" Ryou said

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Yeah," he said and entered the room, "So what's up?"

"I want you to promise you won't be cold anymore and that we'll be friends no matter what." I said

"Sure." he answered simply

"I heard you talking. So I can tell him everything?" I asked

"Yeah. But he has to work here at the cafe." Ryou said

"Thanks Ryou-kun." I said

"Of course." he said smiling

I hugged him and we left the room, Ryou carrying my dress as I carried my bag. "Jake-kun, do you want to walk with me? I want to drop this stuff off and we can walk around." I said

"Sure. Shirogane-san, I'll take her dress." Jake said

"Alright. And remember your promises." Ryou said

"I will." Jake said taking the dress from Ryou

"Thanks Ryou-kun." I said smiling

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou said and entered his room

"So what's up?" Jake asked as we walked down the stairs

"Beth-onee-chan! You're okay!" Pudding said, "And so are you mister!"

"Pudding-chan, this is Rainsford Jake-kun." I said, "Jake-kun, this is Fong Pudding-chan. She's a worker here."

"Rainsford-onii-kun!" Pudding said energetically

"Oh, hi Rainsford-san. Its good to know you're alright." Lettuce said smiling

"Thanks Midorikawa-san." Jake said smiling

"Those two are Aizawa Mint-chan and Fujiwara Zakuro-chan. They work here as well as me, Lettuce-chan, Ichigo-chan, Ryou-kun, Akasaka Keiichiro-kun and Aoyama-kun." I said pointing to them

"Okay." Jake said nodding his head

"Do you mind if I leave? I want to make sure my mom is okay and Jake-kun and I need to talk." I said

"Go right ahead; you helped get set up." Keiichiro said smiling

"Alright, thanks." I said smiling. I could tell that somehow he knew what had happened.

"So what is it we need to talk about?" Jake asked as we left

"You'll have to wait. If you want you could go home after we drop my things off and change. I want to talk to my mom privately anyways." I said

"Alright." Jake said

We walked the rest of the way in silence. At my door he handed me my dress and left. "Mom, are you okay?" I asked as I entered the house

"Yeah, but what about you?" she asked entering the foyer

I went on to tell her what had happened with Ryou and Jake. "So who are you going to choose?" she asked when I was done

"Jake-kun. I realized that I love Ryou-kun, but only as a brother." I said

"Are you going to tell him tonight?" mother asked

"No, I'm going to tell Ryou-kun and then him." I said, "But we're going for a walk to talk about what happened at the benefit."

"Alright. Good luck." mother said as there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks." I said smiling, and went to the door where Jake was. "Hey," I said smiling and left, shutting the door behind me. "Perfect timing. I just got done talking to my mom."

"Is she okay?" Jake asked

"Yeah." I said, "What about you?"

"Fine. My shoulder hurts a little but that's it." Jake said

"Which one?"

"Right."

"That's always the one you manage to hurt. I'll massage it when we talk."

"Where are we going to talk anyways?"

"East Park."

"Alright." he said

We sat on a bench when we entered the park. "So what's up?" Jake asked as I began to massage his right shoulder

I tried to find an easy way to explain it. "Have you heard of the mews?" I asked, finally deciding that line was the best one to start off with

"Yeah." he answered

"Ryou-kun and Keiichiro-kun are the creators. The three of us were good friends in America before we moved. Ichigo-chan, Mint-chan, Lettuce-chan, Pudding-chan and Zakuro-chan are the first five original mews. Ichigo-chan is infused with the Iriomote Wild Cat; Mint-chan the Ultramarine Lorikeet; Lettuce-chan the Finless Porpoise; Pudding-chan the Golden Lion Tamarin; and Zakuro-chan the Gray Wolf. I was infused when I got here to Japan. I was infused with the Blue Morpho Butterfly. When I transform, I'm known as Mew Beth." I explained, "Aliens are trying to take Earth as their own again using Kimera Animas- which are pretty much just monsters. Its our job to destroy them."

"Wow." Jake said

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "You probably think I'm some freak now." I whispered as I stopped massaging him

He twisted around quickly. "Hell no! I would never think that Angel-chan! I think its awesome!" he said

I could tell he wasn't lying. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Jake-kun." I whispered

He wrapped his arms around me. "Anything for you Angel-chan." he said

We just sat like that for a few minutes. "I should go home." I whispered

"Alright." Jake said

--

It was the next day. I had already gone to Choir practice and had text Ryou asking him to come early. I waited at our foot lockers and he entered the school. "So you've chosen him." Ryou stated as he put his shoes on

"Yeah. Its nothing against you Ryou-kun. I just...I don't think I love you in a romantic sense, but in a sibling sense." I said

"Its fine. And really I'm the one that let you go." Ryou said

"Thanks. And Jake-kun is okay with the mews. I forgot to tell him about the cafe though." I said

"Alright." Ryou said

People started coming in. "And remember your promises." I said

"I will," Ryou said rolling his eyes, "Going to wait for Rainsford-san?"

"Yeah." I answered and felt myself blushing

"Alright. See ya in class." Ryou said and left

Ichigo and Lettuce both came over at the same time and I told them what had happened before I had left last night. They both understood and were happy for me. "Hey," Jake said walking over to me

"Hey," I said happily, "Do you think we could talk in lunch?"

"Sure." he said putting his shoes on

"Alright." I said

--

"So where do you want to eat?" Jake asked

"The courtyard." I said

We got our food and headed to the courtyard, sitting a ways away from the others. "So what's up?" Jake asked

"First, I forgot to tell you that now you have to work at the cafe." I said

"Alright." Jake said nodding his head

"And I figured out who I want to be with more." I said

I saw him stiffen slightly. "Really?" he said

"Yeah," I said

"Who then?" he asked

"You." I said looking at my food

"Are you sure?" Jake asked after a moment

"Positive Jake-kun." I said smiling

"Great then." he said grinning

"We have to go to the cafe after school. I've got to go home first. Or at least I usually do." I said

"Alright." Jake said

"I just hope Ryou-kun has your locker ready." I said

"Okay." Jake said

--

"Ryou-kun?" I asked. We were at the very end of the final class.

"Yeah?" Ryou asked

"Do you have Jake-kun's locker ready at the cafe?" I asked

"Yeah." Ryou said

"Alright." I said and the bell rang and Jake walked over to me. "Why don't we just go to your house instead of mine? I have no problem with it and you are going to want to let the people know."

"Yeah." Jake said

--

"Come on." Jake said taking my hand. I was hesitant to go into his house.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, now come on Angel-chan." he said and pulled lightly on my hand again.

"Fine." I said sighing

"Hi Daidouji-sama." Jake said as we entered the house

"Oh, hi Jake-kun. You know to call me Yue-chan." a tall, thirty-year-old woman said smiling, "Oh, you brought a friend."

"Yeah, I told you about Beth-chan, right? Well, this is her." Jake said, "Angel-chan, this is Daidouji Yue-chan. Yue-chan, this is my now-girlfriend, Anderson Elizabeth-chan."

"Its an honor to meet you Daidouji-sama." I said bowing

"You too Anderson-san. Jake-kun has told me a lot about you." Yue, the woman, said bowing

"Good things I hope." I said smiling

"Very." Yue said smiling

"I'm going to take care of my things." Jake said

"Alright." I said and he went upstairs, "Um, my boss has given Jake-kun a job. We work until 6:00 at night."

"That's fine. I don't mind as long as he's home." Yue said

"Good. And I'll try not to steal him too much." I said smiling

"Are you part of the foreign exchange program?" Yue asked

"No. My mother got a job here in Tokyo and so we moved." I said

"Alright." Yue said

"Oh, I've-" Jake said

"Already told her." I said, "We should get to the cafe. Ryou-kun or Keiichiro-kun will have to give you an uniform and a tour as well."

"Alright." Jake said

"It was great meeting you Daidouji-sama." I said bowing

"You too Anderson-san." Yue said and Jake and I left

--

"You're late." Ryou said as we entered

"Sorry Ryou-kun, we had to tell the people he's staying with about this and we almost got lost." I said

"Just be more careful." Ryou said, "Rainsford-san, come with me to get your uniform and a tour."

"Alright." we said

"Oh Ryou-kun." I said before I entered the locker room

"What?" Ryou said

"I haven't called the TCGT yet. But I don't end my shift until 6:00 and that's when their practice starts." I said. I hoped he'd understand what I meant.

"Call them now and see if they want you tonight. Your shift will end at 5:30 if you really are part of the TCGT." Ryou said

"Thanks Ryou-kun." I said smiling

"Yeah, yeah. Now get changed- and come on Rainsford-san." Ryou said putting his hands in his pockets

I quickly changed and started taking down chairs as Ryou gave Jake a tour. I thought of what had happened recently- it had only been just about a week since I found out I was a mew. It had felt like so much longer.... I sighed. It wasn't time for reflecting. It was time for work. "You okay?" Ryou asked

"Yeah. Where's Jake-kun?" I asked

"Changing." Ryou said, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking, that's all." I said smiling weakly

"What about?" Ryou asked

"The mews. I've only been a mew for, like, a week. But it feels like its been a lot longer...." I said

"Oh," Ryou said

"Ah, hello Beth-chan." Lettuce said entering the cafe

"Hi Lettuce-chan." I said smiling

"Why don't you call the person from TCGT so you can find out if they want you tonight?" Ryou asked

"Alright. Be right back." I said and went to the back of the cafe, getting my cell phone out

"_Hello, you've reached the Tokyo City Gymnastics Team. How may I help you?"_ a kind voice said

"Hello, my name is Anderson Elizabeth. I was hoping to speak to Ario Chiharu-sama?" I said nervously

"_Ah, Anderson-san. This is Chiharu. I'm guessing you've made a decision." _the voice said

"Yes, I have." I said

_"So what will it be?" _Chiharu asked

"Do you want me there tonight or not?" I asked

"_So its a yes."_ Chiharu said. I figured she was smiling when she said that.

"Yes. So do you want me there tonight or just wait until tomorrow to show up?" I asked

"_Wait until tomorrow. We have to tell the other members that you're on the team. Do you think you could come at like 5:30 tomorrow actually? We have to get a leotard for you."_ Chiharu said

"I'll try. But will I need to bring my own leotard or clothing to practice in?" I asked

"_Either. You'll get your leotard from us on Wednesday when you come. And this leotard will only be for when we go to competitions." _Chiharu said

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at 5:30 then." I said smiling

"_Right, see you."_ Chiharu said, and we hung up

"What was that about?" Mint asked, I hadn't realized she was watching me as she walked over

"The Tokyo City Gymnastics Team. I'm a member now. I have to go tomorrow to get a leotard and start practice." I said

"Ah," Mint said and we entered the cafe

"Ryou-kun!" I said

"Yo," Ryou said appearing at the stairs

"Just talked to Ario-sama of the TCGT- they need me there tomorrow at 5:30 so I can get a leotard." I said

"Do you have the address?" Ryou asked

"Yeah. Its right on the card." I said, "And I added it to my phone anyways."

"You can do that?!" Lettuce asked shocked

"Yeah." I said smiling. I wanted to laugh at her reaction.

"Alright. You'll be off at 5:00 tomorrow then." Ryou said

"Alright. Thanks." I said, "Do you mind walking with me? I don't want to try to find it alone..."

"Make sure its okay with your boyfriend." Ryou said and walked up the stairs

"Alright. Thanks Ryou-kun." I said smiling

"Yeah, yeah." I faintly heard him say back to me

"Hey Jake-kun!" I said seeing him walk out of the boys' locker room, "Wow. That looks really good on you."

"Thanks. You look great too." Jake said smiling, "So what's up?"

"Would it be okay if Ryou-kun walked with me to the TCGT place tomorrow? I have to go at 5:30 to get a leotard and to practice." I said

"Yeah, I have nothing against it." Jake said

"Thanks." I said kissing his cheek

"Yeah, now lets open the cafe up." Jake said smiling

"Right." I said smiling

--

"Phew!" I said falling into one of the chairs. The cafe had just closed.

"You all did good today." Ryou said and handed me a cup of herbal tea

"Thanks." I said, "Who is cleaning?"

"You are." Ryou said

"Alright. I'm gonna owe a lot of cleaning duties with the TCGT." I said sighing

"Yeah. Whenever you don't have practice you'll clean." Ryou said

"Alright. That's a fair enough deal I guess." I said sipping the tea, "Thanks for the tea. How did you know it was my favorite?"

"It always has been." Ryou said as if it were a fact as he shrugged. Which it was actually. "You might want to change too."

"Alright." I said

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jake asked walking over

"I've gotta stay and clean up the cafe tonight." I said, "So you'll have to go home without me."

"He can stay and help you." Ryou said, "If he wants."

"I haven't really toured Tokyo yet." Jake said rubbing his neck

"Don't worry, I only got help from Ryou-kun last week." I said smiling

"Oh," Jake said

"How's your wrist doing?" Ryou asked

"Good. No problems at all today." I said

"Take the gauze off and let me see it please." Ryou said

"Alright." I said, and slowly removed the gauze and tape

"Ouch. What happened to your wrist?" Ichigo asked

"It was when I cut myself trying to help Mint-chan last week." I said, "It looks better then it did before."

"That's for sure." Ryou said and gently rubbed his thumb over the cuts. "I'm surprised they haven't been cut open with all you've done to your wrist."

"I'm a fast healer." I said

"Yeah, always were when we were little." Ryou said, a small smile on his face

_--_

_So I thought that was a good place to stop. Hope you liked it! Sorry about the late update...too many family parties. Meh. Lol. Please review and thank you to: **choco1213, Lerryn, and Ryou's Worst Nightmare **for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	16. First Practice And Another Alien

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!_

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Fifteen: First Practice And Another Alien**

I leaned against the foot locker. Jake wasn't here yet. Today was my first TCGT practice and even when it was first thing in the morning I was nervous. It was Tuesday. "Ohayo." Ichigo said walking over

"Ohayo." I said smiling

"Waiting for Rainsford-kun?" Ichigo asked as she put her shoes on

"Yeah." I said sighing, "He's never really late."

"He's not really late when you think about it." Ichigo said, "Trust me- normally _I'm_ really late."

I laughed and smiled. "I can tell from what Ryou-kun has told me." I said

"Yeah, he usually yells at me for being late to work." Ichigo said rubbing her neck as she looked at me

"Yeah and I'm gonna be leaving the cafe early today." I said

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously tilting her head to the side

"I have my first practice with TCGT." I answered

"TCGT?" Ichigo asked

"Tokyo City Gymnastics Team." I elaborated

"Oh! Congrats!" Ichigo said smiling

"Thanks." I said smiling

A few minutes later Jake came into the school and kissed my cheek before putting his shoes on. "So tonight's the big night, huh?" he said as we walked to class

"Yeah, I'm really nervous." I said

"You'll be fine." he said and we entered the room, "You're an amazing gymnast- you'll blow the others away."

"I just hope they aren't all snobs." I muttered sitting down

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Jake said sitting down as well

"No, it wouldn't." I said smiling and turned to Ryou behind me, "Good morning Ryou-kun."

"Yeah," he said

"Something wrong?" I asked tilting my head slightly

"No, I was just up late last night." he said

"Working on the project?" I asked

"Yeah," he said

"Ryou-kun," I said sighing, "You need to sleep and work less on that- its going to work out."

"Whatever," Ryou said

I sighed and just turned back in my seat, getting my books out for the first class. I knew there was no changing his mind. I had changed him enough to let him know I cared and at the moment...that was all that mattered.

--

I pulled my ballet flats on and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. I was already done at work. It had gone quickly and I had made a good amount of money from tips. The school day had gone fine- nothing had happened that was really note-worthy. I walked out of the locker room to see Ryou standing there, his hands in his pockets. "Come on, lets go." he said

"Right. I'll see you all tomorrow!" I called out to the others

"Have fun!" Keiichiro said

"Try not to hurt yourself!" Lettuce said. I laughed at the fact that the comment came from her.

"Good luck!" Ichigo said

"Bye Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said

"Good luck." Zakuro said

Mint only nodded her head at me from her table. Jake walked over and kissed my cheek. "Be careful and have fun. Call me later, okay?" he said

"Okay." I said smiling and walked out of the cafe with Ryou.

Ryou and I walked in silence most of the way. "So how far have you gotten with info on the aliens?" I asked

"I already had a lot of information- the only thing is trying to find out who their new leader is. We defeated the old leader- Deep Blue- last year." Ryou said

"Okay," I said

We walked in silence the rest of the way and we were quickly in front of a large gym with the letters 'TCGT' in front of it and on the sliding doors. "Thanks for walking me Ryou-kun," I said smiling

"No problem, have fun and be careful." Ryou said putting his hands in his pockets again

"I will," I said and entered the large doors

The floor was glass and my shoes made very little sound on them surprisingly. A large desk was in the front and on one side was an area that almost seemed like a waiting area. A television was there along with two couches and some single chairs. I walked over to the large desk where a short woman with black hair in a bun sat. "May I help you?" she asked

"My name is Anderson Elizabeth, I'm here to meet with Ario Chiharu-sama." I said

"Please go and wait over there, Ario-san will be with you in a moment." she said and I nodded, thanked her and walked over to the area.

I started some homework as I walked for Chiharu to enter the area and after about five minutes she walked into the area in a gym outfit- a t-shirt and track suits. "Ah, Anderson-san." she said smiling, walking over to me

I put my things in my bag and stood up, bowing. "Ario-sama," I said smiling

"Come, we'll get you everything you'll need." she said smiling

I followed her around the large building and first she took me into a room in which a woman immediately started taking measurements of me apparently for my leotard. As she searched the piles of white and red leotards, Chiharu told me to get sweat pants, a zip up sweat shirt, and a duffel bag from the other racks that were in the large room. Everything had 'TCGT' written on it, and was red and white. I quickly got everything I needed and looked to Chiharu. "Do I have to pay for everything here?" I asked

"Yes, its 3,700 yen for it all." Chiharu said, "Including the leotard."

I was shocked at the price. "When do you need the money by?" I asked

"By Friday at the latest." Chiharu said

"Okay, thank you." I said and put the sweat shirt and pants in the duffel bag.

"Of course." Chiharu said smiling and the other woman handed me the leotard. "Now come on, lets get you changed and make sure everything fits and get you your locker."

"Right," I said and followed her out of the room, thanking the other woman.

--

I stood in the large gym in my old purple and white leotard that still fit me. The leotard they had given me fit perfectly, along with everything else. Chiharu stood in front of me and we were currently waiting for the other four people to come into the gym for practice. Gymnastics equipment filled the large area and I could help but smile as I looked at it all. Gymnastics had always practically been my life and I was beyond ecstatic that it was back into my life with such high power.

Four girls walked into the room at the same time. To the far left was a girl that looked about eighteen with short black hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top. To her side was a girl about seventeen with long black hair in a high ponytail with blue eyes and wore a pair of shorts a little longer then the other girl and a t-shirt. Beside her was a sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair in a small ponytail at her neck with brown eyes wearing short shorts and a t-shirt. And finally there was a girl that looked fifteen and had long brown hair in a high bun and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ladies, this is your new teammate, Anderson Elizabeth-san. Anderson-san, these are your teammates, Yagami Natsuko-san, Katakana Toph-san, Anasuma Reina-san, and Sukiyaki Arina-san." Chiharu said

"Its an honor to be on the team," I said bowing deeply

"Its an honor to have you. Ario-sama has said many good things about you." Arina, the girl to the far right, said bowing along with the others

"We can't wait to see what you've got." Reina, the girl beside Arina, said

"So be prepared to show us your best." Toph, the girl on the other side of Reina, said

"And we will show you ours as well." the final girl, Natsuko, said

"I intend to." I said smiling, "So what are we going to do today?"

"First you're going to warm up and then you'll show us a routine on each of piece of equipment." Chiharu said

"Any specific order?" I asked as I started to stretch

"No- you may go in whichever order you want." Chiharu said, "We'll just watch you and then we'll start working on routines for the first meet we have in about a week."

"Where will it be?" I asked

"In Odaiba at about 7:00 next Saturday." Chiharu answered

"Alright," I said and stood up, getting into a hand stand.

I stretched for a minute longer and then walked over to the area the horse was at. "So horse first?" Chiharu said

"Yeah, I want to do horse, uneven bars, balance beam and then floor." I said, "So I'll need some wrist guards."

"I'll go and get mine." Arina said and walked out of the room

--

I stood in front of the mats for the floor. "Are you going to do the routine you did in the field?" Chiharu asked

I smiled and nodded. "When I was in America it was the hardest routine I had ever learned. It took me just about the whole school year to master it. I could only master it once because of the double-double at the end, which happens to be the one thing I could never master when I was younger." I said

"You seem to have impressed them so far, so I'm sure this will blow you over the top." Chiharu said smiling

I nodded and brought my hands up, prepared to start the routine. After a moment I did and concentrated only on the moves as I performed it. Once again my heart started beating faster when it was time for the double-double. I began it and smiled as I landed it and immediately went into a back handspring to end the routine. I looked over at the other girls and Chiharu and saw the other girls' mouths opened in 'O's and Chiharu smiling. "Fantastic." Chiharu said

"Thank you. I felt a little shaky at the double-double." I said

"No wonder that took you nearly all school year to master!" Toph said

"Yeah, it was my last meet for my school and I was nervous about doing it, but it got my team and I first place at the meet- which was also Championships." I said, "That was the first time I mastered it."

"Ario-sama said something about a field before you did the routine. What did she mean?" Natsuko asked

"I had been looking for a place to do gymnastics and I saw this field that was perfect for floor routines and I did that routine on the field and that was the second time I mastered it. It just happened that Ario-sama was watching me along with a lot of other people." I said, "So, what now?"

"We'll work on routines for you all to do at the meet, and then you may go." Chiharu said

"I think Anderson-san should do those routines she did today for our meet. No doubt she'd get a perfect ten if she does them." Reina suggested

"What will I do then while we're in practice?" I asked

"We'll get you started on other routines," Chiharu said

"Alright," I said smiling

--

I walked out of the large building, my duffel bag in one hand, my bag over my shoulder and my cell phone in hand. I was surprised I hadn't been pushed that hard. I expected to have been put through the ringer and back again with only five girls being able to join. I waved bye to the girls and dialed Jake's number. _"Hey how did it go?"_ he asked as soon as he answered

"Good- I was surprised they didn't put me through the ringer. All I had to do was a routine on the each piece of equipment and then work on a couple new routines for meets we'll be having. I have one next Saturday and they want me to do the routines I've had mastered for ages." I said, "I ended up getting a new hoodie, sweat pants, leotard, and duffel bag."

"_Cool. So it went well?" _Jake asked

"Yeah- they aren't snobs at all. Well, one might be, but she doesn't really seem to be." I said, "She just seems overly-confident."

"_That's good then."_ he said

"Definitely. How was work?" I asked

"_Tiring. I didn't realize how hard it would be." _he said

"Yeah, I didn't realize either and I had to do it without Ichigo-chan." I said

"_Wow. I don't know if I would be able to do that." _he said

"I'm sure you'd figure something out." I said laughing

But before I could say anything, I saw a large Kimera Anima in the distance. "Hey, sorry Jake-kun, but I gotta go." I said

"_Uh, okay. See ya," _he said

"See ya," I said and hung up

I ran into an alley and got my power pendant out from my pocket. "MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!" I shouted

As I transformed, I hoped the others would hurry here. I ran out of the alley, hoping no one would steal my things. I summoned my scepter and prepared for a battle. "Well hello little girl." an alien that I didn't recognize with brownish-black hair with a ponytail right beside his face said appearing

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to hit him with my scepter.

"Just because that will work on Kisshu doesn't mean it will work on me." he said smirking

I snarled and turned my attention to the Kimera Anima currently attacking people. "RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!" I shouted

The attack hit the Kimera Anima head on but it didn't destroy it. "What?!" I said

"Did you think you really had 100 percent accuracy?" the alien said

"Come on Pai- enough with this! And you say _I_ play around...." Kisshu said appearing

I glared at the two and charged my power up. "RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!" I shouted again

Yet again the large Kimera Anima wasn't destroyed. I dodged an attack from the Kimera Anima and saw Pai make what appeared to be fans appear in his hands. He chanted something and I saw lightening coming down. I tried to dodge, but it hit me. I fell to the ground and my scepter flew a few feet away from me. I cursed and got up weakly. I pressed the small heart and hoped the girls would get the emergency signal Ryou had told me that would be sent to everyone.

My scepter flew into my hands and I took a deep calming breath. I was slightly worn out already from practice and that attack took a bit out of me. "Not giving up I see." Pai said

I opened my eyes and saw him muttering something. I ran towards him and was directly under him when he finished his chant. And of course then he realized that the attack would be coming straight at him. But instead of hitting him, he teleported away and I ran even faster to dodge the lightening. I cursed and hoped the others would get here soon. I wasn't able to handle this alone.

"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" I heard someone shout.

In a flash of light Pai was pushed back. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Now it was Kisshu's turn to be pushed back. "Thank you," I said and fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" Mew Lettuce asked appearing beside my side

I stood up. "Yeah, don't worry. Just a little shaken up. I just got out of practice and then got hit with lightening. Talk about a tiring day." I said smiling

"You gonna be okay?" Mew Zakuro asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, but for now- lets worry about the Kimera Anima attacking the city rather then those two losers. My attack won't destroy it." I said

"Then we have to work together." Mew Ichigo said smiling, "You and I at the same time, okay?"

"Alright, lets do this." I said grinning and ran towards the Kimera Anima with her.

"RIBBON..." we shouted at the same time

"STRAWBERRY!"

"BUTTERFLY!"

"SURPRISE!"

"INFERNO!"

Our attacks formed one together and went straight for the Kimera Anima, instantly destroying it. "Oh yeah! Take that!" Mew Ichigo said happily, sticking her tongue out at Kisshu and the alien I now knew was Pai.

"Watch it kitten- you know that turns me on." Kisshu said smirking

Mew Ichigo made a face and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I brought my scepter up, but before I could attack, the two disappeared. "So Mew Lettuce-chan, that's Pai, huh?" I said smirking

She instantly became beet red and we started to the alley in which I transformed. I smirked and detransformed. "He's okay, just a little on the evil side." I said

"Beth-chan!" she said, detransforming only to make herself even more red.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist that one." I said grinning

"So how was practice?" Ichigo asked

"Good- they didn't push very hard. I have to get her some money for the things I got for training and meets." I said

"That's good I guess." Lettuce said

My cell phone started ringing and I opened it up when I saw it was Ryou. "Hey," I said, "Kimera Anima defeated."

"_Good, how was practice?"_ Ryou asked

"Good- I had to do a routine on each piece of equipment for them and then work on routines for some meets." I said, "It was fun, and I got a few new things from them."

"_That's good, see ya tomorrow."_ Ryou said

"See ya," I said and hung up

--

_Okay- this is very important. I won't be updating as often. I am not only becoming busy with school and such, I have lost interest in writing this story a little. So I'm going to be updating still, but it won't be once a week any longer. I will try and update at least once a month, if not once every two weeks. I'm very sorry about this._

_Please review and thank you to: **Ryou's Worst Nightmare **and** Lerryn **for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	17. Realization, Unconsciousness, Media

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Realization, Unconsciousness, Media**

The thought hadn't truly occurred to me until late at night. Jake would be leaving after the school year. We wouldn't be able to be together afterwards. He would move back to America, and I would have to stay in Tokyo with my mother and the mews.

I immediately felt like crying. I had lost him once already, and I really didn't want to lose him again. I felt the tears start to fall and I just let them fall. I didn't know what to do. My mother would know what to do, but I could hear her sleeping across the hall. Anyone I would call in Japan would be asleep, and anyone in America would be in school, as it was one in the morning on a Wednesday here in Tokyo. I wasn't going to be able to do anything.

I looked at my phone. There may be one person awake. But would he really want to hear about what I was going through? Would he want to be the one to hear my thoughts about my current boyfriend, when I had broke his heart for this boy? Ryou wouldn't listen. And I knew that even though Jake would be awake, I wouldn't let him know of this. At least not yet. Not until I had talked to someone else.

And so I fell asleep, tears running down my cheeks, trying to push all these thoughts out of my mind so I could sleep peacefully.

--

My sleep had been far from peaceful that night. My mother seemed to realize it that morning, and suggested I stay home. I wouldn't though. There was just too much to do. And I wouldn't be able to get caught up in school.

I walked to the classroom silently after Choir practice. I looked out the window as I waited for others to enter.

"You okay?" Ryou asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw him standing there. No one else was in the classroom.

I didn't respond. I looked back to the window. I heard the door close and looked back up. Ryou had closed the door.

"Its just you and I. Tell me what's wrong." Ryou said, leaning against Ichigo's desk beside me.

"Why should you care?" I questioned, not looking at him

"Because you're my friend and obviously something is wrong." Ryou said "I thought we were going to be open to each other Bethie-chan, even though you and I broke up."

"It doesn't matter Ryou-kun." I said sighing

"It has something to do with Rainsford-san then." Ryou inferred

"How could you tell?" I asked

"Its the only thing you won't talk to me about." Ryou responded shrugging "So what is it? Did he do something wrong?"

"No. I think I did." I said shaking my head

"What?" Ryou asked

"He's going to be moving back to America the end of this year." I stated, looking back out the window. I felt tears threaten to fall. I blinked back the tears. I wouldn't let Ryou see me like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to Ryou. He immediately pulled me up and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and started crying. "I don't want to lose him again Ryou-kun," I said softly as I tried to stop crying

"Sh, its going to be okay Bethie-chan," Ryou said. I felt him rubbing my back. He was wrong though- it wasn't going to be okay.

"Shirogane, what's wrong with Beth-chan?" I heard a soft voice ask. It was Ichigo. I heard other footsteps, and assumed it was probably Masaya and Lettuce.

Ryou didn't say anything. I finally stopped crying and rubbed my eyes.

"Beth-chan, what's wrong?" Lettuce asked softly, walking over

"I don't know what to do." I said looking at the window rather then them "Jake-kun will be moving back to America when the school year ends, and I will have to stay here in Tokyo with you all and my mother. I don't want to lose him again."

They were silent and the door opened yet again. I turned to the door and saw Jake there. "Why do I have a feeling this is about me?" he questioned after a moment of awkward silence

"You'd be right." Ryou said

"What do you mean? What's wrong Angel-chan?" Jake asked. I heard him walk over to me. I still hadn't moved from looking at the window. I was silent. "Angel-chan, please, tell me what's wrong." He took my hand gently and I turned to look at him, allowing all the hurt and sadness show in my eyes. "Angel-chan...."

"You'll be leaving for America in the fall. I'll be here in Tokyo still with the others." I said. I tried to keep the tears away. "I...I don't want to lose you again Jake-kun." I whispered. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry again. He whipped my tears away when I finally stopped crying. He gave me a short kiss. "Angel-chan, its going to be okay. You won't lose me. I'm always going to be with you."

"But-" I said

"Angel-chan, we need to live for today. We can't think about what will happen in the future. Plus, you never know. I may be able to move here or something in the future. You can't be afraid of what will happen in the future. Anything can happen." Jake said, looking in my eyes

"I-" I began to protest again

"Beth-chan, you're going to get your heart broken eventually. Why make it happen now when you can make memories until the summer?" Ryou said. I looked over at him. I hadn't expected him to say anything like that.

I was silent. It was then that I knew they were right- I shouldn't end this now just because he would be leaving. I still had a good few months left until that happens.

"I'm sorry," I said blushing "I've been really stupid."

"Yes you have," Jake said flicking my forehead. I glared at him. "But I love you for it." He kissed me and held me close for a minute.

We heard the door open and other students started to file in. We sat down and I got a piece of paper out. I wrote _Thank you_ on it and handed it back to Ryou.

_**No problem. Are you okay now?**_

_Yeah I guess. I just have more of a reason to not want the summer to come now._

_**And most people are jumping for joy when it comes. There's still about eight-nine months left. Make the most of it.**_

_Thank you Ryou-kun. I really didn't expect you to be the one to be telling me this._

_**Why?**_

_You're my ex-boyfriend that I broke up with for him._

_**Everyone deserves to be happy.**_

_Including you._

_**Shut up.**_

_No. You really should be happy Ryou-kun. Go and look at the girls. Maybe I could set you up with someone._

_**No. I don't want a new girlfriend yet.**_

_Oh...._

_**I'm sorry.**_

_For what?_

_**Saying that. I don't know....**_

_Ha-ha. Ryou-kun doesn't know something!!!! =)_

_**Oh shut up.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No. Wow. We're arguing on paper. We're pathetic._

I heard Ryou laugh behind me and then I felt the note in my side. _**Yeah, but that's what makes life fun and good.**_ I nodded and then the announcements came on.

--

Lunch time had come quickly. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I wasn't paying much attention in classes. I was usually passing notes with Ryou, most of the time trying to get him to look at girls. I had a feeling I knew why he didn't want a new girlfriend. I just hoped I wasn't right. I didn't want him to wait for me. I didn't know if after Jake I would want him.

"Do you want me to walk you to TCGT again tonight?" Ryou asked

"Sure." I said as we got our food. We headed with the others to the courtyard and ate while talking about the morning so far.

"So what is going on after school?" Ichigo asked

"Other then work?" I questioned

"Good point. Why did I even ask?" Ichigo asked

"Because you're-" Ryou began

"Don't even say it or I'll throw my grape at you Ryou-kun." I interrupted, glaring at him as I held a grape in my hand.

"Okay, okay!" Ryou said laughing "I have a feeling you actually would do it too,"

"She would. She's done it to me before. And all her friends." Jake said

"Yep!" I said grinning

We just talked the rest of the lunch period. It felt as if this morning hadn't happened. Although I knew it had. I would not be able to release the feeling of knowing that I'm going to lose him.

--

I had changed into my leotard. Work had been intense, as usual. But at one point Ryou came down and helped us, which really helped. I would have liked to stay later, but I had to get to TCGT practice, and before Ryou left, I made him promise to work with the others.

"Ario-sama," I said as I entered the gym. None of the other girls were there.

"Yes Anderson-san," Chiharu said

"Is the competition in Odaiba this Saturday the next Saturday?" I asked

"What day is this Saturday?" Chiharu asked

"September twentieth," I responded

"Then its next weekend, the twenty-seventh." Chiharu said

"Okay, thank you." I said

--

I was just as sore as last night when I exited the large building. I would have to get back in shape, and soon. I wouldn't be in good shape later on if I kept this up.

I heard something rustle in the shrubs around me as I walked through the park home. I immediately reached into my pocket and grabbed my power pendant tightly.

A small gray kitten appeared. It had a green bandanna around its neck and a small knick in its tail. "Aw, come here kitty," I cooed, kneeling and snapping my fingers.

"Meow!" the kitten called. It started running away from me and I started chasing after it. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling this cat was trying to tell me something. I heard screams and cursed. The kitten was telling me about the attack. I wondered how it had known I was a mew.

"MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!" I exclaimed as I hid behind a tree.

I ran out and saw the other mews starting to attack the large Kimera Anima. None of their attacks were working though.

"Why didn't you page me?" I called as I made my scepter appear

"We did!" Mew Mint said. The Kimera Anima launched an attack and I dodged it quickly, but it hit Mew Pudding, who hit a tree. She fell to the ground, and I saw she was unable to get up. I cursed to myself.

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!" I exclaimed, aiming at the Kimera Anima. It hit it, but did no damage. "You've got to be kidding me! Why the heck aren't any of my attacks working now?" I was beyond angry. I needed to be stronger. I had to protect the ones I love.

I saw Ryou on the ground, shouting orders at us although I couldn't hear him. The Kimera Anima apparently followed my gaze and I heard it start to shoot its attack before I realized what was going to happen. I started flying for him, but I came too late. The attack had done its damage and Ryou was on the ground in front of a tree, knocked unconscious. I looked around me and saw that Mew Lettuce and Mew Mint were also knocked unconscious. I stood up from my kneeling position in front of Ryou and held my scepter up.

"You do not hurt my friends and my partners!" I exclaimed. I felt the rage burning in me for this Kimera and what it had done. The face that stood out most in my mind was Ryou. This Kimera had to be destroyed. "RIBBON...BUTTERFLY...SURPRISE!" I shouted. I was shocked at the new attack, but took no time to reflect as the attack streamed for the Kimera Anima. In a flash of purple lights, it was destroyed. I fell to my knees and detransformed before turning to Ryou. I brought his head to my legs and brushed dirt from his face.

"Ryou-kun, come on Ryou-kun, wake up. Please," I said softly.

I heard Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro look after the others. They slowly started to wake up as well, but Ryou stayed unconscious. "Beth-chan," Zakuro, who had apparently detransformed along with the others, said walking over. They all looked beat up. Scratches were on their whole bodies and I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't gotten the message.

"We need to get him to Akasaka-kun," Lettuce said

"He'll know what to do," Ichigo said

I nodded my head and gently picked Ryou up. I didn't think about how I was able to carry him. I just did. I saw Lettuce grab my bags and we headed silently to the cafe.

I stayed there, somewhere being awareness and non-awareness.

"Beth-chan," I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Keiichiro standing behind me. "He's going to be okay. You should head home," he said

"Not until Ryou-kun is awake." I responded shaking my head

"Beth-chan, you really need to go home. Its nine, your mother doesn't know you're here, and to be honest, I don't know when Ryou will wake up." Keiichiro said

"Call me as soon as he wakes up." I said after a moment. I knew I wouldn't be able to argue with him.

"I promise I will." Keiichiro promised

"Thank you." I said. I left the cafe and pulled my cell phone out, calling my mother.

"_Hello, Anderson residents."_ mother asked as she answered the phone

"Hey mom," I said

"_Oh good! I was getting worried. I figured Jake had taken you out, but you normally call. I didn't want to bug you in case something was happening though."_ mother said

"Sorry mom. There was an attack. Ryou-kun was hit and he still hasn't woken up from it. Keiichiro-kun told me to go home." I said

"_Oh dear!"_ mother said, sucking in a deep breath

"Yeah. I'm on my way home, so I'll talk to you in a few minutes." I said

"_Okay,"_ mother said and we hung up. I called Jake.

"_Hey, what's up?" _Jake asked

"Ryou-kun was hit during an attack and is unconscious." I stated

"_Do you want me to come over?"_ Jake asked after a moment

"No, everything will be okay." I said, hoping to convince myself more then him "I just wanted to let you know, so you know why I may not be in a good mood tomorrow."

"_Alright. Is there anything you want or need me to do?" _Jake asked

"No. I just might need you to talk to me later tonight." I said "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"_Its not like its your fault Angel-chan."_ Jake said

"It is though. I was too late to save him." I said

"_Angel-chan, its not your fault." _Jake said

"I was too late to take the hit!" I exclaimed

"_So you would rather be the one unconscious right now?"_ Jake retorted

"YES!" I responded, angered that he didn't understand that it was my fault that Ryou was unconscious right now. If I had been just a little faster or a little more powerful, he would still be awake. I wouldn't be walking the streets alone at nine at night because I had been at the cafe for two hours waiting for him to wake up.

"_Angel-chan," _Jake said. I heard him take a deep breath and I could picture him running a hand through his hair. _"Its not your fault. God did this for a reason. You just have to believe in Him. Shirogane-san will pull through, he's a strong guy. Just believe that."_

I sighed. "Right. I've gotta go, so I'll talk to you later, okay Jake-kun?" I said

"_Okay. I love you Angel-chan,"_ Jake said

"I love you too Jake-kun." I said and hung up

I knew that when he said he loved me he also meant it as an apology for having asked if I would rather be the unconscious one. He understood me so well. I was glad he was with me again. I then remembered I had never told any of the girls in America. I quickly text them, even though I knew they would be in school. They would still text back, no matter what. We were just like that.

I entered the house and kept the tears I knew would come soon in. The tears weren't just from Ryou being hurt though. They were also from missing my friends.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" mother asked

"Yeah." I said

"Tell me about the attack," mother said and directed me to the kitchen. She pulled the cookies and milk out and poured two tall glasses of milk.

"I hadn't even gotten the page that they had sent me. A gray cat appeared and took me to the attack. I don't know how it knew I was a mew, but it apparently did. I transformed and tried attacking. It didn't work. I got angry, and suddenly saw Ryou-kun standing there. The Kimera Anima apparently noticed as well and attacked him. I tried to get to him...but I got there just a tad too late. Ryou-kun got hit and it was all my fault!" I explained, the tears finally starting to fall. I dropped the cookie and ignored my phone as it started vibrating on the table, saying I had a new text. Mother was instantly at my side, hugging me.

"Baby girl, its not your fault." mother said softly "You did the best you could. Ryou-kun is a strong boy, he always has been. He'll wake up soon enough."

I just nodded and dried my tears, looking at my phone. I text Lily back and sighed as I stood up. "I'm going to go shower," I said. I walked up to my room and quickly did my nightly routine while texting all the girls in America.

I pulled the Internet up late that night, after all my homework. A news flash came on when I checked Yahoo.

**MEWS APPEAR AGAIN!!!**

_According to our sources here at Tokyo News Central, the infamous saviors 'Tokyo Mew Mew' have returned! The five girls are not alone this time though._

_A new mew has appeared. No one knows her name or anything about her. Sources say she may be a spy for the people attacking us, and some say she is just like the other Mews._

_Stay tuned for more information on Tokyo Mew Mew and their new teammate!_

I sighed and text Jake, seeing if he had seen the news. He had. I soon found myself crying myself to sleep over Ryou, thinking about Jake leaving, and about my friends in America.

--

Before I entered the school grounds I called Keiichiro.

"_Cafe Mew Mew, how may I help you?"_ Keiichiro said

"Keiichiro-kun, its Beth." I said

"_Beth-chan," _Keiichiro said sadly

"I'm guessing he hasn't woken up." I said

"_No, I'm afraid not." _Keiichiro said taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly

"If he's not awake by time I get there after school, you should take him to the hospital." I said

"_We will."_ Keiichiro said. It wasn't an 'I will', it was a 'We'.

"I need to get into school, so I'll talk to you when I get there after school." I said

"_Okay. Have a good day Beth-chan," _Keiichiro said

"I'll try," I said

"_Beth-chan,"_ Keiichiro said right before I could hang up

"Yeah?" I said

"_He'll wake up. I promise." _Keiichiro said

"Thanks Keiichiro-kun." I said and hung up. I could feel the tear coming, but I pushed it away. I walked into the school and Ichigo and Masaya were there along with Lettuce already.

"So how's Shirogane?" Ichigo asked

"He's still not awake." I said sadly as I put my shoes on

"What is Akasaka-kun going to do?" Lettuce asked

"If Ryou-kun isn't awake when we get to the cafe he's going to take him to the hospital." I said

"You'll go with him, won't you?" Jake said appearing behind me

"Yes," I said. I looked into Jake's eyes. I could tell what he felt. I felt terrible for being more with Ryou at the moment, but he was my best friend. And I loved him dearly. Ryou had always been my best friend and my real first love. I know Jake probably was hurt from me being with Ryou right now, but I also knew Jake understood completely. I wrapped my arms around Jake and kissed him lightly.

"I understand," Jake said as he kissed me again

"I know. Thank you." I said

"Of course." Jake said and we all headed to class.

--

I was unable to concentrate all day. All that kept going through my head was Ryou's state. I kept checking my phone to see if maybe Ryou had woken up and Keiichiro had called me. But it never happened.

I nearly ran out of the school to head to the cafe. Jake was right beside me the whole time. We didn't stop at our houses. We just headed straight there.

I threw open the door and saw Keiichiro standing there, a frown on his face. I knew immediately.

Ryou had still not woken up. We would have to take him to the hospital.

--

_Okay, so please don't kill me for not updating! I really am sorry!! I just have had pretty much no inspiration for this story, and then I finally had that first line run through my head and it all seemed to just pour out after that. I wrote this in about four hours maybe, so it might not be that good._

_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I feel really bad that I haven't updated in so long!! And I promise, I'm going to update soon because of the cliffhanger. I'm working on it right now actually, so that might even be up within a few days!_

_Again, I apologize. It was a mix of no inspiration, and then also with being in five different school activities and having to maintain at least a 90 GPA. I've also been writing plain fiction on Fiction Press. So if you want, check out my stories on there! (butterfly-angel-babygirl)_

_Thank you to anyone who is still reading this!_

_Please review and thank you to: **Whispers of the Dark, Lerryn, SaraiyuHalliwell, and Xlove is ForeverX** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	18. Waiting and Leaving

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Waiting and Leaving**

The nurses got Ryou set up immediately. I paced the waiting room while Keiichiro sat in a chair. The cafe was being closed for the day. The others had gone to get something to eat in the cafeteria of the hospital. I didn't know how they could eat. I think Jake went more to give me some space. It had been an hour, and I had not stopped pacing at all.

"Beth-chan," Keiichiro said. I looked at him, not stopping my pacing. "Stop pacing, please Beth-chan. You'll leave a whole in the floor. I don't think you'll want to have to pay for that."

"I just have to do _something_ Kei-kun...." I said sighing and running a hand through my hair.

"Its going to be okay Beth-chan. Ryou will pull through." Keiichiro reassured

I was about to respond when a nurse came in. "Are you the family of Shirogane Ryou-san?" she asked

"Yes," we said standing. I was pretending to be his sister to see him, and the others were his cousins. Keiichiro was still his legal guardian.

"Shirogane-san is stable. You all may see him." the nurse said "The doctor is in there now, waiting for you to come so he can explain what the damage is."

"Thank you." I said and the others appeared, "Ryou-kun is stable, we can go see him. The doctor will explain what the damage is there."

"Okay," Lettuce said nodding. The walk to Ryou's room was silent.

"Hello everyone," the doctor, Dr. Arai, said as we entered

"How is he?" I questioned

"Stable. He's still unconscious." Dr. Arai responded "He suffered from minor internal damage. There's no telling when he will wake up though."

I felt a sob start to come and Jake wrapped his arm around me. "Is there anything else Dr. Arai?" Keiichiro asked

"I am just curious as to why you all did not bring him straight to the hospital." Dr. Arai said

"I used to be a doctor, and I didn't feel or see anything wrong with him. I assumed he would wake up before this. I was giving him twenty-four hours. His breathing and heartbeat had been stable the whole time." Keiichiro answered immediately

"Ah," Dr. Arai said, apparently believing Keiichiro. "Well, visiting hours end at nine, so make sure you all are out by then."

"Thank you," we all said and bowed as he left

I walked over to Ryou and took his hand. "I'm sorry Ryou-kun," I said softly. A tear fell from my eye and landed on his hand. "I should have been faster. I should have been stronger. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Beth-chan, its not your fault." Keiichiro said

I didn't protest. Jake got a chair and placed it beside me. I sat down in it and lay my head on the bed beside Ryou's hand. I wasn't aware of anything else the whole night. I didn't eat, no matter how much the others tried to make me. The only thing I was aware of was the beep of Ryou's heartbeat and his soft breathing. I was oblivious to everything else. There could have been a fire in my legs and I wouldn't have noticed.

I think my mother came in at one point, but it didn't matter. The nurse came in at nine, and I realized that there was only Keiichiro, Jake and I left at that point. I kissed Ryou's forehead and left with the others. Jake walked me home and kissed me lightly before I entered the house. I felt guilty for being with him when I was so worried about Ryou, but I just...I couldn't explain what I felt with Ryou being in the hospital.

--

I was a robot for the next week. I woke up, got around for school, called Keiichiro to check on Ryou's condition, went to school, went to the hospital instead of work, and then to practice. I would eat at the house and then go back to the hospital. The doctors and nurses had gotten used to seeing me and knew the exact times I would get there.

Mint had yelled at me on Tuesday, or at least I think it was Tuesday. I had come to the cafe, to make sure it was okay if I went to the hospital to be with Ryou instead of working. A lot of her words didn't affect me though. She shouted that I should be working instead of seeing Ryou. That he would pull through and that it shouldn't matter since he never cared. That was the one sentence that actually got me though. I slapped her across the face for it and shouted back at her that he cared more than just about anything or anyone. I think I had hurt Jake with that sentence. He had appeared at the hospital when it was time for me to go to practice. I apologized and he understood. I couldn't shake the shock that he understood everything. That he was still with me, even though instead of spending the time I had with him, I was spending it with Ryou in the hospital.

Today was Thursday, or at least I think it is. According to the calender it is at least. Ryou has been unconscious for a week now. I entered the room and sat down in my chair as usual. I took his hand in mine gently.

"Hey Ryou-kun, its me again." I said. I talked to him everyday. The doctors and nurses said that it helped him, and that I should keep doing it. "Its been a week, did you know that?" Silence was my response. "Well, I guess you probably don't. Nothing is the same now that you're not in school. I have no one to bug. Teachers have asked about you, and so have some girls. Wink, wink. Nothing really happened today in school for once."

I was silent for a moment. "I told you about what Mint-chan said, didn't I? That you didn't care about anyone? And then that I actually slapped her. Everyone seemed shocked at that. Jake-kun and I are still hanging in there. It surprises me at how understanding he is. I'm here for all my free time between school and TCGT and yet he's still my boyfriend. He doesn't show that its hurting him that I'm with you so much. I know it is, and I really do feel bad. So I promised him that Saturday night after the competition I'll be all his. I told him Sunday I will be too in the afternoon after practice. I'm going to be with you in the morning. I really love him.

"But now you've got me so worried I don't know what I'm feeling Ryou-kun. I'm scared that you aren't going to wake up. I want you to wake up. No, I take that back. I _need_ you to wake up. I've been a shell all week Ryou-kun. I haven't really talked to anyone besides you, Jake-kun, mother and Kei-kun. I'm barely talking to Ichigo-chan and the other mews. There hasn't been an attack since the one that you were in." I quickly found wood and knocked on it. "You would probably laugh if you had seen me knock on wood like that. I miss hearing you laugh. Heck, I even miss you picking on me like you always did.

"Ryou-kun...please, wake up. I've been messing up my gymnastics routines this week. If you don't wake up by Saturday, I don't think I'll be able to do anything at the competition. I need you there to cheer me on." Tears started down my cheeks and I let them fall, laying my head on the bed and just letting them fall.

I heard the door open and felt someone start to rub my back. I sat up straight and saw Jake there. "Hey," he said smiling softly

"Hey," I said, my voice cracking

"Its almost time for practice." he stated. I looked at the clock. He was right. It was five-thirty. I would have to leave soon.

"Thanks." I said standing

"Angel-chan." Jake said as I started to gather my things

"Yeah Jake-kun?" I asked

"I'm leaving," Jake said

I froze. "What?" I asked, confused. He couldn't be serious. He wasn't leaving. He couldn't be leaving me.

"I'm leaving for America. My mother wants me back there. Apparently my grades aren't high enough for her here." Jake said "I'm leaving on Monday. Saturday is my last day at school."

I was silent. "You...you can't be serious." I said shaking my head "I thought you couldn't get out of the exchange program."

"If my mother wants to pull me out, she has the ability to." Jake said sadly. He looked into my eyes and I saw the pain and truth in his eyes. "You're the first and only one that knows right now."

I was silent. "I'm sorry Angel-chan," Jake said walking over. He took my hand. "I don't think we should hang out this weekend. I think we should just end it now."

I was silent yet again. "Angel-chan, please, say something." Jake pleaded

"I guess this is good-bye then," I said softly

"Until tomorrow. I'll still go to your competition on Saturday. But I'm leaving on Monday." Jake said

"I'll always love you." I stated

"I'll always love you too." Jake said smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "He's a great guy, you two deserve each other."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to stop them as I held onto him tighter. Finally I stopped them and he brushed them away. "One more kiss okay?" he asked

I nodded my head. I relished the kiss as it happened. It was going to be our last one, and I was going to make it worth it. He released me after a moment, and a second later he was gone. I felt the tears starting to come as I fell to the ground suddenly. A minute later I stood up, pulled myself together and walked out of the room. I ignored everyone as I exited the hospital.

I went to practice and put all my energy into the routines. I missed the double double at the end and cursed as I punched the mat. I kept doing it and yet was unable to do it.

"Anderson-san," Reina said softly. I looked up from my place on the mat.

"Yes Anasuma-san?" I asked, moving so I could start my routine again

"Stop." Arina said walking over with Natsuko and Toph

"I can't. Our competition is in two days. I have to have the double double down." I protested

"You aren't going to have it down by hurting yourself like you are." Natsuko said

"Take a break Anderson-san," Toph said

"I don't need one." I retorted

"Take one or we'll force you to." Reina said

"Yeah? How?" I said "And why do you care so much?"

"Because you're our teammate. And we have to look out for each other. We figured that you were just going through a slump the last week, but you've been able to come pretty close to landing the double double until today." Natsuko said

"So what's wrong?" Toph asked

"It doesn't matter." I said, about to start my routine. Reina stood in front of me. "Move please."

"No." she said

"Anasuma-san, please move." I said

"Not until you tell us what the heck is wrong." Reina said. I looked for Chiharu. "Ario-sama knows what we're doing. She left because she had to take a phone call. She knew we were going to do this at one point."

"Ever thought that I don't want to talk about it?" I questioned sighing and crossing my arms at my chest

"We don't care. Something is seriously wrong and its really going to help if you just talk about it." Arina forced

"Fine. You all really want to know? My best friend that I think I might be in love with is in the hospital because of _me_ and has been unconscious for the last week. And my boyfriend just broke up with me because he has to move back to America because of his stupid mother." I exclaimed. The tears then came again and I fell to the floor. They were silent. When I finally pulled myself together I walked towards the door. Chiharu was there.

"Anderson-san?" Chiharu questioned

"I can't practice anymore today." I said "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Chiharu offered

"No. I'll be okay. Thank you. I'm sorry for leaving, but a lot has happened and I can't take it right now. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll stay the extra time." I said shaking my head

"You won't have to. But are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Chiharu asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you anyways. Tell the girls I said thank you and I'm sorry as well please." I said. I bowed and walked to the locker room.

I walked silently to my house, trying to keep the tears away. I entered the house and my mother was there. "Beth, what's wrong?" she asked

"Jake-kun is moving back to America. He told me when I was at the hospital visiting Ryou-kun, who still hasn't woken up." I said

I let the tears fall and mother just walked over and hugged me. I didn't know how much more I could handle of everything. Mother made dinner and forced me to eat it. I got ready for bed and soon fell asleep crying. I didn't go back to the hospital that night.

--

"Beth-chan, what's wrong?" Lettuce asked as she, Ichigo and Masaya entered the classroom. I brushed the tears away immediately.

"Jake-kun and I broke up last night. He's moving back to America." I said

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said

"And Ryou-kun still hasn't woken up." I said sighing and Ichigo hugged me. "School isn't the same without him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There's no one to bug!" Ichigo said and I laughed. "Yeah. Last night I actually blew up on my teammates at TCGT because they were pushing me to tell them what was wrong so badly. I told them and then walked out. I really need Ryou-kun to wake up. I can't concentrate and if my grades drop my mom will kill me. And I'm not able to land my double double and we're screwed at the competition tomorrow if I don't land it." I said

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon. Shirogane-san is strong." Lettuce said

I sighed and the door opened to reveal Jake. He walked over and smiled before sitting down. He told the others that he was leaving on Monday. I tried to push him out as I sat there. I would have to get through this. And I could. I was strong.

--

I entered Ryou's room as usual after school that day. I saw his pale face and sighed. "Hey Ryou-kun. How are you?" I asked as I sat down as usual "I guess I shouldn't ask that. It looks like you haven't woken up yet." I was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for not coming back after practice last night. A lot has happened since I last talked to you though, even though its only been twenty-four hours.

"Jake-kun is moving back to America on Monday. Tomorrow is his last day at school. He and I broke up last night. It was in this very room actually, just as I was about to leave for practice. It was pretty tough in school today, but I got through it somehow. Practice yesterday was pretty...intense I guess. Not in the working type though. I kept missing my double double and the girls confronted me about the way I have been at practice ever since you got in the hospital. I walked out but am going back today. I hope they all understand though. I'm going to talk to them about doing another routine in case I can't land my double double tonight in practice or tomorrow during our final one before the competition.

"I'm really nervous about the competition tomorrow. I know I'm good at gymnastics, but I work harder when I'm trying to impress someone or just show someone. I can't really do that to Jake-kun now. And mom's seen me do gymnastics my whole life. You're the only one I can think of really wanting to push myself for. I really need you to come to the competition. I know I sound selfish, and I guess I am. I just...I really need you Ryou-kun. I guess the saying is true when they say you really don't know what you've got until its gone."

I looked at the clock. 5:25 already. "It looks like I'll probably have to leave soon. I won't be able to come tomorrow after school. I'll need to eat a lot of food before the competition and then I'll have to get pumped. The van is leaving at four since the competition is at six in Odaiba. I don't know if I'll come back after practice tonight. Probably not though. I have a lot of homework. And I should probably go and visit Keiichiro-kun and see how the cafe is doing. I haven't been there since the fight with Mint-chan. I owe them all an apology too. Especially Mint-chan. I know I shouldn't have hit her, but I hate it when someone insults you. Any of my friends really."

I stood up and leaned over. I hugged him and kissed his forehead and then his cheek. I ran a hand over his lips. "I love you Ryou-kun. Please, wake up soon." I said softly. A tear fell and landed on his lips. I walked silently out of the room.

I walked to practice and quickly changed. The girls were all already there surprisingly. "I'm sorry you guys. I never meant to go crazy on you yesterday. I'm just really stressed with everything happening around me." I said

"We understand. We probably shouldn't have pushed you to tell us so badly." Arina said smiling

"Ah, you're here Anderson-san," Chiharu said entering the gym

"Yes Ario-sama. I apologize for yesterday." I said bowing

"Its alright Anderson-san." Chiharu said smiling

"Um, I have a request though." I said

"Yes?" Chiharu said

"Could I possibly work on a different routine tonight in case I can't do my double double during our final practices?" I asked

"Of course." Chiharu said smiling

"Thank you." I said

--

I walked towards the cafe. I was about to open the doors when I heard people talking. "Beth-onee-chan hasn't been here lately...." Pudding said

"She's been watching Shirogane-san Pudding-chan." Ichigo stated

"I don't see why she keeps watching him. Its not like she's with him. She dumped him for Rainsford-san." Mint said

"Mint-chan." Zakuro said in a warning tone "She and Shirogane-san used to be best friends and she really loved him. What would you do if one of your oldest friends were in the hospital?"

"Just send them flowers." Mint said

"Yeah, well, Beth-chan cares more then you do." Ichigo said

"Please, lets not fight." Lettuce said

"How is Shirogane, Akasaka-kun?" Ichigo asked

"Still unconscious as far as I know." Keiichiro said and I heard him sighing "I just don't know what to do. Did you know that Beth-chan is actually in there with him more then me?"

"Really?" Ichigo asked

"That's where she goes right after school and right after dinner with her mother after practice until visiting hours are over." Keiichiro said "And the first thing she does in the morning is call me to see if he's woken up."

"Gees, and Rainsford-san is okay with this?" Mint said

"He was. He's moving back to America Monday though." Lettuce said

"Hm," Mint said

It was silent and I chose then to walk into the cafe. "Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding exclaimed happily. She ran over and hugged my leg tightly.

"Hey Pudding-chan." I said laughing

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Mint asked

"I'm not going again tonight." I said shaking my head "And I owe you all an apology. I have been extremely self-centered ever since he got put in the hospital. I just...he's always been my best friend, and my first love. He means a lot to me, and I feel partially guilty for it since I couldn't get there fast enough."

"Its not your fault though. Any of us could have tried to get to him and not gotten there in time." Zakuro said

"I know," I said sighing "I just came to apologize. I really need to get working here again. I have my competition tomorrow in Odaiba, and I came to invite you all to come. I could really use the motivation."

"We'll try to make it." Lettuce said smiling

"Thanks. I should probably go. I haven't had dinner yet." I said "And Mint-chan, I really am sorry for slapping you. But you really don't realize just how much Ryou-kun really cares. And I'm not talking just about me."

"Humph," Mint said, checking her nails

I sighed and looked to the others, smiling. "I'll see you all later. Thanks," I said

"Any time Beth-chan." Keiichiro said smiling. I walked out of the cafe and felt light-hearted immediately. I had apologized to almost everyone I really needed to. I wasn't heading straight home right now though. There was still one person I needed to apologize to.

I knocked on the door and a minute later Jake appeared at the door. "Hey Angel-chan." he said

"I owe you an apology." I said

"Why?" he asked

"The last week I spent more time with Ryou-kun then I did with you, and you were my boyfriend." I said "I should have given you more time."

"You're forgiven Angel-chan. I know you really care about him." Jake said smiling "I've always understood. Tell me when he wakes up, okay?"

"I will." I said smiling. I walked away and felt even more of the weight off my shoulders be released.

I took a deep breath. There was nothing more for me to do but wait. Wait for Ryou to wake up and hope that it was soon.

--

_Okay, you all are officially amazing! I can't believe that you didn't give up on me after like nine months! Thank you so much! And I apologize for having updated so late._

_Update was quick because I actually have the next two chapters done and I didn't think I'd make you wait until this Friday for another update. My next update will be this Friday. I always update on Fridays on my FP account, so that's when I'll be updating on here._

_You all deserve like gold stars or a life time supply of your favorite food because you are so amazing. Thank you again! And if you ever think of my story if I don't update, let me know through a PM and I'll try and get faster on the updating._

_I know you all might be mad for me not waking Ryou up this chapter, but he'll wake up next chapter. I had it planned exactly when he was going to wake up actually._

_So please review and thank you to: **Whispers Of the Dark, Lerryn, and XLove is ForeverX** for your amazing reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	19. Competition and Surprises

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Competition and Surprises**

The crowd was roaring as I walked out of the locker room with the other girls. It was time for the competition. We would begin soon. I had not been able to master my double double in our practice, but I had come closer then I had in the previous week. I knew what would be the one thing that would help me land the double double. Unfortunately he was still asleep at the moment.

There was no doubt in my mind. I really _did_ love Ryou- and it wasn't as a brother like I thought.

I took my hoodie off as we began. I blocked everything around me out as I did the horse, balance beam and the parallel bars. 9.7, 9.8, 9.9. At the moment, before our floor routines, our average was 9.86. Odaiba had an average of 9.84. We needed to pump it up.

We began floor routines, and an opponent went first. 9.9. Then Natsuko went, 9.8. Opponent- 9.8. Toph- 9.7. Opponent- 9.7. Reina- 9.75. Opponent- 9.85. Arina- 9.9. Opponent- 9.9. I calculated their average in my mind. 9.83. Our's was 9.7875. A 9.7 would tie us. The opponent's overall average appeared on a big screen near us. 9.835. As of the moment, our average was 9.82375 with the other's floor routines. I believed, and hoped, I could get that last bit to get us to win.

I stepped onto the mat and looked around. I would do an old routine that didn't require music. I could see Jake, Ichigo, Masaya, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Mint there in the large crowd. My mother and Keiichiro were no longer there though. I looked at the others in confusion. They moved their arms, as if to make me wait.

"Anderson-san," a judge said

Ichigo pointed to the doors as she jumped up and down and I heard the doors creak open slightly. I sucked in a breath. Keiichiro and my mother were both supporting a figure I had thought wouldn't come.

_Ryou._

It felt like time had stopped as I grinned and he met my eyes. He smiled and gave a weak thumbs-up before shouting "Go Bethie-chan!" I laughed.

"Anderson-san, if you do not go in five seconds you will be disqualified!" a judge warned

"Sorry!" I said. I brought my hands up. Chiharu may get mad at me for switching routines at the very last second, but I was going to show Ryou and everyone else _exactly_ what I was made of.

The music ran through my head as I did the routine perfectly. The double double came and I took a deep breath. I was grinning as my feet hit the mat perfectly. I did my final move and brought my hands up to signal that I was done.

"Amazing!" a judge said as I stepped off the mat

"And Anderson-san receives a...10.0! A perfect score!" the judge announced. I grinned and we were going to take a break before the medals were given out.

"Why did you pause?" Chiharu asked. There was no warning, no anger in her voice. Just confusion and curiosity.

"My friends said too. One pointed to the door, and my friend that was in the hospital apparently got out and was at the door." I said

"I'm guessing that's why you switched routines." Chiharu inferred

"Yes." I answered. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I answered her questions.

We went up for medals after that, and I wasn't paying much attention. I got two gold, one silver and one bronze. We had won the competition.

As we exited the arena after everyone had left, I saw all my friends waiting near the doors. Mother and Keiichiro still held Ryou up.

"Be at the van in ten," Chiharu instructed, apparently noticing my friends. I ran over to them immediately.

"That was amazing Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said as she hugged me

"Thanks." I said laughing

"Party at the cafe, so head there when you get back to Tokyo, okay?" Ichigo said hugging me

"Alright. Thanks for coming," I said as I hugged the others, even Mint for a second.

"No problem," Jake said smiling

"Are you coming to the party?" I asked

"No, I've got pack still." he said shaking his head sadly

"Tell everyone in America I said hi, I miss them and please give them a hug for me too." I said

"I will Angel-chan." he said smiling again. He walked away and I didn't feel like crying as much as I expected to. Everyone but mother, Keiichiro and Ryou had gone to however they got here.

"We'd leave you two alone, but I don't think he can stand alone." mother said

"Its okay." I said laughing and grinning. I looked in Ryou's eyes and hugged him. "I'll talk to you at the party, okay? I have to get to the van."

"Okay. That was amazing," Ryou said, his voice cracking slightly

"Thank you." I said. I kissed his cheek and walked to the van.

"The blonde the one that was in the hospital?" Toph inquired as I stepped into the van

"Yeah. I'm amazed he's here. Last I knew this morning he was still unconscious." I said

"Oh," Reina said

--

I entered the back of the cafe and saw everyone but Jake and Ryou standing there in the kitchen. Most were leaning against the cupboards or were sitting on the counters. The chairs at the table hadn't been put down yet. "Ryou is upstairs in his room. He's waiting for you." Keiichiro said smiling

"Thanks." I said and felt a faint blush crawling up to my cheeks. I skipped every other step as I went up the stairs. I knocked on the door before entering to see him laying on his bed. I put my bag on the chair before walking over and sitting on the bed beside him, being careful not to hit him. "Hey,"

"Hey," he said smiling

"When did you wake up?" I asked after a moment of silence. I wasn't sure what to ask at first.

"About four, five o'clock. I'm not sure." Ryou said. He tried to shrug but failed.

"How did you know about my competition?" I asked. I had read somewhere that sometimes patients of a comas don't remember what they've been told if they've been talked to.

"I'm one of the people that actually remembers what they've been told." he said smiling a little more

"Oh," I said, blushing slightly

"I figured you would have yelled at me as soon as you saw me."

"I was considering it. And then you just said that you remembered everything you've been told, so I don't think you need to hear it again when I told you just about everyday."

"True." He laughed and then coughed.

"Be careful Ryou-kun. We don't need you in the hospital again!"

"Yeah. Beth-chan,"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to worry you so much. And thanks for staying with me the whole time." He reached his arm towards me and weakly cupped my cheek.

"I'm just glad you're okay Ryou-kun."

"And its not your fault. Rainsford-san talked to me. He said you kept blaming yourself. And you were like a shell and that I needed to wake up. He said I deserved you, and that I was the one you really loved. He told me that he was worried because you were barely eating."

"He never told me he came to see you."

"He didn't want you to know until he was going to leave."

"Oh,"

We were silent for a while, and it was actually very comfortable.

"Do you want to try and make it downstairs to the party?" I asked, breaking the silence

"Uh, sure." he said. He tried to sit up. He only fell back to the mattress. I got closer to his head and helped him up. After a while he finally was able to get so he could stand up with my help. It took us a long time, but we finally got him downstairs.

"When will you be back in school?" I asked as mother put a chair down for him to sit in

"Its up to me and Keiichiro. The doctor said whenever I wanted to after I forced him to let me go to your competition." Ryou said

"You forced him to let you come?" I questioned

"Yeah. He didn't like it too much." Ryou said smiling

"You are such an idiot!" I exclaimed "You should have stayed in that freaking hospital to make sure that you were okay!"

"And you really would have wanted me to miss your competition?" Ryou inquired

"If it meant that I would be sure you were okay, yes!" I retorted

"Okay, so you tell me when I'm unconscious that you want me to go to your competition, but when I do you get mad for it?" Ryou questioned

"When you were unconscious I didn't know what to say or what to do. Half the time I was talking to you I was just rambling." I said looking away "I had to find someway to pass the time other then look at your lifeless body."

"You didn't have to look at my lifeless body at all." Ryou said

"Well sorry for actually caring." I said. I started walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryou asked

"To get my bag and then I'm heading home. I'm not going to stay here and take what you're giving me." I said

"Beth-chan," Lettuce said

"I'm sorry you guys." I said as I walked up the stairs. I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks as I entered Ryou's room. I sat down on his bed and let them fall. I looked up as I heard the door open and then close again. Ichigo entered the room.

"Shirogane doesn't know what he's talking about half the time Beth-chan." Ichigo said sitting down beside me

"He meant every word he said." I said "I know him."

"And so do I." Ichigo said "Shirogane didn't mean it like you took it."

"How else could he have meant it Ichigo-chan?" I asked standing "I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Too bad." Zakuro said opening the door and leaning against it "You're going to have to listen to us."

"You seriously think I can't get passed you Zakuro-chan?" I challenged raising an eyebrow

"No. But I know you won't go against me when you'll have your mother, Pudding-chan, Lettuce-chan, Mint-chan and Ichigo-chan after you." Zakuro said

I took a deep breath. "There is no other way Ryou-kun could have meant it." I said

"He might not have even meant to say it." Ichigo said

"He meant to say it. I could see it in his eyes." I said

"Do you really think he would have meant to say it Beth-chan?" Zakuro asked

I was silent for a moment. Part of me thought he meant to say it, and part of me thought he didn't. It very easily could have been a slip of the tongue. But it also could have been the truth. Maybe he really didn't want me there with him. Why was I even trying now? He probably hated me and only dealt with me because I was a mew.

"The only way to know for sure is to talk to Shirogane." Zakuro said

There was a knock on the door and Zakuro moved. "Do you know how annoying it is to try and walk up those stairs when you can't do it by yourself?" Ryou's voice questioned

"No," Zakuro said and opened the door the whole way so that he could walk in with Keiichiro's assistance. She and Ichigo left and so did Keiichiro when Ryou was set on the bed. I headed for the door.

"Don't you dare leave for the door. No doubt the others are standing there listening." Ryou said

I opened the door and sure enough there they all were. "Leave us alone before I come after you all." I said glaring at them. They immediately ran down the stairs. I sighed and entered the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Calm down," Ryou said, wincing from the noise of the slam "I have a headache still ya know."

"You should have stayed in the hospital then." I said. I wanted it to have a hard edge to it but it came out soft.

"I knew how much it meant to you for me to be there." Ryou said softly, looking at the ground "I wouldn't have wanted to miss that routine anyways."

"There would have been other times. I care more about you being okay then you showing up for a competition of mine. There are plenty of other ones of those." I said as I sat down beside him

"You wouldn't be able to repeat a routine though, would you?" he asked

"I wasn't even supposed to do that routine today." I said shaking my head

"I'm sorry Bethie-chan. I didn't mean for that to come out. At least not like it did. Its just...I didn't know really what to say after you said that. And I was a little offended." Ryou said

"I'm sorry then. I didn't mean to make it come out like that either. I guess we both just let our anger get to us." I said

"Apparently," Ryou said smiling. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Are you ready to go down those stairs again?" I asked laughing. He groaned and I stood up and helped him up.

I had realized I loved Ryou as more than just siblings, but I wasn't going to push him. Not yet. Not when I knew I wasn't really over Jake quiet yet. Somehow I knew it wouldn't take me long to be if Ryou were with me.

We went down to the party and we all just hung out all night, talking, playing games and just all around hanging out. Mother and I headed home and I knew she knew what I was thinking about. Ryou.

"I'm sorry I haven't been really at home lately with being at the hospital visiting Ryou-kun so much mom." I said

"I would do the same thing Beth, so its okay." mother said smiling as she pulled the car into the driveway "You've really gotten attached to him though."

"I was wrong mom." I said as we headed into the house "I don't love Ryou-kun as just family. I love him as more."

"I could see it in your eyes." mother said

"I'm not going to push him though. I'm not even sure if I'm really over Jake-kun or not. So I'm not going to go into something unless I know I can handle it." I said

"Understandable. Just be careful, okay sweetie?" mother said

"Okay mom. Thanks," I said

"Any time sweetie," mother said smiling

We entered the house and I immediately got on the computer, checking my e-mail. I had one from each of the girls, saying they had heard Jake was coming back. I e-mailed them, apologizing for it having been a week since I had wrote. I told them all that had happened. The competition, Ryou being in the hospital, and how Jake had told me he was leaving. I surprisingly didn't feel like crying when I told them about Jake and was rather proud of myself.

_--_

_So the part you all have waited for! Ryou's wake-up!_

_Please review, and thank you to: **XLove is ForeverX, Lerryn, and Zukazizi iie neko girl** for your reviews!_

_And XLove is ForeverX, thank you for adding Beth and Ryou as one of your favorite Mew Mew couples! I noticed that when I checked out your profile!_

_-Butterfly_


	20. Returning, Tutoring

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Returning, Tutoring**

I had gone to the cafe all of Sunday to help Ryou and Keiichiro and work a little bit. Ryou hadn't received any of the homework and he was most likely would be coming to school today. He said he would at least. He seemed a lot better yesterday when I left. He was able to walk around a lot by himself at least.

"Ohayo Beth-chan!" Ichigo said as she entered the classroom with Masaya and Lettuce.

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan, Aoyama-kun, Lettuce-chan." I said smiling

"You're in a better mood then you have been lately." Masaya said as they walked over to my desk

"Ryou-kun is awake, so of course I am." I said

"We expected you to be worse since Rainsford-san has moved." Lettuce said

"I'm surprisingly okay with him moving back to America. I think its mainly because I know that I'm still going to be okay. That I just want him to be happy, and with the way I have been the last week, I can't make him happy. There is someone else I want to make happy." I said and then blushed

"Shirogane," Ichigo said

"Yes. But I'm not going to force him to anything when I know I might not be over Jake-kun." I said

"Understandable," Masaya said

The door opened and Ryou entered weakly. He grabbed onto desks as he walked over to his behind me. "Are you going to be able to make it to your classes?" I asked as he sat down

"Yes." he said

"You probably shouldn't have come today." I clicked my tongue in reprimand as I said this.

"Oh shut up. I don't want to argue with you again about this." Ryou said putting his head on the desk "I barely slept last night."

"You shouldn't have been up all night working on the project." I said

"That wasn't why I was awake." Ryou said "I had too many thoughts running through my head and then I also had pain from my bruises."

"What were you thinking about?" I questioned

"Just too much." Ryou said shaking his head

"I'll listen if you want to talk." I said

"I know." Ryou said smiling. Other students entered and we all sat down in our seats.

"Anderson-san," Mr. Kinomoto said after announcements

"Yes Kinomoto-sensei?" I asked standing and walking over to his desk and bowing

"I would like you to escort Shirogane-san to all his classes, as you have the most classes with him. I would also like you to help him get caught up in all his classes." Mr. Kinomoto said, showing me a large stack of papers

"Yes Kinomoto-sensei. Is there any way we could pick the papers up after school?" I asked, wary of the large stack

"Sure." Mr. Kinomoto said smiling

"Thank you Kinomoto-sensei," I said. I bowed and walked back to my seat.

"What's up?" Ryou asked

"I have to escort you to your classes and help you get caught up. So you'll be stuck with me even more now!" I said grinning

Ryou hit his head on his hands on the desk and I started laughing. "Until I get caught up you'll be helping me instead of being a waitress." he said

"Okay." I said

"How hard is the stuff?" Ryou asked

"I don't really know actually. I've kind of just been here, not really paying that much attention to what I'm doing and writing down." I admitted shrugging "I'm sure you'll pick up quickly since you're a genius and all."

"Yeah, and then I'll end up telling you what the heck is going on." Ryou said

"Yep!" I said grinning

Ryou just shook his head and Mr. Kinomoto called for our attention. I was glad he was back. I was much happier now.

--

I took the large stack of papers and Keiichiro opened the car door for me. I was about to ask why Ryou was making me carry the stack, when I remembered that he had just gotten out of the hospital. "You are _so_ lucky you just got out of the hospital." I said glaring at him

"Yeah, I know." he said grinning. He got in the front seat with a little difficulty and I got in the back seat with the papers.

"So how was school?" Keiichiro asked

"Good. Lots of girls were making sure I was okay. Trying to get me to pay attention to them and everything." Ryou said. I felt rage in remembering how many times girls had practically groped him because they 'just wanted to make sure he was okay'. I gagged every time I heard that and wanted to drag him away from them every time. I had to control myself though, and refrained from doing so. I was a lady, and ladies do not drag boys around.

"So how about you Beth-chan?" Keiichiro asked

"Good. I had to escort him around all day." I said pointing to Ryou

"Yeah, she's going to be upstairs with me helping me on the homework I missed while the others work." Ryou said "Kinomoto-sensei said that she had to help me get caught back up."

"I wonder why." Keiichiro said. I saw a sparkle in his eye as I looked in the rear view mirror to see him looking back at me. I looked at him in confusion and he just smiled.

We were silent the rest of the way back to the cafe. When we got there Ryou went upstairs and I started putting chairs down. I was going to help a little in the cafe. "Kei-kun," I said as he walked towards me

"What do you want Beth-chan?" Keiichiro asked. He knew me so well.

"What were you talking about in the car when you said you wondered why when Ryou-kun said that I was going to help him get caught up?" I wondered

"I'm not going to tell you Beth-chan. You'll just have to figure it out yourself." Keiichiro said

"You're a meanie," I pouted, crossing my arms

"Sorry Beth-chan, but the best things in life aren't handed to you." Keiichiro said laughing

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said sighing. I put the final chair down and headed to the kitchen. "I'm stealing some food!"

"Alright," Keiichiro said laughing

"Okay, I brought food." I said as I opened Ryou's bedroom door. He had his shirt off and was looking out his bedroom window. His back was towards me and I saw scratches up and down his back. They looked fresh, and were most likely due to landing against the tree. He didn't turn as I entered the room. I put the plate of food on the table and put my bag on the floor. I walked over to him and he still didn't move. "Ryou-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Bethie-chan. When did you get in here?" Ryou asked, shaking his head as he looked at me

"Just a minute ago." I replied "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he said sighing "Just...remembering."

"About what?" I asked. I tried to avert my eyes from his tone chest and other muscles as we walked to the table.

"My mother. The way she treated me when I was hurt." he said "You remind me a lot about her actually Bethie-chan."

I was hurt a little by that. Did that mean he really only loved me as family? "Thank you?" I said, unsure what to say or if it were even a good thing

"Its a good thing." Ryou said smiling and laughing a little. He grabbed a shirt and put it on with a little difficulty. "So lets get started."

You would be surprised at how hard it was to actually concentrate while working right beside Ryou. I was too honed-in on what he was doing and how he was moving to really be able to concentrate. We still got it done thankfully.

"Do you want me to walk you to practice?" Ryou suggested

"You need some rest." I said shaking my head "So go take a shower and get some rest. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Ryou said nodding his head "Thanks Bethie-chan."

"No problem Ryou-kun." I said. I smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door. It took a lot of my energy not to just walk back in and hug him or kiss him. I didn't like how much my emotions were running. I thought about the date. No, I had ended right before I became a mew and got acquainted with Ryou.

"Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said happily, immediately latching onto my leg as usual

"Hey Pudding-chan." I said smiling

"Where have you been?" Mint asked

"Helping Ryou-kun get caught back up on homework." I said

"Uh-huh," Mint said

"Whatever Mint-chan, have your own opinions. I'm tired of fighting with you." I said shaking my head "I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night. Sorry I can't help more. I'll make it up to you all, I promise."

"Its okay Beth-chan." Ichigo said smiling

I walked silently to TCGT. I wondered what Ryou had been thinking about that had kept him awake all night. I wondered if it had anything to do with me. I couldn't help but kind of hope it was. Because then, I would have been on his mind, just for a minute.

--

The week went by just like that day had gone by. I went to school, went to the cafe, took down the chairs, grabbed some food before helping Ryou get caught up, go to TCGT, eat dinner, do any other homework, check my e-mail and finally go to bed. My life had fallen into a routine now. Ryou was getting better now. He was able to walk without any support now, and was quickly able to answer the questions before I had even fully explained them.

I decided that after Saturday I would no longer have to help him get caught up.

"I think today is the final day you'll need my help Ryou-kun." I said as I brought food up to his room. We would eat as we did the homework, and would talk about whatever was on our minds. For me, it was usually the mews, school, America and my mother. For him, it was school, the cafe, the mew project, Keiichiro, and his parents sometimes even. We had gotten extremely close this last week.

"Uh, okay." Ryou said

"I can actually sleep in tomorrow." I said as I lay on the floor on my back. I didn't feel like working on homework just yet.

"We all can. Now come on, we should get this done." Ryou said

"I don't want to," I complained

"Come on Bethie-chan," Ryou said. He hit my thigh lightly. "Damn, you've got hard thighs!"

"Gymnastics does that. Most of my weight is muscle from doing gymnastics and cheer pretty much my whole life." I said sitting up and leaning against the table

"Wow." Ryou said "Now come on, lets get this work done."

"I really don't want to though Ryou-kun," I said. I reached behind me on the table and grabbed something. Today I had brought fruit up and I had grabbed a vine of grapes. I popped one into my mouth quickly.

"So you want to spend another day helping me?" Ryou questioned, raising his eyebrows

"No!" I protested, although I could feel a brush crawling up my cheeks. I threw a grape at him and it hit him in the middle of the forehead.

"Uh-huh, sure." Ryou said rolling his eyes

"Oh shut up," I said "I don't even know why I help you. Its not like you need it. You've said before that you don't even need to be in school." I stood up and picked my bag off the floor. I didn't know where my attitude suddenly came from.

"Alright Bethie-chan, leave. Come back when you're not a selfish bitch." he said coldly

"Call me when you're not an egotistic ass," I retorted, slamming the door behind me

I was half-way down the stairs when I felt someone grab my wrists. I turned and saw Ryou, just like I expected to.

"When the hell have I been an egotistic ass?" he asked sharply. I saw genuine pain in his blue eyes. I shut my barriers quickly before he could see anything and pushed my guilt away.

"Pretty much all the time." I said. It was partially true. He was often egotistic, but not an ass. Only sometimes was he that. "So when have I been a selfish bitch?"

"Only today." he said. He released my wrist and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. "You aren't normally."

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Just a little out of breath. I'm still trying to recover a little." Ryou said

"Haven't you been resting like Keiichiro-kun and I have told you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips like a mother would when she was scolding her children

"Yes," he answered rolling his eyes "Come on, lets work on the homework. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can eat and just hang."

"Alright," I agreed sighing. We walked slowly back to his bedroom.

"I think I'll be okay to walk you to practice tonight." Ryou said as we sat at his table

"You just got a little out of breath in the hallway!" I protested

"From anger mainly," Ryou retorted

"You aren't walking me. At least not until you can go to PE class." I said "You don't even have to."

"Whatever," Ryou said

"When is your check-up anyways?" I asked

"Tonight at seven," he responded

"Oh. Tell me how it goes, okay?" I said

"Sure." he said

--

I was walking home from practice when my phone went off. "Hello," I said, seeing it was Ryou's cell phone

"_Hey, I'm all cleared. I can play PE on Monday." _Ryou said

"That's great!" I said happily

"_Yep. So how was practice?"_ Ryou asked

"Good. Competition in two weeks on the dot." I said

"_Where?"_ Ryou asked

"Here. Six at night." I replied

"_I'll mark it down. Remind me,"_ he said

"Okay." I said, nodding my head even though he couldn't see

"_I better go. Talk to you later."_ he said

"Talk to you later." I said and we hung up.

I wanted to add 'I love you' at the end, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't push him. I _wouldn't_ push him.

--

_Okay, so what do you think? Please let me know!_

_Thank you to: **Juansprincess, Lerryn, Zuka the Devil, and XLove is ForeverX** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	21. Last Minute Party

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty: Last Minute Party**

I lay awake that whole night. I couldn't stop thinking about Ryou and what we had said before we finally got to the books. I knew I shouldn't feel guilty; we were on good terms again. I just couldn't shake the feeling off. I didn't know why. It was probably because of loving him.

It was two in the morning and I wasn't tired. I looked out the window. How I wished I could be back in America's country-side, able to see the stars so clearly. I could only see some of them. I wanted to be able to see all the others though.

I sighed and pulled my cell phone. It would be two in the afternoon in America. The girls would all be available. I could call one of them....

I got to Lily's number and hit the 'send' button. I didn't know why but she was the one I really wanted to talk to at the moment.

"_Hello?"_ Lily's soft voice answered a minute later

"Hey Lily," I said

"_AH! Bethie!"_ she squealed. I started laughing and could feel the tears threatening to fall. No matter how long it had been, I would still miss them too much. I wanted to be able to see them with my own eyes, to hug them as tightly as we hugged before I left....

"Yeah, its me." I said

"_You sound like you're about to cry...."_ she said softly

"Its just been too long Lily." I said shaking my head and whipping the tears away

"_Yeah, I know what you mean."_ Lily said sighing _"So what's up? Why are you calling? Shouldn't it be two in the morning in Tokyo?"_

"Oh it is. I just can't sleep." I said

"_Why not? What happened?"_ Lily asked

"Well, did you talk to Jake-kun?" I asked

"_Yeah. He told us all what happened in Tokyo through his side of the story."_ Lily said

"Yeah. Well, this week I've been helping Ryou-kun get caught up before I go to TCGT practice. And today I said that it was going to be the last time. Now, Ryou-kun is like a genius. He's even said he doesn't have to be in school at all, but he comes anyways. And we got into a little mini-fight today because he was being an ass and I was just being really annoyed, I don't know really. I just all of the sudden got really mad because its almost like he doesn't appreciate the help I'm giving him. So I was going to leave the room, and he called me a selfish bitch and I called him an egotistic ass. And then I walked out completely and he followed me. He asked if I was serious about what I said and I said that he was most of the time, except I just said it because I was mad and he's not really an egotistic ass. At least not most of the time. And he said that today was the only day I was being a selfish bitch. We're okay now though."

"_Okay, so why are you losing sleep from this?"_

"Because I still feel guilty. I never told him that he really isn't an egotistic ass and that I was sorry."

"_Then you know what you should do Bethie."_

"Yeah," I said sighing "I guess I just needed to get it off my chest. Thanks girl,"

"_No problem Angel," _Lily said. I could picture her smiling. _"So are you going to come over your summer vacation?"_

"I'm going to try to. I have to talk to grandpa and grandma about it. Grandpa's coming for Christmas, so I'll talk to him then. Hopefully I'll be able to." I said

"_Yeah. If you do you are definitely spending a week with me." _Lily said

"Of course." I said laughing "I'll have to spend a week with each of you probably."

"_Yeah!"_ Lily said laughing

"Well, I should go. I have an idiot to wake up." I said after a moment of silence

"_Jake told us he thinks you love this Shirogane Ryou, or whatever the heck is name is. I get confused because you call him Ryou-kun and Jake calls him Shirogane-san."_ Lily said

"His name is Ryou Shirogane. You know how in Japan we use last names first? Yeah, Jake-kun has to but because Ryou-kun is an old friend of mine and everything, I call him by his first name." I said

"_Oh, okay!" _Lily said

"Yeah, so here you wouldn't be Lily. You'd be Warriner, and to most it would be Warriner-san." I said "I'd still call you Lily-chan though."

"_So do you love him?" _Lily asked

"I think so. I mean, I know I loved him as a child. And then when Jake-kun came I thought it was only as a brother, but now I'm pretty sure its romantic." I said

"_You should so get a picture to me so I can show the girls."_ Lily suggested

"I will." I said laughing "I'll talk to you later, okay Lily?"

"_Okay Angel," _Lily said

"Bye," I said

"_Bye,"_ Lily said and we hung up. A tear rolled down my cheek and I tried to stop more from coming. I couldn't and curled myself into a ball on my bed. After a while I stopped crying and whipped my eyes. I went to the bathroom before getting my cell again and scrolling through my contacts to find Ryou's name.

"_What do you want at three in the morning?"_ he asked grumpily

"Well sorry for wanting to apologize," I said

"_Apologize for what?"_ Ryou questioned after a moment

"For this afternoon before we got started on homework. I never actually apologized. You aren't really an egotistic ass. You're egotistic a lot, but not normally an ass." I said

"_You don't have to apologize for that. We were both kinda caught up in the moment. And I'm sorry for that as well."_ Ryou said

"I forgive you if you forgive me." I said

"_I forgive you."_ Ryou said _"So what's up? Was that it? You voice sounds a little raw."_

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Lily from America." I said

"_Ah, that explains it." _Ryou said

"Yeah." I said sighing

We talked about anything for the next hour, when he actually fell asleep on me. I hit the end button and sent him a text saying good night and thanks. I looked at my signature on my phone '_moved to japan'_. I decided to change it. _'4ever a hidden love'._ I liked what it said and I hoped he may figure it out if he saw it. I fell asleep a short while later.

--

I walked through Tokyo. I had just gotten out of TCGT, and had dropped my things off at the house. My homework was completed and I just didn't feel like doing anything around the house.

"Anderson-chan!" a deep voice called. I turned around and saw Touya Reno coming towards me.

"Oh, hi Reno-kun," I said smiling. He quickly caught up to me and we walked together.

"So how are you? It feels like its been forever since we've talked." Touya asked

"It does feel like that. I've been busy with TCGT, school, work and helping Ryou-kun get caught up." I said

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Touya asked

"He was in the hospital for about a week because he was unconscious." I responded

"How did he become unconscious?" Touya asked, "Like what happened to him?" He said when I gave him a confused expression.

"Oh!" I said. I remembered instantly the lie we had thought up the day he had returned to school and had been asked what had happened to him. "He was working at the cafe when he hit his head pretty hard on some chairs and tables."

"Ouch," Touya said wincing

"Yeah." I said sighing. I put my hands in my jeans back pockets and looked at the sky.

"So, uh, Rainsford-san moved back to America." Touya stated after a moment of silence

"Yeah." I said smiling

"Are you okay with that?" Touya asked

"Yeah. I wasn't the best girlfriend to him the last couple of weeks. While Ryou-kun was in the hospital, I was with him instead of with Jake-kun." I said "I'm glad he's in America. He has a chance to be truly happy. To find the one he really loves. That's part of loving someone, you have to be willing to let go."

"You aren't talking just about yourself letting him go though, are you?" Touya questioned

"What do you mean?" I wondered

"What you just said works in Rainsford-san's perspective as well." Touya said "He's glad he moved to America because you can be happy as well. You can realize who it really is you love."

"How do you know this?" I questioned

"Rainsford-san talked to me while you were visiting Shirogane-san in the hospital." Touya said

"Oh," I said. I hadn't realized he had talked to so many people without telling me.

"Yeah. So how have you been?" Touya asked

"Stressed but okay." I said

"Why so stressed?"

"TCGT, helping Ryou-kun, school, home, and then I have to get back to working at the cafe. I haven't for the last like two-three weeks because of Ryou-kun in the hospital and helping him get caught up."

"What is TCGT?"

"Tokyo City Gymnastics Team. I'm the newest member."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. We have a competition in next Saturday at six, at TCGT here in Tokyo."

"Let me know that day in school and I'll try and come."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I gotta turn down this street. But I'll talk to you later, okay Anderson-chan?" Touya said as we hit an intersection

"Okay. See ya Reno-kun." I said

"See ya Anderson-chan." he said and walked away

I walked silently again. There was nothing going on in Tokyo for once. October fifth was the day. My phone went off as I turned a corner. It was a text from Ryou. _Come to cafe._ I started running towards the cafe. I didn't know if what Ryou wanted was important or not.

I opened the door and saw Ryou standing there with all the other mews except for Mint. "What's up?" I wondered

"Mint-chan's birthday was two days ago." Ichigo said

"No wonder she's been beyond angry." I said shaking my head "How old?"

"Fifteen," Lettuce said softly

I slammed my hand against the table nearby. I knew I shouldn't be mad about not knowing this, but she was still my teammate, no matter how little I liked her. I grabbed my phone and tossed it to Ryou. "Add their birthdays in there. We aren't having this happen again. Zakuro-chan, I need you and Ichigo-chan to go and get decorations. Pudding-chan and Lettuce-chan, go and get some presents for her. I don't know exactly what she might want, but you should do it." I instructed

"What are you going to do Beth-onee-chan?" Pudding asked

"Help Kei-kun bake a cake and get tables downstairs with Ryou-kun." I said, looking pointedly at the two boys. Ryou sighed and Keiichiro just smiled. "Thanks for letting me know you guys. Now lets get this done so we can make this one of the best parties she's had!"

"Yeah!" Pudding cheered with me and then they headed out of the cafe.

"What's Mint-chan's favorite kind of cake?" I asked

"Vanilla. I'll start working on it immediately." Keiichiro said

"Thanks. Ryou-kun and I will work on getting the tables downstairs and then I'll help you bake." I said

"Okay." Keiichiro said

"Bethie-chan," Ryou said as we started taking things downstairs

"Yeah?" I said, walking quickly with the large table

"Why are you doing this when she practically hates you?" Ryou asked

"Because she's still my teammate and I would hate it if someone forgot my birthday." I said

"Oh," Ryou said

"When is your birthday?" I asked as we headed back upstairs

"The eighteenth of this month." he stated _(A/N: not sure if right)_

If I had been holding anything it would have fallen on the ground. I turned and looked at him, my eyes widen and my mouth agape.

"What?" Ryou wondered

"You couldn't have told me this before?" I exclaimed

"Why would it have mattered?" Ryou asked "I don't really care about celebrating my birthday."

"We have to throw you a party! You'll be _sixteen_!" I said throwing my hands up

"And if I don't want one?" he said, raising an eyebrow

"I'm still going to throw you one." I said

"Really?" he challenged

"Yeah. Ask Jake-kun. I did it for my friend Lily." I said

"Whatever." he said shrugging and walking passed me. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad. I just...I don't see why you don't want to celebrate?"

"I've never had anyone to celebrate with." Ryou said

"Now you do though." I said smiling

"Right." Ryou said smiling as well. We stared in each other's eyes for a moment before a crash was heard upstairs. Both of us started running for the kitchen, where Pudding and Lettuce were, holding a couple of bags of things. On the floor was the batter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Akasaka-kun!" Lettuce said, blushing madly

"Its okay Lettuce-chan," Keiichiro said smiling

"Ryou-kun take the bags up to your room. Are they wrapped or not?" I asked

"No." Pudding said shaking her head

"Crap. Ryou-kun, you can wrap pretty well, can't you?" I said

"Yeah." he said shrugging

"Go wrap them. You two start taking things...down...stairs. Never mind. Scratch that." I said, realizing I was about to have the two most un-coordinated mews take chairs and tables down stairs. That wouldn't end well. "Lettuce-chan, you can wrap, can't you?"

"Yes." Lettuce said nodding her head

"Go and wrap her presents then. Pudding-chan, I want you to help Keiichiro-kun with the cake. I'll help you again after I clean up the mess, Ryou-kun." I said finding the mop quickly

"Okay." they said. Lettuce headed up the stairs and Keiichiro started getting more ingredients out as Pudding sat on the counter swinging her short legs and Ryou started taking chairs and tables down.

"What did you two get her?" I asked

"New dresses." Pudding said "We said that one was from the guys, one from her and I, one from you and Ichigo-onee-chan and one from Zakuro-onee-chan."

"Okay." I said, finishing the cleaning

"We're back!" Ichigo said energetically as she swung the door open. I was shocked and jumped slightly, only to land on the wet floor and start to fall backwards, landing on my butt hard.

"Oh my gosh!" Ichigo said. I looked at her face and saw her trying to contain her laughter.

"Laugh." I instructed. I sat up and brought my knees up and put my hands on them. Ryou suddenly appeared in front of me, a smirk on his face as he held a hand out. "Do you really want to offer that hand to me with a smirk on your face?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." he said laughing as he brought it back. I grabbed onto the counter and stood up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurt my butt." I said, careful that Pudding was there

"So what do you want us to do?" Ichigo asked

"Help Lettuce-chan upstairs wrap Mint-chan's presents for a minute. There's not much since they apparently only got her dresses." I said "Zakuro-chan, can you make sure they're dresses that she'll like please?"

"Sure." Zakuro said nodding and headed up the stairs

"What do you want with the decorations?" Ichigo asked

"Put them on that table there until we get everything down. When Ryou-kun and I get everything downstairs I'll need you all to help us decorate." I said

"Alright." Ichigo said and walked up the stairs

"You're really in control of this." Ryou said as we started taking things downstairs again

"I've done it like ten times with my mother for parties for her company and for my grandparents on top of doing it for my friends' for their birthdays." I said "Just before I left I practically planned my going-away party even though they made me swear not to."

"Why did you then?" Ryou asked

"Because those girls can't plan a party to save their lives." I stated shaking my head

"Were you serious about planning me a party?" Ryou asked

"If you wanted one." I said shrugging "You just have to tell me that you don't want one and I won't do it."

"You said that you were still going to even if I didn't." Ryou said

"If you really didn't want one, like you hated it with a passion then I wouldn't, but if I think you'll like it, then I'll plan it." I said

"We'll see how tonight's goes and then I'll decide." Ryou said

"You'll also have to let me know if you want it formal, semi-formal or casual." I said

"Casual." Ryou said

"Alright then." I said nodding my head

It didn't take us long to finish getting everything downstairs. Zakuro had to go and get one new dress, since she didn't like the one they said she was giving Mint. We then started the decorations, and thankfully Zakuro and Ichigo had gotten fantastic decorations, and it only took us a half-hour to put it all up. Keiichiro was taking the cake out of the oven then.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is get the birthday girl here." I said as I looked around the cafe. The gifts were placed on one of the three tables we had left in the cafe.

"What exactly are we going to do during the party? Just talk?" Ryou asked

"I have to call my mom. I'll see if she can bring over my karaoke, DDR, and Wii." I said

"You have those?" Ichigo wondered

"Yeah. Oh, are you going to invite Aoyama-kun?" I said

"Oh! Right!" Ichigo said pulling her phone out. I was kind of surprised she hadn't thought of that before.

Keiichiro quickly finished decorating the cake, and I had called my mother and she was on her way to the cafe with my party items. Masaya was coming as well and bringing some of his own games.

"Okay, Zakuro-chan, since Mint-chan idolizes you and will do anything for you, can you go and get her to come here?" I asked when I figured everything was set

"Sure." Zakuro said and left

"Will you need or want me anymore?" mother asked

"No, I don't think so mom." I said after a moment

"Okay, then I'll see you later." mother said and left as we all said bye

Zakuro sent us a text saying she was on her way with Mint. We all huddled around the door, turned the light off and sent her a text to come through the back door. A couple of minutes later it opened. "Why are you bringing me here Zakuro-onee-sama?" Mint's voice questioned. The light turned on and we all jumped up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What the heck?" Mint exclaimed, taking a step back and breathing deeply

"Happy birthday Mint-chan!" Ichigo said happily, hugging the girl

"Sorry its a couple of days late." Lettuce said

"See what Beth-onee-chan planned in five minutes!" Pudding said moving her hands to show the whole cafe. Keiichiro walked over with a cake.

"Now that I didn't plan." I said pointing to the cake

"You really planned this? You didn't even know my birthday." Mint said looking at me

"They told me to come to the cafe and said that your birthday was two days ago. They said it was your fifteenth, and I know that you may not like me that much but I know I wouldn't want someone to forget your birthday." I said. I could feel a blush coming up my cheeks.

"Thanks." Mint said. Her eyes softened as she looked at me.

"See, Beth-chan isn't as bad as you think!" Ichigo said bumping Mint lightly

"No, she's not." Mint said "I'm sorry Beth-chan."

"Its okay Mint-chan." I said smiling

"So lets PARTY!" Pudding said happily

We all laughed and quickly started playing games. It had been amazing just to relax. After about an hour of playing games, we finally sat down to eat cake. She opened her presents, and was shocked that we actually had taste and knew what she would like. (We didn't mention that it was Lettuce and Pudding that had picked them out only.) We started to play games again right afterwards, and I suddenly got a bad feeling as Mint went up to play DDR.

"What's up?" Ryou asked

"I have a bad feeling...." I said. I started looking around.

A crash was suddenly heard and the front door was busted open to reveal a large Kimera Anima and Kisshu, Pie and another, younger alien.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!"

I smiled as I felt my wings appear on my back. My uniform slipped on me like a second skin and I found myself suddenly relishing the feeling of the fabric. I didn't know why it felt so good to transform again. Maybe because it had been a couple of weeks.

"Beth!" Mew Ichigo shouted

I dodged the attack and got in front of the three boys. I made my scepter appear. "You three need to get either upstairs to Ryou-kun's room or downstairs to the lab. Just get somewhere safe." I instructed

"Beth-chan-" Ryou said

"Do it Ryou-kun." I said, my voice cold. "Do you really want to get hurt again?"

"Just do it you three!" Mew Ichigo shouted

"Alright!" Ryou said and they started up the stairs.

"You ready old hag?" the younger alien said

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG!" Mew Ichigo shouted, glaring at the alien "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The alien dodged it and appeared behind her. I was right behind her as well and swung my scepter, aiming it at his side and making him hit the wall with a large 'thud'. "You!" he said, pointing a finger at me "Who do you think you are?"

"Mew Beth. Newest member of the Mew Mew team." I said twirling my scepter "RIBBON BUTTERFLY INFERNO!" I shouted. The attack headed straight for the alien and he dodged it at the last second.

"Tart!" Mew Pudding exclaimed running over to him as he hit the wall from aftershock

"Concentrate on the Kimera Anima, not the aliens!" Mew Zakuro said as she attacked

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY SURPRISE!" I shouted, attacking the Kimera Anima

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Mew Mint shouted. The Kimera Anima was destroyed in an instant.

"I'm rather surprised." Pie said. His eyes bore into my own as I flew in the air lightly.

"About what? That you may actually lose?" I questioned

"No. At how powerful you are when you're from such a weak animal." Pie said, clicking his tongue "Butterflies are very weak animals."

"No." I said shaking my head and smirking "Butterflies are far from weak." I raised my scepter. "RIBBON BUTTERFLY SURPRISE!"

All three aliens teleported away. I took a deep breath and landed on the ground, detransforming. "You guys can come out now!" I called

"Are you all okay?" Masaya asked running down with Ryou and Keiichiro. Masaya went over to Ichigo, Keiichiro checked on Mint, Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce and Ryou ran over to me.

"Yeah." I said "They didn't hit any of us. It was rather peaceful actually. The Kimera Anima didn't even try to destroy anything."

"Why would they do that though?" Lettuce asked

"The alien named Pie said something about being surprised at how powerful I was because of how weak a butterfly is." I said

"What are you thinking?" Ryou asked

"That they only did it to analyze us. They're probably just testing us. To see how powerful we are." I said

"Not we. You." Zakuro said "You're the only one that they don't know the weaknesses and strengths off. They're going to be analyzing you and only you."

"True." I said nodding my head

"Lets just get this party back on!" Pudding said energetically. Count on Pudding to enhance the mood.

I was shocked that I was constantly touching my power pendant after that. Wanting to feel the sensation of the transformation again. Feel the power and serenity just course through my veins.

_--_

_So I hope you like this chapter. Not much to say about it._

_Please review, and thank you to: **AnimeCrystalPearl, Lerryn, and Zuka the Devil **for your reviews! Especially AnimeCrystalPearl, who reviewed EVERY CHAPTER as she read this! YOU ARE AMAZING!_

_And FYI: this is definitely not the end. I have no idea how long this is going to be. Just to warn you._

_-Butterfly_


	22. Returning to work

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Returning to work and the bet**

It hit me in the middle of the night. Ryou's birthday was the same day as my competition. What I was going to do about it, I didn't know.

The next morning I had Choir, so I would have to wait until he got in the classroom to talk to him, whatever I decided to say.

I got a drink of water before entering the classroom. Surprisingly, Ryou was already there. No one else was in the room though.

"You're here early," I stated as I walked over to him

"I had to bring Kinomoto-sensei my back work." Ryou stated "You?"

"Choir every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday." I said setting my bag down on the floor and leaning against the desk a little

"Oh yeah," Ryou said nodding his head

"I realized something last night." I said as I looked out the window

"Hm?" Ryou wondered. He was sitting in his seat and his blue eyes looked up at me.

"My competition is on your birthday."

"So?"

"I don't know. Did you decide if you wanted me to plan a birthday party for you?"

"Yeah. Yesterday was pretty fun, except for the Kimera attack." He looked around the empty room before saying that.

"Alright. When do you want it?" I got a piece of paper out to write down everything.

"Sunday."

"Only the cafe members?"

"Yep."

"Any specific games or decorations?"

"Your Wii."

"Okay...anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright then." I put the paper in my writing notebook and put it back in my bag.

"I'm still going to go to your competition, even though its on my birthday."

"You don't have to."

"I want to see the routines I missed last time."

"They won't be the same. You get disqualified if you repeat a routine."

"If they catch you."

"Its my second competition, I'm not going to repeat." I rolled my eyes at him as I said this.

"Alright. I never said you had to anyways." Ryou said shrugging

"Whatever," I said. Other students began to enter and Ryou and I sat down in our seats quietly.

--

I lay on the grass during PE. We were still doing track, and I had just sprinted the 50 meter. Ryou came over and sat down beside me.

"Nice job." he said

"Thanks. I did one year of track and then quit."

"Why?"

"Didn't enjoy the sport enough. I would have rather been on a gymnastics mat, or out cheering."

"Oh,"

"And the coach always yelled at me to push myself even harder, even though I was already going as fast as I could."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I said, taking a deep breath

"Anderson-san! Shirogane-san! Get over here!" Mr. Terada called. I groaned and Ryou helped me up. I was curious as to what Mr. Terada wanted us for.

"I want you two to race." Mr. Terada stated after we bowed to him

"Alright." Ryou agreed

"You _just_ got clearance to participate!" I protested, staring at Ryou with wide eyes

"What, afraid you're going to lose?" Ryou challenged

"No, I know I'm going to win." I said glaring at him. I didn't see why he wanted to race when he had just gotten the okay from the doctor.

"You wanna make this a little more fun?" Ryou questioned smirking

"Sure," I said shrugging

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says from 7:00 in the morning to 7:00 at night tomorrow." he said

"Deal," I said holding my hand out. He was smirking as he grasped it and shook it. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this....

We got to the starting line and Mr. Terada blew the whistle to tell us to start. I immediately started sprinting, and he was right beside me the whole time. I pushed myself even harder at the last stretch. I didn't hear anything but our heavy breathing and our light steps. He started going faster as well, and I knew I had lost. He was only an inch ahead of me, but it was getting hard for me to breath.

We passed the finish line and I collapsed, trying to breath again and calm my racing heart.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, kneeling in front of me

"Yeah. Just...out...of...breath. Used to...have...asthma." I breathed out after a minute.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's Anderson-san?" Mr. Terada asked. I then realized that everyone was gathering around me.

"No. Just everyone...step back." I said

"Are you sure Bethie-chan?" Ryou asked as everyone stepped back but him and Mr. Terada

"Yes." I said. I took a final deep breath and smiled "See. Perfectly alright now."

"You should get checked out." Mr. Terada said

"No, I'm fine." I said shaking my head and standing. I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness I felt. I wasn't going to let them see me as weak.

"Alright...." Mr. Terada said and walked away. Lettuce, Masaya and Ichigo walked over.

"Are you okay Beth-chan?" Lettuce asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." I said smiling

"Are you sure? You probably should get checked out." Masaya said

"You guys, all that happened was I got out of breath for a minute. _That's all._ I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes and walking towards the locker rooms, as it was time to change.

"Whatever." Ryou said and we went into the separate locker rooms.

--

I ran a hand over my locker. There was a little dust from it not being used in a couple of weeks. I opened it and heard the familiar click. My uniform was still there. It hung just as I had left it. The shoes rested on the very bottom with the socks on top of them along with the headband and apron. The skirt and shirt hung on two of the hooks in the locker. I quickly changed and walked out of the locker room.

"Working today Beth-chan?" Keiichiro asked as he started baking brownies while I put the chairs down

"Yeah. I figured it was about time." I said laughing

"True. It hasn't been the same without you." Keiichiro said smiling

"Thanks." I said

"Ah! Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said energetically as she entered the cafe through the back; Lettuce, Ichigo and Masaya with her. She ran over and hugged my leg.

"Hey Pudding-chan." I said laughing "Hey you guys."

"You're working again," Masaya stated smiling

"Yeah. Sorry about dumping the load on you all the last week." I said as Pudding let go of my leg and I continued taking chairs down

"Its okay Beth-chan. We understand," Lettuce said smiling

"Yeah! Are you and boss-man together again yet?" Pudding asked

"Pudding-chan!" Ichigo said

"Its okay. No, we aren't." I said smiling

"Beth-chan," Keiichiro called

"Coming Keiichiro-kun," I replied and headed back to the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Are you planning Ryou's birthday party?" Keiichiro asked quietly

"Yeah. I have the paper in my bag in his room right now." I said "Why?"

"Do you think you could return after practice so I may help you?" Keiichiro asked

"Of course." I said smiling "The more help, the better."

"Alright. We just need to get Ryou out of the cafe." Keiichiro said

"Get him to get groceries. I know I can ask mom if we need anything and have him get it for us." I said

"Alright. Call her and ask her," Keiichiro said

"Gotcha." I said and pulled my phone out, calling my mother. A minute later I had a list written down of what we needed. Apparently she was going to go the next day.

--

I walked silently into the back of the cafe. "What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, walking down the stairs

"Oh. I think I forgot something," I lied, shocked that he was still here

"Oh. Whatever," Ryou said shrugging "I'll catch ya later, okay? If you don't mind staying until I get back, I can give you your mother's groceries too. Although I don't see why I have to get them for you...."

"We're both too busy to get them," I lied yet again. I really hated lying to anyone. Especially Ryou.

"Whatever." Ryou said and exited the cafe

"Keiichiro-kun?" I called, unsure of where the older man was

"Ah, there you are Beth-chan," Keiichiro said, appearing in the kitchen. I pulled the piece of paper out of my bag and handed it to him. We immediately started planning what we were getting him, what we were going to eat, and how we were going to decorate. When we finished, I heard the back door open. I quickly stashed the paper in my bag and saw Ryou standing at the door.

"You ready?" Ryou asked "I'll walk you home,"

"Okay. Thanks," I said "See you Keiichiro-kun,"

"See you Beth-chan." Keiichiro said and I left with Ryou

Ryou and I made small talk as we headed to my house. He held the groceries in his hand, as I had my TCGT things in my hands as well as my school books.

"You know, you could start leaving your TCGT things at the cafe." Ryou stated as we came close to my house

"Really? Will they get washed though," I questioned

"Yeah. Keiichiro does the laundry every day. I can throw your stuff in with mine." Ryou said shrugging

"Thanks." I said "Then I'm not dragging it all over the place."

"That's the point," Ryou said

"Okay." I said, and we were in front of my house "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Ryou said and handed me the groceries. Or at least attempted to. "Well, maybe I should take these inside."

"That may be a good idea." I said laughing "I'm sure mom wants to see you too."

"Yeah, she probably does." Ryou said shaking his head as I opened the door

"I'm home with Ryou-kun mom! He's got the groceries!" I called as I entered the house with Ryou

"Finally Ryou-kun! Its been too long since you've come by!" mother called, entering the foyer

"Yeah...sorry Amelia-chan," Ryou said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling

"How are you feeling?" mother asked, taking the groceries from him

"Much better actually." Ryou said and followed her into the kitchen. I went upstairs and dropped my things off before entering the kitchen to help them.

Ryou stayed and ate with us, and we all made small-talk about the cafe, the mews, school, and TCGT. He left, hugging my mother and myself.

I showered and got ready for bed before finishing up homework and going to sleep, a smile on my face. Ryou had hugged me, a motion he had not done in a while. I missed his hugs. They were warm, and smelled just like him. Vanilla.

--

_Updated today because I have a leadership conference to go to this weekend, which I'm leaving for at 5:00 in the morning tomorrow. Can't wait!_

_Please review, and thank you to: **Zuka the Devil, Lerryn, and AnimeCrystalPearl** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	23. Hanging Out

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Hanging Out**

The week had flown by. Every day my feelings for Ryou were getting stronger. It was getting harder not to tell him how I felt, or to not just hold his hand. Walking down the hallway with him was getting harder; along with hearing all the girls talk to and about him.

Today was Saturday. Ryou's birthday. The first home competition. I was excited, and couldn't wait.

"Man you're excited this morning." Ryou said, looking at me strangely as I stood by his shoe locker, waiting for him and the others.

"Its my competition! AND your birthday!" I stated grinning "Happy birthday!"

"Who's birthday is it?" Ichigo asked, appearing with Masaya and Lettuce

"Ryou-kun's," I said. I grinned as he glared at me lightly.

"Happy birthday Shirogane," Ichigo said

"Happy birthday," Lettuce and Masaya said as well

"Thanks," he said

--

Ryou was taking a long time to get his lunch. I took the chance to talk to the others about his party tomorrow. "Tomorrow, come at noon. I'm taking Ryou-kun at ten. Kei-kun has the whole set-up down. Follow those to the dot, and it will be fantastic." I said

"Why don't you just set up if you know everything?" Ichigo wondered

"Because someone has to get him out of the cafe, and we need Keiichiro-kun to bake the cake and snacks." I replied

"Oh," Ichigo said

"I swear I'm going to hurt someone," Ryou said sitting down beside me

"Why?" I asked

"The girls wouldn't leave me alone to get my food. They all want tutoring from me, since the grades got posted on the Math test." Ryou said

I gripped my fork a little tighter, trying to keep the jealousy from showing. I saw Ichigo look at me and start grinning. I didn't like the grin.

"What did you say?" Lettuce asked

"I said no, I'm not tutoring anyone." Ryou said shaking his head

"Okay," Masaya said

--

"Hey Ryou," I said at the beginning of our final class, Study Hall.

"Yeah?" Ryou asked, looking up from whatever he was working on. I was shocked at how intense his blue eyes suddenly were.

"Tomorrow do you want to hang out?" I suggested, trying to keep my voice normal and my heart from racing.

"Uh, sure," Ryou agreed. "What time?"

"Ten," I stated. I figured he knew why, but I didn't really care. I would be able to spend time with him, and that was all that really mattered to me.

He nodded and I turned around, feeling the teacher watching me. I felt a note hitting me a moment later. _**Do you want to hang out tonight after your competition too?**_

_Sure. I will want to shower and change first though._

_**Okay. Your house or the cafe?**_

_My house. I'm treating you to dinner too._

_**Shouldn't I treat you if you win?**_

_Its your birthday, so therefore, my treat._

_**Fine.**_

_Good boy._

_**Shut up.**_

_No. :)_

_**Where will we go for dinner?**_

_Up to you. Again- your birthday._

_**Do you mind just staying in then?**_

_**  
**__Not at all. Whatever we do tonight is up to you. Its your day, not mine._

_**Fine.**_

I saw the teacher eying us and put the note away, beginning to work on the loads of homework we had been given.

--

I looked into the crowd. The whole arena was packed. There were people standing even. My heart raced with nerves and excitement. I looked for Ryou and the others in the crowd. I found them, and it seemed Pudding was unable to stay still in her seat; slightly annoying the people around her. I laughed and waved at them. They seemed to notice, and all started waving as well.

"Anderson-chan, time to stretch." Natsuko instructed. I nodded and joined them on the mats, getting ready to stretch.

--

We won the competition by a landslide. I was shocked; I had expected the other team to be much more challenging.

Ryou and the others waited for me outside the arena. The rest of the team had left already except for Chiharu and myself, obviously.

"That was amazing Beth-onee-chan! You were so pretty!" Pudding said happily, hugging my leg tightly. I picked her up and hugged her as I laughed.

"Thanks Pudding-chan," I said grinning. The others all hugged me as well; including Mint and Ryou.

My mother suddenly walked away as her phone went off. We all started towards the cars.

"Keiichiro-kun, do you think you could take Beth home? I just got called into the office," mother said walking over as we stood around the cars just talking.

"Of course Amelia-chan," Keiichiro agreed smiling

"Ryou-kun is going to hang out too. That's okay, right mom?" I questioned

"Sure. Happy birthday by the way Ryou-kun," mother said smiling

"Thanks," Ryou said

--

I put on a pair of pajamas after showering. Ryou was downstairs, waiting for me. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked, walking to the living room where Ryou was.

"Doesn't matter to me." Ryou said shrugging

"Ryou, just pick something." I said rolling my eyes

"Chicken and rice?" he suggested

"Sure." I said and entered the kitchen

"Do you want any help?" Ryou asked walking in

"No, its fine," I said "I will warn you, my cooking probably won't be as good as Keiichiro-kun's."

"That's fine," Ryou said smiling "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem Ryou-kun. Its your birthday. The big six-one. You deserve it." I said returning his smile

"Sometimes I wonder about that, with the way I treat people." Ryou said sighing

I had to control the urge to walk over and hug him. "You treat everyone fine." I said

"Yeah right," he scoffed

I turned around to face him. I looked him hard in the eyes, "Ryou-kun, you do treat people right. Maybe you didn't before, but now you do. And that is all that matters." I protested, walking over to him. I saw something flash in his eyes and he clenched his fists. I had a sudden urge to kiss him passionately. I held it in though.

We were silent for a minute, just staring at each other. Finally, he sighed before responding. "Fine, you're right."

"Good boy," I said grinning. I turned to the stove and started cooking.

"This is actually pretty good." Ryou stated as we sat down to eat a short while later.

"Thanks," I said, taking a bite myself

We sat and made small talk as we ate. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked as I put the plates in the sink

"It doesn't matter," Ryou said shrugging

"Pick something birthday boy." I forced, glaring at Ryou

"Okay! Wii!" he picked, bringing his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy," I said laughing.

--

_Sorry its such a short chapter._

_Okay, its summer. I have my big exams next week and the week afterwards. I will still update this summer. More than I have in the past at least. It won't be weekly most likely, but I will make it at least once a month, I promise you that. If I break this promise, I give you permission to hunt me down. Lol._

_Please review, and thank you to: **AnimeCrystalPearl, Sapphire Heart, Zuka the Devil, Lerryn, and Juansprincess** for your wonderful reviews!!_

_-Butterfly_


	24. Birthday Party

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Birthday Party**

Time went by quickly. Ryou left at about eleven at night, when my mom finally got home. It was now nine-thirty Sunday morning, and I was waiting for Ryou to get to my house. Mother had left for church, and I was in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. The doorbell rang and I opened it to reveal Ryou there, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. I tried not to keep my eyes trained on his well-toned chest.

"You do know that I know why you didn't want me at the cafe, right?" Ryou said as he entered the house

"Yeah, but you could still act surprised." I said

"Why should I?" Ryou asked smirking. I almost thought I was going to melt from his gorgeous smirk.

"Please, just act surprised. For me." I pleaded, giving him my puppy-dog face.

"Fine," Ryou agreed sighing after a moment "Just don't give me that look again,"

"Aw, why not?" I asked

Ryou just shook his head at me. "So what do you want to do?" he wondered

"Its your choice." I said

"No Bethie-chan. Its your choice today." he said, staring at me hard

"Fine." I said sighing "Lets just go for a walk then."

"Alright." Ryou said and we went out of the house "So...how have you been?"

"Fine. Nothing really to say about my life." I said "What about you?"

"Same really." he said shrugging "Have you heard anything from Rainsford-san or anyone from America?" He questioned after a moment.

"Not in a few days." I said "Nothing really has happened that they're telling me."

"Do you plan on visiting them later?" Ryou asked

"I'm hoping to over summer vacation." I stated "My grandfather is visiting over Christmas though."

"That should be good." Ryou said

"Yeah. He's a great guy." I said, smiling as I recalled my old grandfather.

We made small talk like usual as we walked around Tokyo. I was surprised at how fast time was flying. Thankfully my TCGT practice had been canceled for once, and so I wouldn't have to miss the party for it.

Ryou and I finally began to walk to the cafe, as it was already 11:45 somehow. We had stopped and got some cookies and a drink, although Ryou said that it was technically betraying the cafe. I said that as long as we didn't tell the others, it wouldn't matter.

As I opened the door, I made Ryou promise that he would act surprised, even though he knew what was happening.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted as we entered the cafe.

"Thanks you guys," Ryou said grinning. It had been a long time since I had seen him smile that widely.

"Come on, lets PARTY!" Pudding cheered happily, pumping a small fist in the air

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed

--

The party had gone exceptionally well. The others had decorated just the way I wanted them too, and the cake had turned out perfect as usual. There was also no attack, thank goodness.

Mother had left early, and it was already 5:00. I had just finished picking everything up with Ryou and Keiichiro. The others had left, all having some excuse. Mother had taken the Wii with her.

"Well, I'm off. See you both tomorrow." I said as I headed to the door

"Wait, I'll walk you home." Ryou said

"You don't have to." I said

"That's okay." Ryou said smiling. He had been smiling just about all day. I was glad.

"So did you enjoy today Ryou-kun?" I wondered as we started towards my house

"Very much actually. Thanks Bethie-chan." Ryou said

"No problem Ryou-kun," I said smiling

We were silent as we walked the rest of the way home. Mother's car wasn't in the driveway as I returned. She had said she had to go back into the office. I began to wonder what was so important in the office that she was constantly going back there for.

"Thanks for walking me home Ryou-kun. Even though you didn't have to." I said as we were in front of my doorstep

"Any time Bethie-chan." Ryou said smiling

We were silent, neither one of us moving. We just looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to tell him how badly I was in love with him, but I couldn't gather up the courage.

"Uh, well, I should probably go inside...." I said, reaching for the door handle.

Ryou suddenly grabbed my hand though. I looked at him in confusion. His eyes softened as he took my hand more gently and entwined our fingers together. He squeezed my hand lightly and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Ry-Ryou-kun...what-what are you doing?" I wondered as he lowered his face

"Just stop me if you want me to." he whispered huskily. I knew then what he was going to do. He pressed his lips against mine. I didn't try to stop him. I began to kiss him back, and brought my hand onto his shoulder.

Ryou pulled back and put his forehead against mine. "You didn't stop me." he stated

"Did you really expect me to?" I wondered

"Yeah, actually I did." he said and I thought I heard my heart break slightly from hearing that "I'm glad you didn't though."

"Me too," I said smiling

"Does this mean you want to get back together?" he questioned. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"You'll take that the right way then." I said smiling

A sudden scream was heard and we turned to see a Kimera Anima in the middle of the street. I looked around to make sure no one else was around. "MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!" I shouted. I savored the feeling of the transformation as it occurred.

"Get in the house Ryou-kun," I instructed, making my scepter appear

"Bethie-chan," Ryou began to protest

"Do you want to get attacked again?" I questioned and ran into the street "Hey monster!"

"Oh hello little Butterfly," Kisshu said appearing

"What do you want Kisshu?" I wondered, turning to face him. I immediately regretted it when I heard an attack being prepared behind me. I was suddenly slammed into the ground as the attack hit me in the back.

"Mew Beth-onee-chan!" Mew Pudding shouted, appearing with the other mews

"Are you okay?" Mew Lettuce asked, kneeling in front of me

I stood up weakly, using Mew Ichigo for support slightly. "I'll be fine." I replied

"Where is Shirogane?" Mew Ichigo asked

"In my house." I stated, a small smile appearing on my face. "We have to take care of the Kimera Anima first."

"Right," Mew Zakuro said "RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!" The Kimera Anima was barely affected.

"Mew Beth-chan," Mew Mint said as I stepped away from Mew Ichigo "I think its time we worked together."

"Just what I was thinking Mew Mint-chan," I said smiling

"RIBBON..."

"MINT..."

"BUTTERFLY..."

"ECHO!"

"SURPRISE!"

The Kimera Anima was instantly destroyed. Kisshu flew towards us and floated in front of us. "What do you want?" Mew Zakuro wondered

"Aw, you all should know that by now." Kisshu said grinning. Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce got in front of Mew Ichigo while Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro got in front of me. I stepped out from in front of them though.

"Why are you all attacking us? Isn't your home restored?" I questioned, remembering what Ryou had told me about the first attack by these very same aliens

"Why we attack this time is none of your business." Kisshu retorted, his eyes turning hard.

"It would only be right to know why you are so fueled to attack." I said "That way we know what you are so passionate about."

"This is nothing we are passionate about. At least not the three of us." Kisshu said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If we weren't threatened, we wouldn't fight." Kisshu said and teleported away

"What does he mean?" Mew Pudding asked

"They're being forced to fight against us." Ryou stated, appearing in the doorway "Come in you six,"

We looked around to make sure no one was watching before detransforming and walking into my house.

"But why would they be forced to fight?" I inquired as we all sat in my living room

"Probably because their isn't enough experienced aliens out there. Or at least not that are at their levels." Ryou said "Surprisingly Tart is rather powerful."

"Wow." I said, shocked that the little monster could really hold some power "He's a twerp."

"Like you should talk." Ryou muttered. I smacked him in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I heard that." I said glaring at him "Do any of you want something?"

"No. We need to go back if there isn't anything else." Mint said

"No. I will work on trying to figure out who the new leader is." Ryou said

"Okay. Bye!" Pudding said, and they all left except for Ryou

"Well, I suppose I should go. Unless you want me to wait with you until your mother gets home." Ryou said

"Its up to you." I said shrugging

"Do you mind if I stay here then?" Ryou asked

"Not at all," I said smiling

"Good," Ryou said "You wouldn't have a choice anyways."

"Of course." I said laughing and he stepped closer to me "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, not right now." Ryou said and put his arms around me, hugging me. "Bethie-chan,"

"Hm?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder and putting my hands on his shoulders

"I missed being able to hold you." he said softly. His breath tickled my neck. "I missed being able to talk to you. I missed everything about you."

I wasn't sure how to respond at first. "I missed everything about you too Ryou-kun," I said

_--_

_So hope you like it!_

_Please review and thank you to: **All The Things Touki Said, AnimeCrystalPearl, Lerryn, and Ebony Dagger** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	25. Blue Moon, New Student

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Blue Moon, New Student**

_I looked around me. Darkness. I couldn't see anything. I flexed my fingers in front of myself. I couldn't see them. I could feel that I was in my mew outfit though. My wings fluttered slightly behind me. I heard footsteps and I felt my scepter in my hand suddenly. I got into a defensive position, not sure what was about to happen._

"_Calm yourself mew. I am not here to harm you." The voice seemed so familiar. I suddenly recognized it as one of the alien's...Pie's._

"_Why should I be calm with you? How do I know you really don't want to hurt me?" I immediately began questioning him._

"_Because I am in love with one of your friends. I would not do any harm that would hurt her," Pie said. His voice held true emotion. I couldn't help but trust him._

"_What is going on though? What did you do to me to make this happen?" I asked._

"_Its too complicated to explain. But, I will tell you who is our leader," Pie stated. I immediately tensed. "Our leader does not know of this area. It is a dead area, where no one ever comes. Our leader...is called Blue Moon. I do not know his alias though. He has entrusted myself, Tart and Kisshu with the leading of the new attack. He says that you mews have been destroying the land. He has said that if we do not follow his orders...he will kill who is most dear to us. All of us happen to be in love with mews, and therefore...we will fight to protect them. None of us wish to fight, but we have no choice. We would rather die than have him hurt the girls._

"_I do not know of his human form. But as an alien...he is even more powerful than Deep Blue was. I do not know if he has already hidden himself in your world or not. Unfortunately, I am not able to tell. I wish I was. The three of us-myself, Tart and Kisshu-just want this over with. We thrive on being able to see the ones we love, as corny as that sounds and as unrealistic as it sounds."_

_I was silent. I almost couldn't believe this. How did I know he wasn't lying to me? I felt a hand on mine and I yelled. "Quiet, it is only I," Pie said. He ran his hand up my arm to my shoulders. His hand was cold. "I'm sorry. I know you may not believe me. But you...you must. I do not wish for Lettuce to be hurt. I do not want to fight her any longer. I...I wish you would believe me."_

_I was quiet again for a moment. He squeezed my shoulder and released me. "It is almost time for you to wake up. We must go. Please...tell the others. And trust me. I wish there was more that I could do, but this is all I am able to do," Pie said._

"_I...I will tell the others. I...I can't believe this, but I do trust you with this," I said. "Thank you Pie."_

"_Thank you Beth," Pie said._

_Before he could say anything, I felt my eyes close. I heard my alarm go off._

I turned over and hit my alarm. I grabbed a notebook and wrote down all that Pie had told me. About the land. About his leader. About being threatened. About the girls. I picked my phone up and dialed Ryou's number.

"_Mm...what?"_ he asked.

"Ryou-kun, we need to have an emergency meeting. I...I have news," I stated.

"_About what?"_ He was instantly more awake then.

"About the aliens' leader and what they are being threatened about. Why they are fighting," I replied.

"_Okay. Today immediately after school. We will open the cafe late today,"_ he stated

"Okay. Sorry for waking you," I said.

"_Its okay. You are the one person I don't mind waking up for," _he said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "We need to get ready for school though, so I'll see you in a little while."

"_Okay," _Ryou said and hung up.

--

"What's up Beth-chan?" Ichigo asked as we sat down in lunch.

"You'll find out today after school at the meeting. It...its complicated right now. I don't even really fully understand it," I stated.

"Alright," Lettuce said nodding.

--

The rest of the day was quick. I was constantly trying to figure out what was happening. If it was all just a freaky dream...or if it had really happened. If somehow I had been teleported to another land by Pie and was there meeting him. But...I had felt his hand. That was no imaginary hand. It was cold. It was really there.

We walked silently to the café. I was glad that I had Ryou with me now. His hand in mine was almost a constant thing now. It was always warm; it always felt good in mine. It felt like it belonged there. And...I suppose it did.

We entered the café. The others were quickly there.

"What's wrong?" Pudding asked, apparently noticing that none of us were changed.

"I had...a vision, a dream, something strange last night," I began. I stood in front of all of them so that they were all facing me. "I...I don't know what to call it. I...I was in a dark area. Pie was there. He called it...a dead area." I had rewritten this today so that everyone could have their own. I handed them out. "This is what happens, but I still am going to explain it out loud.

"Pie told me that their new leader was called Blue Moon. He doesn't know the leader's human form. He is more powerful than Deep Blue though. Pie, Tart and Kisshu are in charge of the new attack. The three people that they are in love with have been threatened and that is why they are fighting. Blue Moon has said that we mews have been destroying the land. The three of them don't want to fight us. They just don't want whoever they love to be hurt. They hate fighting us.

"I...I believe Pie. I don't know why. But I do. We...we have to be ready for this fight. If he's more powerful than Deep Blue...we are in serious danger."

Everyone was silent. "I trust him too." Lettuce broke the silence.

"Me too," Pudding said.

One by one they all said that they trusted Pie; except for Ryou. "Ryou-kun?" I asked, walking over to him. He just stared at me.

"Are you sure? Do you honestly trust Pie about this?" Ryou questioned.

"Yes. He touched my shoulder. His hand was cold. I didn't imagine this," I stated.

"Then I trust him too," Ryou agreed.

"Alright," I said, "I just have no idea what to do now...."

"Of course," Ryou said laughing. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to his side. He kissed my forehead. "We open the café. No doubt there are some angry customers out there."

"Alright," I said sighing and laughing. He released me and we got changed.

--

The night was peaceful. I wasn't sent back to the dead area thankfully. The next day at Choir, I heard people talking about a new student. I sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't be from America and I wouldn't have any more drama.

Ryou was playing with my hair as we waited for the announcements to come on. I kept slapping his leg but he just continued to play with my hair. I was getting annoyed, and was about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind when the door opened and he suddenly stopped playing with my hair.

In the doorway stood a tall beautiful girl. She was about five-eight, and rather skinny. She had the body of a model. Her face was flawless. She had hair to her hips that was curly and was a dark blue. She smiled at Mr. Kinomoto and it was perfect.

"Hi, I'm the new student. Blue Midnight," Her voice was perfect even. Not too high, not too low. The perfect pitch.

"Ah Blue-san. You may sit beside Shirogane-san. Shirogane-san, raise your hand please," Mr. Kinomoto said. I suddenly became angry. No. She couldn't sit beside Ryou. Ryou was _mine. MINE._ She couldn't come near him. What if...what if he broke up with me for her?

"Thank you Kinomoto-sensei." Midnight bowed and then took a seat beside Ryou, winking at him. I clenched my pencil tightly. I was already hating this girl. She can't take Ryou away from me. I've already lost him because of my own stupidness, I'm not about to lose him again. He had already stopped playing with my hair.

The morning was tense. I couldn't stop my feelings about this girl. I had this strange feeling she was going to take Ryou from me, and I didn't want to lose him again. I was glad when lunch came.

"Beth-chan, are you okay?" Ichigo asked as we got our food together.

"What do you think Ichigo-chan?" I muttered. She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm scared too. But...Shirogane loves you. You won't lose him," Ichigo reassured.

"How can you be so sure? Did you see her?" I inquired.

"Shirogane loves YOU. Apparently you never saw how really bad he was after you two first broke up. He's not about to lose you again. I can promise you that," Ichigo stated.

"I...I just don't know," I debated, biting my lip.

"Ask him for yourself if you don't trust me," Ichigo suggested.

"Whatever," I said. We went to our usual spot for lunch and Ryou soon joined us.

"Is something wrong Bethie-chan?" Ryou asked sitting beside me.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," he said and we walked away for a while. "What's up?"

"I'm scared Ryou-kun," I admitted as I sat down, "Not about the mews. About the new student,"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked sitting down beside me.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you to her," I stated looking into his blue eyes.

Ryou hugged me and kissed my head. "You aren't going to baby, I promise," he reassured me.

"Thanks Ryou-kun," I said.

"You should know better though Bethie-chan. I love _you_. I already went through the pain of losing you once, I won't let it happen again," Ryou said.

"I love you too Ryou-kun," I said smiling. He took my lips with his then. I couldn't help but hope that it was true. And that I really wouldn't lose him to her.

It was then that the name hit me. Midnight Blue. It was such a strange name. And the blue....Blue Moon. A moon was at its highest peak at midnight. I sucked in a breath and Ryou released me.

"What?" he asked.

"Midnight Blue...could be Blue Moon," I whispered. Realization hit him as well, as I saw his eyes widen. This was not going to be good.

--

_I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update. I just had no ideas at all. And then it just came to me today. So I decided that I was going to update._

_Please review and thank you to: **Lerryn, Xaang's lil'sis kwanX, AnimeCrystalPearl, and Midnight Tornado** for your reviews!!_

_-Butterfly_


	26. Little Girl

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Little Girl**

I was constantly watching Midnight from the corner of my eye. Thankfully she ended up having all day except for Band with me. I wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or not.

Ryou tried to get me to calm down all day; although it didn't work at all. I was still extremely tense to the point that I wasn't able to release my pencil at points.

"Beth-chan, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as we were at our foot lockers.

"You'll find out when we get to the cafe. So don't be late," I said. Ryou took my bag and we were leaving immediately.

When we got to the cafe, I didn't change. Ryou took my bag upstairs and I leaned against a counter in the kitchen, my arms crossed over my chest. I couldn't believe that the alien leader already had an alias.

"Is something wrong Beth-chan?" Keiichiro inquired.

"As soon as the others get here you'll find out," I stated.

"Bethie-chan," Ryou said, leaning in front of me. I looked up at him. "Calm down, okay? Its going to be fine. We'll defeat her soon enough."

"Soon enough? As long as people are being attacked and hurt, we will never defeat her soon enough," I retorted. I went to move but he gripped my shoulders.

"In the past attacks, there hasn't been someone injured yet," Ryou informed.

"Yet. That's the key word in that whole sentence Ryou-kun. No one has been hurt. YET," I remarked.

"What? Do you expect us to have a mew out going around Tokyo the whole day?" Ryou said.

"That would make it a much safer place," I said.

"No. It would make it worse because it would make it harder for one mew to get to a place if they were on the other side of the city. Plus, it would make you even more tired then you all already are," Ryou defended, "We have to be patient in order to defeat her. You aren't strong enough."

"So we're just supposed to wait until I get strong enough to defeat her? What about the others? Aren't we all strong enough as a team?" I questioned.

"No. You aren't," Ryou answered, "You all barely handled that attack when I was hurt. All of you were injured."

"Except for me. And you had said that no one had been hurt yet. You forgot to include yourself," I said.

"Whatever. You all are still not powerful enough to face her," Ryou said.

"How would you know? We haven't even seen her in battle," I stated.

"Why are you so pushy against fighting her so quickly?" Ryou wondered.

"Because I don't want you or anyone else hurt again. And I don't want her taking you away from me," I said. I pushed passed him and walked over to the others. They had just arrived. "New student in our class is named Blue Midnight. She is most likely Blue Moon."

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Mint inquired.

"We have to get ready to fight her," I stated.

"No you don't," Ryou said walking over. I glared at him. "You aren't powerful enough. You have to wait until you all are. Not even as a team are you. Its going to take time. You have to be patient."

"If we don't attack her she may destroy all of Tokyo!" I debated.

"She won't," Ryou said.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"She isn't powerful enough. Even with the others supplying her with power she won't be strong enough to destroy Tokyo. She won't try until she knows for sure that she can destroy ALL of Tokyo. She knows that if she can't destroy all of it, it won't be enough. You all can become strong enough to defeat her then," Ryou said.

"How would you know?" I wondered.

"It was the same way that Deep Blue thought. Its the same way anyone would think," Ryou replied.

"We need to wait. We can't be in bad shape when she does attack," Zakuro agreed with Ryou.

The others slowly began to agree with him. I just shook my head. The others headed to the locker room and I headed upstairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Ryou wondered.

"Somewhere other than here," I retorted. I went into his room and grabbed my bag. I was about to leave when he stood in the doorway. "What Ryou-kun?"

"Why are you so beat up about this? Why are you so persistent in wanting to fight her?" Ryou wondered.

"Apparently you don't fully remember how beat up I was when you were in the hospital _unconscious _for over a week," I said. I went to move around him but he grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me Ryou-kun,"

"No. Do you really believe you can walk right out of the cafe?" Ryou wondered, "The others will stop you. Keiichiro will. I will."

"Kei-kun wouldn't dare. He knows I'll go no matter what. The others probably know that too. They also probably know why I want to fight so badly too," I said. I forced my wrist out of his hold and headed down the stairs.

"Why then? Why am I the only one that doesn't understand?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. But you're pretty stupid if you don't know why I would want to fight when I keep freaking mentioning it." With that, I walked out of the back of the cafe, slamming the door behind me.

I knew I would end up going back there in a little while to apologize to them all, especially Ryou. I just knew it. As much as I would hate it, I would. I cared about them all too much.

But for now, I would walk around Tokyo. I turned my phone off and threw it in my bag, not wanting to have to deal with the others trying to get a hold of me. Mainly Ryou. I knew I would break if I talked to him one more time.

I walked through the park mainly. When I finally began to head back towards the cafe, after only a half-hour, I heard a loud scream. I turned towards the noise behind me and saw a large Kimera Anima with a small girl in its hands. The girl couldn't have been more than five years old.

I ran into the trees, grabbing my pendant from my pocket. I really needed to find a better place for it. I kissed it and put my bag on the ground. "MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!" I shouted.

My transformation was complete in seconds, and I flew out of the trees, worrying for the young girl. My scepter appeared and I looked at the young girl. She was unconscious.

"RIBBON BUTTERFLY SURPRISE!" I shouted. The Kimera Anima wasn't destroyed, but it dropped the girl. I flew to catch her, and it scratched my back deeply, hitting my wings. I screamed and hit a tree, curling the girl into me so that she wouldn't get hurt. I placed her gently behind the tree so that she would be out of danger. I turned and faced the Kimera Anima.

Pie appeared beside the Kimera Anima. I saw him make his fans appear. My eyes widened. He started chanting. I started running. He didn't aim for me. I realized it just in time. The little girl. I ran to the tree and shielded her. I knew I was being an idiot; taking these hits for the young girl. But I didn't care. She was going to be safe, and that was all that mattered. As I fell to the ground, I saw her eyes open slightly. I smiled as I slowly began to stand. "Run...away," I instructed. She didn't move at first. "Please...run away little one," I pleaded. She nodded and started running.

The Kimera Anima and Pie seemed to notice this. Both started attacks. I flew behind the little girl, protecting her. "Don't worry little one, I'm here to protect you. I won't let them hurt you," I said. She nodded and started running faster. "What is your name?"

"Alumina Keiko," she replied. I smiled.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Mew Beth," I said. I looked at her. Long black hair. Brown eyes. A small frame that was hidden by a school uniform. I heard the final shouts of the attacks. "Go to safety Alumina-san. Don't look back, okay?"

She nodded. I felt the attacks surge through my body as she ran away.

The last thing I saw was her looking back, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she ran away.

--

_Yeah, I know, I'm evil for the cliffhanger. But at least I updated quickly! Ha ha. I ended up having this idea running through my head all of the sudden as I started working on the beginning of this chapter. I had gone through and edited it on my computer, and I think that helped a lot. I actually have more ideas for this story than any other stories I have right now. And that would be like 10. Okay, so six counting the one I'm rewriting. Less than normal. Lol._

_So, tell me what you think. I should post the next one pretty soon, I am working on right now. It may be a little confusing though._

_Please review. Thank you to: **Xaang's lil'sis kwanX, AzaKochou-Heartbreaker, Lerryn, and AnimeCrystalPearl** for your reviews! They made my day!_

_-Butterfly_


	27. Unawareness

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Unawareness**

I heard beeping. I wasn't fully aware of anything. I felt a hand in mine. I could hear people talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying; I couldn't make it out. I couldn't see anything. I wondered for a moment what was happening. I wondered if I was still alive; if I was awake.

--

I still couldn't open my eyes. I didn't know how long it was since the last time I had even been semi-alert. I could feel the hand in mine again. I could hear the beeping yet again. They were the only clear things in my mind.

--

This time, I could understand the people a little better. I could make out the voices. The beeping seemed louder though. At the moment, there were nine people around me. Six girls. Three boys. I wondered who they were. What had happened to me.

--

I didn't feel the hand today. I couldn't hear people talking. I heard the beeping. But that was it. I didn't know what time it was. Or even where I was. I couldn't really remember much of anything.

--

One person was in the room right now. At least, one person that I could hear. It was a boy. I think he was the one holding my hand. I could hear him saying things to me, but I couldn't comprehend or understand what he was saying. I didn't know if it were in a different language or if I was just too unaware still.

--

The beeping continued. I felt the hand in mine again. I wondered how often this person was here. I wondered if it was the same person holding my hand. I wondered how I knew them.

I realized then I couldn't remember really anything. I only remembered my name. Elizabeth Anderson.

--

I remembered more. I remembered practically everything now. Everything including the fight that had caused me to walk out of the cafe. The little girl.

I wondered how Alumina Keiko was. I wondered if she was safe. I wondered if the others had destroyed the Kimera Anima. I wondered what was happening with Blue Moon. I wondered what was happening outside of my shell of a body.

I wondered if it was Ryou sitting beside me, holding my hand. I wondered if he was there as much as I had been for him.

--

I heard my mother talking to someone else. It wasn't Ryou. Or anyone I knew. I didn't recognize the voice. I wondered if it was the doctor's. I wondered what was happening. I so badly wanted to be able to communicate with them. I wanted to hear exactly what they were saying. I wanted to be able to open my eyes.

--

I could understand them now. People mainly talked about my condition.

Two weeks. That was how long someone had said it had been.

--

I heard a small girl's voice. I then wondered if I were in my mew form or my regular form. If somehow the little girl knew my real name.

"Bethie-chan...this is Alumina Keiko-san, the girl you saved," Ryou whispered. I wondered if Keiko really knew about the mews, "She knows everything. She's a smart girl for only five. She and her family are friends of mine. They know all about the mews. They helped my father."

"Anderson-san? Please...wake up soon. Okaa-san says it may be a while, but I want you to wake up soon. I wanna play with you," the little girl said. I assumed it was Keiko.

I felt my lips curl into a smile. "I think she can hear you Alumina-san. Keep talking to her, okay? Tell her about school. Tell her about your friends," Ryou instructed softly.

"But...she won't respond. You talk to her everyday but she doesn't say anything," Keiko protested.

"That's okay. She can still hear you. She still cares about what you say. She still wants to hear it," Ryou said.

"How do you know?" Keiko asked. I thought I heard her sniffle.

"'Cause I know Bethie-chan. She's an amazing girl. She did the very same thing for me when I was in here. She cares very much about people. Especially about you," Ryou said. I could picture him smiling in my mind.

"Okay...." Keiko began to explain her day. I could only make out pieces of it. I was slipping back into the darkness. At least I knew what was happening a little bit more. At least I knew she was safe still.

--

I could hear them talking again. Three weeks now. I wondered if they were going to do anything about it being so long. Mother protested against anything the doctor suggested; she said that she wasn't going to lose me. Ryou supported her; saying I was a strong girl. I wouldn't give up that easily.

I could feel myself squeeze his hand. I felt him squeeze it back. I wondered if I had done this many times before. They gave no shock to it. They gave no cheer about me being able to do more.

I wanted to get better faster. I wanted to see Ryou's blue eyes. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to feel his arms around me.

I didn't want to hear that stupid beep anymore.

--

I was aware as I felt someone's lips on mine. I knew they were Ryou's. I wanted so badly to respond.

"Its nine. Visiting hours are over now baby. I'm going to go home, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," Ryou whispered. "I love you Bethie-chan. And I miss you. Please, wake up."

I felt his arms around me and heard the click of the door as it closed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Somehow, feeling his lips and his arms weren't what I wanted then.

All that mattered was that he was with me though.

--

A month apparently. There had been an attack within the last week. We won, but barely. I hoped everyone was okay.

I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't move. I tried to move my lips. They only moved a little.

I sighed. I felt my lips curl up at this. I wanted so badly to be better soon.

--

I could see light through my eyelids. I wondered if it was the sun, or the lamps.

"Bethie-chan...you need to wake up soon. Blue Moon is attacking more because you're gone. The others can't do this without you for much longer," Ryou said. I could hear the desperation in his voice. "I don't know how long I can go on like this myself. I'll go insane if you don't wake up soon, I swear baby. I guess I know a little how you felt. I think I feel a lot worse than you though. A month and two weeks. I don't know how I keep going on in school. You'll need a lot of help with this baby. I'll help you though, I promise. Just so long as you wake up."

I squeezed his hand. I heard him chuckle. "I know you can hear me Bethie-chan. You always do that when I talk to you. I wish you would wake up so I can see your eyes again. I miss being able to look into them. I miss seeing you truly smile."

It was then that I fell into unawareness again. I wished I hadn't though.

--

I was going to try my hardest today. I heard Ryou talking to me about school. Apparently they were starting to get around for Christmas. I wanted so badly to be able to be awake for Christmas. I wanted to see my grandfather. I wanted to see Ryou. I wanted to see everyone. I wanted to see my mother.

I wondered how badly I was hurting my mother. I wondered if my friends in America knew what was happening here.

I needed to wake up. When my eyes didn't open, I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

I heard Ryou whisper soothing words to me before drifting back to darkness.

--

The date, according to Ryou, was December twenty-fourth. I could hear my grandfather talking to my mother.

I calmed myself as I felt my heartbeat start to increase. I heard the beeping become louder. Faster. Faster. Faster. Thump-thump-thump. My heartbeat was in time with the beeping. The doctor came in, yelling. I felt something being taken from my mouth and I sucked in a breath, my eyes suddenly bursting open.

"Her eyes are open!" Ryou cheered. I saw him beside me. I smiled. The doctors suddenly calmed on my other side.

"Anderson-san, calm down," the doctor instructed. I felt Ryou clutch my hand. I squeezed it and started taking deep breaths, in time with his. I saw my mother stand beside him and my grandfather beside her.

Christmas Eve. What a great day for a miracle.

"Merry...Christmas," I whispered. My voice was extremely raw and it was barely above a whisper.

"Merry Christmas baby," Ryou said. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked to the doctors.

"You are truly a miracle Anderson-san," the doctor said shaking his head, "We'll need to keep you here for a while still though. We'll get you some water and see how that goes down. We'll have to keep you just to get you the right therapy and everything."

"What if she is fine tomorrow morning?" Ryou wondered.

"That would be near impossible Shirogane-san," the doctor said.

"Not for this girl," mother said smiling, "Would she be able to go home?"

"I...if there is nothing wrong with her, then I suppose, yes, she could. She would need to check in for therapy every week for a while though until we know she's okay for sure," the doctor said.

"Akasaka-kun is a doctor. Would he be able to give her the right therapy?" mother asked.

"Um, I, I suppose," the doctor said.

"Then she will receive the therapy from him," Ryou stated.

"All...all right. I will go and get her water," the doctor said and left.

I smiled at Ryou as he looked at me. "I can't believe you're really awake. I was beginning to lose hope," he said. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," I rasped. "I love you mommy, grandpa,"

"I love you too sweetie," mother said. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe you're really awake sweetie. I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too mommy," I said. She walked over and hugged me tightly. I saw Ryou step out of the room. I didn't want him to.

"I love you too Beth," grandpa said walking over and hugging me as well. He started crying as well.

"Merry Christmas," I said. They both started laughing bitterly.

"Merry Christmas," they said in unison.

The doctor and Ryou both entered. "Here is some water and some medicine. You'll have to take this for the next two weeks three times a day, okay?" the doctor said as he handed me a cup of water and a cup of medicine.

"Okay," I said. I took the medicine and the water and gulped it down quickly.

"I'll be back to check up on you in an hour. You all...I suppose may stay here overnight," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Ryou said and the doctor left. "I just talked to the others. They'll be here tomorrow since its already eight-thirty."

"Okay," I said nodding my head. He walked over and took a seat on the bed. I moved over and he looked at my mother, who nodded. He got on the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me, being careful of the IV.

"Go back to sleep. You'll want rest if you want to go home tomorrow," Ryou said.

"I want to see Alumina-san too. And I want to know everything that happened. And I mean, everything," I demanded.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Ryou said kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I said. I leaned against him and fell asleep.

--

_See? No cliffhanger this time. Lol. She's awake! Yay! Sorry if it kinda confused you with how it was set up since it was her POV, and since she's not really aware because of the attack, I needed it to show how she took things in. I've never been in a coma, so I don't know if I really did it correctly or not, so I apologize for that._

_So, please review, and thank you to: **Lerryn, AzaKochou-Heartbreaker, AnimeCrystalPearl, and Xaang's lil'sis kwanX** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	28. Recovering, Getting Used to it All

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Recovering, Getting Used to it All**

There were two main things on my mind when I woke up next: the mews and gymnastics.

I realized that I may not be able to do either. I started crying and Ryou pulled me close.

"Does something hurt baby?" he asked.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I just...what about the mews? And my gymnastics? Will I still be able to do them after this?"

"Of course you can. It just may be a while," Ryou soothed. "We have to make sure you can still walk properly and then we'll see about everything."

"How long do you think it will take?" I inquired.

"It will depend on how well you can walk now," Ryou replied.

"Then let me try now! I can't let the others down!" I said. I tried to sit up, but Ryou held me down.

"Not right now baby, its three in the morning. You need to rest still," Ryou said.

"But-" I began.

"No Bethie-chan. And that's final," Ryou protested.

"Ryou-kun, how do we know I'll even be able to walk?" I wondered after a moment.

"Your mew DNA has increased your healing ability. The doctor said that with your injuries, if you were to wake up, it would have been at least eight months instead of eight weeks. And even then, you probably wouldn't be able to talk very first thing," Ryou explained.

"Wow." I was unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're awake. But we need to sleep," Ryou said, pulling me closer slightly.

"Okay. I love you Ryou-kun," I said, bringing my hands to his chest as I put my head there as well.

"I love you too Bethie-chan," Ryou said. He kissed me lightly and started stroking my hair. I was asleep in moments.

--

I woke up, and Ryou wasn't with me. I kept myself from panicking and looked around the room. Mother was still there.

"Good morning sweetie. How do you feel?" she asked walking over to my bed.

"Good. Where is Ryou-kun?" I inquired.

"He went home to get changed. He didn't think you would be awake; its only eight," mother said sitting on the bed.

"Oh, okay," I said. I sat up weakly.

"I always knew you were an amazing child, but I didn't think you would be this amazing. I was really scared that you wouldn't make it," mother said. I could tell she was fighting tears.

"I was really scared. But Ryou-kun says its from my mew DNA," I said.

"Yes. In the original plans, his father put in a specific strand that made it so that you would heal quickly and correctly. It was designed to work as you transform mainly. So, like, if you're injured while in battle, you should be fine when you detransform, depending on how severe the injury is," mother elaborated.

"Okay. That makes sense," I said nodding.

"So how do you feel? Does anything hurt?" mother asked after a moment.

"No, I feel perfectly fine," I replied shaking my head.

"Why don't you try to move everything? Like your arms and legs mainly?" mother suggested.

I stretched my arms above my head and twisted side to side. I pulled my legs up to my chest and then relaxed them. My whole body cracked and popped as I moved. It felt amazing though.

The door opened and Ryou walked in.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry I was gone," he said walking over.

"Its okay," I said smiling, "I can move everything."

"Great! I'll go and get the doctor," Ryou said.

"Okay," I said and he walked out of the room, "Where is grandpa?"

"He went to get around as well," mother replied.

I then saw the large table full of presents, cards, balloons, and flowers. Ryou and the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning Anderson-san. How are you feel today?" the doctor asked.

"Really well actually," I answered smiling.

"Do you want to try and move now?" he wondered.

"Yeah. I just stretched a bit actually," I admitted.

"Okay. Well, lets have you try to get out of bed and walk around a bit," the doctor instructed.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I was shocked when I stood on the floor and didn't fall as I put all of my weight on my feet. I started walking around slowly and then got up to my normal pace. I walked to the table and looked at all the things. Cards from my classmates and my friends in America. Presents from my family, the cafe members, America and Ryou. The flowers were from the cafe. There was a small card with a picture of flowers, saying that the flowers in the picture were from my classmates.

"Wow. That's amazing. You shouldn't be able to do this," the doctor observed.

"Well, can I leave then? And have a release for school and gymnastics?" I inquired.

"I suppose. We checked everything last night after you woke up, and you were perfectly fine internally. And apparently you are externally as well," the doctor said, "But I'd like you to have breakfast here so we can make sure the food is going down well,"

"Alright," I agreed and he left.

"I'll have your grandpa pick up some clothes for you," mother stated.

"Okay. Thanks," I said and she left. I heard Ryou walk over and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Sorry for not being here when you wake up," he said.

"Its okay, mother was here," I said smiling.

"I would wait a week at least before you do anything really," Ryou advised.

"We'll be back in school then. It would be perfect," I agreed.

"Good. You can stay at the cafe today. That way we can all hang out, and we can fill you in about everything from the last two months," Ryou suggested.

"Okay. I don't have any presents for you all, but you got me some," I said.

"You were unconscious. We don't expect anything," Ryou said.

"I'm still going to get you something," I retorted.

"I would stop you, but I know I won't be able to," Ryou said. I laughed and hugged him when I turned around.

"Good idea. What should I get everyone? What do you want?" I wondered.

"I already got what I wanted for Christmas," Ryou said, moving a hair from my face. I looked at him in confusion, "That was you to wake up. I think that's what a lot of us wanted,"

"I still want to get you all something more," I said. Ryou kissed me before saying anything.

"It doesn't matter what you get me Bethie-chan. I'll love anything you get me," he said. The door opened and a nurse walked in with mother and grandfather.

"Here is your breakfast Anderson-san," the nurse said smiling.

"Thank you," I said. I took the tray from the woman and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Here are your clothes Beth," grandfather said, placing a set of clothes on the end of the bed beside where I had just sat.

"Thanks grandpa," I said smiling. I ate the breakfast and the door opened to reveal the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine. Can I please just get changed and leave?" I asked, getting impatient. I wanted to know what had happened while I was gone and I wanted to open all of my presents and everything else.

"Sure," the doctor conceded, sighing.

"Thank you," I said. He walked out and I headed to the bathroom in the room with my clothes to get changed.

I looked at myself as I got changed into the jeans and long sleeved shirt my grandfather had chosen. I could see scratches all over my body. Most were only scares though. On the left side of my neck as a large white scar. I sighed. I didn't think there was any way to get rid of them. I didn't care much though. I wondered what our story was.

"Ryou-kun?" I asked, walking out of the room. I knew grandfather knew about the mews, and the only other ones in there were mother and Ryou. He looked up at me and smiled. "What's our story?"

"Its the truth- sorta. You were attacked during the Kimera Anima attack and tried to protect Alumina-chan," Ryou said.

"Alright," I said nodding, "Where is my power pendant?"

"The cafe," Ryou replied. He smirked and I couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

"What do you have planned?" I questioned.

"You'll just have to wait to see," Ryou said. I groaned and he laughed. I glared at him, only increasing his laughter.

"You are evil," I stated. Mother and grandfather started laughing as well then. I crossed my arms and pouted, and then the doctor entered.

"Here are the papers," the doctor said. He handed mother a set of papers and looked at us strangely.

"Thank you," mother said.

"Yes," the doctor said smiling.

Mother filled out the release forms and the doctor left, saying that my clothes had been trashed because they were unable to clean them, and that we could leave now.

"So what's at the cafe Ryou-kun?" I asked as we headed to the car. He and mother carried everything.

"You will just have to wait and see," Ryou said smirking. I would have smacked him, but he held my things. He laughed as I glared at him.

The trip to the cafe was silent. I wanted to open my presents on the way, but they said I had to wait until we got to the cafe.

I immediately noticed the other cars parked in the parking lot. But the cafe was closed, and I knew none of them belonged to Ryou and Keiichiro. I looked at Ryou and mother. Both simply smiled and got my things from the car before leading me to the cafe.

As soon as I walked in, I smelled Keiichiro's cooking. I closed my eyes and savored the wonderful smell.

"Beth-chan, you won't taste it if you don't move." I laughed at Keiichiro's voice and opened my eyes.

I was in shock. We weren't alone. Ichigo. Masaya. Mint. Lettuce. Pudding. Zakuro. Grandma. Lily. Keiko. Two adults whom I assumed were Keiko's parents.

My head whipped over to Lily again. In America, she was my closest friend out of them all. I squealed and ran over to her, nearly knocking us both to the floor as I hugged her tightly.

"Lily! Oh my gosh I can't believe you are really here!" I exclaimed, too happy to see my friend again.

Lily started laughing. "Your mother said that you were in a coma, and I asked if I could come for vacation. My parents said that as long as I got money for half of the ticket, they would. So I worked odds and ends around town, and I got enough money. Your mother said that I can stay with you guys, since you weren't awake yet."

"I'm just so happy to see you again!" I said, tears threatening to come.

"I am too. I'm really happy you're awake too. Don't scare us like that again! You have no idea how worried we were in America!" Lily said. I saw her hand twitch and started laughing, knowing that she wanted to smack me over the head like she usually did.

"Just smack me. Its not going to matter. I'm in perfect health now," I said.

"No. I'll be a good girl," Lily denied.

"For once," I muttered. That time she did smack me. Only on the arm though. "HA! I got you to smack me!"

"Oh pretty soon I'll do more than that!" Lily threatened. I laughed and started running towards the kitchen.

"Kei-kun, where's the food? I'm hungry!" I complained. Everyone started laughing and I grinned, so happy to be fully aware of everyone. So happy to be surrounded by people I cared about.

"Anderson-san." Keiko's small voice made me look at her. She was just like I remembered her from my attack. Long black hair, today pulled back into two long ponytails. Her brown eyes were full of worry and happiness. She wore a long red dress that looked adorable on her.

"What's up Alumina-san? And call me Beth-chan, okay?" I said, walking over and kneeling in front of the young girl.

"Call me Keiko-chan then Beth-chan," Keiko said smiling, "Thank you. For saving me."

I looked up at Lily, wondering if she knew. "Shirogane-san said that we all could find out in America since your mother had to explain what had happened to you. I can't believe that you're a mew."

"So what's up Keiko-chan?" I asked, putting my attention back to the younger girl.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said smiling.

I smiled and hugged her. "Its what I'm supposed to do. So its nothing big," I said.

"Nothing big? None of us have actually saved a life before really," Ichigo debated.

"Haven't you saved each other's lives before? And you saved everyone during the battle last year. You save people everyday. It really isn't a big deal to us," I protested. No one argued with me after that. Ichigo blushed and Masaya and I started laughing.

My stomach growled, this time causing everyone to laugh.

"Didn't you just eat at the hospital?" Ryou asked as he shook his head.

"Yes, but that food wasn't very good. Plus, I've gone about two months without real food. Especially not Kei-kun's food," I said grinning. Ryou smiled.

"Lets eat then," Keiichiro said smiling.

We talked about anything while we ate. We had moved all the tables together so that it was mainly just one large table. It worked out really well. When we were done eating, Keiko's family left, leaving only the mews at the cafe along with my grandparents, mother and Lily.

We all sat in random places in the large dining room. Ryou had the radio turned on, and was sitting beside me. He held my hand and was rubbing it constantly. I was waiting to fall asleep again.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" I asked, trying to snap myself away from sleep.

"Ten attacks. None of them actually starting until you were unconscious for three weeks," Ryou stated.

"They were really strong attacks too. Blue Midnight in school hasn't realized that we're the mews yet. We barely made it through some of them. We think she was taking advantage of the fact that you were gone," Ichigo said.

"She won't be able to any longer," I said.

"You aren't fighting for at least a week," Ryou warned.

"I don't care what you said Ryou-kun, the next fight that comes I'm fighting," I protested. I stared hard into his blue eyes, which had suddenly gone cold. I touched his cheek and they broke. I smiled. He sighed and then smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"You can't fight without your pendant," Ryou stated.

"You think I can't find it in this place?" I retorted raising an eyebrow.

"I know you can't," Ryou said.

"Really? I beg to differ. I could start searching this whole place. You know I'm not afraid to search you if I have to," I said.

"What about Keiichiro?" Ryou inquired. His eyes showed me that it wouldn't be there, he was only testing me. I could tell that he knew I would search everywhere too if I had to.

"Kei-kun will give it to me if I ask nice enough," I said. I leaned in so I could whisper in his ear, "Plus, you might want to not let me see your eyes when you do that. I know he doesn't have it. I have a good idea about where it is."

"Where then?" he whispered.

I reached over into his pocket and pulled it out. He glared at me and I started laughing. I could feel the others staring at us, well, mainly me, in shock.

"You wouldn't let it out of your sight. Especially when you weren't sure about when I would need it. And especially not when it would be one of the few things that you had of mine," I said smiling. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for having to go against you with this, but there is no way I'm letting the others fight alone if they've been close to losing lately."

"I hate how you know me so well," Ryou said shaking his head. He took his hand from mine and put it around my shoulders, making me move the chair so it was closer to him so I could lay my head on his shoulder. I saw Lily pull her phone out.

"Lily!" I protested. She laughed and she took the picture before I could do anything. "Evil little girl,"

"You're just as little," she retorted.

I wanted to throw something at her. I didn't though. I rubbed my power pendant, feeling its warmth. "You never let go of this, did you?" I whispered looking up at him.

"No," he denied smiling.

"I can tell. Its still really warm," I said. I hugged it close to my chest. "Thank you,"

"Of course," he said kissing my head. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder again, glad to be in his arms and fully aware of it.

"Do you want to open your presents Beth-chan?" Keiichiro asked. I grinned and looked up at him.

"Yes!" I said and the others started laughing.

"Alright then," Zakuro said laughing. She stood up and walked to the presents with Keiichiro.

"Oh! I will get you all something soon. I promise," I said.

"You don't have to Beth-onee-chan!" Pudding said.

"I want to though Pudding-chan," I said smiling. I was glad Lily had learned Japanese when she became my friend. She understood everything.

"Here you are," Keiichiro said setting them on the table beside Ryou. They had also brought the pile of cards from my classmates.

"Thanks. I'll go through the cards later," I said. Ryou handed me the first box.

I went through them quickly, thanking everyone. Pudding got me a pair of sweat bands for gymnastics, Ichigo got me a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Lettuce got me a book, Mint got me a new dress like one of hers, Zakuro got me a new outfit as well, Keiichiro got me a cookbook that he used, Lily got me a framed picture of all my friends from America (instantly causing me to run over and hug her, crying). There were two presents left. One apparently from mother, grandfather and grandmother, and the other from Ryou. I grabbed the one from mother and my grandparents. It was a small box.

In it was a small charm bracelet, much like the one I had received when I turned thirteen. It had a cat, a butterfly, a bird, a monkey, a dolphin, and a wolf on it. I knew what each charm meant, even though it wasn't from any of the mews.

"Your mother told us you were a mew, and we knew what kind of animals had been infused. We thought it would fit perfectly. There is more- underneath the box," grandmother said. I smiled, tears threatening to come as Ryou put the bracelet on my wrist and I opened the bottom of the box.

In it were four airplane tickets. I looked at all the information. They were for mother, myself, Ryou and Keiichiro. I sucked in a breath as I read all the information thoroughly. They were for the summer, right after our exams would be done. I looked up at them, unsure if this was all real. They all smiled and nodded.

"Are you serious? We'll be going home for the summer?" I inquired.

"Yep. You, me, Ryou-kun and Keiichiro-kun," mother said. I squealed and ran over to hug them all, handing Ryou the tickets.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging them tightly.

"Of course Beth-chan," grandmother said.

"Well that makes mine pretty bad," Ryou muttered as I sat down beside him again.

"I'm sure your's is amazing too Ryou-kun," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Not compared to that." He handed me the small box anyways.

I sucked in a breath as soon as I saw what was in it. There was a purple ribbon that made no sense really to me, but there was a ring that had a purple heart-shaped jewel in it. I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" he whispered. I only nodded, unable to say anything else.

"What...what is the ribbon for?" I wondered when I was able to speak after a moment.

"Give me your pendant again," he instructed. I handed it to him. He took the ribbon and put it through around the place it connected on my transformed choker. "I was going to do this tonight since you had woken up, but you wanted to open the presents and had to find the pendant before I could do anything about it. I figured you would want a place to put it, so I found this ribbon and made sure that it would work to have the pendant as a necklace."

"Thank you," I said. "But...the ring. It had to have cost you a fortune."

"That doesn't matter. It doesn't really have to mean anything unless you want it to. I saw it and thought of you instantly," Ryou said. He took it from the box and I held my right hand up to him. He smiled and kissed my ring finger before putting it on that finger.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said.

"What did he give you?" Lily asked. I held up my right hand and she was in front of me in a second. "Oh my gosh! That is gorgeous! That had to have cost a lot of money Shirogane-san!"

"I won't say the cost," Ryou stated.

"Good. She'd smack you if she found out. Is it the price you told me when you made sure she would like it?" Lily wondered.

"Yeah," Ryou replied.

"Yeah, she'd smack you," Lily said laughing.

"You two were talking when I was gone?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I got her number from your cell and she gave me advice on what to get you. She and I became friends, I guess," Ryou said shrugging. I smiled and hugged him and Lily both.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" Lily and Ryou asked in unison.

"Being there. I don't know," I said shrugging. They laughed.

--

We had just sat in the dining room then, talking and hanging out in general. Lily was going to be leaving the thirtieth, so that she had a little bit of time left before school started and so that she had New Year's with her family. She would be staying with me the next week until then, and I was so happy that she was there.

That night she and I had stayed up until about three, talking about anything we could think about. Mainly about Ryou and about what had happened when she was here this last week, and what was happening in America. How Jake was. He seemed okay, which I was grateful for. He had already started to look at the other girls, which she had noticed he hadn't done before, and that he was still talking to them all. I was glad.

It was the next day, and I had just woken up. I showered and changed, knowing it probably would be a while before Lily woke up. When I entered my room after showering, Lily was just walking up.

"Good morning sleepy head," I said. She glared at me and stretched.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. We can just hang out here, or do anything really. I know that you won't let me do much since I just got out. Plus mom and Ryou-kun wouldn't be happy anyways," I said. I sat down in my desk chair and turned my laptop on.

"That is true," Lily agreed laughing, "Do you want to go to the cafe and bug everyone? They said they were opening back up today."

"Sure. I would try and convince them to let me work but I don't think that will go over well. Ryou-kun would probably pick me up and take me out of the cafe if I even thought about it," I said.

"I can picture him doing that," Lily said, laughing yet again, "He really cares about you. I think even more then Jake ever did when you two were together."

"I think its because we've been through more than Jake and I had been. I mean, Ryou-kun and I went through his family's death when we were young, and then we're going through the mews right now. I mean, now both of us have been hurt because of the mews. And we also have gotten in a lot of fights, so it has made us even closer," I explained.

"Yeah. You can see the love in his eyes every time he looks at you. When I first saw him, I knew instantly that he was the one for you really. I mean...he was always in the hospital with you. Your mother told me that he was always with you; more than her even. She said that he came in there right after school and just stayed there until visiting hours were over. I really got to know him when you were gone. He told me about everything that had happened between you two and how the roles had been switched just a little while ago."

"I'm just glad that you like him,"

"With his looks and the way he treats you, there is no way someone could _not_ like him."

"True." I began laughing and checked my mail. I had over one hundred. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" Lily asked, walking over.

"I have over one hundred new e-mails," I said. I sighed and started going through the persons' name. Most were ones saying people hope I get better. There were some junk mail, and those I immediately deleted. Then there was story updates. I groaned when I realized how much I would have to read. At least I had a lot of time on my hands now.

"Your mom had to go into the office today. There's some groceries she wants us to go get though," Lily said. I hadn't realized she had left the room. I heard the front door close and knew that mother had just left.

"Alright. We can do that now," I said, shutting my laptop down, "Lets stop at the cafe first. Do you want to see if Ryou-kun wants to come? I know he would kill me if I didn't tell him we were going shopping."

"That's fine. Just so long as you two don't start making out in front of me," Lily said.

"We'll try not to," I remarked laughing. I stood up and grabbed my purse. I felt around for my pendant and then remembered that I always had it around my neck with the ribbon. I touched it and smiled.

"Were you serious about going into battle?" Lily asked.

"Very. They've gone two months without me. I'm not letting them go any longer," I said.

"Just...be careful, okay Angel?" Lily said. Her eyes showed the concern that was also in her voice.

"I will be Lily," I said hugging her before leaving my room with her.

We talked as we went to the cafe, and when we entered, I immediately felt Pudding latching onto my leg. "Ah! Hey Pudding-chan!" I said laughing.

"Beth-onee-chan! What are you doing out?" Pudding asked.

"I have to get some things for my mom. Plus I just wanted to see you all!" I said. I saw then that everyone was out in the dining room. There were very few customers, although it didn't surprise me very much since it was the day after Christmas.

"You really should rest more though," Ryou said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned as I sat down with Lily. He came and stood behind me, hugging me around the neck. "Good afternoon," he said into my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Good afternoon. Do you want to come grocery shopping with Lily and I?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Ryou said. He stood up straight, "So what do you two want?"

"Hot chocolate and whatever Kei-kun has fresh," I said.

"Same as her," Lily said. We laughed. Ryou just shook his head and walked away.

--

_I hope you liked this chapter! Nothing really to say._

_Please review and thank you to: **AnimeCrystalPearl, Lerryn, Midnight Tornado, AzaKochou-Heartbreaker and Xaang's lil'sis kwanX** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	29. Back In Action

Full Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Back in Action**

It was the twenty-ninth. Lily was at the house, getting packed. I was finally able to walk around Tokyo without the others worrying about me. I just had to have my phone with me at all times, just in case something happened. I accepted it, knowing that it was the best I could get and it was just them caring about me.

I knew exactly where I was going today- and it wasn't just the cafe like I had told Lily. I knew that it may not be opened, but I needed to make sure. I needed to see the equipment at least. I needed to be in the same area as something that had been so amazing to me. Ryou had said that I needed to see how I was doing in gym class before going to do Gymnastics again. I was about to tell him that I didn't care what he said; that I was going to do gymnastics either way. But I knew he would be too hurt about it. I knew that I could hurt myself too badly to be playing again. I could only hope that they hadn't replaced me yet.

I stopped in front my the Tokyo City Gymnastics Team headquarters. I sighed and smiled up at the large letters. The doors opened and I was shocked when I saw Chiharu exiting.

"Anderson-san?" she inquired. It seemed like she couldn't believe that I was in front of her.

"Yes Ario-sama. I was released four days ago," I confirmed smiling as I bowed to her. When I stood straight, she still was staring at me in shock.

"How...how are you able to be here? I was told that you may not be awake yet. That you may not play gymnastics," Chiharu said.

"I'm a fast healer I suppose," I said shrugging, "I...I hope to still be able to play gymnastics. If I can't...I don't know what I'll do." I laughed weakly at that. Oh, I knew what I was going to do. "I've been told that I need to make sure that I am okay in gym class before I think about doing gymnastics."

"Wow. So you're really in good condition for it?" Chiharu wondered.

"Yeah. I'm in perfect condition. The doctor even said so," I verified.

"That's great!" Chiharu said smiling.

"You haven't...you haven't replaced me, have you?" I inquired.

"No. We were going to give you until the new year before we decided if we were going to get a replacement or not," Chiharu replied.

"Okay. Would you be able to give it a little more time? I'm not sure how much time they want me to wait," I said.

"Of course! Could you come to practice this next week? Just so we can go over some moves, in case you are still on the team," Chiharu said.

"I should be able to. If I do well enough in gym I may be able to participate next week," I said.

"No! Lets wait another week, just to be on the safe side. If you are good enough, we'll start you off with just some stretches, and then on the trampoline for a bit. We'll wait a week before really getting you into the exercises and the routines."

"How many meets did I miss?"

"Four,"

"When is the next one?"

"We just had one, so its not until the very end of January. So you would have enough time to get a new routine ready and to be able to train. That is only if you are going to be on the team still."

"I should be able to. I can't live without gymnastics."

"I know exactly how you feel. That's why I'm coaching it now," Chiharu said smiling.

"So when is the next practice you want me at Ario-sama?" I asked.

"Next Monday at the normal time," Chiharu said.

"Okay. Thank you. I need to go," I said.

"Alright, same here. I can't wait to see you in action again Anderson-san," Chiharu said.

"I can't wait to be in action again Ario-sama," I said. We laughed and she went one way while I headed to the cafe.

"Ah! Welcome Beth-chan," Lettuce greeted as I entered the cafe. It was rather busy today.

"Hi Lettuce-chan," I said.

"Just yourself today?" Lettuce asked.

"For once, yeah. Unless you can get Ryou-kun down here. I want to talk to him anyways," I said.

"Alright. Do you want your normal table in the back?" Lettuce wondered.

"Please," I said. She smiled and we headed to the back. She went into the kitchen and I heard Ryou's footsteps a moment later. A minute later he had two cups of herbal tea and was sitting in front of me.

"Hey," he said smiling "Lily-chan text me and told me that you were coming. Although that was a while ago,"

I knew he then wondered what had happened that had caused me to be late. "I...I had to go somewhere first,"

"Where?" He sipped his herbal tea and I knew he probably had a feeling about where I had gone.

"TCGT. I didn't think it would be opened, but when I got there Ario-sama was leaving."

"What did she have to say?"

"She couldn't believe I was awake at first. She said she wants me to come to the practices again starting next Monday to watch and get into it again. I told her how you said that I needed to wait until we were okay in gym, and she said that she would wait another week to make sure. So this week I may only be doing stretches and things on the trampoline."

"Alright. Just be careful,"

"I will be. I always am."

"Yeah, that's why you were knocked unconscious."

"Would you rather have Keiko-chan dead?"

Ryou sighed. "Sorry, that remark was uncalled for."

"Mine was too."

"Whatever. So did Ario-sama say anything else?"

"No. I made it just in time though. They were going to look for my replacement starting the new year."

"I guess you did then,"

I finished the herbal tea and just sat there for a while with Ryou. "Are you and Kei-kun coming over for New Year's Eve?"

"Probably. Unless your mom has to work and you can over,"

"It really bugs me that she's going to work so often now. She never had to before. And she's not even telling me why. She just says that she has to go to the office,"

"She skipped a lot of days because of you being in the hospital. She has to make them up somehow,"

"It was happening before that though."

"I don't know then. But she did miss a lot of days. Check if she's working, and if she is, see if you can stay here. Its not like you and I are going to do anything, and Keiichiro will be here."

"Alright, I'll ask her when she gets home. Whenever that is,"

"Bethie-chan,"

I was about to retort when I realized that what I was going to say wouldn't be good. I sighed and held his hand on the table. He squeezed it.

"I gotta get home. Lily is packing, and she might need some help," I said.

"Alright. Do you want me to walk you home?" Ryou asked as we stood up.

"No, I'll be fine," I said smiling.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ryou said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay. I love you Ryou-kun," I said.

"I love you too baby," Ryou said and kissed me lightly before releasing me and taking our cups to the back while I left.

I started towards the park rather than going home. I knew they might get mad for me not going straight home, but I didn't care. Its not like there is a big deal. There hasn't been an attack for two weeks apparently.

I heard a screech behind me and turned around, seeing a Kimera Anima. I cursed and ran behind a tree, pulling my phone out. I quickly found Ryou's number and text: _attack at park. Send others. Fighting. I love you._ I knew he would hate that I was fighting so soon, but I really didn't care.

"MEW MEW BUTTERFLY METAMORPHOSIS!"

I closed my eyes and soaked in the feeling of my transformation. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to transform again. And the fact that it had worked just made me feel so much better. I grinned as I headed towards the Kimera Anima.

"How can you be awake?" Tart exclaimed appearing.

"I'm a mew," I said smirking. My scepter appeared in my hand. "RIBBON BUTTERFLY SURPRISE!"

The Kimera Anima was pushed back. I groaned.

"Mew Beth-chan, Shirogane isn't happy!" Mew Ichigo cooed as she appeared with the others.

"When is he happy with me fighting?" I asked. I looked to Mew Mint. She smiled and nodded.

"RIBBON..."

"MINT..."

"BUTTERFLY..."

"ECHO!"

"SURPRISE!"

The combined attack destroyed the Kimera Anima instantly. Tart looked at us in shock. I grinned and started flying towards him. He teleported away before I got too close. I flew to the ground and walked to the others.

"Its amazing to have transformed," I stated grinning.

"Too bad Shirogane-san won't be happy," Mew Zakuro said.

"I don't care. He's always mad when I got into battle. I told him that it wouldn't matter. And we defeated it, didn't we?" I reasoned.

"Together," Mew Mint said smiling at me. I smiled back at her, slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Had you all tried attacking together?" I wondered. We headed to the trees to detransform.

"Yeah. Ichigo-onee-chan and Zakuro-onee-sama were the only two to destroy one with only two!" Pudding said.

"How did you all defeat them then?" I questioned.

"We could defeat them in threes sometimes. But sometimes we had to have all of us attack. Sometimes four would work. But most of the time we all had to," Zakuro said sadly.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that. I'm back now, and I'm not leaving anytime soon," I reassured smiling.

"No matter what Shirogane-san says?" Mint asked.

"Yes. He knows that he can't stop me with this," I said.

I heard footsteps and I turned to see Ryou standing there. "You are so stupid Bethie-chan!" he shouted. The others started to back away but I kept his gaze. "You were released not even a week ago and you're already putting yourself in danger by fighting! What if you had been hit? You had no idea what could have happened! You should have at least waited until the others had gotten there!"

"And what if that had been too late? What if someone had gotten hurt or been killed because I waited? You can't seriously expect me to just stand in the sidelines when people could be seriously injured!"

"_You_ were seriously injured last time!"

"I would rather it be me than an innocent person! Especially a child! If you were in my position, Ryou-kun, would you have just stood around and let the Kimera Anima run its course until someone else got there?"

He was silent. I knew then that I had gotten to him. More footsteps were heard and Lily walked over. The other mews were gone.

"Beth...calm down. Ryou-kun is only trying to look out for you. He worries greatly. That's his only problem. Its all of our problems. We were extremely worried that you wouldn't wake up and that you wouldn't be able to transform or do anything," Lily said softly.

"I know what he's going through. I went through the same thing when he was unconscious," I retorted. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I...I'm tired of being treated like a baby. I'm perfectly healthy now. I can walk, I can run, I can do everything a normal person can now."

"Alright, fine," Ryou said. He put his hands up. "I'm tired of fighting with you about this Bethie-chan. I hate that you are fighting when you were just released, but I know I can't stop you. I just...I love you too much to lose you like that again."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I know. I should be more sensitive to what you think about this all. I love you too,"

--

_Okay, so I hope you liked that. Sorry it took so long to update. I had thought that I had updated up to where I had written, and it turns out I still had like two more chapters that I could post. Sorry!_

_Please review, and thank you to: **Lerryn, AzaKochou-Heartbreaker, and Midnight Tornado** for your wonderful reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	30. School, TCGT

ull Summary: _I was normal until I moved to Tokyo. There, I met the mew mews and the creators. Only to find out that I'm actually infused with a Blue Morpho Butterfly and also that I've known the creators practically my whole life. What will happen? Will I find who I love? Will we be able to work together to win?_

_italics:_ phone, knock, dream, notes, thoughts

**Bold: **emphasis, may be combined with italics for notes

_--: usually change in time or change in scene_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: School, TCGT**

I entered the Choir room a couple of minutes late on Monday morning, and the entire room went silent. I smiled and one person started clapping and the whole room started as well. I blushed and walked over to the teacher.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in school?" she asked.

"I woke up the twenty-fourth, and I'm perfectly fine," I replied smiling.

"Alright. You know where you are," the teacher said smiling back at me.

I nodded and stood in my spot. The girl next to me smiled. We started singing and a moment later she whispered into my ear, "I'm glad you're back Anderson-san. We all are." I smiled and we continued to sing.

--

I entered the room, having run a little late as the Choir teacher wanted to speak to me. All the other students were there as well. The whole room went silent again. I smiled and Mr. Kinomoto started clapping, and the others quickly joined him.

"Thank you," I said bowing. I walked over to Mr. Kinomoto, "Do you want me to stay after class to speak with you?"

"We can talk right now. There are a few minutes before announcements," Mr. Kinomoto said smiling, "Its great to have you back in class though Anderson-san,"

"Thank you Kinomoto-sensei. And thank you for the letters," I said smiling.

"Of course," Mr. Kinomoto said and sat down at his desk. "Its going to take quiet a lot for you to get caught up. You missed two months. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes. Ryou-kun can help me, and I'm sure I can do it rather quickly," I confirmed. "I want to at least try Kinomoto-sensei,"

"Okay. Shirogane-san." Ryou walked over and stood beside me, taking my bag before I could even say anything. I rolled my eyes and then turned to Mr. Kinomoto. "Anderson-san said that you can help her get caught up, is this true?"

"Yes Kinomoto-sensei. I would gladly tutor her in class and after school for the last two months," Ryou agreed.

"Okay. I will put her grades in your hands. During school I want you two to work on it during homeroom, your study halls, during lunch maybe, and I may be able to talk to the English teacher and have him let you do this work, since you two both are from America," Mr. Kinomoto said. We nodded and he turned around, where two large boxes were. "These two boxes are full of the two months that you have missed. If you can get me your notes Shirogane-san, I can make copies of everything that you missed, so that you aren't copying everything down."

"Okay. Thank you," I said, "I can pick it up today after school, right?"

"Of course," Mr. Kinomoto said smiling.

"When can I make up tests that I have missed?" I inquired.

"When you are done with each month, I will have a test for everything. That way you are taking just one test, rather than the many that they took. Each test will have different sections that will have questions from the tests that they took. I will take each sections grade, and put that as your grade for what they had then," Mr. Kinomoto explained.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable enough," I said nodding my head, "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. If you could get me all of your notes before lunch Shirogane-san, I can make the copies then," Mr. Kinomoto said.

"Okay. I will get you those that period," Ryou said.

"Okay. You two may return to your seats, the announcements are about to come on," Mr. Kinomoto instructed.

"Thank you very much," I said. We bowed and went to our seats. I saw Midnight sitting down beside Ryou. I looked over at her, and saw her looking unhappy. I smirked, having a feeling about why she wasn't happy.

--

That whole morning I had been lost with what we were doing, but thankfully not only did Mr. Kinomoto go a little slower for me, but Ryou was helping me from behind. I had also gotten many people saying that they were glad I was okay and back in class. It was currently lunchtime, and I was waiting for Ryou to get his lunch after handing Mr. Kinomoto his binders for notes. I smiled as another classmate told me they were glad I was back.

Matoki walked up to me. I immediately tensed. "Anderson-san, I don't mean to hurt you," Matoki said.

"How do I know that?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I'm glad you're okay," Matoki said.

I was quiet for a moment. He started to walk away and I grabbed his arm, stopping him, "Thank you."

"Of course Anderson-san. I owe you that much," Matoki said smiling and walked away as I released his arm.

"Are you okay Bethie-chan?" Ryou asked, appearing beside me.

"Yeah. He wanted to tell me he's sorry and that he's glad I'm okay," I said.

"That's good," Ryou said smiling. He put his arm around me and we started towards the line for food.

"How are you doing today Anderson-chan?" Masaya asked as we sat down.

"Good. A little confused, but I should be able to catch up quickly. And haven't I told you to call me Beth-chan, Aoyama-kun?" I said.

"Sorry Beth-chan, then call me Masaya-kun," Masaya said smiling.

"Alright Masaya-kun," I said smiling. I looked over at Ichigo, who smiled at me as Masaya wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. I was glad she wasn't jealous or anything about our friendship.

"Hi everyone," Midnight said, walking over.

"Hi Blue-san," we all greeted.

"Do you mind if I sit with you all?" Midnight asked.

We looked at each other. This could be both good and bad. Good because we can get to know her, and try and find her weakness, but bad because she can figure the same out about us.

"Sure," I answered smiling. She sat down on the other side of Ryou. I tried to contain my jealousy. Ryou smirked and put his arm around me, kissing me lightly. "Thank you," I whispered. He kissed me again and went to his food.

"So what even happened to you Anderson-san? I didn't really catch it. There were so many different stories," Midnight wondered.

I looked to Ryou to make sure I could tell her the truth, or well, what we were saying had happened. "I was attacked during a Kimera Anima attack and was trying to help a little girl," I answered. I thought I saw something flash in her eyes and I wondered if she knew now that I was a mew. I tensed slightly.

"Wow. That must have hurt. I've heard that those attacks are really vicious," Midnight said.

"It was. I mean, it knocked me out for two months," I said shrugging.

"That is true," Midnight said laughing, "I'm glad you're okay though Anderson-san. I hope we can get to know each other this school year."

"Me too Blue-san," I said smiling.

"So how do you all know each other?" Midnight asked.

"We all work at the same cafe," Ichigo said. It was the first time I had heard her speak all day. I wondered if something was wrong.

"Really? What is it called?" Midnight asked.

"Cafe Mew Mew," Ryou answered, "I'm the owner along with my guardian."

"Really? Wow! That's so cool!" Midnight cooed.

"Yeah," Ryou said.

We talked about a lot of random things during lunch; mainly us trying to get to know Midnight and she trying to get to know us. I was glad when the period was over though; I was finally away from her, and the worry about her being able to figure out our secret.

Until I remembered she had practically all day with us.

--

Ryou and I stood at our foot lockers. "Until we get caught up, you'll be upstairs with me being tutored until you're done. Would your mom be okay if I came over after your practice to help you again?" Ryou asked.

"Do you have to ask that? Mother loves you," I said rolling my eyes. "Plus, she hasn't been getting home until like nine since I got back anyways."

"Alright," Ryou said laughing.

--

I helped them put down chairs while Ryou rounded some food up for us. When I was done, I went up to his bedroom, laying on his bed, where he was leaning. "I would ask if we really had to do this, but we do if I want to pass this year," I complained. I grabbed a grape from his plate and popped it in my mouth. "Thanks by the way Ryou-kun,"

"No problem Bethie-chan. You did it for me," Ryou said.

"Yeah," I said. I lay so that my head was beside his. "So what are we doing first? And remember, I have to be at practice tonight."

"Are you excited?" Ryou asked.

"Do you even have to ask that? I was itching to go there all break long! I haven't done gymnastics in almost three months! I don't know how much longer I can take it!" I dramatized.

"You are overreacting," Ryou said rolling his eyes.

"How would you react if you weren't able to work on the mews for three months? Gymnastics is a part of my life. I can't live without it," I said.

"True. You can see it when you perform," Ryou said.

"See! So lets just get this done. The sooner we get this done with, the less stress I have and the more I can concentrate on gymnastics!" I cheered. I sat down beside him and took our binders.

"Alright," Ryou said and we finally got started.

--

I was grinning as I entered the training area and was running my hands along the balance beam, the horse; everything, when the others came in.

"ANDERSON-SAN!" they all shouted. The next thing I knew, I was being bombarded by four other girls; my teammates.

"Hey! You guys, calm down, I'm back! I'm back!" I said laughing. They let go and I hugged all of them individually.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuko asked.

"I woke up the twenty-fourth and got clearance because I was in perfect condition. I can start playing again as soon as Ario-sama allows me. I saw her a couple of days after I woke up and she said that I can't start for another week; depending on how well I do in gym this week," I explained.

"Hey- at least you're okay!" Toph said happily.

"Yeah. She's going to have me watch you all, do some stretches and maybe work on the trampoline until she says I can practice again," I said.

"That must suck," Reina said.

"Yeah. But I'm just glad you all didn't replace me and that I'm around this equipment again," I admitted smiling.

"The board actually wanted to replace you as soon as they heard you were unconscious due to a Kimera Anima attack. But the four of us and Ario-sama fought them, saying we would all quit unless they gave you time. We made an agreement for the new year," Arina said.

"Ario-sama told me that I had until the new year. I got lucky; I ran into her the twenty-ninth," I said.

"Yeah, you did get lucky," Natsuko said laughing.

The door opened and Chiharu entered. We all bowed and they began to work out. I looked over to Chiharu.

"Just watch today. Stretch a little to get your muscles loose. Did you have gym yet?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. I believe we may be doing gymnastics even," I said.

"Alright. Let me know," Chiharu said. She then moved onto the other girls.

--

_Okay, so, pretty boring chapter. Hopefully I will get some ideas soon to get it picked up a little bit more. Nothing else really to say._

_Please review, and thank you, as usual to: **Midnight Tornado, AnimeCrystalPearl, Lerryn and AzaKochou-Heartbreaker** for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


End file.
